The Villainous Class A1
by BoredAndSleepy2000
Summary: Follow the class of villains going on the path to become heroes... or as they plan on escaping UA to remain villains. I rate all my shit M because I'm too lazy to put T
1. Examples

**OC List**

_**As you all could tell I didn't give a good example from the trailer in Chapter 47 of my multiverse. So, this will show off a good example of what I need the OC's information. Each OC will have a rival from either Class 1A or Class 1B, and each OC will have a chance to beat the shit out of Bakugo. OC submissions end on September 10**__**th**__** by 11:59 United States Central Time. Send it through my PM. That's all I got for now.**_

**My OCs**

**Name/Villain Name: **Oshiro Matsuta / Desert Fox

**Gender (There are only two): **Male

**Quirk Name: **Blitzkrieg and Heilung

**Quirk Description: **The user gains the strength and speed they need to overpower their opponents. The user can control the setting on how much power they need but at the cost of the user's energy. Depending on how much energy was drained depends on the rest time. The quirk itself stockpiles a lot of power and the user can grow it like One for All, but the difference is that the quirk doesn't destroy the user's body but exhaust user depending on how much was used. Heilung is a regeneration quirk that consumes his energy like Blitzkrieg consumes his energy. Anyone who drinks his blood gains the same healing abilities for 5 minutes.

**Crimes: **1 charge of murder, 20 charges of assaulting a hero, 15 charges of robbery, 10 charges of vehicle theft, 2 charges of arson, and 50 charges of resisting arrest.

**Appearance: **Silver hair and eyes, 5 feet and 11 inches tall, and muscular built. Outfit consisted of a SS officer's hat, grey tank top, grey pants, and an Iron Cross necklace. But wintertime he wears a grey trench coat that was given to him by All for One. Has a tattoo of the Iron Cross on his right arm, an SS logo on his left, on his chest is the Afrika Korps logo, and the words '**ARBEIT MACHT FREI**' tattooed on his back.

**Description: **Hatred for heroes, especially fake heroes like Endeavor, and wants to escape UA to go back to his normal activities. He has some secret connections to the League of Villains but most All for One which he sees him like a mentor and doesn't like Tomura. He loves German history and named his super moves after German tanks as well as his villain name is Erwin Rommel's nickname. He can work with others, but he prefers to work solo, he loves to beat up people with big egos.

**Strength without quirk (F – S): **A

**Speed without quirk (F – S): **B

**Technique (F – S): **B

**Intelligence (F – S): **C

**Cooperativeness (F – S): **C

**Optional**

**Birthday: **January 17th

**Blood Type: **O+

**Captured by: **All Might, Endeavor, and Edgeshot

**Super Moves: **Panzer Blitz, Panther Blitz, Tiger Blitz, Maus Blitz, Leopard Blitz

**Other: **He will soon be interested in a certain girl with blue hair and blue eyes.

_**Second OC**_

**Name/Villain Name: **Soga Ruriko / The Golden Angel

**Gender (There are only two): **Female

**Quirk Name: **Life

**Quirk Description: **Turns non organic things to organic beings, depending on what is being turned into what determines the time for the action to be completed. She can also make people's subconsciousness accurate or decelerate, create organs and flesh out of objects, make blood out of water, and sense lifeforms anywhere and can track anyone life form she touches.

**Crimes: **Practicing Medicine without a license, 50 charges of robbery, 10 charges of assaulting a hero, illegal use of quirk, and 175 charges of fraud

**Appearance: **She has golden blonde hair with sapphire blue eyes, 5 foot 7 inches in height, C-cup, wears a pink shirt, black dress pants, glasses, and a white lab coat. She has loves medicine and helping people in need even if it marks her as criminal and villain. She is kind and has healed people without money, vigilantes, villains, and some heroes alike. She only robbed banks to get money to feed herself because she doesn't want to take money from the patients she helps, she doesn't see herself as a bad person. She tends to be by herself and doesn't know how to fight or admit there might be a case where she can't save a person.

**Description:** She always loved animals, medicine, and that deep down inside everyone there is a good person. After her parents death at the age of 10, she would go to the library to study medicine until one day she saw the Hero Killer heavily injured which she stopped to heal him. After she healed him with some medicine she had on her, Stain praised her on how she is a real hero and she should pursue it which she began going to the slums to heal anyone for free. Her orphanage started noticing she has been coming in late which they investigate to see what she was doing and call the police on her. She escaped but was hungry and homeless, which she started to use her quirk to go into banks to steal the money by turning the doors of the vaults into animals that will help her escape and she turns the money into butterflies and other bugs then turning them back into money. She used the money for a doctor's office/home she bought, food, and medicine while she continued her operations of healing a lot of people. She has knowledge of everyone in Class A1 and has maybe met with each one at least once or heard of them. She was then caught by Midnight, Eraserhead, and Present Mic when they tracked her down and raided her place; on that day her neighbors and the people she healed cried as the three heroes arrested her.

**Strength without quirk (F – S): **D

**Speed without quirk (F – S): **B

**Technique (F – S): **A

**Intelligence (F – S): **S

**Cooperativeness (F – S): **F

**Optional**

**Birthday: **December 25th

**Blood Type: **O-

**Captured by: **Eraserhead, Midnight, and Present Mic

**Super Moves: **Life Shot, Life Sensor, Organ and Flesh Creation, Life Giver, and Life Cancel (turns the object she turned into organic life back to inorganic life)

**Other: **Takes interest in the shy boi of the Big Three.

_**Third OC**_

**Name/Villain Name: **Chino Rii / Card Shark

**Gender (There are only two): **Female

**Quirk Name: **Cards

**Quirk Description: **The quirk allows the user to bring cards to life and materialize, example being 3 of hearts card becomes 3 hearts of any kind to appear. When the object or creature takes serious damage they turn back into cards. If the card, like a Yugioh Spell or Trap card is used, the user, allies, or opponent gets the effects that the card gives, like she can make Monster Reborn literally bring people back from the dead. This quirk works for all cards for all games, even Monopoly cards, Magic: The Gathering (which I don't know how to play if anyone knows PM me and teach me), Pokemon, etc.

**Crimes: **200 charges of illegal gambling, 150 charges of hosting underground gambling, 200 charges of fraud, 100 charges of robbery, and 25 charges of resisting arrest

**Appearance: **She is 5 foot 10 inches, D cup, has golden eyes and black hair with tattoos of a black club on her right cheek, red heart on her left cheek, red diamond the back of her right hand, a black spade on the back of her left hand, and the Queen of Hearts on her back. She wears black dress pants, leather high heel boots, red dress shirt, golden sunglasses made of actual gold, and a fancy overcoat made from the nearly extinct white tiger. She carries around a deck of poker cards made of actual gold, three decks of Yugioh cards (Blue Eyes deck, Odd Eye Performapal Magician deck, and a Dark Magician deck), Pokemon deck, two Magic: The Gathering deck, Monopoly cards, Reverse UNO cards, and Tarot cards. She is addicted to gambling and loves to put everything on the line and take each game serious.

**Description: **She came from a middle class family which she was the oldest child, she always enjoyed card games and her quirk of bringing them to life. Then she stumbled into an underground casino which she got hooked to gambling which began her gambling addiction. When her family found out of the addiction and gambling they sent her to rehab, she ran away the day they brought her to rehab.

**Strength without quirk (F – S): **F

**Speed without quirk (F – S): **D

**Technique (F – S): **A

**Intelligence (F – S): **S

**Cooperativeness (F – S): **A

**Optional**

**Birthday: **May 15 (The day Las Vegas was founded)

**Blood Type: **A

**Captured by: **Eraserhead

**Super Moves: **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, SKD (Supreme King Dragon) Zarc, SKD Dark Rebellion, SKD Clear Wing, SKD Starving Venom, Dark Magician Chaos Magician, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Lugia, Ho-oh, Mew, Mewtwo, Reshiram, Zekrom, and Rayquaza which this is the short list

**Other: **Takes interest in the top student in UA

**Dante's Example**

**Name/Villain Name: **Kunai Katana

**Gender (There are only two): **Male

**Quirk Name: **Blade Creation

**Quirk Description: **The user uses their body fat to create bladed object and launches them from their body at high speeds.

**Crimes: **4 charges of murder, 50+ assaults, and countless destruction of prod blue charges

**Appearance: **Metallic silver hair, skin has a slight metal look to it, six feet tall with sharp grey eyes. Tends to wear clothes that help him blend into the background.

**Description: ** He is quite and reserve in a normal environment, but when he enters combat, he's sadistic and brutal with little regard to those around him. He takes time to open up and tends to stay by himself.

**Strength without quirk (F – S): **C

**Speed without quirk (F – S): **B

**Technique (F – S): **A

**Intelligence (F – S): **B

**Cooperativeness (F – S): **D

**Optional**

**Birthday: **June 23

**Blood Type: **B-

**Captured by: **Sir Nighteye and Bubble Girl during a raid on a Yakuza base

**Super Moves: **

**Other: **Will soon take interest in a girl with pink skin and yellow horns.

**SS Oberfuhrer's OC**

**Name/Villain Name: **[Corropt data]/Cogwell the Tech-priest

**Gender (There are only two): **Male

**Quirk Name: **Machine spirit

**Quirk Description: **It is a quirk that allows the user to manipulate machinery & electronics with prayer/rituals

**Crimes: **Robbery on 25 different electronic companies and support companies in Japan because of Monetary or Material need for his ''projects'', assault and attempted murder of Endeavor, illegal quirk usage, illegal manufacture and distribution of weapons, illegal cyber warfare against various people/organizations.

**Appearance: **A teenager with old red robes with white highlights, various parts of his body have been changed with cybernetics by himself.  
{For a better picture look at 'Warhammer 40000: Mechanicus' games 'Enginseer' class.}  
+Cybernetics: Above the knee legs, above the elbows, the entire digestive system, both eyes are full cybernetics. Lungs, liver, and kidneys have cybernetic enhancements. The brain is relocated to the center of the torso. The hearth is replaced by a mechanical one with two backups. The synthetic voicebox that allows him to talk his language called ''Binary Lingua'' only machines

**Description: **His hatred born because of the society that chooses quirks over scientific achievements. Because of his Modus Operandi, he works alone.

**Strength without quirk (F – S): **B-

**Speed without quirk (F – S): **C

**Technique (F – S): **B

**Intelligence (F – S): **S+

**Cooperativeness (F – S): **F-

**Optional**

**Birthday: **August 9th

**Blood Type: **Synthetic blood (Dark red and with some brown in it. [Makes him immune to nearly all Bio/Chemical agents.])

**Captured by: **A strike force composed of All-Might and 3 SWAT teams enter the compound. Only All-Might and the knocked out Cogwell came out.

**Super Moves: **

**Other: **He will soon be interested in a certain girl with pink hair and crosshairs eyes. There is [Corropt data] because he corrupts his on files. All his inventions are patterned within the hour of their construction. Possible hacking of notaries as a crime.

_**Second OC**_

**Name/Villain Name:** Alicia Dominica/Sister of Battle  
**Gender:** Female  
**Quirk:** None  
**Equipment/Weapons:** Power Armour, 0.75 caliber Bolter, Power Sword, Chain Sword, Storm Shield, Frag/Krak grenades. (A Rosarius in the future). All weapons and equipment have been supplied by Cogwell the Tech-Priest.  
**Crimes:** Assault on various heroes, attempted murder of Endeavor, illegal possession of weapons, resisting arrest, Mass murder at various Hero agencies.  
**Appearance:** 168cm height with body similar body measurements of Itsuka Kendo (1+ cup bust size), platinum white bob cut hair, ocean blue eyes, She has a Fleur De Lys Tattoo on her left cheekbone. She has a very muscular but feminine body because of years of training since the age of 4. (For detailed appearance please look at Adepta Sororitas pictures at google)  
**Description:** Her hatred is born because of the society that chooses quirks over the path of god. Because of her Modus Operandi, she works alone.  
**Strength without quirk:** C+  
**Speed without quirk:** C+  
**Technique:** C+  
**Intelligence:** C-  
**Cooperativeness:** F-  
**Birthday:** October 19th  
**Blood Type:** 0-  
**Capture:** All-Might and Endeavor. Endeavor nearly dies in the attempt of her arrest.  
**Other: **She will soon be interested in a certain girl who can increase her fist size.

**Hardcasekara's OCs**

**Name/Villain Name:** Saibā Hakkā / Cyber Hacker  
**Gender (There are only two):** Male  
**Quirk Name:** Hacker  
**Quirk Description:** It allows the user to take over any electronic device from within a 500 feet radius around a person. It's possible that with training this could be increased. It also seems that their may not be a limit to what they can hack and control since they managed to hack one of the warships nearby and control it's weapon system causing large scale properly damage best way to contain him is to keep him within a simple highly secured facility with no electronic system within a 500 feet radius or use a quick suppressant collar.  
**Crimes:** Destruction of property, hacking, illegal quirk use and other illegal technological activity.  
**Appearance:** Height - 193.04 cm or 6 feet 4 inches  
Hair color - Hair seems to have cyber like appearance that changes color depending on his mood (Red = Rage, Blue = Sadness, Yellow= Joy, White=Fear , Black = Indifference, Gold= Pride, Grey= Shame and Green Disgust) of which are currently the only known colors  
Eye color - Eyes seem to also have this cyber like appearance with similar properties it also probably serves to display information to the user.  
Clothes: At the time the user was wearing neon colored clothes which helped boost their range up to 100 miles and made his hacking ability go faster. One of the most multiple features is that his costume had was a mask which used emojis to show their emotions while they their face as well as had avoid a modifier. (Mask is inspired by Wrench from Watch dogs 2 meanwhile the rest of the costume is kind of inspired by Matt from Saints Row 3)  
**Description**: Born to an a economically struggling family he sought to use his quick to steel money from rich and less deserving people from their back account using his quick, His family didn't know where the money was coming from since they believed he had a color and eye changing quirk like the rest of them but we're still happy. Sadly all things come to an end after he was caught using his quirk by a Eraserhead after he noticed his back account money went missing after he passed the boy leading to him turning around and chasing him which eventually resulted in him hacking a Destroyers 152 mm gun and aiming it at a building causing it to get damaged which lead to him almost escaping until Eraserhead activated their quick which caused his two feet empty which caused him to drop on the floor where Eraserhead apprehended him.  
**Strength without quirk (F – S):** C  
**Speed without quirk (F – S):** B  
**Technique (F – S):** A  
**Intelligence (F – S):** S  
**Cooperativeness (F – S):** B  
**Optional**  
**Birthday:** December 17th  
**Blood Type:** O+  
**Captured by:** Eraserhead  
**Super Moves:** Blackout (Turns power off within his range off recently learned) Hijack (Let's the user hijack any vehicle and or robot and command it as if were their own) Crash (Allows the user to crash an entire system deleating all info or making the system unusable) Cyberspace (Allows the trap a person mind in a world of their choosing to possibly extract information from them, this will be unlocked later on in the story by accident)

**Notes:** Will most likely fall in love will a certain black hair pony tail girl

_**Second OC**_

**Name/Villain Name:** Jikan Chisaki / Time Mistress  
**Gender (There are only two):** Female  
**Quirk Name:** Time Manipulation  
**Quirk Description:** Quirk allows the user to manipulate time around them either reversing it, stopping it or increasing it be it organic or a material. She could potentially use the quick to reverse any damage done to a person, healing them of their wounds another use is to reverse any materials to their base elements. They could also fass foward a person to their death or destroy any item they touch.  
**Crimes:** 6 counts of robbery, 4 counts of murder, 6 counts of breaking and entering last but not least 4 destruction of property.  
**Appearance:** Height - 173 cm or 5 feet 8 inches  
**Hair color -** Long Brown  
**Eye color -** Eyes seem to look like a clocks which appear to actually work

**Cup Size: **D

**Clothes:** Villian clothes consist Plague Doctors mask and a costume that has gadgets most of which are similar to that of Batman from the comics of old with some minor differences being all the gadgets have a clock like design but still serve the same purpose, meanwhile her costume has this clock like pattern all along her body.  
**Description:** Daughter to Overhaul and a mother she never met, she was croomed to be the perfect succesor to the business and doing everything her Papa told her no matter how wrong it seems since she only wanted to make her Papa proud well that was until she found out about Eri after that she didn't feel to good about making her Papa proud she had originally planned on running away with Eri after she found the poor girl which she had no idea about and was disgusted by how her Papa treated her but everything went wrong and after being killed and brought back she learned her lesson. She once again followed his commands with him complimenting her. She knew her father loved him in his own twisted way but she didn't feel save atleast not any more. She got a lucky brake when Best Jeanist was in patrol and had captured her along with some of the Expendables after a mission went wrong due to them having a rat. You may ask where is she now well she's sitting right infront of a bear rat dog thing asking her to join UA, of course she accepts with the promise that they will save Eri who she sees as a little sister.  
**Strength without quirk (F – S):** C  
**Speed without quirk (F – S):** B  
**Technique (F – S):** A+  
**Intelligence (F – S):** B  
**Cooperativeness (F – S):** B  
**Optional**  
**Birthday:** May 31st (Day in which Big Ben was completed)  
**Blood Type:** AB+  
**Captured by:** Best Jeanist  
**Super Moves:** Time Stop (Allows to freeze anything the person touches up to 16 minutes, notes: Its possible that with training this could be increased) Deconstruct (Makes anything the user touches reduced to it's based element) Reasemple (It's essentially to reverse the effect of Deconstruct) Repair (Allows the user to repair any damage taken to anything be it an injured person or damaged wall) Flashfoward (Let's the user to age anything they touch to the point it never existed, this means they can potentially age someone to they die of old age and or age a lock to it's no longer useful)  
Speed Boost (She could potentially Increase her or others running speed by touching herself or others) Slow Down (Opposite of Speer Boost)  
**Notes:** Will most likely fall in love will a certain strict glasses wearing speedy boi

**Green As Envy's OC**

**Name/Villain Name:** Jimmy Holden/St. Jimmy  
**Gender:** Male  
**Quirk:** Feel the Rhythm  
**Quirk Description:** Based on the lyrics of the song he's currently listening to, he gains can summon certain things or cause certain effects. IE if the song talks about guns, he can summon a gun. He can also increase his speed based on the speed of the song.  
**Crimes:** 1 count murder, 2 counts robbery, 1 count grand theft, 2 counts grand theft auto, 3 counts burglary, 8 counts resisting arrest.  
**Appearance:** 6'3, brown hair and eyes, casual outfit consists of Blue Aviators, a pair of black over the ear headphones, a black American Idiots (Green Day tribute band, just so I have an excuse to squeeze them in in MHA world) t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of blue sneakers. Villain Attire is a priest uniform similar to the father guy from Blue Exorcist, plus the aviators and headphones. A heart shape hand grenade on his right bicep.  
**Description:** Villain for fun, he couldn't less about heroes. He thinks that fun is the most important part of anything, but money doesn't hurt. He wants to escape because the criminal activity is more fun than school or jail. He names his super moves after edited names of songs.  
**Strength w/o quirk:** C  
**Speed w/o quirk:** B  
**Speed w/ quirk:** Anywhere from B to S, depending on song speed. (IE Rap God will get him S, slower stuff will keep him at B)  
**Technique:** B  
**Intelligence:** A  
**Co-op:** F

**Others**  
**Birthday:** April 21  
**Captured by:** Mt. Lady + Kamui woods (didn't realize Kamui was behind him, was too busy trying to get Mt. Lady distracted by flirting)  
**Super Moves:** Rap Saint (fast part of Rap God and punched with every syllable.), Your Boulevard (can sing along to Boulevard of Broken Dreams, and demoralize his foes). Sinner's Eclipse: Starts up 'Eclipse,' by Pink Floyd (second part of Brain Damage/Dark Side of the Moon), allowing him to create illusions of everything the foe has done that is a sin. At the end, he can either maim or kill (he has no control, it depends on the severity of the sins) the target by engulfing them in a ring of fire similar to the ring of light given off by a total solar eclipse.  
**Other:** Prefers to listen to Green Day, Aerosmith, Eminem, and generally music that isn't non-Eminem rap from the late 1980s to the late 2000s for his quirk, could get into fights with Shiozaki (vine chick from 1b) due to his 'religious' naming even though he named himself after a song, but she doesn't believe him, assuming 1-b will play a role. Take interest in a girl with great taste in music.

_**Second OC**_

**Name/Villain Name:** Ric Ardan/ Darth Nox  
**Gender:** Male  
**Quirk name:** Electric Adrenaline  
**Quirk description:** Ric's brain can turn both adrenaline and caffeine into electricity, which he can then shoot from his fingers and control it after it exits his hands. If he uses too much, however, he can short-circuit his brain similar to Kaminari.  
**Crimes:** 50 counts murder, 50 counts torture, 50 counts kidnapping, 1 charge resisting arrest.  
**Appearance:** Black hair and brown left eye, right eye replaced with cybernetics to prevent short-circuiting. He wears a black leather jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black converse shoes. He has 'THROUGH VICTORY, MY CHAINS ARE BROKEN' tattooed on his back and a lightning pattern full-sleeve on his left arm.  
**Description:** an absolute sadist, Ric would frequently kidnap random adults and put them in a metal chair in his basement and electrocute them to relieve stress. He LOVES to cause pain to others, but is able to cover it well when in polite society.  
**Strength:** D  
**Speed:** C  
**Technique:** S  
**Intelligence:** B  
**Cooperativeness:** C  
**Birthday:** August 20th  
Captured by All Might after failed kidnapping.  
**Super Moves:** Lightning Storm (AoE storm that rains lightning from above on everyone he pleases.)  
**Other:** He is entirely reliant on his quirk in fights. Will take interest in none, they'll likely be too afraid of him. Also, loves to taunt enemies in a fight.

**PalaDude234's OC**

**Name/Villain Name: **Ayano Kamakura/Sand Queen

**Gender (There are only two): **Female

**Quirk Name: **Sand Manipulation

**Quirk Description: **The user is able to control and create sand from and with the palms of their hands. The user can also create sand fields and barriers to protect themselves. The quirk has a drawback that every time the user manipulates and creates sand in a way it depletes their stamina leaving them vulnerable to attacks.

**Crimes: **54 counts of murder, 5 charges of fraud, and 27 counts of robbery, 4 counts of racketeering, and 52 counts of resisting arrest.

**Appearance: **Ayano is a girl that is 5 foot and 9 inches tall and weighs in at 195 pounds. Ayano herself can be described as a beauty because Ayano herself possesses a different physical trait no female in her family has due to each female member of her family possessing tan skin, blue crow like eyes, a brawny build, and brown hair. Because she has different traits from every female in her family Ayano has an albino skin tone with a slim and athletic build. She also has bluish crimson like hair in a messy ponytail style that flows down to her back but is kept held up by a black ribbon that has smiling red skulls on it. Ayano has an almond eye shape but her eyes look like its a cat's due to her possessing red eyes with unique skull-shaped irises in them. Besides the ribbon she has three earrings in the shape of skulls on her left ear. Ayano also wears a black and purple checkered designer jacket with a red bullet design on the purple part of the jacket. Besides her designer jacket she wears a pair of brown leg-torn pants with a skull belt to hold them. Finally, she wears black designer boots that she calls lovely.

**Description: **Born into a wealthy family. Ayano is the middle child of Hotaru and Shizuka Kamakura, she is the younger twin and older sister to Ren Kamakura and Miku Kamakura. When she was six, she started to be abused by her family due to her appearance which went on until she was eleven when Hotaru and Miku died. When she was abused, she often killed animals and sometimes hunters in order to satisfy her rage against her family. When this was found out she used her quirk to kill her mom and remaining brother so the abuse would stop but left her mentally unstable in the end. She killed her victims by filling their bodies and throats with sand and causing it to burst out of their body then stealing from their corpse. She was caught by Best Jeanist and Miruko when she was in the middle of attempting to kill a victim when she was filling their throat with sand.

**Strength without quirk (F – S): **D

**Speed without quirk (F – S): **B

**Technique (F – S): **B+

**Intelligence (F – S): A**

**Cooperativeness (F – S): **C

**Optional**

**Birthday: **June 16th

**Blood Type: **AB

**Captured by: **Miruko and Best Jeanist when she was in the middle of killing a victim.

**Super Moves: ** Sand Trap ( She can create a huge net of sand to snare her enemies in it), Sand Clone ( She creates a clone of herself so she can confuse her opponents.) and Sand Whip ( She creates a whip made of sand so she can attack her opponents from a long distance when she's out of stamina)

**Other: **She always plays and creates figures with clay dolls so she can find new ways to attack her opponents. She also has a passion for designer clothing which she has a closet full of. She also will have interest in a girl with hair made of vines.

_**Second OC**_

**Name/Villain Name:** Kenshiro Yamato/Time Bomber

**Gender:** Male

**Quirk Name:** Time Bomb

**Quirk Description:** Time Bomb allows user to create delayed and timed explosions with both of their fist and palms. The strength, impact, height, and range of the explosion is determined on how much strength the user puts into one of their fist or palm. It also can cause and create numerous types of explosions based on the users emotions. The only drawback is that the explosion goes off the sound it makes can almost and always draw attention to the user making the user to leave quick and fast as possible along with leaving the user fatigued afterwards.

**Crimes:** 64 counts of terrorism, 89 counts of murder, 78 counts of resisting arrest, 14 counts of grand theft auto, and 65 counts of drug possession

**Appearance:** Kenshiro is a guy that is 5 foot and 6 inches tall and weighs in at 201 pounds. Kenshiro can be described as a gangster to some people because he has a tannish skin color with a strong and muscular build. He also has shoulder-length silver hair with purple dot spots on it that completely spikes at the end but is held and hidden by a blue cashmere beanie with cats ears on it with a clock design on it also. Kenshiro has a round eye-shape but his eyes look like a bears due to him having pitch black eyes with red snake-like irises. Besides the beanie he has a large scar on his face that flows down his face almost to his mouth. Kenshiro also wears a black and red always open cardigan cashmere vest with a fire design at the bottom. He also wears a pair of purple fingerless gloves so he can use his quirk freely. Finally he wears both a pair of black cashmere pants and a pair of red boots.

**Description:** Born into both a family of martial artists and drug lords. Kenshiro is the first-born and only child of Akira and Seiko Yamato. When he was six he awakened his quirk but when he accidently both hugged his mom and dad to tell them he accidently blew them up with his quirk. After accidently killing his parents he went to live with his uncle but do to both the trauma and torture from his uncle he started blowing up things left and right but left him cold, bitter, and schizophrenic at the same time. He committed his crimes just by placing one of his hands on a target and walking away from his target before they or it would blow up. He was caught by Ryukyu, Hawks, Sir Nighteye, and Edgeshot when he was about to cause an explosion.

**Strength without quirk (F-S):** A  
**Speed without quirk (F-S):** B  
**Technique (F-S):** C  
**Intelligence (F-S):** A  
**Cooperativeness (F-S):** D

**Optional**

**Birthday:** May 31st

**Blood Type:** A

**Captured by:** Ryukyu, Hawks, Sir Nighteye, and Edgeshot when attempting to commit an explosion.

**Super Moves:** Timed Bomb Shot ( He pulls his palm back and shoots out a mini trap bomb and launches towards his enemy that causes a mini explosion from it and doesn't hurt bystanders but only harms and traps enemies), Explosive Barrier ( He creates a barrier from touching five things in front of him in quick succession.), and Boom Fist ( He charges towards his enemy and thrust it forward fast enough that it causes a unlethal explosion.)

**Other:** He loves to read action manga and American comics in general. He is also an avid pizza lover and interested in a spooky girl.

**MrLogic's OC**

**Name:** Gajeel Sarutobi  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 19  
**Occupation:** Assassin  
**Height:** 6ft  
**Weight:** 80 kg (176 lbs.)  
**Hair Type:** Black  
**Eye Color:** Heterochromia (right - Red left - golden)

**Nationality:** Mix - American / Italian  
**Hero/villain Name:** Terminator or Steelix (like John Wick)  
**Quirk:** Steel Soul

**Type:** Transformation  
**Quirk Description: **this power allows the user to turn their body into organic steel or any other metal he has digested and then mold it into different forms.  
**Weapons:** Glock 34, Throwing Knife, Hidden blade,  
**Gadgets/Tech:** Advanced smoke bombs, concussion bombs, The Neutralizer (Men in Black) , Z-90 hardlight shield (Halo 4)

**Shipping -** Mellissa Shield  
**Moves**  
Transmogrify: the user turns their body parts or whole body into different tools and objects.  
Imperial Armor: the user turns their body into a suit of armor.  
Tools: the user turns their fingers into different tools or pieces of building equipment.  
Weapons: the user molds their arms into different weapons like swords or maces.  
Glider: when falling, the user creates a glider on their back that allows them to easily descend to the ground.  
Propeller: the user turns their feet into propellers, which, when combined with Glider, gives the user the power of flight.  
Grapple: the user turns their hands into hooks, which allows them to chain themselves to moving vehicles or to propel themselves upwards.  
Spike Shot: the user send out long tendrils that impale everything around them.  
Steel Teeth: the user hardens their teeth, which allows them to consume dense materials.  
Liquify: the user becomes pure melted steel/metal which allows them to slip through crack and holes easily.  
Drawbacks: the quirk's number of uses is limited to how much iron is in the user's system. since the mechanics of this quirk are based to iron, the user needs to eat pure iron or other types of metals to recharge their power, like screws or metal tools

_**Second OC**_

**Name:** Asuna Hikari  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 15  
**Sexual Orientation:**Bisexual  
**Occupation:** PI - Private Investigator /Information Broker / Mercenary  
**Height:** 162 cm  
**Weight:** 145kg  
**Hair Color:** Pink  
**Eye Color:** Light Brown  
**Skin Color:** White  
**Nationality:**British/Japanese

**Hero/villain Name:**Cipher  
**Weapons:** Glock 56, Combat Knife, Staff , Taser , Taser Stick  
**Gadgets/Tech:** EMP Bombs, Encrypted Phone/Tablet,Portable encrypted router, Active Camouflage,

**Quirk:** Teleport - Emitter Class  
**Description:** teleport herself and anything in her possession a certain distance.  
**Strength:**  
Enhanced Brain Capacity- User must require calculations to use of 3rd/11th dimensional space to use quirk  
She can transport a total weight of 130.7 kilograms, to a distance of 81.5 meters from herself.  
Swap - Asuna instantly shifts the location of herself, others, objects,within a certain range. This range can be increased if she swaps herself with an object or person.  
Sight - teleport objects inside designated targets, allowing her to throw the darts she carries with perfect accuracy

**Weaknesses: **  
One disadvantage of her power is that she has to concentrate on where she transport object or person she holds will be teleported while working out the spatial coordinates of jumping between 3 dimensional and 11 dimensional space, so any disturbance in her concentration will render her powers useless.

**Super move-**  
Force - Asuna can create spatial distortions in order to inflict damage to the target occupying within the said space. Because it affects the very third-dimension that the target is occupying.

Sonido - Asuna cause bursts of speed allowing her to move faster than the eye can track,

Cancel - Asuna can cancel other teleportation quirks. Because teleport quirk user must calculate where they go they can also cancel each other quirks because they cannot teleport other people with the same ability due to possible contradictions in their respective calculation hence two different teleport quirks can not work together.

Strike - Asuna can teleport one's strike from a distance beyond the attacks normal range to an opponent, ignoring the distance between them. The teleported strike would have the same force and impact as a regular strike

**Captured -** MI6 and ErasureHead  
**Romantic Interests:** Izuku and/with Toga

**Saratoga Kai Ni's OCs**

**Name/Villain Name:** Sachiko Ōshitsu / Musashi  
**Royal name:** Hisa  
**Gender (There are only two):** Female  
**Quirk Name:** Ships Soul  
**Quirk Description:** The user has the abilty to control a type of rig that she can summon at will, it also seems as time goes on this rig becomes more powerful gaining extra armaments which reflect the modernization of the Yamato Class and in the future it's belived that the A-150 design will be what the rig of the added benefits of this rig is that it seems to slow the user to float above the water as if she were a ship. Due to the quirk it seems the user needs to eat a lot to be able to use it.  
Crimes: 20 charge of murder, 10 charges of assaulting a hero, 140 charges of robbery and 30 charges of resisting arrest.  
**Appearance:**  
She has short pale blonde/light brown hair in two side up style and twin tails with her hair coming down between her eyes. She has brown eyes with Cross hair like pupil and wears glasses. Her body type is 193 cm height (6'4") , with dark skin, E cup (. Her clothing is likewise distinctive, with a red miniskirt, black thigh-highs, an iron collar with an Imperial Chrysanthemum Seal off of which hangs a small capelet, black gloves, and bandages wrapping her making her only upper torso clothing a functional budget sarashi. Her combat gear includes a large, back-mounted "split hull" design with smokestacks behind her back, and battleship hull-like arms bristling with multiple triple-cannon turrets, both larger "main guns" hanging over her shoulders and smaller "secondaries" popping out of the sides of the hull. A third "main gun" is clamped to her right thigh. Also, on her thigh, she has armor piercing ammo cartridges strapped to metal garter straps. She also wears armored high-heel like boots with rudders for heels.  
**Note:** If you want an extra physical appearance search Musashi from Kancolle also for her final upgrade search Musashi Kai Ni if you want to see how she will look like.  
**Description:** People may think being part of the Royal family is fun but make no mistake it's a living hell. Since she was young, she wasn't allowed to interact with the peasants as her parents called them and that they were gods among men. At first, she believed her parents were joking, oh was she wrong after being punished ways no child should be she learned to submit and be the perfect little girl. Things didn't get better once her quick appeared being called a freak by her parents due to the line being quirkless well it was quirkless and she had ruined that. She wasn't a very happy girl per say that was until she found about heroes who were portrayed as people meant to help people that her live turned for the better well that was until she found out many heroes weren't in it to help people rather for the money but what was the straw that broke the camel's back was when her parents tried to force a marriage in order to purify the genes that had been oh so pure which broke the camel's back, she escaped during the night become a fugitive. She had to steal to survive and at times kill heroes sent by her parents to find and capture her, which she wasn't too bothered since most of the heroes had been greedy pigs who had just done so for the money for their own selfish needs. It was a cold night where she was walking looking for someone else to steal just to survive that she met her match. It was a weak looking blond man with long heir that fell down, you see this weak man was actually the number 1 hero, who due to her morals couldn't fight and so she surrendered imagen to her shock she wasn't send to her parents instead she was talked into joining UA since it was either being with her parents once again or death.  
**Strength without quirk (F – S):** A  
**Speed without quirk (F – S):** B (on land) S (In water)  
**Technique (F – S):** A  
**Intelligence (F – S):** B  
**Cooperativeness (F – S):** D  
**Optional**  
**Birthday:** March 29th  
**Blood Type:** B

**Captured by:** All Might  
**Super Moves:** 46 cm furry, 15.5 cm furry, 12.7 cm furry, 25 mm furry and 13.2 mm furry

**Super Moves after unlocking final form:**  
51 cm furry, 10 cm furry, 4 cm furry, 2.5 cm furry, Body Slam, Broadside, Radar, Final Stand and Scout Plane  
**Other:** He will soon be interested in a certain half and half boy. She has some extremely tough skin able to take multiple punishment due to her quick giving her a tough layer of skin due to the aforementioned battleship ability.

_**Second OC**_

**Name/Villain Name:** Ernst Lycan/ Lycan King of the Werewolves and Wolfs

**Gender (There are only two):** Male

**Quirk Name:** Werewolf

**Quirk Description:** Allows the user to shift from human, to a beast form and a normal wolf form be it on day time or night time unlike the mythology which made it seem only affective on night time the only thing is that in a full moon the user is at their strongest. The user has the abilty to concert people into his pack with a Mad number of 10 as of now. One of the added benefits of the quirk are the following:  
Canine Physiology  
Enhanced Bite  
Environmental Adaptation  
Fur Generation  
Predator Instinct  
Temperature Regulation  
Enhanced Body/Supernatural Body  
Enhanced Agility/Supernatural Agility  
Enhanced Durability/Supernatural Durability  
Enhanced Endurance/Supernatural Endurance  
Enhanced Leap/Supernatural Leap  
Enhanced Reflexes/Supernatural Reflexes  
Enhanced Senses/Supernatural Senses  
Enhanced Hearing/Supernatural Hearing  
Enhanced Smell/Supernatural Smell  
Night Vision  
Enhanced Speed/Supernatural Speed  
Enhanced Stamina/Supernatural Stamina  
Enhanced Strength/Supernatural Strength  
Claw Retraction  
Contaminant Immunity  
Feral Mind  
Invulnerability  
Regenerative Healing Factor  
Weather Immunity

**Crimes:** 50 charge of murder, 10 charges of assaulting a hero (Which has resulted in them turning to Werewolfs), 20 charges of robbery and 60 charges of resisting arrest.

**Appearance:**  
Ernst is a boy that is 6 foot and 6 inches tall in his human form and 9 foot in his beast form and weighs in at 215.9 lbs in his human form and 453.59 beast form. Ernst has light skin, blue wolf like eyes, a Mesomorph build, long blond hair, blond tail, blond wolf ears and sharp teeth. For casual Ernst wears a red black designers jacket with a family crest design on back of the jacket along with long a white polo, Black Ripped Jeans and dark Sneakers. As for villian clothes he water nothing since his fur covers him up along with not wanting to rip his clothes part due to his transformation.

**Note:** He doesn't mind being nude and has showed to be very proud of his body which makes sence for some reason which should not be mentioned other than who ever is his mate will sure be happy. I also couldn't finish the note which said the following:  
Anyways despite him showing no shame in his body as to avoid any incident near kids or crazed fans a special type of costume is to be made that expands with the user transformation as to avoid people seeing him naked.

**Description:** Born from a rich family from German origin he could have lived a simple life but his family though him from an early age how to use his quick which would be quiet normal for if the hidden detail they were also training him so he could kill fake heroes who are only in form the fame along with converting heroes he saw useful in his endeavor in curing the world of the fake heroes. It seems the commission or someone finally noticed it wasn't ordinary wolf attacks on heroes rather someone who had a quirk that allowed them to turn a wolf or strange beast. It was because of this that one of the heroes who had been attacked but survived had a tracker placed on their body which resulted in him getting ambushed by All Might and Hound dog which resulted in him getting defeated. Imagine to their shock all these crimes were committed by a 14 year old boy. Due to the circumstances he was enrolled into UA. His family isn't proud nor happy of the current circumstances but have no choice to accept.

**Strength quirk (F – S):** B (Human) S (Beast) A+ (Wolf)

**Speed quirk (F – S):** B (Human) A (Beast) S (Wolf)

**Technique (F – S):** A

**Intelligence (F – S):** B

**Cooperativeness (F – S):** A+

**Optional**

**Birthday:** December 13

**Blood Type:** AB

**Captured by:** All Might and Hound Dog

**Super Moves:** Convert (Anyone that is either bitten can be converted to a wolf which fall under his command, max amount are currently 10, it also seems that the converted can still somewhat use their quirks while in wolf form) Beast (Turns into a large 9 foot tall beast) Wolf (Turns into a wolf) Wolf Pack (After letting a loud howl the rest of his pack will appear after they arrive from wherever they are)

**Other:** He will make a certain red haired manly student and a brown hair gravity defying girl as his Mates. People converted don't have any recollection of the events while in that form and that their transformation only last 1 hour before it times out. Currently all the people who had been turned into his pack have had the effects reversed.

**AnonymousReviewingPrincess**

**N****ame/Villain Name:** Masutā Asashin / Lady Deadpool

**Gender (There are only two):** Female

**Quirk Name:** Super Solider

**Quirk Description:** Gives her an enhancements to her over all strength and durability at the cost of her intelligence

**Crimes:** 60 charge of murder, 100 charges of robbery, 20 charges of vehicle theft and 180 charges of resisting arrest.

**Appearance:** Blond hair and blue colored eyes, 6 feet and 0 inches tall, and athletic built.  
Villain and then Hero costume is based on Lady Deadpool from the comics

**Description:** Raised from a young age to be an assassin she worked for the highest payer sometimes killing people who contracted her in the event her new "boss" paid her to do it. She had a strict line that she wouldn't pass and if anyone asked her to do it she would end them. That line was killing children, seniors, teenagers and parents (If they are innocent). She had been tasked by her "boss" do deal with a corrupt politician who had not kept his word when she was ambushed by All Might and Eraserhead who after long battle ended in her defeat and capture.

**Strength without quirk (F – S):** B

**Speed without quirk (F – S):** B

**Technique (F – S):** A

**Intelligence (F – S):** C

**Cooperativeness (F – S):** F

**Optional**

**Birthday:** February 13

**Blood Type:** AB

**Captured by:** Eraserhead and All Might

**Super Moves: **  
Regenerative Healing Factor: Lady Deadpool possesses a superhuman healing factor derived from that of the mutant Wolverine that allows her to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Lady Deadpool is able to heal injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, and severe burns within moments. Her healing factor is developed to the point that she can regrow missing limbs and organs.  
Telepathic Immunity: The healing factor causes her brain cells to be in a constant state of flux and regeneration, rendering her immune to psychics such as Professor X and Emma Frost.  
Foreign Chemical Resistance: Lady Deadpool's body is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins. For example, it is extremely difficult, though not impossible, for her to become intoxicated. She can, however, be affected by certain drugs, such as tranquilizers, if she is exposed to a massive enough dosage.  
Disease Immunity: The unique regenerative qualities of Lady Deadpool's healing factor also extends to her Immune System, rendering her immune to the effects of all known diseases and infections.  
Superhuman Stamina: Lady Deadpool's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting her superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue begins to impair her.  
Superhuman Agility: Lady Deadpool's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete.

**Other:** She will soon be interested in a Ordinary looking tape using student

_**Second OC**_

**Name/Villain Name:** Hīrā Fuhai / Sorceress

**Gender (There are only two):** Female

**Quirk Name:** Give or Take

**Quirk Description:** In simplicity one side can heal the other side can take

**Crimes:** Practicing Medicine without a license, 80 charges of murder, illegal use of quirk, and charges of unethical practices

**Appearance:** She has short red hair with heterochromia on her eyes, the right one being red while the left one is blue., 6 foot 2 inches in height, D-cup.  
Villain costume: Moira from Overwatch default skin  
Hero costume: Moira from Overwatch Blackwatch costume

**Description:** At a young age highly talked about because of her brilliant mind she sought ways to revolutionise the medical industry no matter the cost as she saw that sacrifices had to be made for the greater good of humanity. Everything was going fine, sure some people died but to be fair they deserved it for being junkies, and were still useful even in death for her advancements well that was until she was caught by Eraserhead who was at first shocked to see such a brilliant mind in such a young and innocent looking body doing these acts. She still doesn't understand why she got I'm trouble if she was only trying to help medical advancements to help society. They talked about ethics but this is something she was never taught about only results had mattered. She is a girl who knows no limits in order to pursuit the well being of everyone which means she needs someone to help her learn that their limits for her and everyone else's good.

**Strength without quirk (F – S):** C

**Speed without quirk (F – S):** C

**Technique (F – S):** A

**Intelligence (F – S):** S

**Cooperativeness (F – S):** F

**Optional**

**Birthday:** Nobember 3

**Blood Type:** AB

**Captured by:** Eraserhead

**Super Moves: **  
BIOTIC GRASP  
Using her left hand, she expends biotic energy to heal allies in front of her. Her right hand fires a long-range beam weapon that saps enemies' health, healing her and replenishing her biotic energy.

BIOTIC ORB  
She launches a rebounding biotic sphere; she can choose between a regeneration effect that heals the allies it passes through, or a decay effect that deals damage to enemies.

FADE  
She quickly teleports a short distance.

Ultimate Move:  
COALESCENCE  
She channels a long-range beam that both heals allies and bypasses barriers to damage her enemies

**Other:** Takes interest in Soga and shy boi


	2. Captured

**Captured**

**12 years ago…**

On the streets, alone, hungry, and ignored by everyone a boy of silver hair and eyes found himself here after his parents disappeared one day. This boy, Oshiro Matsuta, had only one thing left from his parents that he would kill to keep, a necklace with a German medal on it. From a story his father told him when he got the necklace, the medal was given to his many great grandpa, who was a German soldier in World War 1, for his bravery. The medal is an iron cross and was called the 'Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross', Oshiro was now on the streets with his necklace seeing people passing by him without a care in the world. Oshiro was filled with rage then heroes started passing by him not caring about him then when he was about to close his eyes… a hand appeared in front of him. Oshiro looked up to see a man in a business suit offering his hand, "I see no one is helping you… would you like a place to stay?"

Oshiro looked at the man in shock and happiness that someone after all this time is willing to help him. Oshiro reached out to the stranger's hand and took it, which the man smiled, "Come with me, you will be provided food and a place to sleep at."

Oshiro asked, "What is your name?"

The man chuckled, "You can call me 'Sensei'."

Oshiro started walking with Sensei which was the beginning of his villainy…

Oshiro developed his quirk the day after Sensei saved him, it was a stockpiling quirk the stockpiled power that he can use to overpower his opponents with great speed and strength. He had trouble naming is quirk until after reading books at Sensei's place, he found a book on World War 2 and saw the German tactic 'Blitzkrieg' and named his quirk after the tactic. Oshiro trained with his quirk to become stronger and learned to control it. The quirk made him exhausted, but he continued to get stronger which Sensei loved watching Oshiro train with such determination and everything he had. Sensei saw his younger brother in Oshiro, but Oshiro wanted to help Sensei with everything he had.

**Present**

Oshiro was known as the villain 'Desert Fox' which many heroes have trouble catch up to him and fighting him. Oshiro was now walking the streets on the streets of Tokyo looking for a fight. He then saw Endeavor about to defeat a weak villain and showing off his strength and fire, Oshiro smirked, "Panther Blitz"

Oshiro was covered in white sparks as he got in front of the weak villain to grab Endeavor's punch with great speed. Endeavor was in shock that Desert Fox appeared in front of him and stopped his punch. Oshiro looked to the villain behind him, "You should leave… I have someone's ego to break."

The villain nodded and ran while the crowd watching the fight were now in terror that the #2 hero is facing a strong villain. Oshiro then kicked Endeavor's leg then uppercut him, Endeavor flew back into a building. Oshiro took off his German SS hat, "If it's a fight you want Endeavor, then it's a fight I will give you."

Endeavor got up, "You damn brat, I'm going to have fun beating you up."

Oshiro appeared in front of Endeavor to kick him up in the air, Endeavor in pain, "He is fast… and strong… I cannot let him beat me up like this."

Then in rage Endeavor shot a beam of flames at Oshiro which Oshiro jumped back, Endeavor moved the beam to follow Oshiro. Oshiro could see the beam getting closer to him which Oshiro calmly, "I guess I need more power and speed, Tiger Blitz."

Oshiro was covered in more sparks of white and his hair started floating, Endeavor saw him move faster then before. Oshiro appeared behind Endeavor to kick his back, Endeavor in his mind, "He is moving faster and punching harder?!"

Endeavor crashed into a car, Oshiro chuckled, "You forced me to release the Tiger…"

Oshiro jumped to his right to barely dodge Edgeshot in his needle form, Edgeshot in shock, "What?!"

Oshiro chuckled, "That was close… if it weren't for the training then I would have been defeat like that."

Edgeshot came again which Oshiro knew he can't dodge the next attack unless… Oshiro said, "Maus Blitz"

Oshiro dodged to then punch Edgeshot's face sending him flying back, Oshiro smirked, "I think I should call that punch 'Third Reich'."

Endeavor shot his flames at Oshiro which he dodged with ease, but Endeavor planned on him dodging. Oshiro appeared to Endeavor's right side which Endeavor punched him, but Oshiro blocked his punch then punched Endeavor's chest with great speed 15 times. Endeavor felt his ribs breaking then Oshiro threw him in the air to finish him with another powerful punch until All Might came in to catch Endeavor in the air to put him safely on the ground. Oshiro in shock that All Might showed up, which he decided to run away. Oshiro attempted to escape but All Might appeared in front of him, Oshiro in fear, "Leopard Blitz"

Oshiro was in using every ounce of power he had from his quirk cause white sparks and white lines to appear on his body, 'I can hold this form for 10 seconds after that, I need a place to crash for a day.'

Oshiro ran again but this time All Might matched his speed which Oshiro's was now worried then Oshiro returned to the battle sight to fight All Might head on. Oshiro turned to punch All Might's weak spot that Sensei put on him, All Might puked out some blood but went to punch him with a right hook. Oshiro blocked the punch then All Might did a left and Oshiro blocked the punch which Oshiro was down to 4 seconds until he passes out, then he felt something enter in him. He looked to see Edgeshot got inside him and trying to slow his heart down, but Oshiro resisted the urge. Edgeshot shouted, "Go down!"

Oshiro shouted, "I… will not… go down!"

Oshiro started to overpower All Might and Edgeshot with everything he had left then Endeavor punched Oshiro in the back of the head, but Oshiro still won't go down. Oshiro kicked Endeavor's little dick causing Endeavor great pain then Oshiro started getting extremely tired, "No… NO!"

Oshiro could feel himself getting weaker, then he passed out which was when he got captured. All for One hearing the news on the TV, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you… but I know you will escape."

**24 hours later**

Oshiro woke up in a hospital in handcuffs, "Fuck…"

He looked down to see his necklace missing, he looked to see a guard messing with it. He got up in rage breaking the handcuffs which the guards were in fear. Oshiro said, "Give it back."

The guards got the guns out which Oshiro with great speed killed the guard with his necklace with a powerful punch that took the guard's head off, then All Might came in grabbing Oshiro to restrain him. All Might said, "**Stay down young man.**"

Oshiro said, "Give me back my necklace and don't fuck with it."

All Might and guards looked at the necklace that was now headless guard was holding, another guard grabbed it, All Might looked at the guard, "**Give it to the young man.**"

All Might picked up Oshiro which the guard put the necklace back on Oshiro which Oshiro calmed down. Oshiro was now in an interrogation room sitting in a lot of restrains and being interrogated. Oshiro didn't speak a word; he wasn't the smartest person in the city, but he wasn't dumb. He was as smart as the average person, but he knew how to fight well and some strategies.

Then he ended up in a prison cell with his multiple charges and going to face the death penalty because his quirk was strong enough to go toe to toe with the #1 hero. All Might even came to try to convince the court that the death penalty was too much, but Oshiro wasn't an idiot to see the lawyers and judge were paid by Endeavor. Suddenly a rat/bear creature walked in the room to sit across from Oshiro, "Good day, Mr. Matsuta."

Oshiro looked at the creature, "Nezu…"

Nezu looked at him, "You know who I am, that's good."

Oshiro sighed, "Why are you here? You want to know everything I know before I die. Too bad, my secrets are going to the grave with me."

Nezu chuckled, "I'm here to offer you a second chance."

Oshiro looked at him, "What…"

Nezu smiled, "I'm giving you a chance to avoid the death penalty and start your new life as a hero in training with a few other villains in our villains to heroes program."

Oshiro frowned, "You're joking."

Nezu stilling looking at Oshiro, "I am not."

Oshiro thought for a second then said, "I guess it's better than dying."

Nezu got up, "Great, we will transfer you out and drop your charges but if you escape and go back to being a villain…"

Oshiro rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, death penalty and other charges come back. Let's get going, this is like a bandage. I want to rip this off as fast as I can so it can be less painful."

Nezu chuckled, "I'm glad you understand but I must ask you to tone it down on your attitude."

Oshiro raised an eyebrow, "How much?"

Nezu left without answering the question and a guard came in with a collar, "Come on, Lady Destiny has plans for you."

Oshiro smirked, "I guess she does."

The guard put the collar on Oshiro above his necklace then he was taken to a changing room to change out of his orange jumpsuit to his grey tank top, grey pants, his hat and grabbed his trench coat that he takes everywhere. He remembers when Sensei gave him the coat, Sensei told him that grey coat was actually once belonged by the Erwin Rommel himself. Sensei found someone who stole it and repaired it, Oshiro loved it and promised to keep it for the rest of his life.

Oshiro put it on his shoulders then looked at the guards as he was leaving, "Goodbye and I hope to god I don't your ugly asses ever again."

One of the guards chuckled, "I don't want to see your Nazi ass in here either."

Oshiro shouted, "I'm only half German, asshole!"

Oshiro got on the bus to go to his new prison of UA to become a hero, well to escape and return to his villainous activities. Oshiro liked fighting, robbing banks, and stealing cars… but mostly fighting. He loved to fight to help him grow his power and improve himself and after fighting Edgeshot, Endeavor, and All Might, he now has the knowledge of what to improve on. He also ready to meet his other villainous classmates that were captured and put into the program like he was.

**UA**

Oshiro arrived at the hero school to see Eraserhead which the dull man asked, "Oshiro Matsuta?"

Oshiro chuckled, "You are my guide, well take me to my destination."

Ereaserhead led Oshiro to his dorm room which Oshiro looked around to see nothing except a computer, bookshelf, and bed. Oshiro looked around, "Comfy"

Then Nezu said, "If you need to decorate it, you can."

Eraserhead being sleepy, "I see you are interested in the new students."

Oshiro smirked, "Oh, I will decorate the hell out of this room."

Then Nezu smirked, "Follow me to your classroom."

Oshiro replied, "Oh, the Nezu is guiding me now."

Nezu giggled, "Of course, I'm your teacher."

Oshiro in his mind, 'Oh by the Fatherland, you better be kidding me.'

They arrived at Classroom A1, Nezu said, "This is it, more will be on the way. Right now, you are a part of the first six."

Oshiro stepped in to see five other villain teens about his age in the room, he looked at them and they looked at him. Oshiro looked at the metallic silver hair, metal skin, and grey eye male in familiarity, "Katana… I just saw you like a week ago. Did your yakuza get raided?"

Katana nodded in shyness, then Oshiro looked at the cyborg male with red robes, "You are?"

The male teen said, "Cogwell the Tech-priest."

Oshiro nodded then looked at male teen with multicolored cyber like hair and eyes, "Robin Hood."

The teen said, "It's Cyber Hacker…"

Oshiro said, "I told you Cyber Hood or Robin Hacker would have been a better villain name."

Cyber replied, "That was three months ago, I'm more surprised that you are here. I thought you would be dead after a fight like that."

Oshiro held up his necklace, "Lucky charm."

Oshiro sat down next to a male teen with brown hair and eyes with headphones and an American Idiots t-shirt, "St. Jimmy, forgive me for I have sinned, your music will be much appreciated and help remove me from my sins."

Jimmy chuckled, "No problem…"

Then he started playing his 'Green Day' playlist on his iPod player then Oshiro looked to see the only girl in the class so far, "Guten Tag."

The pale teen girl with a black and purple checker designer jacket said, "Kamakura, Sand Queen, I don't care what you call me."

Oshiro said, "Desert Fox or Matsuta is fine for now… do any of you know who else is coming?"

Everyone shook their heads 'no' which Oshiro leaned back in his seat to take a short nap until everyone else comes in.

_**We have a solid 12 spots available at this time, don't worry this doesn't official start until September 11th or 15th, so everyone still has time to make their OCs and choose who they can ship their OCs with. Right now Nejire, Mina, Momo, Mei, Ibara, Melissa, Shoto, and Jiro are taken; but there is a lot more options available to choose from. Also I forgot to mention, if your OC has tattoos, let me know if you want.**_


	3. The Battle Trials Part 1

**The Battle Trials Part 1**

_**Thank you for the brilliant OCs that have been brought forth to this new fic which I will begin this early. The chapters might be long which will hopefully be a good thing and how show how serious I am about this. The Battle Trails will be a eight part arc so the first eight chapter will be tag teams against Class 1A tag teams. We will have Dadzawa and Dad Might. Enjoy!**_

Oshiro opened his eyes to see more people coming in which they sat in their desks. One of them was an adult which he asked annoyingly, "Why am I in a high school with these other brats?"

Nezu looked at him, "Because Mr. Sarutobi, you have no schooling and we offer you a chance to get the schooling and the chance to make you a hero as well. We can't waste that talent of yours."

A girl with platinum white bob haircut sat behind Cogwell, "Cogwell…"

Cogwell replied, "Interesting to see you here, Alicia."

Alicia smirked, "I could say the same about you."

Nezu looked across the room, "I'm glad that most of you are wearing the clothing to cover your tattoos."

Oshiro wore a tank top which revealed his tattoos on his arms which he smirked, "My bad."

No one didn't give a shit about dress code because they were villains, then Nezu made his speech, "So today is the beginning of your path to become functioning members of society and hopefully heroes. We expect changes by the end of this month or else…"

The tan skin tall girl sighed, "Or we go back to our prison cells. We get it."

The tall teen with the back of the jacket with a German family crest which Oshiro said, "Guten tag, my friend."

The teen smiled back, "I see you speak my native language, I'm glad I can talk to someone in my mother tongue. Name is Ernst."

Oshiro replied, "Oshiro."

Nezu smiling, "I'm glad you all know your situations, some of you will be sent back to prison and some of you were facing the death penalty. I hope I don't see any of you in that situation."

Katana asked shyly, "Who is facing the death penalty?"

Oshiro and the older man rose their hands which they looked at each other, the man asked, "What did you do?"

Oshiro smirked, "Killed one of the guards who was fucking with my necklace and apparently I made Endeavor… unable to get his tiny friend up or make any more kids. Which it doesn't take an idiot to figure out he bribed the judge and lawyers to get me the death penalty."

The man put his hand out and they shook hands, "Respect, I'm Gajeel. I'm a former assassin before I got my ass here."

Nezu face palmed from the two and their conversion, "Getting back to the topic at hand."

Then a few others high fived Oshiro, then the screen turned on to reveal footage of Class 1A and 1B with their quirks and the entrance exam which Nezu smirked, "These classes are your rivals, Class 1A and 1B are the future heroes in training. With your combat experience and how you all use your quirks, it will help them improve themselves and in turn they will help you improve as well."

Cogwell raised an eyebrow, "I doubt the blonde explosive animal in 1A can teach me how to improve."

Cyber smirked, "That animal has an impressive quirk and is skilled, but he is cocky."

Jimmy said, "A lot of little dick energy." (Urban Dictionary defines little dick energy as confident and cocky while big dick energy is confident and not cocky)

The people who understood the meaning nodded in agreement which Oshiro said, "I bet money Katana can kick his ass."

Katana looked at him which Kamakura chuckled a bit, "I can see him kicking blondie's ass and kill him."

The collars shock everyone which they felt it, but it wasn't that bad, Nezu said, "That's a warning shock, you all will not kill anyone while you are under this program."

The girl with a plague doctor mask said, "They were joking, I'm real sure they didn't mean it."

Nezu chuckled, "I hope they were, Miss Chisaki. Time to go to the combat zone to have two vs two battle with Class 1A."

Everyone was excited for this and they were perfectly fine with this, Cogwell asked, "Can we use some tech and weapons to use to fight?"

Nezu thought for a second, "Some of you can grab a former weapon that we believe is safe to use for this."

Cogwell, Cyber, Gajeel, and Alicia got up to get their weapons and other pieces of their costumes that they couldn't wear in class while the rest went to follow Nezu to the place. Then they arrived at the sight then All Might appeared which Ōshitsu looked at him with respect, Oshiro on the other hand looked at him in rage because he almost won the fight, and All Might hurt Sensei. All Might smiling big as usual, "**Good Morning Class A1! Today you will be apart of the heroes vs. villains in a two vs. two fight! You all will play the villains who have to protect the bomb…**"

Most of the class cheered that they got to be the villains which All Might and Nezu were hoping that they don't take the role too seriously. A tan skin male (Kenshiro) smiled, "Why protect your fake bomb when I can make and protect a real bomb."

A blonde hair teen in a lab coat (Soga) chuckled in worry, "Come on everyone let's not do that."

Then Nezu said, "The board will reveal who will teammates for the matches."

They looked at the board which was revealed to be:

**Team -A: Oshiro & Ayano**

**Team -B: Kunai & Sachiko**

**Team -C:** **Saibā & Cogwell**

**Team -D: Jimmy & Gajeel**

**Team -E: Ernst & Soga**

**Team -F: Kenshiro & Jikan**

**Team -G: Alicia & Asuna**

**Team -H: Masuta & Ric**

**Team -I: Hira & Chino**

Each person when to each partner, Oshiro leaned to Ayano, "You got the defense and I got the offense."

All Might said, "**Okay, before you see which team you all will go up against. We have to ask you all to not go overboard on your roles as villains and to limit your quirk…**"

Oshiro sighed, "Damn, I wanted to go all out to show the huge difference between me and the brats that call themselves heroes."

Nezu smiled, "Okay everyone, remember no killing."

The class nodded then they looked up to see who they were going up against which Sachiko said, "Me and Katana get to fight the blonde and the one who runs fast."

Jimmy smirked, "He is the supposed strongest person in the class… so kick his ass."

The two nodded and everyone looked at the board, Ayano said, "We got Gravity Girl and Broccoli Boy… he has a similar quirk to yours."

Oshiro said, "But he sucks at using it, this is too easy… I just have to dodge his powerful punches and let him hurt himself."

Saiba (Cyber) hearing the conversion, "That's kind of cruel."

Cogwell replied, "A great strategy, from the footage we watched, his body can't handle the amount of power of the quirk."

Saiba looked to see there were robots hiding behind the buildings of the fake city, "I have an idea for our match."

Cogwell smirked, "I was thinking the same thing."

Oshiro looked at Ayano, "I like the idea of the woman who can make and manipulate sand and the Desert Fox."

All Might was listening to their conversion because the truth was that they did rigged the matches to where Izuku will face Oshiro because how the quirks are similar and how he can learn from Oshiro how to control One for All. All Might asked Nezu, "**Are you sure Young Midoriya will be okay fighting against someone that can overpower me?**"

Nezu replied, "I'm sure, if he goes overboard then the collar will give him a huge number of volts to make him tone it down. If any of them rip off their collars, then a drug will be injected in them to knock them out except Cogwell. His has a special collar that will give him an EMP that will make his cryogenics offline."

As Oshiro and Ayano headed to the building to get setup while the rest went to a room to find Class 1A watching a giant screen of inside the building. The class looked at the villain class which the villains didn't give a single fuck, the future heroes were on edge because they were villains. All Might smiled, "**No need to fear, they are not going to attack you…**"

Saiba said, "Yet. We have no intention to attack you here, we will wait until we are at the field."

Bakugo smirked, "More steppingstones for me to walk on to become the greatest hero of all time."

Jimmy looked at Katana, "Make him bleed."

Katana nodded shyly which Mina looked at how shy Katana was which she got next to him, "Hey, what is your name?"

Katana stuttered, "Kuna-ai Kat-tan-na."

Mina got close to him asking questions which the other were watching the screen for the upcoming battle. Then three figures appeared which Nezu smiled, "Thanks for coming."

The Tin Tin looking dude smiling, "No problem, I'm glad we can be apart of this and see how this goes."

Then All Might and Nezu put on the earphones so they can hear the conversions then All Might said, "**Hero Team, you may enter.**"

**Building**

Ayano setup her sand defense for the bomb while Oshiro took off his hat and put down his overcoat to the side. The two heard All Might's announcement which Oshiro chuckled, "I'll split them up and I assume you can take care of gravity girl."

Ayano replied, "You do what you do."

Without a second thought Oshiro was covered in sparks, "Panzer Blitz."

Then Oshiro ran off to attack the two which Ayano sighed, "Finally he left, I guess I will sit and wait for my prey."

Oshiro in his 'Panzer Blitz' stage is 2 to 3 times stronger than him without the quirk. He is strong without his quirk; he can break wooden baseball bats with ease without his quirk so 'Panzer Blitz' just makes him stronger and faster but 'Panther Blitz' makes him stronger than 'Panzer Blitz'. Oshiro believes he just needs 'Panzer Blitz' for this but just in case he will use 'Panther Blitz'. Then Oshiro saw the two which he went to attack Izuku, Izuku pushed Uraraka out of the way which Oshiro kicked him to the wall. Uraraka tried to touch Oshiro but he jumped away to not be touched which he grabbed the ceiling to hang from it, "My, my… that outfit makes you look ridiculous, Greenie. And you, Gravity Girl, that suit reminds me on Mt. Lady's skintight suit for some reason."

Uraraka checking Izuku which Izuku said, "Go get the bomb, I'll handle him."

Uraraka said, "Deku…"

Oshiro hanging from the ceiling, "I think you should listen to Greenie if I were you. Well Sand Queen will be quite a challenge, but hey 'Plus Ultra' am I right?"

Izuku nodded at Uraraka which Uraraka left to go find the bomb, Izuku got up then Oshiro jumped down. Izuku looked at Oshiro, "You're Desert Fox."

Oshiro smirked, "You know who I am… good. Then you know that fighting me is a bad idea."

Oshiro ran to appear behind Izuku to kick him in the back sending Izuku flying forward into a wall. Oshiro then appeared to pick up Izuku by his hair, "Where is that kid that destroyed that huge robot with one punch?"

Oshiro saw Izuku's fist coming to his gut which Oshiro couldn't do anything about. Oshiro when flying back into a wall which Izuku got up to see Oshiro with broken ribs, tore up shirt, and coughing up blood. Izuku looked at him, "I'm sorry! AHHH!"

Izuku broke his arm from that punch which Oshiro stood up which Izuku looked at Oshiro in horror. Oshiro then had a flashback of Sensei telling him that All Might might have found or is still looking for a successor, which Izuku's strength of his quirk is without a doubt One for All. Oshiro started laughing, "I now see… you have *cough* One… for… *cough* All."

**Monitor Room**

All Might and Nezu looked at the screen in horror which Momo asked, "What is happening?"

All Might and Nezu recomposed themselves which All Might said, "They are seriously injured, we need to…"

A pink hair girl from Class A1 (Asuna) look at Izuku in awe by his determination and how he surprised Oshiro with that attack. Then Sachiko asked, "What is happening to Oshiro?"

They looked to see his broken ribs being repaired and the blood leaving his body was going back into his body. The blue hair girl asked, "What is his quirk?"

Cogwell chuckled, "He serves him, my theory was correct."

Jimmy asked, "Who does he serve?"

Cogwell smiled, "I will tell you all later, the heroes wouldn't be happy to learn about his master."

Sago sighed, "I didn't think he would get up after that and I would have to go fix him up."

Recovery Girl came up behind Sago to bonk her head with a cane, "You are not a licensed doctor, you can't go around healing people whenever you want."

The villains looked at Recovery Girl with fear because how are they supposed to fight her without hitting her. Hitting an old lady was not any of their style and All Might was standing next to them.

**Izuku and Oshiro**

Izuku in horror, "How do you know?!"

Oshiro started healing, his ribs were repaired and the blood leaving his body went back to his body. Oshiro smiled, "It's sad that with such a quirk you can't even handle or use it right. Putting all that power into your arm for one powerful punch that leaves your arm broken. I mean you couldn't even let it flow throughout your entire body… pathetic. You forced me to use my other quirk which is a regeneration quirk that was given to me."

Oshiro ripped what as left of his shirt to reveal his tattoos and got on all fours, "This is an unofficial super move that I was still testing out. Tiger Blitz: Tiger Style!"

Oshiro vanished in a flash of an eye only to appear in the air in front of Izuku to kick in the air which Oshiro jumped into the air to kick him down to the ground. Izuku was in pain and Oshiro landed in front of him about 10 feet away from him, "Note to self: Tiger Style gives me the speed of Maus Blitz in Tiger Blitz. I should try this in the other Blitz as well."

**Monitor Room**

Class 1A, All Might, Nezu, and The Big Three were in worry for Izuku which Saiba shouted, "WHAT THE HELL OSHIRO?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM?!"

Jikan looked at Oshiro at the screen, "He moves like an animal and that speed is unnatural… just like he is."

A blonde, blue eye athletic built girl (Masuta) shouted, "Finally I get to say something and what the hell?! Why does Oshiro have a swastika logo and a palm tree on his chest?!"

Ernst replied, "You mean the Afrika Korps logo? He really is a fan of Rommel and his duty in the first and second World Wars…"

Cogwell was making notes, "I got some equipment for him to try out and his second quirk would be quite useful."

Everyone looked at Cogwell when he mentioned the second quirk part but Cogwell ignored them and continued his notes, theories, and running simulations in his mind. Nejire asked, "Second quirk?"

Shoto said, "That might explain how the healing looks like it isn't apart of strength enhancing quirk."

Sachiko in shock, "Isn't it impossible to have more than one quirk?!"

Katana shyly to his fellow villain classmates, "He mentioned to me about his second quirk one time… he calls it 'Heilung'…"

Saiba deadpanned, "He literality named the second quirk Healing or Cure in German."

Ernst smirked, "I wonder what would happen if I bite him to give him the benefits of the wolf."

Jimmy leaned over, "Did he happened to tell you how he got it?"

Katana replied, "A person he calls 'Sensei'… and that is all I know about the subject."

Cogwell looked over to Kanata, "Are you two friends?"

Katana replied, "We do hang out a lot before we were captured, we do consider ourselves friends… but I keep telling him to call me Kunia but he likes Katana better."

The only people not from the villain class that was listening to the conversion was Shoto, Nejire, and Tamaki. Mirio walked out, "I'm going to restrain Mr. Matsuta and teach him a lesson about going overboard."

Nejire and Tamaki followed behind Mirio because they had a feeling that he was going to need some help with Oshiro.

**Oshiro and Izuku**

Izuku was thinking about what Oshiro said then at the part where he could let One for All flow throughout his body. Izuku got up which Oshiro looked at him, "You are outmatched and outclassed here… what can you do that will turn the tables?"

Izuku looked at him then he was covered in red lines then green sparks formed around him, "I know I'm outmatched and outclassed by you… but I will show you what I can do with this quirk that was given to me."

Oshiro smiled, "Can you move?"

Izuku smiled with a big grin, "Let's see."

Oshiro stomped on the ground which caused the flooring on the ground to break and the pieces of the flooring to fly in the air. Izuku charged at Oshiro which Oshiro dodged him easily, 'He is a fast as me in Panther Blitz… that's an improvement. Where the hell was this at?'

Oshiro grabbed Izuku to put him on the ground which then he grabbed a piece of the shattered flooring to cut his hand. Oshiro made Izuku open his mouth to drink his blood, Izuku pushed Oshiro off him. Izuku screamed in pain as his arm healed back to full health, after the healing, "What did you do?"

Oshiro smirked, "For the next five minutes, you can heal just like me. Now fight me with everything you have with what little energy you have left."

**Ayano**

Ayano leaned back in a chair made of sand looking bored, "Fox is hogging all the fun, where is the girl…"

She felt something step on the sand which she chuckled as she made the sand capture who ever stepped on it. She looked at the entrance to find nothing, "What the…"

Uraraka flowed right above her which Ayano as confused until she heard a sneeze which she turned around, "Sand Whip!"

Ayano made a whip to catch Uraraka to bring to her, Uraraka couldn't move which Ayano looked disappointed, "Sneaky… but useless."

Ayano then began burying Uraraka to her neck with sand, "Okay, you are captured… I will wait for Fox to finish playing with his prey."

**Monitoring Room**

Kirishima in shock, "Dang, that was a nice try though."

Bakugo grunted, "She is weak, I can beat the sand bitch."

Ernst looked at Bakugo, "He would be a good bitch to add to the pack."

Denki in awe, "What is the villain that Midoriya facing's quirk that allows himself to heal and to heal others by drinking his blood?"

All Might looked at the villains and noticed that some of them were capable of healing him, but he has to try to convince one of them to heal him. Gajeel asked, "Why is did he heal him?"

Cogwell shrugged, "Possibly finds the green teen entertaining and he is just toying him."

Saiba looked Ayano's fight, "The gravity girl is still usable, but I doubt they will do what I think they would do."

**Oshiro and Izuku**

Izuku was running out of energy, "The healing was nice to have for the five minutes, but it drains his energy. Izuku thought, 'How does he have the energy for all of this?'

Oshiro chuckled, 'Good thing I smuggled the ten 5-Hour energy drinks into my system. I know I had a chance of dying from it but fuck it, it was worth it.'

Oshiro punched Izuku's face sending Izuku to the wall which Oshiro stopped in his place, "That was interesting, but you should have done that green sparking stuff at the beginning."

Izuku got up, 'Uraraka got captured… I need our team to win.'

Oshiro smiling big and wide, "Oh? You're approaching me?"

Oshiro raised his arms in a fighting stance, "Instead of running away, you're coming right at me?"

Izuku continued walking towards him, "I can't win without getting closer."

Oshiro started walking towards Izuku, "Then come as close as you need to."

Izuku started sparking which Oshiro got ready for any attack until Izuku put all his power into his right arm to the punch straight up to the ceiling. The ceiling broke and the flew up causing the other floors to do the same. On the floor where Uraraka and Ayano were on, the floor in the center of the floor broke and flew into the air which also took all of Ayano's sand. Uraraka was freed which she touched Ayano to make her float in the air. Ayano shouted, "God dammit!"

She made her sand whip to grab Uraraka to prevent her to go to the bomb, "If I'm flying away, you are coming with me!"

Uraraka was struggling to touch the bomb which Ayano sighed, "I can't believe I going to do this. Sorry Lovely."

Ayano filled her boots with sand to weigh herself to get back to the ground to then pulled Uraraka away from the bomb.

**Monitor Room**

Jiro shouted, "Is Midoriya that crazy?!"

A black hair and golden eyes reached her hand to Saiba and Cogwell, "Pay up."

Cogwell in shock, "There was a less than a .00001% chance that he would do that."

Saiba was equally in shock but Nezu turned to the girl, "Miss Rii, what did we say about making bets and gambling?"

Chino replied, "No gambling or making bets, sir."

Chino leaned over to the two, "I still want the one of your cybernetic eyes, Cogwell. Cyber Hacker, I also still want the money you betted."

Alicia leaned over to Cogwell, "I think I know who we shouldn't be making bets with and we know why."

**Back to the Building**

Izuku's arm was healed then he passed out which Oshiro grabbed him, "You're a crazy fool… I'm impressed but for now rest up."

He set Izuku on the ground gentle then he looked up to see the hole, "Well fuck, I'm surprised he didn't lose his arm."

Then he moved to the right to dodge Mirio's attack which Mirio was in shock that he could sense him. Oshiro smirked, "I'm still in Tiger Blitz… NEZU! If you hear me, shock me once if I'm allowed to fight Tin Tin here. Shock me twice if you will not allow it, I want to see your response."

Then Oshiro got shocked for a little bit then shocked again which Oshiro sighed, "Well I'm not allowed at this time to fight you…"

Then All Might in the speaker shouted, "**VILLIANS WIN!**"

Which Oshiro smirked, "I got to go get my overcoat and hat first…"

Then Oshiro started climbing to where his overcoat and hat were which he put them on, Ayano asked, "What happened to your shirt?"

Oshiro replied, "Greenie"

Ayano left which before Oshiro left, he saw a portal open in the blind spot in the room which he looked at it. A voice came out of it, "Oshiro… I found you."

Oshiro got on a knee, "Sensei… are you busting me out?"

Sensei chuckled, "No, not yet. You know when it's time to escape when it comes."

The portal closed which Oshiro smiled as he left the building to head to formula a plan to escape and what information to take with him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Battle Trails Part 2

**Battle Trails Part 2**

_**Hey guys, sorry for taking a while college course, Fire Force, Dr. Stone, and few others. Let's get started with part two.**_

Kunai and Sachiko looked at their opponents before they headed to inside the building, Sachiko asked, "So, which one do you want to fight?"

Kunai replied, "The animal… I want to let loose."

Sachiko saw Kunai smiling sadistically which she thought, 'He is one of those… that is going to be interesting.'

**Monitor Room**

Oshiro and Ayano entered in which Class 1A looked at Oshiro for brutally toying with Midoriya but he didn't give a shit about them. Cogwell said, "Congratulations on the victory."

Oshiro smirked, "The kid was easy, weak, and foolish… but he was fun while he lasted."

Kirishima looked at him, "That was unmanly of you to toy with our classmate like that!"

Ernst looked at Kirishima, 'Very outspoken and speaking his mind… I like that.'

Uraraka looked at Oshiro, "How can you attack our classmate and friend like that? You are definitely wrong to do that."

Oshiro replied, "Nah! I thought I was the good guy, of course I'm a villain I will toy with who I want when I want."

A black hair teen with a cybernetic eye like Cogwell and brown left eye smiled, "Well said. I liked how you toyed with him, but I was hoping for more."

All Might looked at Oshiro because he knows about One for All which he wanted to know how Oshiro knows about it. Nezu and All Might were the only people who could hear the conversions so good thing no one heard what Oshiro said. Oshiro yawned as he went to the back to grab a chair to sit in which he grabbed the chair next to Recovery Girl to move it to a different spot.

Then Nejire got in front of him, "You were brutal, so fast, and strong; what is your quirk? What is your quirk's limit? How are you able to heal like that? Is it because of a second quirk?"

Oshiro looked at her, "Hold up, give me some time to answer the question first, are you a curious one. First of all, my main quirk is called 'Blitzkrieg', the quirk is a stockpiling quirk on steroids that grants me with the strength and speed to overwhelm my enemies at the cost of my energy."

Nejire getting in his personal space, "What about your healing, I heard you have a second quirk."

Oshiro raised an eyebrow, "I assume Cogwell figured out I had a second quirk and Katana spilled some of the beans."

Cogwell said, "After this I have some tech, I want you to try on."

Oshiro chuckled a bit, "Well you do have the best tech in the underworld, so it will be dumb of me to not try it."

Cogwell smirked, "No need to tell me what I know."

Oshiro in a dark tone, "**Sensei is interested in your work and services again.**"

Cogwell was unsettled and turned to the screen which some of people who watched were taking note of this mysterious 'Sensei' figure, especially All Might. Oshiro turned to Nejire smirking, "Well I do have a second quirk I call 'Heilung', I heal any injury at the cost of my energy. Anyone who drinks my blood gain the same healing properties as me for five minutes. Trust me I still have a lot of energy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)."

Nejire asking more questions which Oshiro didn't feel like leaving so he answered as many as she as threw at him. Saiba looked at Momo which he knows her because he might have or not stolen 10 billion yen (about $93 million) from her parents, 'I hope she doesn't recognize me.'

Jimmy and few others had their eyes on the screen because they could see that Kunai was showing his true colors. Chino smiling, "He is going berserk, it's going to be amazing. I wonder about how he will beat that beast."

All Might then leaned into the microphone, "**Hero Team may enter.**"

**Building**

When Kunai heard All Might beginning the round, he got on all fours to shoot blades out of his hands and feet to the ground to launch himself at 'cutting-edge' speed. Sachiko seeing Kunai zooming down the halls using the recoils of the shooting blades to propel himself, "I didn't see that coming and I guess I will let him have his fun… but I'm coming with just in case."

She started walking behind because she was in no rush and if Ingenuim Jr chose to go for the bomb then he would come across her first which would be a bad idea for the hero in training. Bakugo flew in shouting, "Come and fight me you filthy villains!"

Iida was chasing after Bakugo, "Bakugo! We didn't even plan anything, and you are thinking illogically…"

Bakugo turned around to shout, "SHUT UP!"

Kunai heard Bakugo's shouting on the other side of the wall…

**Monitor Room**

Oshiro got up, "It's been a while since I got to do this."

Oshiro started walking up to All Might which everyone was in shock by how bold he was being. Then Oshiro grabbed the microphone out of the hero's hand, "Kunai… **BREACH!**"

**Kunai**

Kunai heard what Oshiro said which Kunai took a few steps back then used his quirk to give himself the recoil to shoot himself through the wall. Kunai appeared in between Bakugo and Iida which Kunai began shooting multiple blades from different places of his body in every direction. Bakugo got hit in the arms, chest, and legs while Iida got hit in the same areas Kunai landed on his feet. He tilted his head at Bakugo, "_What was that about being your steppingstone, you filthy animal?_"

**Monitor Room**

Kirishima in awe, "That was… manly!"

Jikan recognized that move, "He is from a former rival yakuza of Papa…"

Oshiro dropped the microphone to walk back to his chair, Mina came over to Oshiro, "What was that?"

Oshiro replied, "One of Katana's super moves that he has… that was his specialty back in his yakuza. He is known kill count is at four… his actual kill count is higher, much higher. But he in the end, he is good guy at heart. It takes time for him to open him up…"

Mina looked at the screen to continue watching to see what would happen next…

**Kunai**

Kunai stood on top of Bakugo to step on a blade in Bakugo's leg, "_Tell me, what happens when nitroglycerin enters your blood stream._"

Bakugo in rage, "GET OFF OF ME!"

Bakugo shot an explosion from his hands but Kunai dodged the blast to the shoot a blade into Bakugo's left hand. Bakugo yelled in pain which Kunai stepped on a blade in Bakugo's right arm, "_I'll give you deal… you surrender, and I'll let you live. If not, I will…_"

Kunai felt a shock from his collar which is a sign that Nezu thinks Kunai was going to kill Bakugo, then Bakugo taking the chance got on his feet to grab the pin on his gauntlet which All Might from the speakers, "**Young Bakugo don't pull that pin. You could kill…**"

Bakugo shouted, "As long as he dodges then he won't die."

Kunai was about to jump out of the way, but he noticed Iida was still on the ground behind him which he stood there to protect Iida. Kunai has metallic skin but he doesn't know how durable it is. Then Bakugo pulled the pin to release a huge explosion on the two while yelling, "**DIE!**"

**Monitor Room**

Everyone from to Bakugo's fellow students to the young villains were in shock except a few. Saiba said, "He is willing to kill his own ally to kill the villain."

Alicia growled, "Murderer, God will have special spot in hell for you."

Ernst growled, "Another fake hero in the making."

Oshiro started laughing which Cogwell replied, "You see it too?"

Oshiro said, "No, I just know Kunai's luck wouldn't let him die from something like that."

Mina looked at the screen, "They are right! Look!"

**Battle**

Kunai opened his eyes to see Sachiko standing in front of him and unscratched from the explosion. Sachiko chuckled, "You stood there to protect your enemy from dying from his ally, you are foolish and crazy… but in a way heroic."

Kunai looked down and scratched his head, "T-Thanks."

Bakugo looked at Sachiko in rage, "Impossible!"

Sachiko started walking to Bakugo menacingly which Bakugo started shooting more explosions at her, but they did nothing to her. Sachiko then punched Bakugo's face sending him flying through the walls of the building then outside the building. Kunai thinking, 'Jesus, I shouldn't get on her bad side.'

All Might shouted, "**Villain Team wins!**"

Kunai picked up Iida, "Sorry about that, I will get you to get you to the nurse."

Sachiko went over to Bakugo to pick him up by the hair and carry him like a ragdoll, "Fake hero scum like you deserve to die… you are lucky this time."

They carried them to the nurse's office, Iida struggling to stay awake, "W-Why?"

Kunai replied, "I don't know…"

**Monitor Room**

The villains and Class 1A were arguing on the match, Masuta said, "Your classmate is as worst as us!"

Denki said, "He just gets carried away and your classmate nearly killed him first."

Ernst growled, "He was going to kill his partner in that blast. This society is overflown with fakes, he is another fake."

Cogwell said, "Because of his quirk, he is praised, and all of his actions were overlooked. Because of these quirks we lost our way in our path of advancement and he is proof we are regressing to savage beasts."

They were arguing which Oshiro sat there listening which All Might, Nezu, and the Big Three noticed this which Nejire asked, "What is your thoughts on this?"

Oshiro frowned, "You don't want to hear what I have to say."

Nezu came over, "Actually I would be interested in what you have to say. You are not a Stain follower, yakuza member, or a villain for fun."

Oshiro smirked, "I warned you… everyone here are nothing but fools and nothing more."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him, Cogwell in anger, "What was that?"

Kenshiro has a vein popping out his head, "Huh!"

Masuta grabbed one of her katanas, "You are talking a lot of mad shit, but can you back it up."

Oshiro chuckled, "Don't get me wrong I'm not the smartest person in the room, but you all aren't seeing the bigger picture. Fake heroes, I may hate them more than real heroes, but in the end… they are equal dead after they get killed. But when you kill a fake, two take their place. Because of quirks this and that and things happen for a reason… that is just all bullshit. I want save people with a smile to assure everyone that everything is going to be alright… it's all just nonsense."

Shoto asked, "What does make sense?"

Oshiro had a flashback of a blue hair red eye man said something, "If you are going to get rid of a problem, you must remove it stem and root. This hero society created people like us, fake heroes like that animal Sachiko knocked out, causes destruction everyday for the average person to deal with, I believe this society should be **burned to the ground with nothing left.**"

Sago in anger, "You are crazy."

Oshiro smirked, "Call me what you will, but you all just don't see the big picture here. This society is the problem, it must be destroyed and a new one should take its place. If the new society becomes like this one, then destroy it again until one forms that we can all live with."

Kunai and Sachiko came in and Kunai pulled out a Snickers bar, "Oshiro have a Snickers."

Oshiro raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Kunai replied, "Because you get a little crazy when you are hungry."

Oshiro ate the bar and felt better, Kunai asked, "Better?"

Oshiro nodded, "Better… where did you get this?"

Kunai whispered to Oshiro, "The vending machine might or might not be destroyed."

Aizawa came in, "Someone destroyed the glass screen of our vending machine and stole all of the snacks in it."

Aizawa looked around which Kunai and Sachiko hid the snacks pretty damn well in their outfits. Aizawa decided to watch some of the fights because he now has three of his students in the nurse's office. Everyone was actually thinking about Oshiro's ideology, it was new and something that no one knew anyone with that kind of ideology. Nezu and All Might were quite terrified of it, the idea of seeing society as the problem and it must be destroyed. Saiba asked, "Nezu before we enter… can we move the bomb?"

Nezu looking at Saiba and his partner Cogwell, "How far?"

Cogwell replied, "Not too far…"

Nezu said, "It better be at least 100 feet near its original spot."

Saiba and Cogwell left to get set up their defense for Kirishima and Sero…

**Building**

Saiba and Cogwell connect to the robots surrounding the area, Cogwell said, "If all else fails, I'm going to bring forth the big on that is under us."

Saiba smiling, "I'm unlocking a few things on the robots to allow them to use… special force."

Cogwell went to some of the robots to make them have blades to cut the tape and update the hardware to where the robots know how to fight back. Saiba smiling at a few small drones he made, "Now we can see everything and they can do a few tricks as well."

Cogwell smirked, "Can you hook me up with the feed?"

Cogwell was now able to see what Saiba was seeing from the drones which they started laughing as they sent the robots into different parts of the building.


	5. Battle Trials Part 3

**Battle Trials Part 3**

**Monitor Room**

Chino was collecting bets without the heroes noticing but some of the villains were thinking about what Oshiro said about that it was society's fault for all the problems, that it must be destroyed and rebuilt. Kunai at next to Oshiro, "You know you could give up serving him and if we escape, we can just make our own shop. My yakuza is captured so I got nowhere to go."

Oshiro smirked, "A coffee shop in the daytime and bar at night, what a nice idea and tempting offer."

Ayano seeing the layout of what Saiba and Cogwell have in their defenses, "Looks like they are relying on numbers to overwhelm the heroes."

Hira nodded, "Smart but they are modifying the robots to where they can actually put up a fight."

Then a pink hair girl came in, "I heard there is a duo of villains who are good with tech here!"

Behind the pink hair was a blue eye and blonde hair girl, "Where are you going, won't we get in trouble for leaving without permission?"

Gajeel looked at them, "Oh? You two are troublemakers I can see. Well the Tech Wizards are on the field and are about to fight."

All Might was worried about what Cogwell would do to his students, when he and three SWAT teams went into Cogwell's base only he and Cogwell came out. Cogwell with Saiba's help might made an unbreakable defense system to take out Kirishima and Sero.

**Building**

Kirishima and Sero entered the building to find the first floor empty, Kirishima said, "Don't let your guard down, they have something planned."

Then Kirishima heard a noise which robot appeared shooting at them, Kirishima activated his quirk to make the rubber bullets bounce off but he can feel the pain. Sero got cover and used his quirk to pull Kirishima in cover with him. Kirishima turned off his quirk, "Ouch! That hurt, these guys don't mess around."

A voice next to them replied, "Of course, we have a goal of protecting the bomb."

They turned to see Cogwell with an axe which Kirishima got activated his quirk to block Cogwell's swing of the axe. Then before Sero can help out Kirishima, Saiba swung a laser sword to cut Sero's tape. Saiba started swinging and showing off his skill with the sword which freaked out Sero.

**Monitor Room**

Ernst wasn't lying that he found Kirishima manly and heroic by protecting his ally from incoming fire. Masuta liked how plain looking Sero was and how he made his quirk useful in this situation. Aizawa said, "I don't remember that brat with that kind of fighting skills."

Oshiro smiling, "These fakes are great!"

Kunai asked, "Fakes?"

Everyone looked at the two which Oshiro leaned back in his chair, "Tell me Eraserhead, Saiba has no fighting skills and All Might should also know that Cogwell has no real fighting skills."

Alicia noticed, "Cogwell wouldn't fight his enemies like that, if anything he would hire someone or make something to fight his battles before he actually intervenes like that."

The pink hair girl said, "They must have tech to make them able to learn martial arts at high speeds or…"

Asuna replied, "Wrong, martial arts take time and preciseness, but even after that… each person has a personality and does the style slightly different. The moves are too precise and skilled… almost like a machine."

Oshiro chuckled, "Check the footage of the room with the bomb."

**Cogwell and Saiba**

The two were in the same room with the bomb standing next to it, they were communicating with each other through the robots and machines they were connected to. In a way, they were connected and one with the control of the machines, devices, and covered each other's weaknesses. Saiba mentally to Cogwell, 'This holographic tech you made works well with the nano drones, I made from turning the three pointer robots into factories for the nano drones, surround each and every corner of the building and robot that are going to face the hero team.'

Cogwell mentally replied, 'In a minute, we are going to defeat them without touching them… well we aren't touching them.'

The two started laughing sadistically by the plan.

On the outside, they look like they were standing there and not doing a thing, but on the inside they were everywhere that was under their control. They could see what all of the robots were seeing and modifying their program by adding, removing, or replacing many things. It was like playing if two people were playing 2-dimensional chess then the two were playing 10-dimensional chess right next to the normal chess players.

**Kirishima and Sero**

Kirishima found his chance which he punches 'Cogwell' in the chest hard sending 'Cogwell' flying. Then the 'Cogwell' revealed to be a robot with multiple tiny drones surround it which they flew off. Sero taped up 'Saiba', then it was revealed that 'Saiba' was a robot and the tiny drones flew off the robot. Kirishima and Sero were in shock by what was happening around them. Sero said, "This is not going to be easy."

**Monitor Room**

Everyone in the hero class were freaked out about the robots that can look like Cogwell and Saiba. The pink hair girl revealed as Mei, "I want to see the blueprints for his babies!"

The blonde with blue eyes revealed as Melissa, "The two must be connected to the machines and to each other, they have reached a level of biological and artificial bond that most scientist dream of reaching."

Jimmy thought about what was being said, "I feel like there is a song that can relate to this. A punk rock looking girl replied, "I Am Machine?"

Jimmy looked at her, "Yes, I see you are cultured."

They then started talking about music but in the back Oshiro thought to himself, 'Everyone is getting comfortable with each other… I need to roll with it, I'll take the ones I know that will escape.'

Kunai asked, "Do you have a plan to escape?"

Oshiro looked at him, "Sensei found me after me and Ayano finished our match… he opened a portal in a blind spot. He told me that I will know when it's time to escape, come with me. You will be very useful, we known each other for a long time, and you are the only person I can trust."

Kunai sighed, "Remember I was brought into my yakuza and they gave me a home but in exchange I killed people for them."

Oshiro rolled his eyes, "This is just like that time I tried to convince you to come with me to get you a second quirk."

Kunai replied, "I don't want another quirk, I wanted freedom from the underworld. Live a normal life like everyone else."

Oshiro leaned back in his chair, "You dream of things I never understand like freedom and normal life. Well I guess one day I will understand but for now, arbeit macht frei."

Jikan sat with them, "I want to talk to you."

Oshiro rolled his eyes, "You think my views are just wrong and immoral, it may not be for you but it's my truth of the world."

Jikan sighed, "My papa… he views quirks are a disease that he wants to remove them."

Oshiro shrugged, "Interesting viewpoint, but how does it relate to mine? Society is at fault for our creation, false heroes, and other stuff, but society has always been like that before quirks. Before quirks were a thing, corrupt politicians and the rich created the laws to 'protect' and 'help' the people but the laws protected and help themselves. Quirks didn't really change it, corrupt politicians, the rich, and false heroes still have the same power and position and everyone else get the short stick."

Jikan replied, "Your views point out society is a problem but the solution of destroying it is just wrong."

Oshiro smirked, "I guess we can the long route of changing it which will never happen because people are scared of change and they don't know what is good for them and their fellow neighbors. I'm a man of action and there is a person that will one day make that destroy society and I hope he earns my respect so I can follow him to that goal."

Kunai chuckled, "Let's watch our classmates mind fucking the hero team, this is just crazy."

**Kirishima and Sero**

The two have been on their toes because the were either facing robots that looked like their opponents or just holographic images of them. Sero said, "These holographic images are getting annoying."

Kirishima saw a room which had the bomb which they were going to get it until the only door to and out of the room closed and locked. The room became black, then Saiba and Cogwell appeared in front of them. Saiba wielding two laser swords and Cogwell with an axe and chainsaw attached to a tentacle like machinery attached to Cogwell. Saiba spoke, "You two finally found us… or did you?"

They disappeared and then Kirishima and Sero were starting to feel punches and hits, but they could see where the origin was. Kirishima threw a punch back by there was nothing in front of him and Sero shot some tape but same story. Kirishima hit actually hit something but it didn't do anything if it was still attacking him. They were getting their asses beaten up by the invisible forces which then All Might on the speaker, "**Villain Team wins!**"

The beating stopped and the room revealed to be empty except for the ten robots surround them. Saiba and Cogwell opened their eyes, Saiba smiled, "That was fun, I look forward to working with you again."

Cogwell chuckled a bit, "I couldn't agree more."

The two walked out of the room pressing buttons on their suits which caused the robots and drones to have their RAMs wiped clean then explode. Kirishima and Sero got out of the room of robots before they exploded, Saiba waved at them, "Good match."

Kirishima smiled back waving which Sero didn't know what to think about it. They followed them, Kirishima asked, "What did you do back there?"

Saiba smiled, "I hacked into the nearby three pointer, two pointer, and one pointer robots which we made the three pointers into factories for nano drones and combine it with Cogwell's holographic tech to make those illusions you were fighting."

Sero in awe, "That is cool!"

Cogwell chuckled, "The cool part is when we became one with the machines. His ability to be actually inside the machine spiritually and bringing me along is one of the most glorious things I have experienced."

**Monitor Room**

Mei shouted, "I want to meet them, and I have so many questions for them!"

Everyone looked at her in her excited state which Chino kindly ask, "Calm down… they are on their way. Don't scare us like this, you crazy woman."

Sago shouted, "You can't go around telling people they are crazy!"

Oshiro raised an eyebrow, "Oh? A while, you called me crazy. You are just being a hypocrite at this point."

Chino looked at him, "You know you are right, she did call you crazy even when your view of society is not entirely wrong…"

Jimmy turned, "Sorry new friend, I got to go to my match with the Frenchman and Pinky the Alien."

Jiro blushed a little bit, "Good luck."

Gajeel smirked and started walking with Jimmy as they headed to the building to come up with a plan or something in the nature of a plan. Cogwell, Saiba, Kirishima, and Sero came in which Nezu smiled, "Finally the first match that didn't end up to the nurse's office, I hope this next one goes the same."

Mei in front of Cogwell and Saiba asking a million questions a minute which Saiba quickly said, "Cogwell can happily explain it all to you."

Like that Saiba left Mei with Cogwell but as Cogwell was answering her questions he started getting interested in her. Alicia saw Cogwell which she thought to herself, 'I guess he found his match, that is going to be interesting.'

Oshiro elbowed Kunai, "I got something for you, believe or not."

Kunai asked, "What?"

Oshiro shouted, "Hey Pinky, my boy Katana got something to say!"

Mina looked at the two which the spotlight was on Kunai which he shyly said, "G-Good luck."

Mina giggled, "Thanks."

When she left, Kunai looked at Oshiro, "What the hell was that for?"

Oshiro chuckled, "Just being your wing man."

Kunai frowned, "Next time you do that, I will expose your darkest secret."

Oshiro raised an eyebrow, "I have a lot of dark secrets, you got to be specific on which one."

Kunai smirked, "The secret stack of porno mags filled with women in French maid outfits in your dorm."

Oshiro looked at him in seriousness, "Was that a threat?"

Kunai in shock, "Wait, they actually let you have them?!"

Oshiro replied, "I put them in the textbooks and bible, because who is ever going to check inside the textbooks and bible."

Kunai was still in shock, "Why would you put those things in the bible?"

Oshiro sighed, "My religion and don't question it."


	6. Battle Trials Part 4

**Battle Trials Part 4**

**Monitor Room**

Everyone was waiting for the teams to setup, Kunai leaned over, "How will the plan go down?"

Oshiro smirked, "Interested in the plan?"

Kunai replied, "I'm more interested how it will go down, you have a lot of holes in your plan. The collars to be removed and what not."

Oshiro looked at him, "The doctor has that covered."

Kunai asked, "Doctor?"

Oshiro said, "You know we can use people like you, your experience, and I trust you so they can trust you."

Kunai snorted, "I have no problem with your group's trust, and I trust you, but I don't trust your group."

Oshiro countered, "They will prove with what you need to prove you can trust them, we are small right now, but we are still gaining recruits. You could say that they are little like family…"

Kunai in surprise, "Family?"

Oshiro smiled, "Even if Tomura is a man child… he is slowly gaining my respect. I don't hate him; I just don't like his man child behavior that all."

Kunai looked at the screen, "I'll think about it."

Oshiro chuckled then looked at Cogwell, 'Just need to get Cogwell and the others out of here.'

He looks at Jikan and Soga, 'Those two will be difficult to convince, I might not even try… but I might as well give it a shot later.'

**Building**

Jimmy and Gajeel were in the room where the bomb is at which Jimmy asked, "What is your quirk?"

Gajeel raised an eyebrow, "Steel Soul… I become organic metal that I last digested and I can mold myself into tools and what not."

Jimmy nodded, "Neat… well we are up against an acid user and the Frenchman."

Gajeel grinning, "You got a plan?"

Jimmy smiling, "You bet I do."

Gajeel saw a piece of metal coming out of the pillar nearby, he went up to it to touch it. When he ripped it out to eat it, he turned to the same color of the metal, "This many not be the adamantium or vibranium, but I can work with steel."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow, "Where did you get vibranium?"

Gajeel chuckled, "A client wanted me to smuggle myself to somewhere no one knows exist and kill a few people. While I was there, I stole some from their mountains of vibranium."

Jimmy smirked, "I'll just make this quick, you get the girl."

Gajeel looked at him, "Fine by me."

Jimmy put on his earphones and played 'Rap God' he then walking with Gajeel to meet the incoming heroes in training.

**Monitor Room**

Momo said, "The defenders are going on the offense, that's a lot of risk."

Saiba replied, "I believe they have a plan to take both of them out in an ambush, but leaving the bomb alone is risky."

Momo commented, "If Mina or Yuga escapes them then the match is over with the villains losing."

Saiba smirked, "I don't know about that, even if Mina or Yuga escape then Gajeel as a skilled assassin would catch him or Jimmy could be listening to 'Rap God' to give him the speed to catch up and catch them with ease."

Momo and Saiba continued the discussion which Mirio looked at the villains which they were observant and it kind of scared him by how calm they were. He then saw Chino the blonde gambling addict villain that apparently never lost a card game or bet. He noticed that she was collecting items, cash, and other stuff from the other villains. He walked next to her, "You must have a lot of energy with all the walking you are doing."

Chino giggled, "Yeah, watching these matches get the blood pumping and adrenaline rushing throughout the body."

Mirio grabbed a stack of money, "I'm real sure the principle told you not to gamble with anyone."

Chino trying to be seductive, "Well, what if we pretend it never happened."

Mirio chuckled a bit, "It's for your own good."

Chino put her hands on his chest almost like she was stroking him, "Don't be like that, you are such a tease. Why so serious? Loose up a bit."

Mirio got a little red when she got her boobs pressed on him, "I will let you off with a warning."

Chino smiled, "Okay, I'll stop for now."

She got off to sit in a chair as soon as Mirio returned to his friends he noticed that the money he got from her disappeared from his hand and replaced with joker playing cards. He looked at her to see her smugging at him which some of the villains were trying their best to not laugh their asses off.

Tamaki was usually shy around people who weren't his friends, then he noticed Soga known as The Golden Angel to most. He read her file to see she had a rough childhood, but she was helping people even if what she did was illegal. He couldn't take her eyes off of her beauty and how she was uncomfortable around some of the villains surrounding herself. The villains surrounding her kill people, cause destruction, or harm people; Soga did the complete opposite of that except for robbing banks to get herself money.

Soga walked over, "Can I stand here…"

Tamaki nodded which she stood next to him which he was nervous as she was next to him. Oshiro seeing all of this, "Well crap, this might compromise the escape plan…"

He heard someone coming in which he turned to see Izuku, Oshiro waved, "Hey Grün, you look like you woke up from a nice nap."

Izuku looked at him, "Well… you quirk may have drained my energy, but it healed me fully. If it weren't for your healing quirk, then I would have been in a much worst…"

Izuku was rambling which Kunai in panic, "What… the…"

Oshiro snapped his fingers which got Izuku's attention, "Hey Grün, don't ramble you are scaring everyone by doing that. Simple 20 words maximum and simple to understand words."

Izuku nodded, "I have a question for you."

Oshiro yawned, "Ask it later, I'm enjoying the show."

**Building**

Mina and Yuga came in like runway models with their sparkly and fancy outfits. Mina looked at Yuga, "Are you ready?"

Yuga posed, "I'm ready to sparkle!"

A voice said, "We are too."

The stopped to look around for the origin of the voice which then they noticed the ceiling had a spot of shiny metal. The metal came down to warp up Mina, Yuga was about to fire but he couldn't fire without hurting Mina. Mina said, "Get to the bomb, I'll be fine!"

Yuga nodded and started using his laser to fly to the bomb, Gajeel chuckled, "What can you do? I'm made of liquidized steel…"

Mina made some acid to shoot it at him, Gajeel felt the acid burning him which he let her go. Gajeel turned back into his normal form, "That hurt you know. But is that the best you got."

Mina smirked, "Nope."

She started producing acid from her feet to start sliding around Gajeel at great speeds while throwing acid but Gajeel used his quirk to help him dodge the acid. As Yuga was flying but then Jimmy appeared in front of him and started punching him at insane speeds until he did one solid punch sending him to the ground. Jimmy smirked, "I call that one… 'Rap Saint'."

Mina saw that Yuga was knocked out from the bombardment of punches and with that brief moment of distraction, Gajeel got on her and restrained her. Jimmy took out his earphones, "That was boring… I guess the match is over."

All Might's announcement confirmed the villain's victory, Gajeel got off Mina, "Sorry about that, Miss."

Mina got up, "You two were good, I see that I must get better to not lose like that again!"

Jimmy looked at Yuga, "Dammit, he is still knocked out."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow, "I'm not carrying his ass, you knocked him out so you will carry him."

Mina giggled a bit as Jimmy picked him to drag him to the nurse's office, then they left the building with ease.

**Monitor Room**

Recovery Girl looked at the villains in rage, "Why do you all want to injure or kill someone?"

Oshiro replied, "What do you mean, Gajeel didn't hurt Pinky. Not all of us want to injure or kill the students."

All Might and Aizawa could feel the anger from Recovery Girl because Oshiro gave her some back sass. Recovery Girl swung her cane at Oshiro but he dodged it with ease without his quirk, Jikan glared at him, "What is wrong with you?"

Chino leaned to Cogwell, "I'll place a bet to where he will say something along the lines of 'That list is too long, so I will tell you the short list of what is not wrong with me later.'"

Cogwell, Saiba, Alicia, Sachiko looked at her, Cogwell replied, "There is no way you can predict his line perfectly."

Asuna replied, "I will bet money that is his next line."

Oshiro looked at Jikan in the eyes, "That list is too long, so I will tell you the short list of what is not wrong with me later."

Cogwell, Saiba, Alicia, and Sachiko were in shell shock by how Chino was right which Asuna laughed, "You four are supposed to be the smartest people here yet you got outsmarted by a gambler."

Nezu appeared behind them, "Actually Chino is the third smartest person in your class. She maybe a gambling addict, but she can outsmart many people in the room. But Chino give back the money and stuff you won."

Chino sighed in sadness and started handing the stuff back then Nezu looked at Ernst and Soga, "It's your turn, you two."

Soga nodded and Ernst looked at Kirishima, "Prepare yourself for the show I'm going to display."

Kirishima looked at him, "Okay… have fun, dude."

As he left, Kirishima sighed in relief because Ernst was the manliest man that Kirishima has seen besides Red Riot. Kirishima felt something in him awakening which he was telling himself, 'I can't be thinking like that… I'll give him a chance to see if he is a good guy.'

The thing was that Kirishima wasn't the only one interested in Ernst, Uraraka was interested in the tall muscular wolf man. She was interested in the show that he was going to show off. Kunai saw Mina enter which she skipped to him, "Hey, did you see me? How did you think I do?"

Kunai blushed by how close she was, "I-I think you were skil-led but y-you should s-stay focused."

Oshiro fell a sleep which Nejire was about to wake him up, but Kunai looked at her, "I wouldn't do that."

She looked at him curiously, "Why?"

Kunai replied, "He only sleeps for 3 hours a day which is made up of short naps like this one."

Recovery Girl before she left heard this, "3 hours! That is beyond unhealthy for anyone!"

Aizawa smirked, "Finally a worthy opponent."

Recovery Girl sighed and left to check the students who were still in her office, Cogwell looked at Oshiro with Mei, "What kind of equipment should we put on him?"

Mei grinning big and wide, "I have a few ideas…"

Oshiro sleep talking, "Kuro… where is… my god damn beer…"

Saiba in shock, "Oh great, underage drinking! What the hell?!"

Jimmy looked at him, "That is what you are angry about, honestly we are villains. It's just alcohol, it's not like fighting heroes, murdering, and robbing banks."

Saiba though about it for a moment, "Fair point…"

They then turned to the screen to watch the next match to see would win Ernst the Werewolf and Soga the Medic or the Diabetes Man and Animal Whisper.


	7. Battle Trials Part 5

**Battle Trials Part 5**

**Bomb Room**

Ernst looked at Soga who was looking at her syringes and a banana on her belt. Ernst asked, "What is the banana for?"

Soga pulled in out and pointed it at him, "Are you afraid?"

Ernst looked at her, "Not one bit…"

Then the banana turned into a .44 Magnum which surprised him but not scared him, Soga smiled, "Fearless… that's good."

Ernst then saw as the gun turned back into a banana, "What is your quirk?"

Soga replied, "I call it 'Life', I turn inorganic objects into living things and organs, turn water to blood, and a few other things. A good quirk for medical use…"

Ernst raised an eyebrow, "Why are you here?"

Soga smiled, "I heal the people who can't afford to be healed by the system and robbed a few banks for some money for rent. I love when I heal a child who can't afford to go to the hospital and when their parents love them see that there is someone saved their child. Sure, it's illegal to heal without license…"

She looked at him, "I rather die then see another person suffer because they can't afford help."

Ernst smirked, "You are no villain… you are really heroic."

Soga giggled, "That's what my first patient said."

Ernst asked, "Who was your first patient if I may ask?"

Soga smiling, "Hero Killer Stain."

Ernst's jaw dropped to the floor, "The Stain… the Hero Killer?"

Soga nodded then Ernst got up to take off his clothes and set them to the side, "You are not looking away?"

Soga messing with her equipment, "I'm a doctor, I've seen a lot of naked bodies… I also have seen bigger."

Ernst was completely naked, "Impossible…"

Then he howled as he turned into his beast form, he looked at the halls, "I'll take care of the Sugar Man."

Soga yawned, "Go have fun, I'll just wait here for the animal whisper."

**Monitor Room**

Kirishima and Uraraka had their jaws on the floor by Ernst getting naked and most of the girls in the rooms. Kirishima thought to himself, 'He is ripped and so manly.'

Iida shouted, "That is inappropriate behavior and should not be allowed on school grounds."

Momo looked at Soga not being affected by the stripping and transformation, "How is she fine with it."

Hira chuckled, "She is a woman of medicine like me, we have seen naked bodies a lot. We are used to it and she has probably seen it all."

Aizawa looked at her, 'Hira has no morals and it disturbs me… Soga's morals are questionable, I heard she heals any wound and uses various methods. The documents we recovered from her 'office' look like they are written by a real doctor… unreadable and in a different language.'

Oshiro woke up, "10 minutes?"

Kunai looked at his watch, "You always have a good sense of time."

Oshiro looked at the wolf beast on screen, "The Wolf Man is big… that's cool."

**Sato and Koda**

The two entered the room which Sato had a cup of sugar before entering and was ready to fight. Then they heard a howl, Koda was terrified and hid behind Sato, Sato got in a defensive position. Then Ernst walked in the view, "I hope you are strong… I won't go easy on you."

Sato smirked, "I hope the same for you. Koda go for the bomb…"

Koda ran to the bomb and Sato charged at Ernst, Ernst charged back. The two strong men collided, Sato punched Ernst's face and Ernst uppercut Sato sending him to the air. Sato landed on feet and charged again which Ernst tackled Sato sending him ground. Sato kicked him off him then grabbed another packet of sugar to gain more muscle and strength to punch Ernst's face. Ernst grabbed his fist then punched Sato's gut, Ernst was about to hit him again, but Sato grabbed his fist to prevent a second punch.

**Koda**

Koda found the bomb room to see Sago petting a bunny which he thought to himself, 'She loves animals… I think we could be friends. But I must get to the bomb…'

He used his quirk to tell the bunny to hop away from the bomb, but the bunny didn't leave. Koda looked at the bunny in confusion, Soga giggled, "No need to hide, I'm not going to hurt you."

Koda had a feeling he can trust her for some reason and came out, Soga smiled, "I'm not a fighter, I'm just a healer. I have no real combat experience; you can touch the bomb if you want but first… you want a banana?"

Soga held out a banana which Koda looked confused and looked at the banana. Then he took it to examine it to see if it was strange. Koda got hungry and decide to peel it then he bit into it only to find it hard as metal. Right in front of his eyes the banana turned into a gun in his hands which he froze in fear. Soga smiling, "I have no combat skills of any kind, but I can use trickery on you. You want to surrender?"

Koda nodded which Soga careful took the gun back then tied Koda up and sat him down at the other side of the room.

**Monitor Room**

Iida shouted, "She has a firearm on school ground which is prohibited!"

Cogwell smirked, "I should have paid her to smuggle by tech with a quirk like that."

Oshiro in fear, "I'm eating anything that she gives me… and you can't convince me."

Kunai adding, "I'm going to agree with that statement."

Hira smiling, "That is something I never seen or heard of, that quirk is amazing."

Tamaki looked at her quirk in awe, but he noticed that she was gentle with how she makes Koda surrender. But Uraraka and Kirishima had their eyes glued to Ernst and his furious battle with Sato which the two were neck and neck. Izuku looked at the two because it was muscle vs muscle, but someone was coming out on top. He asked, "Who will win?"

Asuna appeared next to him, "Ernst will win because sugar boy will lose his muscle unless he eats more sugar."

Izuku looked at her then he realized, "He can keep the beast form as long as he wants?"

Asuna replied, "As long as he wants or until he passes out."

Izuku looked at Oshiro, "What is his quirks?"

Asuna smirked, "What I know from working with his mysterious master, to overpower in strength and overwhelming speed to defeat his enemies. It's a stockpile quirk that is supposed to defeat his enemies as quickly and harmfully as possible and the healing quirk to keep him alive."

The two started talking to each to get to know each other, Oshiro hated when people talk behind his back, but he ignored them. Saiba came over, "I heard you have a plan."

Oshiro and Kunai looked at him which Oshiro smirked, "Perhaps."

**Ernst and Sato**

Ernst had Sato in a head lock while Sato was trying to break free, Ernst thinking, 'I need to end this…'

He then picked him up in the air and started falling back as he lifted Sato above him, then slammed Sato behind him preforming a perfect German suplex. Ernst got up quickly to pick up Sato to restrain him, Sato didn't resist because he knocked out. All Might shouted, "**Villain Team Wins!**"

Ernst picked up Sato to see what Soga could see any injuries he might have caused to him. Soga untied Koda, "Okay, good match."

Koda started walking really fast while she skipped out of room which Ernst said, "I kind of knocked out my guy."

Soga looked at Sato then punched his face, Ernst was in shock that Soga just punched the unconscious Sato's face but then Sato woke up, "What happened?"

Soga smiled innocently, "You were unconscious, I used my quirk to wake you up."

Sato replied, "Thanks…"

Ernst said, "How did you use your quirk?"

Soga explained, "A neat thing about my quirk is that I can also control the acceleration of a person's consciousness, I accelerated his consciousness to wake him up."

Soga pulled out a notebook, "I see you both just have bruises and scratches, I recommend…"

Ernst walked away, "Sorry, but I'm good Doc."

Sato walked away as well which he shrugged and walking to the monitor room to watch the next fight. Sato looked at Ernst, "I hope I get another match with you."

Ernst chuckled, "You are strong, I hope you stronger in that fight."

**Monitor Room**

Everyone was impressed by the fight between Sato and Ernst, then the door opened to reveal the spiky hair blonde who was pissed. The blonde looked at Kunai, "You bastard! I can't wait for you to die!"

Sachiko was about to punch him again which Oshiro got between Bakugo and Kunai, "Look here you pile of explosive trash, go to heroic classmates and learn a few lessons on heroism."

Bakugo shouted, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

Oshiro replied, "Oh? You don't like that name then let's see… Bakugo… Bitchugo!"

Everyone was prepared for the shitstorm from this, All Might was ready for the two to not fight. Bakugo was about to use hi quirk in a blinding rage but then he saw his gauntlets destroyed and hands on his head. Oshiro was holding his arms in place, "Do it, I love to see my enemy kill themselves…"

Ric smiled, "This is entertaining."

He felt the shocking from the collar, but it didn't bother him, Kunai said, "Let him go, it's not worth it."

Oshiro let him go, "You are right…"

The four came in, Ernst asked, "How did we do?"

Gajeel replied, "Not bad."

Kirishima shouted, "That was manly as hell!"

Ernst smirked at Kirishima, "I'm glad someone enjoyed the show."

Cogwell said, "You need to find something for your clothing deal."

Ernst smirked, "I'm fine with stripping before fighting, because who is going to fight a naked guy."

Mirio smirked, "That is an interesting strategy right there."

Hira went over to Soga, "You are a fellow woman of medicine as well."

Soga looked at her, "Oh? I didn't catch your name. I would love to talk with someone about medicine."

Hira asked, "How did you make a gun out of a banana?"

Soga raised her eyebrow, "You mean how did I make a banana out of a gun; my quirk gives life to inorganic items and make inorganic items into organs as well."

Then Jikan and Kenshiro walked out of the room to head over to the building which Cogwell asked, "Who are their opponents?"

Nezu replied, "Todoroki and Shoji, you may go to your match."

Shoto and Shoji nodded as they left but before the left the room, Shoto glared at Oshiro which he glared back. Shoto then smiled at Oshiro which he smiled back, Kunai asked, "What happened?"

Oshiro chuckled, "We have a person we both hate, and he thanked me."

Sachiko hearing this, "Thanking you?"

Oshiro smirked, "We are not the only ones who hate a flaming bastard…"

Sachiko looked at Todoroki, "I bet it is hard to be raised by him."

Shoto heard her and silently, "You have no idea…"

Shoji asked, "What?"

Shoto replied, "This will be a quick match."


	8. Battle Trial Part 6

**Battle Trial Part 6**

Jikan looked out the window to see their opponents, she saw Shoto and Shoji. The ice and fire son of the second 'greatest' hero in the country. Kenshiro came in to sit down, "No need to worry, I planned some bombs to protect us from the ice from getting to us."

Jikan replied, "I'm not scared of the ice… he is smart. If he sees the ice being destroyed by your explosions, then he will do it again."

Kenshiro smirked, "That is why I set them to different times of detonation."

Jikan said nothing but strategize an actual plan, Kenshiro looked at her, "Does your Daddy know you are here?"

Jikan replied, "Probably… probably not. I have my reasons of choosing to UA."

Kenshiro smirked, "So, you have no plans of escaping."

Jikan shook her head, "I made a deal and I keep my end of the deal so they can keep their end of the deal… why do you want to escape?"

Kenshiro chuckled, "Freedom, it's just something I want to have… and read some manga with some pizza."

Jikan rolled her eyes then heard, "**Hero Team may enter!**"

**Monitoring Room**

Kunai recognized Jikan, "She is his daughter."

Oshiro nodded, "What is her quirk?"

Kunai shrugged, "Something to do with time."

Cogwell came over, "I heard about the escape plan and you can count me to be a part of it."

Oshiro nodded, "You know who else will be a part of the escape."

Cogwell replied, "The sinister man…"

Cogwell gestured Ric which Oshiro saw him then Cogwell continued, "The gambler, Alicia, your friend St. Jimmy, Sand Queen, and Time Bomber."

Kunai smiled, "Interesting team we got… I can see that the hero killers would rather become heroes to become examples of what a 'real' hero should be."

Cogwell looked at Oshiro, "Does your 'Sensei' have knowledge in computers and hardware?"

Oshiro replied, "He has quirks to allow him to make himself an expert in the field."

Cogwell nodded then walked off then looked at Saiba in worry like there is something wrong with Saiba. Alicia was next to him, "You have look in your face… what's wrong?"

Cogwell looked at the screen, "I saw something in Saiba that doesn't look right when we connected minds, but I could be just seeing things… I'll think about it later."

Chino looked at her classmates to see who is apart of the escape plan and who wasn't, she came up with a theory that the ones who will not escape will stop the ones who will escape. Nine out of the 18 are apart of the class who will escape and the other nine will be in their way, a perfect split in the class that will be in a future civil war within the class of villains. But Chino was willing to bet everything on the line for her own satisfaction, freedom, and joy.

Mirio then saw that Chino was drawing on some cards and writing on them, he came on over, "Are you an artist?"

Chino giggled, "Well I guess you can say that… what is your quirk?"

Mirio keeping a straight face, "Not telling."

Sachiko looked to see her class was not on the same page almost like a divide in the class. She leaned to Ernst, "You see it?"

Ernst replied, "The split… what caused it, is something I don't know."

Sachiko nodded, "We need to figure it out before something happens."

**Building**

Shoto filled the entire building with ice with ease but then some of the bombs that Kenshiro went off to destroy the ice coming. Shoto raised an eyebrow, "A bomb quirk… interesting."

He continued walking in, "You might want to stay out of the building for a little bit."

Shoji was about to say something until an explosion came from behind them sending them flying a little bit forward. After they landed, they turned to see the entrance collapsed and they were trapped in building with the villains. Shoji looked around, "How?! Where are these explosions coming from?"

Shoto wanted to try something so he covers the room in ice which nothing happened except the ice was filled with ice. Shoto calmly, "We are safe for now."

They walked to a hallway but right when they were about to enter an explosion appeared right next to them. Shoto made a wall of ice to protect them, they saw that a pillar was destroyed. Shoji said, "There is no bomb there… what is causing these explosions?"

Shoto continued walking, 'One of them might have an advanced pyrokinesis quirk that allows to explode things with their mind… but what is the other villain's quirk.'

Jikan sat for a moment then went to a door which Kenshiro said, "I wouldn't grab that it I were you."

Jikan grabbed it and turned it and opened the door which Kenshiro in shock, "How… the explosion would have gone off."

Jikan turned to him, "My quirk is time manipulation, I froze your bomb in time, so they won't go off."

Kenshiro nodded, "So you froze my ticking time bomb, neat."

Jikan gestured he followed to go make Shoto and Shoji surrender with a plan she came up with because there were flaws of creating multiple time bombs scattered everywhere in the building. Kenshiro was smart on the tactic but there might be bombs that go off early or late. Jikan was going to find the bombs to accelerate or slow them down to get Shoto and Shoji better.

**Monitor Room**

Izuku asked, "What are they doing?"

Saiba said, "Fixing the timing of the time bombs to be more effective."

Mineta asked, "Time bombs?"

Cogwell smirked, "An explosion quirk like the blonde animal over but his might be superior in my opinion."

Bakugo shouted, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Ernst said, "Hey don't get angry for a pity excuse to get angry. Real heroes would ignore such comments…"

Bakugo not wanting to admit Ernst was right looked away from him which Iida asked, "What is her quirk?"

Kunai remembered, "Time Manipulation… that is her quirk."

Oshiro sigh, "Shame she wouldn't join in our plan, she would have been a valuable ally… but I guess Sensei would love to have her quirk."

Kunai asked, "Can your Sensei… give me a quirk for my weakness."

Oshiro chuckled, "Of course, he did for me and he can give you another quirk if you need it."

The two were in the back which they enjoyed the quietness or privacy of it which Sago and Hira were still talking about things they did before getting put in this situation. Hira in shock, "You can make organs and blood, that's so cool."

Soga scratched her head, "Well I like to keep morals most of the time and it's easier to make an organ out of a water bottle. But at the same time, you don't want to tell the patient that their heart is actually a plastic water bottle I emptied out like a second ago."

Aizawa who listening to the conversation was in horror by the idea of being a patient and being told you organ is actually made from trash, bottles, or other weird things. Hira started talking about her experiments and patient which Soga grabbed her shoulder, "Okay… so you lack morals."

Hira raised her eyebrow, "Morals… is that something they serve at Denny's?"

Soga looking serious, "Sometimes throwing away morals to do what's right is okay… but the point of medicine to heal people not make them suffer. The idea is to heal them and enjoy life, you got the saving part… but you need morals to make them not suffer."

Hira thought about what Soga said then replied, "I might actually think about that one."

Soga nodded, "Good."

**Building**

Jikan looked in the halls to see Shoto and Shoji walking which he nodded at Kenshiro. Kenshiro need to shorten the bomb's timer which made a thumb's up the moved his thumb to his index finger like he was pressing the button on the detonator. Which caused the bombs in the hall to explode and collapsing the halls. Shoto stopped the collapse using his ice but then Kenshiro for his entertainment, "You might want to take off your shirts."

Shoji asked, "Why?"

Kenshiro replied, "I touched them a little bit ago."

Shoto heard the ticking and took off his shirt and threw it to the side while Shoji did the same. The shirts exploded but the explosion was not that huge, which Jikan used the chance to touch both of them to freeze them in time. All Might shouted, "**Villain team wins!**"

Jikan turned to Kenshiro, "You put bombs on their shirts!"

Kenshiro shrugged, "If you can't lose your enemies then blow them up."

She unfroze Shoto and Shoji to let them know they lost which Shoto and Shoji went to go get new shirts. Kenshiro then detonated all the bombs in the buildings causing to be extremely fragile. Cementoss had to come out to repair the building before the next match would begin. Jikan asked, "What do you live for?"

Kenshiro smirked, "I live for the simple things in life. What do you live for?"

Jikan didn't speak which Kenshiro didn't give a fuck he knew his group of people and he might just want to at least try and escape.

**Monitor Room**

Ric and Masuta looked at each other because they were next but Nezu giggled, "Hira and Chino, you two can head on over to the building to prepare your defenses."

Masuta popped a vein, "What?! We were supposed to be next…"

Ric chuckled sadistically, "They are saving the best for last."

Chino giggled then winkled at Mirio, "Wish me luck!"

Hira teased Tamaki, "Stay cute shy elf boy."

Mirio was questioning how he got in his current situation while Tamaki was red and hiding from everyone. Then Nezu smirked, "Let's make the fight fair… Miss Yaoyorozu, Mr. Kaminari, and Miss Jiro. You may go to the test building and wait for the signal to enter."

The three left which Oshiro smirked, "I feel like gambling, my money is on the gambler and her new cards."

Kunai thinking, "The legendary gambler, Card Shark, I heard she took control of several villain organizations by winning them in a game of Poker."

Cogwell who was next to them, "The rumor is correct, but you haven't even scratched the surface of her power she gained from gambling. It was said she controlled island nations and if she wanted to… she can turn them into striving nations. It was even rumored that she worked with the MLA as a lieutenant."

Kunai in shock, "Impossible… they are long gone."

Oshiro raised an eyebrow, "You really believe that Kunai, the MLA wouldn't give up just because their leader committed suicide. They will just get someone to take his place and they will grow in numbers until they were strong enough to reveal themselves."

Kunai said, "You really believe in rumors…"

Oshiro looked at him, "My Sensei is a rumor and Cogwell for a while was a rumor. Sometimes the rumors are true, and nothing is scarier than the truth."

Cogwell chuckled a bit then asked, "What were the rumors about me?"

Oshiro started talking about the rumors of Cogwell, Kenshiro and Jikan came into see what was going on which Jikan was next to Ernst, "Who is fighting next?"

Ernst replied, "Chino and Hira vs. Sparky, Earphone Jack, and the ponytail girl."

Saiba said, "You realize they have names, like the ponytail girl is Momo."

Ernst smiled, "Sorry, I didn't get introduce to them like you have."

Saiba then said, "Why are we keeping to ourselves? We are students in this great institution of UA."

Some of the class actually agreed with the idea while others rolled their eyes. Mina in excite, "Yeah, let's get to know each other and get along."

Jikan looked at Saiba, "A fine idea but the problem will be certain people should not be next to some people."

Iida said, "I have to agree there are people that should not be next to each other and we have to organize seating."

Jikan and Iida started discussing plans on seating which Ric raised an eyebrow, "I like my place right here."

Oshiro shouted, "I like where I'm seating and you can't make me move."

Ernst smirked at Oshiro, "I bet I can."

Oshiro smiled, "Oh~ You want to focus on me, instead of Red Riot Hood over there."

Kirishima in confusion, "What?"

Ernst chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Kirishima, "He don't mean to be mean. I like the nickname 'Red Riot' sounds manly."

Kirishima blushed a little bit, Nezu was glad that some of the new villain to hero students were getting along with other like he wants. He could see the split in the class which he knows he going to work on them harder.


	9. Battle Trials Part 7

**Battle Trail Part 7**

**Building**

Chino pulled out a deck of cards to start shuffling them at insane speeds waiting to pass the time. The two were on the roof of the building with the bomb, Hira watching the insane speed and precision of the shuffling, "Those are some skilled hands."

Chino smirked, "I have fast hands and so many strategies are flowing in my head. Eraserhead was lucky to catch me while I was at the card table about to win $100 million. With that money, I would have been set for life… and buy several casinos."

Hira pouted, "With that money I would probably find the cure for some incurable disease or develop new tools for the medical field."

Chino giggled, "Yeah using money for good is nice but have you ever showered in bathroom made of marble and gold… or have the healthcare that cover literally everything."

Hira signed, "No need to continue to flex on how rich you use to be."

Chino raised an eyebrow, "They only took my property and 25% of all of my money. When I escape, I will win it all back and a few friends will help me."

Then they heard All Might in the speaker saying it was okay for the heroes to enter, Chino drawn five cards then looked to see the three heroes enter the building, "They made their first move, so I'll draw…"

She grabbed another card and posed, "DRAW…"

Hira sighed, "Are you really going to do that the entire time?"

Chino giggled a bit, "Sorry I get carried away sometimes… but I got to follow the card rules because I can't access my money so I can't screw the rules."

Jiro, Denki, and Momo headed up the stairs with weapons, Jiro asked, "What do you think we face?"

Denki replied, "I hope nothing like the others faced so far and hopefully merciful opponents."

Momo said, "Koda was the most merciful, she just made Koda point a gun at himself and given the chance to surrender. We have no idea who most of the villains are, Saiba or Cyber Hacker is Robin Hood of the group. He is known to most from stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, but for other like Cogwell the Techpriest where no one knowns anything about him. All because he deleted his own files and he altered his appearance and body."

Denki said, "Yeah, but hopefully we can win this for our class…"

Then out of the wall a claw tried to grab them which they jumped back before the claw could grab one of them. They got ready to fight whatever tried to grab them, but the dust cleared to reveal a red dragon with some with two horns out of it's back, a green eye and red eye. Jiro said, "Yeah, I'm not qualified to slay a dragon."

Denki shouted, "I'm not qualified for this either!"

The dragon roared, Momo said, "We need to retreat until we come up with a plan."

They ran to the next floor which the dragon started climbing to find them but could find them. Momo made a can of odor neutralizer so the beast couldn't smell them. They three hid in a room, they watched as the dragon went through the window to climb to the top of the building. They got out to sneaky head up to the next floor to find the bomb before the villains could find them.

**Monitor Room**

Saiba in awe, "She brings cards to life…"

Aizawa said, "More than that actually, spell cards, trap cards with their effect become real. Some monsters she summons are powerful and some are weak, but the effects are what make the difference in the battle."

Izuku asked, "How was she captured?"

All Might smiled, "Aizawa set up an underworld casino where the winner would get a lot of money."

Aizawa smirked, "She fell for the trap, I used my quirk on her then restrained her. Her greed is her downfall."

Kunai said, "Kind of she with her intelligences, quirk, and talents all wasted on gambling."

Oshiro replied, "I wonder how she got into gambling and what she did with her winnings."

Cogwell pulled up a holographic list to show what she had that the police took from her. Jikan came over to see, "A house made of marble, gold, diamonds, and wood from near extinct trees. That takes some serious money and if she did get a husband, he would be the stay at home husband and dad."

Nejire teasing Mirio, "See, you would have an easy life and you can stay home to cook and take care of the kids."

Mirio replied, "You think you are so funny."

Tamaki joined in, "I don't know man, you can still be the hero… to your kids and her by your cooking."

Nejire laughed her ass off while Mirio was a tad bit upset with his friends. Kunai thought about it, "I don't know if my wife made that kind of money, I would gladly be the trophy husband and stay at home dad."

Oshiro nodded, "Exactly, I would be cooking, cleaning the house, and taking care of the kids if she made that much money."

Ernst asked, "You two are willing to throw away your pride for money?"

Oshiro and Kunai both nodded and looking at Ernst like he was a crazy. Jikan giggled a bit, "Here I thought you weren't opened minded and I guess I'm wrong."

Kunai laughed, "What is pride?"

Oshiro raised an eyebrow, "I believe it's something you can pawn it off at a pawn shop in times of need. Or maybe he is implying the 'Pride' marches which sorry I don't swing that way."

Ernst growled at them, but they didn't give a shit Masuta got in on this, "Why did the kelp attend Pride?"

Ernst asked, "Why?"

Masuta replied, "Because it was part of the algae-BT community."

Jimmy winced, "The cringe…"

Masuta replied, "Fuck you too."

Kunai laughed a little bit which Soga smiled, "You are funnier than I ever be."

Masuta said, "Come on say a joke."

Soga smiled, "Okay it you insist, the other day I recommended to one of my patients to one of those fish spas where the little fish eat your dead skin… It was way cheaper than having her buried in the cemetery."

Masuta, Oshiro, Cogwell, Jimmy, and few others were dying from the dark comedy while others were absolutely terrified and disturbed. Tokoyami thought to himself, 'Is she one of my people?'

**Building**

Momo, Denki, and Jiro were about to enter the roof to find the bomb, they have been running around the building to find the bomb but all they can find are dragons that tried to kill them. Jiro noted, "There are five different dragons here, is one of them some sort of dragon summoner or something."

The looked above the stairs to see Chino and Hira with five different dragons, then a dragon not moving surrounded in a green cylinder and a magician on the opposite of the froze dragon with a shield like object in its hand. Chino said, "So let's see… Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon is here, Starving Venom Fusion is here, Odd Eyes Lancer Dragon check, Odd Eyes Phantom check, lastly… Odd Eyes Absolute Dragon."

Hira asked, "Do you really need this much power?"

Chino giggled, "I just wanted to show off to the people in the monitor room by my skill. It's been a while since I did this."

Hira raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Chino pouted, "I was in a jail for two weeks before being brought here and they wouldn't let me touch a card."

Hira replied, "Really, two weeks… pathetic."

Then Absolute dragon turned to shoot a beam of ice at heroes in training which they rolled out of the way. Hira smirked, "There they are… I will take the blonde boy."

She got up to walk towards to Denki then appeared in front of him like she teleported, Jiro and Momo were about to help him but a beam of red energy appeared in front of them to stop them, and big purple horned dragon looked at them in the eyes. Chino smirked, "Venom love to fight you two."

Venom tries to grab them which they jumped back then vines came out of the dragon to try to grab them. Momo dropped her pole to create a sword to cut them and gave Jiro a sword as well. Denki was dodging Hira's attacks, "I'm not to hit a girl, I'm not that kind of guy."

Hira giggled, "Oh~ you are such a nice guy but…"

She touched Denki's left arm which it came off Denki, Denki freaked out, but he wasn't bleeding. Hira picked up the arm and made the hand ball up to a fist and start using it to punch Denki, "Why are you hitting yourself?"

Then touched his leg to take his leg then made the leg kick his ass, "Jesus, I never thought I will make you kick your own ass."

Denki in an attempt to defeat her, he shouted, "12 MILLION VOLTS!"

He released a lot of electricity everywhere, Momo and Jiro hid under a blanket to protect themselves from Denki's volts. Hira was about to get a lot of volts of electricity to attack her and injuring her but them the bolts hit an invisible wall and bounced back to Denki. The many volts of electricity that were about to hit Momo and Jiro under the blanket, the dragons, Hira, and Chino went back to Denki to electrocute him. Hira in shock, "W-What happened?"

Chino laughed, "My dear villain friend! I save you and everyone here… except Sparky."

The she pointed at a big holograph like card next to her revealing the card 'Mirror Force', "When an opponent's monster attacks; destroy all of your opponent's attack position monster! Sparky is in attack by his self-destructive attack leading me to use this card to reflect all his attack back at him."

Hira looked at Momo and Jiro, "I assume they are in defense position."

Chino winked, "Good job, you are catching up."

Then the dragons started roaring which Momo and Jiro got out to surrender themselves, All Might shouted, "**Villain team wins!**"

The dragons turned back into cards in Chino's hand then put her deck in her coat pocket then she pointed at them menacingly (Jotaro's pose?), "You were entertaining while you lasted."

Hira went to Denki to put his arm and leg back on then healed him a little bit, "Okay, so he is still unconscious so let him rest a little bit. I wish to have the ability like Soga's to make them wake up from unconscious."

The girls waked out of the building with Denki to drop him off at the nurse's office and watch the last team match.

**Monitor Room**

Saiba said, "She had five dragons for combat, but she only used three of them what was the point of the other two?"

Oshiro replied, "She was flexing hard, that's why."

Cogwell commented, "I think it for moral purposes, the bigger your enemy the lower your moral gets."

Kirishima teared up, "Those dragons were manly…"

Ernst with some tissues for Kirishima, "I agree with that statement."

Masuta looks at you, the reader, "I finally get to go… you are an asshole Author-kun."

(Oh, I know am and you will deal with it.) Masuta in shock by Author-kun, "You respond?!"

(Only to you and no one… will ever believe you not even your future lovers.) Masuta rolled her eyes, "Fuck you."

Ric asked, "Who are you talking to Masuta?"

She replied, "No one… you ready?"

Ric giggle, "We got five opponents and I will enjoy using my electricity on them."

Masuta looks at the reader, "Author-kun, why did you put me with this weirdo?"

(Because I love putting two different types of crazy together for experimental purpose.) Masuta frowned, "Why put us against five students in training?"

(Because I can and that's final.)


	10. Battle Trials Part 8

**Battle Trials Part 8**

**Ric and Masuta**

Masuta looks at the reader, "I feel like Author-kun forgot two people."

(Oh ho, did I…) Then the two hear footsteps to see Alicia and Asuna following them. Ric raised an eyebrow, "Why are you two here?"

Alicia bluntly, "The rat told us we were running short on time so a four on five would be a quick and… fair fight."

Ric rolled his eyes, "Well ok, I want two of them."

Masuta whispered, "You forgot about them."

(No… I didn't, I have a plan for everyone… including my wives with the strap ons and I'm on bottom tonight.) Masuta was caught off guard by that last part that Author-kun said, which Asuna asked, "You ok?"

Masuta nodded, "I'm fine… we are facing what exactly?"

Alicia replied, "A boy with a living shadow, a male with a tail, invisible girl, the frog girl, and…"

Masuta said, "No need to talk about the last one."

Asuna nodded, "You sense him and his… motives."

Ric said, "I want tail boy and invisible girl, I love torturing couples."

The girls rolled their eyes and let Ric have the two, then they were debating on who will get to beat the shit out of the pervert.

**Monitor Room**

Everyone was waiting for the tag team match to begin, Kunai yawned, "Why are we having this big team match?"

All Might smiling as usual, "**We are low on time for today.**"

Oshiro leaned to Sachiko, "You can summon ships I heard, correct?"

Sachiko nodded, "Yes."

Oshiro smiled, "Can you summon the Bismarck?"

Sachiko asked, "The what?"

Oshiro in shock, "The KMS Bismarck, the pride of Germany. The greatest ship in the world, the King of the Ocean, he was made to rule the seven seas, and lead the Kriegsmarines."

Sachiko replied, "I don't know if I can summon the ship you speak of, but I can summon the Yamato…"

Oshiro got up, "You utter fool!"

Oshiro did the Nazi salute, "German science is the best in the world! Bismarck can easily cut down the Yamato will ease!"

Ernst felt a great feeling of German pride from Oshiro's statement on German science. Sachiko in surprise, "Ok calm, don't turn into the Fourth Reich. We don't need that right now."

Nezu chuckled, "I doubt the Bismarck can destroy the Yamato like you claim young man… but since the two ships are gone. We can never have a real-life battle between the two to see the actual results."

Cogwell ran a few testes on who would win the fight and he had to say, he wasn't going to tell neither Oshiro nor Sachiko the results. Chino yawned, "My bet is on villain team as usual, but purple boy will be the last one to go down."

Mirio interested in her, "What makes you think he will the last one to go down?"

Chino smirked, "Interested are we, well I will tell you."

While Chino was explaining her reason, Tamaki had the two healing villains next to him and getting to know him. He was nervous and blushing which Nejire was going to tease him about that later. Izuku sat to Oshiro, "Why did you become a villain?"

Oshiro raised, "Oh? You are really interested in me; well I tell will answer one question if…"

Oshiro points at his necklace, "You tell me what this medal means?"

Izuku looked at the iron cross, he remembers the lessons from World War II that it was shown and used a lot, but it was used a lot before that time. Izuku replied, "An award for bravery and the highest honor for the brave."

Oshiro shrugged, "Well you have one question that will be guaranteed an answer."

Izuku whispered a question which Oshiro laughed a little bit then whispered him an answer that left Izuku in shock.

All Might noticed and wondered what Oshiro and Izuku were talking about. Then Ernst yawned, "The day is coming to an end and I can't wait to rest up for the days to come."

**Building**

Mineta asked, "Do you think they will kill us?"

Tsuyu replied, "I doubt they would, they will have the collars to prevent them from killing us."

Tokoyami said, "But you saw how close to killing us they gat get. We must be careful and stay together."

Ojire nodded, "They would like to separate us and pick us off one by one. They seem to better solo fighters than team players except for Cogwell and Cyber Hacker."

Toru said, "I wonder what their quirks are."

Then All Might gave the group the okay to go which they entered the building ready for any attack coming at them. The five entered to see the first floor empty, Tokoyami went in first and revealed his dark shadow to see his blind spots. Ojiro followed with Tsuyu and Toru behind him then Mineta was behind them. The female villain smirked as they saw the pervert in the very back and was the easiest target. Ric was covered in sparks with a sadistic smile, because of he hadn't use his quirk in a while and it was exciting to use quirk on people again.

Masuta got her batons ready because she wasn't allowed her actual weapons for obvious reasons. Asuna was allowed a staff and Alicia was allowed her powersuit and a power sword as long as she didn't kill anyone with it. Then Asuna teleported in front of Tokoyami to strike him, Dark Shadow got in between them to attack her, but she teleported to get behind him to punch his head. Ojiro went on the attack but Musuta blocked the attack, "Your opponent is over there."

She pushed him to Toru which Ric shot electricity at the two, Ojiro see the bolt got in front on Toru to take the full bolt of electricity. Ric giggled, "So brave of you take the full attack that was intended for both of you…"

Ric's hand covered in electricity, "But that is foolish and will led you to your death."

Tsuyu was battling with Musuta who has expert combat skills, Tsuyu used her tongue to grab her but Musuta dodged, "Oh, tongue… your tongue skill must be top tier and any guy or girl will be lucky to have that."

Tsuyu blushed, "What are you talking about, ribbit?"

Masuta smirked, "I think you know exactly what about ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)."

Tsuyu in confusion, "What was that last part?"

Masuta attacked at high speed to hit her in the gut sending her flying back, "Am I the only one who can do that?"

(No; Chino, Cogwell, Saiba, Jimmy, Ernst, Oshiro, Kunai, and Asuna can do it.)

Masuta replied, "Cogwell and Saiba I can understand. How can the others do it, Author-kun?"

Meanwhile Mineta was terrified and running until he reached a dead end in the hall, he turned around to see Alicia standing there. Alicia spoke, "In the name of the holy lord, I here by punish the sinner and the embodiment of lust of itself. For only you can forgive him, but it is my job to make the meeting and judgement possible."

Mineta was in fear and threw his balls at her but she moved her power sword cutting them down, "In the name of the lord…"

She then disappeared and punched Mineta's face with great force and speed, "Amen."

Mineta was knocked out cold which she sighed, "He is still alive… disappointing."

She then turned around to go back to the brawl leaving the knocked-out pervert on the ground.

**Monitor Room**

The heroines in training were trying there best not to cheer for Mineta's ass beating while the villains cheered. Mina asked, "Hey Kunai, what were you before you got captured?"

Kunai replied, "I was a member of a yakuza, I did some bad things and very few good things."

Mina asked, "Was Oshiro in your yakuza?"

Kunai shook his head, "No, he works for a dangerous villain. We just hangout when we have free time. We do good times and bad things together sometimes, but we do have each other's backs."

Mina asked, "How did you meet?"

Kunai scratched his head, "That's a funny story and it's long… it might take some time to explain."

Oshiro was looking at Izuku, "Dude, that is a lot of questions for how my two quirks work."

Izuku asked, "Where do you get the energy from, I don't understand. You two quirks involve draining your energy which where does that energy come from?"

Oshiro shrugged like he doesn't know where it comes from because in reality, he knows no one will believe him when he tells them where the energy comes from. Izuku was in shock, "You don't even know how your two quirks work?!"

Oshiro replied, "I know how they work… to an extent."

Izuku was coming up with theories on it and writing down notes which freaked out people nearby, villains and students alike. Jikan thought, 'This is terrifying and creepy… make him stop.'

Uraraka asked Ernst, "Does your quirk works like the legend of the werewolf?"

Ernst chuckled, "Well the part about the nighttime to transform is false, I can transform when I want. The biting turning other people to make them into werewolves is true, I can have up to 10 people in my werewolf pack at a time. They get perks like enhanced strength and speed and what not."

Uraraka and Kirishima were in awe by Ernst and his unique quirk which he chuckled at the two.

**Building**

Tokoyami and Dark Shadow were getting tired and were on guard as Asuna was teleporting and attacking. Asuna teleported which Tokoyami said, "Now!"

Dark Shadow got behind him to attack but she wasn't there like Tokoyami planned. Tokoyami in shock, "Where did she go?"

Asuna came from above to drop kick Tokoyami's head, "Right here."

With the kick came Tokoyami falling to the ground knocked out which also took out Dark Shadow with him. Asuna smirked, "That was fun, let's do that again sometime."

Ojiro fell to the ground from all the bolts of electricity, Ric giggled, "You are strong but reckless…"

Toru was invisible which he was looking for her, "Where are you… did you run away?"

Toru was behind him and wielding an iron bar on the ground, she swung but Ric grabbed the bar, "Found you."

Then Toru was electrocuted by Ric which he laughed as she was electrocuted and screaming. She fell to the ground, Ric sighed, "I thought she would put up an actual fight."

Then Masuta was on top Tsuyu, "You give up, Froggy?"

Tsuyu tiredly and harm, "I surrender…"

She passed out which Masuta looks at Author-kun, "Why did you do this?"

(Give me a moment, I got to kiss my homies 'Good morning' no homo.) Masuta replied, "That sounds pretty gay, but okay."

(It ain't gay as long as you say, 'no homo', I got two wives and a child.) Masuta was about to say something but Asuna tapped her shoulder, "Time to head back."

Masuta nodded and they decided to carry the five back to the nurse's office.

**Monitor Room**

Nezu got up, "Okay Class A1, time to head to your dorms."

The villains got up to wave goodbye to everyone else and followed All Might and Nezu to there dorms. The group intercepted Alicia, Ric, Asuna, and Masuta to get them to the dorms which Nezu said, "I see you had fun with this today."

They all nodded which Nezu added, "Remember you are here to become future heroes, that was your first impression to your rival class. Now, what can you tell me about them?"

Cogwell replied, "Inexperienced, weak, young, and many things could describe them."

Nezu then asked, "Now what traits do you share with them?"

Oshiro replied, "Young."

Nezu replied, "What else?"

Saiba replied, "We have a long path ahead of us."

Then they got to the dorms which was a building with multiple rooms for each person, a kitchen with tools that can't be used on people, a living room quarters with a TV, and study area. As they went to look around their rooms and get settled in, Oshiro heard All Might ask, "Young man, I got something to ask you."

Oshiro chuckled, "He is alive… Yagi."

All Might was in horror as Oshiro continued to walk to his room to get settled into this prison. Oshiro was decorating like everyone else, he had a portrait of the Desert Fox, a rack for his hat and overcoat, pictures of tanks, warships, and other weapons. He saw the picture of the Bismarck, "I need to show the boat girl what a good ship looks like."

Kunai knocked on the door which Oshiro answered, "Yes."

Kunai came in to ask, "What did All Might ask you?"

Oshiro closed the door, "I told him my master is alive."

Kunai in shock, "Why?!"

Oshiro shrugged, "I just wanted to see his face in horror that he failed to kill him."

Kunai then looked around, "I see had fun decorating."

Oshiro shrugged, "I want to feel like I'm at home."

Kunai smiled, "Yeah, home… does your master know where you are at?"

A voice chuckled, "Of course I do."

A portal was opened to where they could see AFO's head and 'face', Kunai was paralyzed in fear and Oshiro got on his knee, "Sensei."

The AFO chuckled, "So this is Katana, your friend. Pleasure meeting you at last."

Kunai couldn't help but bow like Oshiro, "It's great to meet you too… Sensei."

Oshiro could tell that Kunai was in fear, Sensei chuckled, "Don't be afraid child, a friend of Oshiro is a friend of mine. Oshiro speaks highly of you and your impressive skill with your quirk."

Kunai replied, "T-Thanks."

AFO asked, "Do you want a quirk, Katana?"

Kunai asked, "What?"

AFO chuckled, "My quirk All for One can take quirks from others and give quirks to others, as well as use the quirks that I took. Oshiro told me about your quirk's weakness, that if you overuse your quirk, your skin bleeds."

Kunai looked at AFO with shock then he thought about offer then he said, "I would like a healing quirk… what is the price?"

AFO chuckled, "You will help my successor Tomura will his goal."

Kunai has meet Tomura before and agreed with Oshiro that he was a man child, but he didn't have complete faith in him like Oshiro did. Kunai decide to take the leap of faith, "I accept the offer."

AFO put his hand on Kunai's head to give him a regeneration quirk, "The quirk I gave you will allow you to regenerate your skin with ease and other body parts, but you become addicted to nicotine."

Kunai shrugged, "This is fine."

AFO said, "Tomura will come and that I when you will bring as many of your friends to a man who can remove the collars."

Oshiro smiled, "Thank you Sensei."

The portal closed which Kunai asked, "How did he know where you are at?"

Oshiro asked, "I have a tracking device robotic liver."

The two laughed but then Oshiro walked out his room, Kunai asked, "Are you serious?"

Oshiro didn't reply which Kunai was curious how no one found it or even pulled it out of him. Jikan saw the leave Oshiro's room, she had a bad feeling and wondered what happened in the room. She walked to Ernst's room, Ernst opened the door, "Yes?"

Jikan said, "I think Oshiro and Kunai are up to something… it might have to with the split in the class. There might be something bad going down soon."

Ernst nodded, "I will keep an eye on them."


	11. Weekend

**Weekend**

It was Saturday at the dorms of UA, the villains had no classes, so they were doing what they were limited to. Cogwell was allowed to make equipment but they can't be used to escape or remove the collars. Saiba was helping Cogwell, the two started working together ever since the battle trials. They were in the workshop with Mei Hatsume which she was excited to work with the two villains who believe in making amazing tech. The villains were allowed guests are they got security clearance ad background checks, so some of Class 1A went to see them.

Ernst got his visitors of Kirishima and Uraraka which he was at the gym working out, Kirishima shouted, "So manly!"

Ernst was lifting 136 kg (about 300 lbs.) on bench press, "Oh yeah, I'm glad to have a spotting partner to prevent accidents, unlike someone."

Oshiro was doing pull ups with a 50 kg (about 110 lbs) weigh on each leg, "Only weaklings need spotting partners!"

Nejire was impressed by the strength of Oshiro and his workout, "Are you sure you don't need water?"

Oshiro replied, "I might need it later, but right now I got 200 to go."

Ernst chuckled, "Only 200…"

Kunai who was doing simple workouts like stretching and lifting simple weighs said, "Oh no, Oshiro do not take that a challenge!"

Oshiro replied, "Too late! I got 400 to go!"

Gajeel laughed, "This is going to be funny to watch."

Ernst put the bar up to add more weighs, "Okay, I got more to do then."

Oshiro got down to take off the weights to put 75 kg weighs on each leg then jumped up to the bar to continue. Sachiko facepalmed, "Someone is going to break something from this competition."

Meanwhile Jikan was in the library to get some books for her subject, she never been in a library or a school. Her father never allowed her to go to those public places because how 'dirty' they were. She was getting used to it then as she looked for a book, a voice asked, "Can I help you with anything?"

She turned to see Iida, which she replied, "Yes, I'm looking for the English literature books."

Iida nodded and reach to grab some books, "Here you go, I hope these are the books you are looking for."

Jikan looked through them, "Yes, these will do. Thank you."

She started looking for a table to read at, Iida offered, "If you want you sit at the table I'm at."

She saw his table and set the books down to begin reading, she liked how nice some people were like Iida. The dorms were clean and the food is good; she had nothing to complain about. Jimmy was in the music room with Jiro and Denki playing some music which he could say the same thing, but he likes freedom more and would like to continue his life as a villain. Then there was Kenshiro in the living quarters of the dorms to watching anime and relaxing. Everyone was doing something to relax or getting used to the second chance they were given.

**But 5 hours later at the gym…**

Ernst and Oshiro were exhausted from the workout competition they were doing. Oshiro laughed as he drank a 5-hour energy, "I still have energy!"

Ernst smirked, "That will be the death of you."

Oshiro laughed, "Fool! Death is for the weak!"

Oshiro fell to the ground, "Oh… I guess I must need to return to the dorms to rest."

Ernst laughed, "What was that?"

Oshiro replied, "I'm sore… I will be back in a little bit!"

Ernst sighed, "I'm sore too, I need help getting back."

Then Kunai helped Oshiro get back, Oshiro asked, "How is your second quirk?"

Kunai replied, "Well the healing factor is great, but the side effect is bullshit. Like it's trash, why nicotine of all side effects."

Oshiro replied, "The side effect could have been that one of organs could be turned off while you are healing or worse you have to eat people to heal."

Kunai asked, "Wait there is a quirk that you can heal by eating people?"

Oshiro nodded, "That is a quirk does exist and trust me it is something you do not want to see."

Kunai chuckled, "I'm not vaping just letting you know."

Oshiro replied, "I will kick your ass myself you start vaping, I rather see you with cigarettes because that is the real shit. But I recommend some nicotine patches for the quirk…"

Oshiro felt his right leg cramped up, "Fuck me, my right leg is cramped up."

Cogwell came across them, "I have been meaning to find you."

Oshiro raised an eyebrow, "Which one?"

Cogwell replied, "Both out you."

Cogwell put a gas mask and armor on Oshiro and a new looking shovel in his hand, Kunai was being measured and examined. Oshiro asked, "Can I ask what does the shovel do?"

Cogwell looked at him, "The shovel is just like your normal shovel, but it is made from the strongest materials known to man, sharped to cut steel plates and rock. Super light and small enough to carry around with ease."

Then Saiba pushed a button on Oshiro's gas mask, "The mask works just like a regular gas mask, but it has nigh vision, infrared vision, and is really hard to break."

Oshiro chuckled, "You know, I will keep it and this new equipment will serve me well." (Oshiro mask and the shovel with his outfit makes him look like an officer of the Death Korps of Krieg but German SS style.) Cogwell chuckled, "Good, I worked hard on that the mask and getting the shovel to be just right."

Oshiro swung the shovel around to be surprised by the lightness of the shovel, "Okay, I would like a knife or sword with that."

Saiba pointed at a sabre, "There is a powersword that you might try to see how it works."

Oshiro picked it up to play with it, Masuta used her katana to knock it out of his hand. Masuta said, "Don't play with a sword like that, you could hurt someone."

Cogwell chuckled, "I think I will give you a railgun."

Kunai smiled, "Yes…"

Cogwell and Saiba revealed a device which they put it on Kunai's arm, and they explained what it did. Kunai raised an eyebrow, "So when I shoot my blades out it will make the blades fly faster… nice."

Mei got out some targets, "I want to see the improve speed."

Kunai put his arm out to aim at a target, then he fired a blade which it moved faster than he ever seen it before. The blade went clean through the target and through the steel and cement wall. Kunai laughed, "That is cool."

Mei touched the weapon, "You could also coat the blade in a sleep toxic to take down your enemies."

Kunai in awe, "A non-kill option, me likely."

Masuta looked at the two, "What are you two up to?"

Kunai replied, "Just heading on our way back to the dorms."

Oshiro raised an eyebrow, "I find it weird you are curious in our actions."

Masuta laughed, "I'm bored, and I don't have my wife with me."

Sero appeared, "I thought I told you not to refer to me as such."

Masuta smirked at him, "Oh honey, don't be like that."

Kunai was trying hard to hold back on laughing his ass off, Cogwell was confused and thinks Sero had little had a choice, Oshiro was entertained by this. Saiba asked, "Wife?"

Sero replied, "More like a friend."

Masuta covered her heart, "Oh don't be like that now."

The two start have a conversion with Oshiro and Kunai started walking out to escape leaving the equipment with Cogwell. They made it to the dorms to find Kenshiro with his laptop hooked up to the main TV playing a date simulator. Kenshiro looked over, "Hey."

Kunai replied, "Hey, what are you playing?"

On the screen a girl with an armband that Oshiro recognized in a heartbeat and the words 'Adolf Hitler' was above a dialog box, Kenshiro replied, "Mein Waifu is the Fuhrer."

Oshiro in horror, "By the Fuhrer! How dare this unholy thing exist!"

Kunai held Oshiro back from going over to destroy the TV and fight Kenshiro, Kenshiro giggled, "This is funny, I play as Erwin Rommel and I can date any high command turned girl leaders including Hitler."

Oshiro replied, "I will get you for this one day."

Kunai said, "It's just game…"

Oshiro looked at Kunai, "A game that dishonors my Fuhrer, this must not go unpunished."

Jikan came into the room, "Okay Kenshiro, your time with the TV is up."

Kenshiro sighed because he was having fun messing with Oshiro but didn't argue and took his game to his room. Oshiro yawned as he went to the kitchen because it was his turn cooking, the villains agreed on rotation schedule on who can do what chores on what days. The only people can cook were Oshiro, Ernst, Saiba, Gajeel, and surprisingly Jimmy. Cogwell can cook but he doesn't really want to and everyone else sucked at cooking.

Oshiro will mostly cook German cuisines, but he would at times cook Japanese cuisines to mess with people. Ernst cooks German, French, and Polish cuisines or a mixture of the three, he loves to cook at times because it is relaxing to him. Gajeel made Italian, Jimmy made some Japanese but mostly American foods for some reason. Then Saiba programmed himself to make anything he wants so the cooking line up was great for everyone.

Ernst and Gajeel got in the kitchen which Oshiro smirked, "I am making a Japanese side dish."

Ernst got on an apron, "I'm glad we are on the same page, I'll make a German main dish."

Gajeel replied, "I got an Italian dessert that will go well with this."

The three decided to work on a three-course dinner to catch everyone off guard. Then every villain was in the dorm like they are scheduled for and saw the three cooking. Jimmy said, "What the?"

Masuta said, "The Axis is in the kitchen. I'm glad Gajeel isn't letting Oshiro or Ernst near the oven."

Kenshiro smirked, "Oh yeah, it's all coming together."

Everyone was at the table wondering what they were getting which the three were laughing and trading jokes in German. Cogwell and Saiba understood what they were saying and understood that they wanted to screw around. Oshiro in German, "I got the side dishes done."

Gajeel nodded, "Dessert will be done in 30 minutes."

Ernst checked the timer, "I got 10 minutes."

The three picked up the side dishes to bring to the table Jikan in shock, "Teriyaki Tofu?!"

Oshiro raised an eyebrow, "You don't like?"

Jikan replied, "No, I'm just surprised…"

Masuta said, "She thought since you love Germany so much that you could only make German food."

Oshiro in shock, "I'm half Japanese, my father is Japanese and my mother is German. Just because I love Germany doesn't mean I can't cook Japanese food, that's racist, Jikan."

Jikan in bigger surprise, "What?!"

Kunai joining in, "Man Jikan, I didn't think you were a racist."

Jikan shouted, "I'M NOT RACIST!"

Everyone was dying of laughter, Sachiko crying, "Being called racist by a Nazi is a new level of racism."

Jikan was getting angry then Oshiro calmly, "I was joking, don't freeze time to kick my nuts."

They all ate their side dish and complimented the chef then Ernst went back to the kitchen to get the main course out, "I hope you love my Schweinshaxe."

Ayano asked, "A what?"

Asuna looked at it, "I don't know what you called it, but I want it."

Ernst gave everyone a plate which they all enjoyed it then Gajeel smiled, "I hope you are all ready for dessert."

He pulled something out the oven then cut pieces of it then put them on plates. He then put the plates in front of everyone, "This is Tiramisu."

They had the tasty dessert Masuta replied, "The Axis should have been a cooking team and make food not war."

Gajeel laughed, "Who said we couldn't do both?"


	12. The Calm before the Storm

**The Calm before the Storm**

Today was a calm day which our former villains just in class, Alicia just went to her club that she joined which was host by a girl she was interested in. She entered the club room to see the green vines for hair girl, "Hello Ibara."

Ibara smiled, "Glad you can join me in prayer."

Alicia saw the girl she was interested in, Kendo; Kendo smiled, "Nice to see you, Alicia."

Alicia had a bible in hand, sat next to Ibara and Kendo as they begin to talk about God and the bible. While that was going on Ric was drinking some coffee in the cafeteria, his aura made many people around him too afraid to sit next to him or be near him. Ric lives for this kind of fear from people, he loves to be feared but there were a few people that don't fear him. Those few people are his classmates, which he wasn't used to having a group of people near him that didn't fear him and it pissed him off sometimes. But sitting where he is at puts a smile on his face as he enjoys his coffee.

Soga and Hira were in Recovery Girl's office, Recovery Girl actually liked the girls and thought having them as two Doctors of Medicine would benefit greatly for the medical field. Their quirks were unique and extremely useful, but they had both have problems. Recovery Girl asked Soga, "The heart of your patient is coming in an hour late, why do you do?"

Soga smiling and replied, "I grab an empty gallon plastic jug to turn it to a heart and use it instead."

Recovery Girl shouted, "NO! Hira, what is the correct response?!"

Hira thought for a moment, "I take the heart for one of my assistants and put it in the patient."

Recovery Girl shouted, "That is definitely something you don't do!"

The two looked at her in confusion which Recovery Girl explained what they do which Soga said, "That way is nice to know."

Hira replied, "But that method has a chance of failing our ways are quicker and effective."

Recovery Girl facepalmed, "That maybe true but they are not morally right. Imagine your heart is made from a plastic jug that was in the room or the doctor who operated on you murdered his assistant in the room to give you a heart."

Soga thinking, "Well that is somethings you can't just tell a patient after the operation."

Hira sighed, "Then don't tell the patient in the first place."

Soga looked at Hira, "It's a doctor's oath to tell the patient the truth and nothing but the truth. The doctor doesn't reveal the information on the patient unless the patient allows it."

Recovery Girl nodded as they continued on subject of medicine and morals because he believes they need it. While in the workshop Saiba and Cogwell were alone building new tech together. Saiba was changing, he started getting more distant and talking less which Cogwell could tell. Cogwell asked him, "Are you feeling well, Saiba?"

Saiba turned to him with no emotion, "Yes, perfect condition."

Oshiro came in to talk, "Cogwell, tomorrow will be our great escape."

Cogwell looked at Oshiro then Saiba, "Are you apart of the plan?"

Saiba didn't replied which Oshiro chuckled, "I see the virus is in full control."

Cogwell looked at Oshiro in shock, "What?!"

Oshiro sat in a chair, "When I first met Saiba, I manage to knock him out to allow Sensei's doctor to put a virus in him to where if we were to need him. The virus will take control and we could use him, he will have no memory of what happened during the virus' control of him."

Cogwell in anger grabbed Oshiro, "This is wrong and you know it! How dare you do this to him. You will pay for this…"

Oshiro grabbed Cogwell's arms to make Cogwell let go of him, "You may be smarter than me and valuable to Sensei, but that doesn't give you the right to put your filthy metal hands on me."

Cogwell saw that Oshiro's strength was going to crush his arms, Oshiro continued, "If you want your freedom then you will follow my lead, Tomura's lead, and serve Sensei. If you back out now or during tomorrow's attempt of escape… I will make sure your parts will be used for something useful and your brain will be used for a High End… do you understand?"

Cogwell now saw Oshiro's true colors and hated him, Oshiro was filled with nothing but hatred and violence. Cogwell could see that Oshiro wanted more than fighting, Oshiro hated society, but this rage was fueled by evil. When Oshiro made his speech that one time about destroying society was a small glimpse of what he could see now. Cogwell angryly, "I understand…"

Oshiro let go of him and left the room, Cogwell was pissed because Oshiro heavily damaged his arms with his grip, so he has to repair them. He looked at Saiba to see he was continuing working on weapons, "I will free you, friend… that fool thinks he can hurt me and get away with it."

Then he heard a voice, "So that is what is going on?"

Cogwell turned to see Jikan, "You saw the whole thing?"

Jikan nodded, "I knew he had some sort of plan, but an assault tomorrow is something I didn't expect. I will let Nezu know what is going to happen tomorrow, so he could prepare for it."

Cogwell looked at her, "Why are you here?"

Jikan replied, "I have a deal to save someone important to me, you got a problem with that?"

Cogwell smirked, "Let's kick that Nazi's ass and his friends as well."

Jikan signed, "That Nazi is being used as well, he doesn't see it. If anything, we need to prove and show it to him."

Then the alarms went off, Jikan asked, "What is going on?"

In the cafeteria, the students were going crazy which Ernst looked out the window, "Just reporters breaking down the gate."

Izuku who saw it as well, "We need to calm everyone down and let them know."

Ernst smirked, "Watch this."

He howled like a wolf which caught everyone's attention and stopped the panicking students. Iida nodded at Ernst, "Thank you."

Then Iida said, "It's just reporters not villains, the gates were destroyed by the reporters."

Everyone calmed down, Ric sighed, "Man it was fun watching the fear and panic while it lasted."

The police came in to arrest the reporter and the heroes investigated the gate that was destroyed. Kunai looked at the gate from a distance on the roof of UA, "Tomura is much smarter than I thought. This broken gate will shut down UA's security system for the day and tomorrow."

A voice behind him sounding happy and cheery, "What you doing, Kunai?"

Kunai jumped a bit, "Oh Mina, don't scare me like that."

Mina skipped to him and got close, "You didn't answer the question?"

Kunai shyly, "It's a nice view up here and… it… beautiful."

Mina smugged, "Oh really?"

Kunai stuttered, "Just l-like y-y-you."

Mina blushed, "Oh, you are so sweet."

Kunai really liked Mina and wanted to protect her, that is why we truly wanted a healing quirk. If he overused his quirk, he will bleed out and possibly die but not with a healing quirk. Mina gave him something he never had… love and someone truly caring for him. Oshiro cared about Kunai, but he put orders from his master before everyone including himself. If Oshiro was told by his master to kill Kunai then Oshiro will do it without hesitation, which is why Kunai feared Oshiro at times. Kunai looked at the gate, 'I will take this leap of faith with you, Oshiro. But if anything happens to Mina… I will make you pay.'

**Izuku**

Izuku was eating lunch with his friend then he heard, "You mind if I sit here?"

He turned to see Asuna which he is nervous when talking to girls, "S-Sure…"

She warped to the empty spot next to him, "Thank you."

Izuku in awe, "You can teleport?!"

Asuna smiled, "Yes I can and you are the guy who gets incredible strength but breaks your body in exchange."

Izuku scratching the back of his head, "Well… yeah."

Asuna giggled, "That's alright, you will one day overcome that."

Izuku smiled, "Thanks I will."

They continued eating until Izuku asked, "You're in Class A1, right?"

Asuna nodded and Izuku asked, "How did you end up here?"

Asuna replied, "It's a long story and the lunch period is pretty short for it."

Izuku nodded but Asuna started a conversion with Izuku which Izuku never had a conversion with a girl before and he liked this. Then they heard Masuta and Sero talking about who would fight. Sero said, "King Ghidorah wouldn't beat Godzilla, we already have movies to prove it."

Masuta replied, "Dude, those movies aren't accurate. If I was King Ghidorah, I would just fly around and shooting lasers at Godzilla until he dies. Now go close combat on him like the movies."

Sero looked at her in the eyes, "You are crazy to think that."

Masuta closed her eyes and leaned her head on her hand, "Oh honey, you are so flattering."

Ayano, Gajeel, and Sachiko who were next to them laughed a little bit from this conversion. Ayano still laughing, "I never knew that this school provides front row tickets to comedy shows."

Gajeel added, "If this keeps up, I might stay here forever."

Sachiko saw Ernst and Jikan messaging her to come, she got up to head to them, "Yes."

Jikan looked at the two, "Oshiro has a plan to escape this place tomorrow and the gate accident from early might have been a part of it."

Ernst raise an eyebrow, "How do you know?"

Jikan told them about what saw from Oshiro and Cogwell's conversion then what she learned from Cogwell. Sachiko looked at the people who are planning to escape, "This won't look good for them and Saiba is controlled by a computer virus. Cogwell is planning on changing sides, we need to stop them."

Ernst thought for a moment then came up with an idea, "Kunai is his friend, what if through him we can convince Oshiro to give up on escaping."

Jikan liked the idea but she has to sway Kunai somehow to convince Oshiro without violence erupting. Jimmy came across the group, "What you guys up to?"

Ernst looked at him, "Nothing important, you need something?"

Jimmy smiling, "Class is about to start in a few minutes, I just wanted to remind everyone of that."

Jikan in curiousness, "That's strange of you to do."

Jimmy shrugged, "I guess it is."

Jimmy kept walking, Sachiko not liking the odds, "10 of our classmates vs 8 of us who know what's best is going to be a trick."

Jikan corrected Sachiko, "When Cogwell fixes Saiba; he, Saiba, and Alicia will come to our side. We will have the advantage when that happens…"

Ernst gestured with his head that Oshiro was coming down the hall with Kunai and Chino. Ernst was German but he didn't like when Germany was ruled by the Nazis and seeing the swastika from the Afrika Korps symbol easily seen through the white shirt and the motto of Auschwitz on his back. Ernst believed the Nazis ruined the legacy of Germany that the German Empire built but he after working and seeing Oshiro for the time he arrived he knew he was oing to be difficult to defeat. Jikan raised her voice, "You going to class?"

Oshiro nodded, "Class is starting soon, you three will be heading in that direction, correct?"

Sachiko quick to the reply, "We will."

Chino spoke, "I hope you three are ready for tomorrow."

Ernst smirked, "We will, trust us on that."

The six then headed to the classroom to finish the day


	13. The Storm

**The Storm **

Today was the day of learning about rescuing civilians in disasters at the USJ, Class 1A and Class A1 just arrived. Aizawa sighed, "Okay brats, we have arrived."

Aizawa was driving the hero bus while a janitor drove the villain bus, the villain bus was quiet to where not a sound was made. The janitor left to go get some lunch, then a person in an astronaut suit appeared, "Welcome to the USJ!"

Most of the hero class were interested in the hero and the former villains looked at him like they just want to get this over with. They escorted inside the facility to the central plaza, as Thirteen was explaining everything about the USJ. Aizawa noticed a black mist appearing, Oshiro looked at his group, "The time has come."

They broke out of the group, Aizawa pulled out the remote but Kunai shot out a blade to knock the remote out of his hand. The remote fell into a portal and before Aizawa could grab it, the portal closed. The escaping villains made it to the big portal which a blue hair man covered in hands revealed himself. Tomura looked at Oshiro, "Oshiro, I see you got recruits."

Oshiro smirked, "Well we can't do anything until our collars are off."

Tomura nodded to the mist as the mist warped the Class 1A and the rest of A1 to different parts of the USJ. A man with a toolbox came out of a portal to Oshiro and the group, "Oshiro, Kunai, Chino, Cogwell, Alicia, Saiba, Jimmy, Ric, Ayano, and Kenshiro; I am the man who is going to remove those collars for you."

Chino cheered, "Finally!"

Ayano rolled her eyes, "Please make it fast."

Ric smiled, "Free me, I want to go all out."

The man went to Oshiro first to remove his collar with ease, Cogwell seeing the impressive speed, "What is your quirk?"

The man replied, "Unlock; it allows me to break any lock, remove collars, 'unlock' anything that is locked into place…"

Jimmy rolled his eyes, "Speed it up now."

As the man continued to unlock everyone's collars, Tomura leaned over to Oshiro, "The Uranverein is coming… prepare for your final modification."

Then a new portal opened up while Kurogiri was fighting Thirteen, a bald man with glasses and a big mustache came with a box. Kunai asked, "What is that?"

Oshiro asked, "Remember when I told you about my liver?"

Kunai looked at him, "What else is artificial?"

Oshiro replied, "My heart, liver, and a few other parts are made of living metal that heal when I heal. They are apart of me… that box right there will be the power I need to kill All Might."

The man put the box on the ground, "Lay on the ground and the operation will begin."

Tomura looked at the group, "You will buy us time to complete this little operation."

Oshiro got on the ground shirtless, the group continued watching as the man pulled out a knife to cut open Oshiro's chest. Chino, Kunai, Jimmy, Ayano, and Kenshiro's mouths dropped out as Oshiro was awake and showed no sight of pain. Cogwell came over, "Do you need…"

The man chuckled, "I don't need help, thank you. I have been modifying him since he was 5, he is used to this. I did things from modifying his skeleton to allow him to completely rotate his head to 180 degrees to a heart that will make poisoning impossible and now his last modification."

Kurogiri then warped Alicia, Chino, Jimmy, Ric, Ayano, and Kenshiro into different parts of the USJ. Kunai, Cogwell, and Saiba were the three left in the plaza as they watched Aizawa defeating the grunts in front of them. Kunai looked at his railgun, "Time for a test shot…"

Tomura held out a brown glass bottle, "You might want this."

Kunai curious grab the bottle and opened it, he smelled the substance to know what it is, "Is this… the quirk erasing formula?"

The man operating Oshiro replied, "Not quite, it only works for 3 minutes… take out Eraserhead fast and save it."

Cogwell saw Saiba doing something which he grabbed Saiba to see what the virus was doing.

**In Saiba's Head**

Cogwell saw that everything was different the colors were black and white instead of multiple colors. Then he saw Saiba conscious next to a big creature like being, Cogwell looked at the being, "Are you the virus?"

The virus replied, "01011001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00101100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101111 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00111111"

Cogwell replied, "01010111 01100101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110011 01110100 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01110100 01101001 00101101 01110110 01101001 01110010 01110101 01110011 00100000 01110011 01111001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101101" (As a computer science major, this was actually pretty fun to make a unique conversion in binary)

Cogwell made his axe and chainsaw tentacle to then charge at the virus, while the virus grew multiple weapons for arms to attack Cogwell.

**The Downpour Zone**

Tokoyami, Koda, Jikan, and Masuta were warped in the Downpour Zone… well it was the Downpour Zone until it started snowing and a blizzard formed making it cold as hell. Masuta shouted, "Why the fuck is it so cold?!"

(Because Saiba hacked into the system to make the Downpour Zone into a Winter Wonderland like I just described) Masuta looked at Author-kun, "I know but do you really need it to be that cold!"

(Well you opponent likes it to be this cold, trust me on this one) Masuta was about to ask until a group of villains lunged out to attack. Tokoyami used his shadow to knock them back, Masuta pulled out her katanas to start slicing them, Koda saw more coming which he pointed at them. Jikan saw the amount coming, "That is a lot right there."

But she got a closer look to see a young teenage girl on a creature, the girl was 5 foot 8 inches, long red colored hair held by a yellow ribbon with red and yellow heterochromatic colored eyes. Her clothes consist Soviet WW2 tanker outfit which has many Soviet WW2 medals, Jikan asked herself, "A crazy girlfriend of Oshiro?"

The girl pointed at the group which the villains she commanded charged at them without hesitation. Masuta shouted, "We are badly outnumbered here!"

Then just when Masuta was about to get attacked from behind, Alicia beheaded the guy about to get Masuta. Jikan said, "Glad you can join us, Alicia."

Alicia fighting the army of villains with Tokoyami and Masuta, "I had to get that stupid collar off of me and gain their trust."

Tokoyami asked, "What is going on?"

Alicia replied, "I thought this operation was going to be a quick grab the escapees and leave but they are on a mission to kill All Might."

Koda said, "All Might can't be killed, no is capable of that."

Jikan corrected him, "No, Oshiro can fight All Might, Endeavor, and Edgeshot at once and injury them. If it's just him and All Might then it's possible for him to kill him."

Alicia round house a villain into the upcoming crowd, "About Oshiro, they have cut him open to put in the last 'modification' in him. Something called…"

The girl who is the leader of this army of villains spoke, "Uranverein…"

The villains stopped in place and the group looked at her as she jumped off the monster she rode, "The name of the secret Nazi project to make nuclear bombs. After Oshiro's operation, he will be unstoppable, you could say he is going 'nuclear'."

Masuta charged at her to end her talking, but the girl dodged with ease and Masuta started making sloppy attacks. Tokoyami tried attacking but he was gaining the same effects, Alicia swung at her and girl punch her gut sending her flying back. The girl sighed, "I guess I have to tell Oshiro one of his allies have betrayed him. He is going to be disappointed."

Jikan asked, "Who are you?"

The girl got in a soldier's stance, "I am Vozhd, the Soviet Union's finest soldier, and I'm here to defeat and kill everyone here."

Jikan was thinking of a strategy but her mind wasn't in the right place, Vozhd appeared in front of her to throw her back. Masuta chuckled, "This is an interesting opponent Author-kun."

(Hardcasekara came up with her after a funny conversion we had one time.) Masuta asked, "Who is…"

Before she can finish Vozhd kicked her face sending her flying back.

**Flood Zone**

Tsuyu, Izuku, Denki, and Sachiko were on a boat that in the flood zone and saw the villains swimming under the water. Sachiko looked at the others, "Well time for my specialty."

Sachiko was in her hero outfit, Her clothing is likewise distinctive, with a red miniskirt, black thigh highs, an iron collar with an Imperial Chrysanthemum Seal off of which hangs a small capelet, black gloves, and bandages wrapping her making her only upper torso clothing a functional budget sarashi. Her combat gear includes a large, back-mounted "split hull" design with smokestacks behind her back, and battleship hull-like arms bristling with multiple triple-cannon turrets, both larger "main guns" hanging over her shoulders and smaller "secondaries" popping out of the sides of the hull. A third "main gun" is clamped to her right thigh. Also, on her thigh, she has armor piercing ammo cartridges strapped to metal garter straps. She also wears armored high heel like boots with rudders for heels. She then turned the boat they were on into a Japanese warship; the villains were terrified and tried to climb up, but Sachiko started shooting at them with the guns. Denki cheered, "That's cool!"

Sachiko looked out and Izuku noticed, "Who is that girl?"

They saw a 5 foot 5 inches tall girl with long ocean blue colored hair and blue colored eyes. Her clothes consist ragged school dress from her older school that after 2 years has become slightly broken. Tsuyu looked at the clothing, "Looks like her old school uniform."

Denki was in shock, "Why is that girl wearing my middle school's uniform?"

Sachiko asked, "Do you know her?"

The girl turned into water and became one with the water they were in to form a giant monster. Denki trying to figure this out, "She seem familiar and that quirk might be…"

The monster shot an ice spear piercing the boat, Sachiko gave the monster a cold look as her ship continued shooting at the monster.

The main guns of the ship shot at the monster, but the bullets went through the monster, Sachiko was getting pissed by this. The monster started forcing water into the ship to make it sink, the monster starting to approach the ship to attack. Izuku was looking around to find a way out while Sachiko kept shooting at the creature to find a weakness. Denki then remembered who this girl was, "MIZU-CHAN!"

The monster stopped in its tracks, Sachiko stopped firing and Denki in shock, "Is that you, Mizu-chan?"

The monster in shock, "Denki?"

**Central Plaza**

Oshiro thought about how his allies and his enemies were doing; he turned his head to see Kunai on top of Aizawa. Kunai smiled, "How does it feel that your negation quirk just got negated?"

Aizawa grunted, "What an interesting plan you have, but you will not get away."

Mina shouted, "Kunai! What are you doing?!"

Kunai looked at her in sadness, "You wouldn't understand…"

While the two were arguing, the doctor said, "I'm surprise your friend found love and is having girlfriend problems."

Oshiro replied, "Yeah…"

The doctor said, "Don't speak, it makes things difficult. I will ask yes or no questions which you will answer by one blink for yes and two for no."

Oshiro blinked once, the doctor pulled out a cube shaped tech, "You remember what this is?"

Oshiro blinked once but the doctor continued, "This will turn blood into Trigger allowing you to become stronger than you were originally. Your modified heart will turn your Trigger blood back to normal blood, the liver will use that new blood to accelerate your healing to prevent the Trigger from destroying your body and your quirks. You control the on and off switch of the device with the wires from your brain. Like all the other parts, it's made from living metal using your flesh… do you still like your right eye?"

Oshiro's right eye revealed itself to be red robotic eye, the doctor laughed, "Your eye can shoot a power laser after this part get connected, but careful it will hurt for a while."

Kurogiri came back to Tomura, "Thirteen is defeated, but one of the kids escaped."

Tomura nodded, "Good, they might get All Might to hurry his ass here."

The doctor got the piece connected to Oshiro which the doctor got up, "Have fun."

The doctor left in a portal and Oshiro healed up in a flash and got up. Tomura smiled, "You ready for the upcoming Boss Fight!"

Oshiro switched on the device within him, he felt his blood becoming Trigger and filling him up with more power. He started getting covered in red and black sparks around his body, the ground under him started cracking. He looked up at the sky to shoot a powerful red beam of energy from his right eye, Kunai looked at his friend with even more power than he originally had, and it scared him. Tomura laughed in joy by how strong Oshiro was, Kurogiri looked at Oshiro in horror like something unholy was created right in front of him. Oshiro turned off the beam to look at the entrance, his hair started to change by the Trigger in his body. The hair was still silver, but it had strands of red and black, Oshiro smiled, "_This is the power… I have been looking for… I am a war machine… and I'm looking for a war to fight._"

Kunai saw that this Oshiro wasn't the same Oshiro he knew, "Oshiro, are you okay?"

Oshiro looked at him, "_I have never been better._"

The door opened to reveal All Might looking angry, "**FEAR NOT, WHY YOU MAY ASK, BECAUSE I AM HERE!**"

Oshiro got on all fours, "_Let out last battle begin then… All Might!_"

All Might looked at Oshiro, the boy who almost defeated him, Endeavor, and Edgeshot looked different and radiating of power. Oshiro then on all fours sprinted to All Might while All Might sprinted to him. Oshiro jumped up to punch All Might and All Might got his fist ready to punch, then the two got close together. Then their fists collided…

**Mountain Zone**

Ernst was currently fighting Jimmy who has proven to be fast to outrun him, while Ayano and Ric were fighting Gajeel. Ernst and Gajeel found themselves with Momo, Jiro, and Mineta who were dealing with a bunch of villains. Then a red beam of energy was seen, everyone looked toward it. Ernst looked at Jimmy, "What as that?"

Jimmy replied, "I have no idea… but it looks interesting."

Ric smiled, "Someone strong."

Ric started running in the direction, Ayano rolled her eyes, "I guess it's you vs me…"

Gajeel knocked her out with a punch, "Sorry about that, but you had it coming when you attacked me."

Jimmy picked up Ayano and ran to the origin of the beam, Ernst looked at Gajeel, "Help those three."

Gajeel nodded, "Don't get killed kid."

Ernst turned to his wolf form to run at incredible speed to see what was going on at the plaza.

**Flood Zone**

The monster looked at Denki, "Denki?"

Denki smiled and nodded, the monster turned back to a girl on the dock, Mizu asked, "Why are you here?"

Denki asked, "Why are you here?"

Then they saw the laser beam, Sachiko looked at the origin, "Do you know anything about that?"

Mizu looked down, "Time for me to go."

Denki grabbed her, "No…"

Mizu sadly, "Let me go, it was nice to see you again."

Denki said, "We suppose to become heroes."

Mizu thought for a moment, "You still believe in that dream. You heard everyone… my parents, the other students, teachers, and even a few heroes…"

Denki smiled, "Screw them, I believe you can do. Do it to prove them wrong, just take a leap of faith."

Mizu looked at Denki, but then Asuna appear, "Sachiko, you need to check this out."

**Downpour/Blizzard Zone**

The group was having difficult time with Vozhd, she was getting faster and stronger by the second. A thing that Masuta noticed was everyone except Vozhd was unorganized when near Vozhd. Masuta got up, "You quirk involves giving you strength and speed, while making us unorganized."

Vozhd clapped, "You got it right, comrade. You got one of my two quirks right…"

Jikan added, "Your other quirk is a brainwashing quirk."

Vozhd looked at her, "Correct as well…"

They saw the red laser beam at the center of the USJ, Alicia asked, "What was that?"

Vozhd in awe, "The operation is completed… I will take my leave."

She jumped on the monster she rode in on, "Finish them."

The brainwashed villains charged at the group while Vozhd rode to the Central Plaza. Tokoyami replied, "I got them!"

Masuta and Alicia nodded and replied, "So do we!"

The three started taking the villains head on before Jikan could join, Asuna grabbed her, "Come you need to see this."


	14. Storm's Rage

**Storm's Rage**

Jikan with Asuna, Mina, Uraraka, Kunai, and few others saw Oshiro as he grabbed All Might to perform a German Suplex slamming the hero to the ground. Tomura laughed in joy, Oshiro smirked, "_I got you where Tomura, successor of All for One, wants you to be._"

Tomura added, "My idea of Oshiro being captured by you, then send to UA to find the perfect moment to get you alone so we can kill you."

All Might looked up in shock, "**This was a part of your plan?!**"

Oshiro smirked, "_His mind is amazing but has much more growth to go… and mature._"

Kunai turned to Jikan and Asuna, "Oh, I will not let you two stop our attempt to escape. Even if I have to kill one of you."

Jikan looked to see Kunai and Oshiro didn't have their collars, "So you traded a temporary collar for a permanent one."

Kunai shot a blade at her just for it to graze her cheek, "I will not be forced to become what I am not."

Oshiro picked up All Might, "_New Move…_"

Asuna was about to warp to stop Oshiro but Kunai shot a blade through her leg to distract her from warping to stop Oshiro. Oshiro threw All Might to where his back met Oshiro's knee, "_Luftwaffe!_"

Asuna turned to Kunai to warp behind him to attack him but Kunai expected that and shot a blade from his back. Asuna warped away to barely dodge the high speeding blade, Jikan said, "Fall back Asuna, we need backup."

Then out of the corner of their eyes they saw a wolf running at high speed to attack Oshiro. Oshiro turned to grab the wolf from biting him, Ernst turned to his beast form to punch Oshiro's head. Ernst punched him hard causing his head to turn 180 degrees, Kunai in shock, "Oshiro!"

Ernst saddened, "I'm sorry… but you were going to kill a true hero."

Oshiro chuckled, "_That's the point, to kill All Might and his stupid smile._"

Ernst watched in horror as Oshiro's head turned face forward and staring at Ernst, "_It's going to take more than that to take me down._"

Oshiro punched Ernst to the ground causing a crater, Ernst coughed up some blood, "Okay, you asked for this!"

**Saiba's Mind**

Cogwell stood on top of the virus, "Any last words?"

The virus weakly, "01000100 01101001 01100100 00100000… 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110110… 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101111 01100100 00100000 01101100… 01101001 01100110 01100101 00111111"

Cogwell killed the virus, "No…"

Then he jumped off to wake up Saiba, he shook Saiba, "Wake up."

Saiba woke up, "What… what happened?"

Cogwell replied, "You had a virus in your head that took control of you."

Saiba in shock, "I can get infested with computer viruses?! HOW?!"

Cogwell answered, "Oshiro told me that the first time you met him, he knocked you out and his master put the virus in you."

Saiba in rage, "I knew something off about that drink he gave me!"

**Central Plaza**

Saiba and Cogwell returned to see Oshiro and Ernst fighting, Saiba pulled out his gun, "Eat this!"

He shot at Oshiro's head which everyone looked at Saiba in shock and Saiba on the other hand, "Oh god… did I just killed him."

Oshiro's bullet wound on his forehead had red and black blood was coming out, "_Nope._"

A bullet popped out of his head and the wound healed, Tomura smiling, "Bullets mean nothing to him, a truly unstoppable weapon."

Jikan looked at the blood, "Asuna get me his blood."

Asuna reappeared with Sachiko and the others, "Okay…"

Sachiko aimed her guns at Oshiro but Oshiro active his laser eye to shoot of one of her guns. Masuta shouted, "HE HAS A LASER EYE?!"

With that distraction, Asuna grabbed the black blood on the ground to teleport back to examine it. Sachiko not happy about one of guns being destroyed shot back with all her guns. Oshiro dodged them all the bullets she and Kunai ran up to strike her down but Masuta intercepted him with her katanas. Kunai smirked, "I am going ask you to ask your friend to let us go free."

Masuta rolled her eyes, "Look here, I'm told not to kill. So, I'm not kill you idiots. I mean why escape here, you are given a nice bed, good food, TV, internet especially for the Neo Nazi over there he can jerk off to German tanks and how they almost conquered Europe."

Oshiro grabbed Ernst's throat while Ernst bit his throat, "_Don't drink my blood, it's made of Trigger._"

Ernst stopped biting him to spit out the Trigger, "What the?!"

Seeing that Oshiro's blood was black and red then the taste of the blood reminded him of the taste of the drug. Ernst in anger, "Are you a Trigger addict?!"

Oshiro chuckled, "_Unlike a Trigger addict, my body is modified to handle the drug leaving me unaffected after the drug no longer in my system. My doctor made a small machine in me that turns my blood to Trigger then my heart turns it back to normal blood. So, after the machine is turned off then it's no longer in my system until I turn it back on._"

Then Ernst was hit by a lightning bolt, Ric smirked, "The wolf is strong, but I want a piece of you."

Oshiro raised an eyebrow, "_Maybe after we escape._"

Ric laughed, "Sure…"

Ric was about to shock him, but Oshiro grabbed his head to slam it on the ground, Kunai in shock, "What was that for?!"

Oshiro replied, "_Take out the backstabbers before they back stab us._"

Vozhd arrived next to Oshiro, "Well said…"

She jumped off the monster she was riding to stand next to him, Oshiro looked at her, "I was wondering if you were here."

Jimmy stood next to Oshiro then Kenshiro arrived as well, Alicia with Cogwell and Saiba stood next to Jikan. Kenshiro looked at Jikan and the villains on her side, "So…"

Chino arrived on a white dragon to land next to Kenshiro, "Sorry I'm late to this show down. The water monster decided to attack us all of a sudden."

Tomura heard, "That bitch… what is she thinking?!"

Then that said monster appeared to the plaza with Denki on her shoulder, "WE ARE HERE!"

The monster started taking out villain grunts left and right which Kenshiro sighed, "As was saying, we are outnumbered. We should retreat while we still have the chance."

All Might got up to charge at Oshiro and Oshiro in response grabbed his fists to start crushing them. All Might was in pain, Oshiro smiling, "Don't you get it, All Might! My Trigger making machine inside of machine with my Blitzkrieg is enough to overpower you!"

All Might kicked his gut sending him flying back a little bit, Oshiro landed on his feet to check to find his ribs broken but healing. All Might laughed, "Your quirk overpowers me in strength and speed…"

Oshiro flew to attack him, but All Might barely dodged the attack to then jab him, "Then I will use that to my advantage."

Vozhd shouted, "He needs help…"

Alicia swung her plasma sword at Vozhd, "Sorry, I will not allow that to happen."

Vozhd activated her quirk, "Nomu!"

The monster ran at Alicia, Alicia cut the beast's legs off, but the beast's legs healed. Alicia looked at the beast, "What are you?"

Cogwell jumped on the beast to try to kill it with his axe, the beast grabbed the axe to throw Cogwell to the side. Kenshiro charged Masuta and Sachiko, "Well if I'm going down, I'm going down the hard way!"

Hira and Soga arrived at the plaza, Gajeel with Ayano in his arms and some of Class 1A following him, "Hey you two, check to see if she is okay."

Soga walked up to check Ayano's pulse then punched her face hard, Ayano woke up, "Ouch!"

Then she looked to find herself tied up, "I guess I'm not escaping."

Gajeel put her on the ground, "You got that right."

Chino on her dragon landed in front of them, "I will get you out!"

Chino was about to use a card until Saiba shot it out her hand, "Yeah, no more card tricks from you."

The dragon shot a beam of white light at him and Chino in anger, "That was $10,000 card you shot out of hand!"

Saiba barely dodged the beam but he didn't dodge the tail that slammed him to the ground. Gajeel then made a sword from his hand to climb up the dragon while it wasn't looking and stabbed it's eye. The dragon screamed in pain and turned back to a card in Chino's hand, Chino drew a card to look at it. When Chino looked up, she saw Soga in front of her and Soga punched her face knocking out Chino. Hira laughing, "ONE PUNCH!"

Jikan with Asuna on the sideline looking at Oshiro's blood, Asuna in shock, "What kind of device turns blood into Trigger?"

Jikan said, "My Papa is making a permanent quirk erasing drugs using the blood of a child… his blood type is O+."

Asuna asked, "How does the blood type affect the situation?"

Jikan explaining, "That's probably the reason it can change to Trigger to normal blood with ease and with great speed. O+ is superior blood because it can be used for everyone and it's the most needed in the world. O+ is unique and special for many reasons, but I can tell that this process is hurting him. We need to stop him before…"

All Might was throw into the stairs near the entrance, Oshiro's veins were now black and his non robotic eye was black with a red iris, "_You are a pain in the ass… but I will kill you… even if it kills me!_"

Ernst tackled him which Oshiro threw him off then jumped in the air after Ernst, "_I will make sure you stay down!_"

Kirishima and Uraraka saw Ernst in the air and were in shock, Oshiro started punching him at blinding speed. Oshiro stopped at 79 then punched him to the ground, "_I call that one… The Red Baron_"

Kirishima and Uraraka shouted, "ERNST!"

Ernst on the ground heard them which he weakly got up, Oshiro landed to see Ernst getting up weakly, "_Why?! Why are you getting up?!_"

Ernst coughed up some blood, "You see *cough* you don't have anyone cheering you on *cough* just people who wanted to use you. Have you ever felt love?"

Oshiro frowned, "_Why would I be that low?! Love has gotten me nowhere, love was something I had never received, Sensei gave me a bed, food, a decent family, and he told me that love causes weakness._"

Ernst coughed up some blood and laughed, "Your Sensei is a bigger fool! Love was never a weakness *cough* it's a strength…"

Oshiro punched Ernst's gut and Ernst elbowed Oshiro's back, but then All Might grabbed Oshiro to throw him on the ground to restrain him. Vozhd was escorting Tomura to Kurogiri's warp portal then she looked at Oshiro to run over to help him. But Masuta dropped kicked her on the back of her head to knock her out, Oshiro then push All Might off of him, "_You have forced me to go all out!_"

Oshiro looked at his right hand, '_Forgive me… Sensei!_"

Oshiro shoved his hand in his own chest, Kunai defending himself really well saw Oshiro doing that act in horror, "OSHIRO!"

Oshiro's hand was on the machine, he remembered the doctor mentioned an overdrive button on the device that he has to manual turn on with his hand. Oshiro turned the switch on, instantly all his veins were black and popped up to reveal themselves and he started to act like an animal. Oshiro started oozing out Trigger from his mouth, All Might was in disgust that Oshiro was going this far to kill him. All Might said, "**Kid, stop this. Just surrender and we can help you.**"

Oshiro started attacking him with everything he had, All Might couldn't dodge any of his attacks then Oshiro punched him so hard that All Might started deflating to reveal his weak form. Sachiko got a shot and fired her guns at Oshiro but Oshiro dodge the bullet to appear in front of her to grab her throat to start strangling her. Sachiko punched his face but Oshiro headbutted her fist so hard Sachiko broke her hand instead on cracking Oshiro's skull. Then some ice froze Oshiro, Sachiko in shock saw that Todoroki saved her. Sachiko broke Oshiro's arms and got up, "Thanks"

Shoto nodded but then Oshiro broke out of the ice and grew new arms, Masuta tried to slice him but Oshiro bit her sword breaking the blade into a bunch of pieces. Masuta shouted, "When are we going to defeat that thing Author-kun?!"

(Oh, we are about to get there, oh honey… Yes! I'm on top tonight!) Masuta shouted, "Don't leave us!"

(Okay, Oshiro's downfall will begin. Now I'm getting laid, fuck you.)

Jikan said, "Kunai, I know you want freedom, but Oshiro is about to die!"

Kunai looked down, "I'm not a hero…"

Jikan interrupted him, "None of us are heroes, we aren't trying to be heroes. We just want to do what is right, just for once."

Kunai looked at her and had a flashback…

**Age 7**

Kunai was at the park at night then Oshiro was next to him, Kunai looked at the stars, "Do you think we can ever be heroes?"

Oshiro signed, "No…"

Kunai looked down, "Oh…"

Oshiro added, "But we can be better."

Kunai looked at him, "Better?"

Oshiro smiled, "I'm going to tell you a secret, but you must keep it to yourself."

Kunai nodded and Oshiro spoke, "My parent never disappeared… they were killed in a fight between a hero and villain. Sensei found me and found my dead parents to show me what happened to them."

Kunai in shock, "What?!"

Oshiro continued, "With my quirk, I want to change society to where heroes and villains no longer fight… no fights and dies. A society where no one will suffer from the two."

Kunai smiled, "Will you have the energy for it?"

Oshiro sighed, "I will kill you if you reveal this secret… my quirk doesn't consume energy. It's just a made-up requirement I made up to prevent people from figuring out what my real weakness is."

Kunai asked, "What does your quirk consume for power?"

Oshiro in sadness, "Will… the stronger my will, the stronger I become. All someone has to do is break my will."

**Present**

Kunai looked at her, "Oshiro will kill me if I told you this."

Jikan asked, "Will it save him?"

Kunai sighed, "If we pay our cards right, his quirk doesn't consume his energy for power. His healing quirk does, but his Blitzkrieg consumes his will."

Jikan in shock, "His will?"

Kunai got his blades out, "Break his will and he will lose all his strength."

Kunai charged at Oshiro firing his blades at high speeds, Oshiro felt the blades piercing through him, he turned to see Kunai shooting at him, "Kunai… why?"

Kunai whispered, "I'm sorry… but I don't want you to die."

Kunai jumped up to round house kick Oshiro's face, Jikan then touched Oshiro to activate her quirk to reverse the effects of the Uranverein. Oshiro fell to his knees then looked up at her, "Why? Why did you save me?"

Jikan smiled, "You may not like to hear this now… but this class is like the family I never had."

She started bleeding from her nose, the teachers arrived at the scene to check on the students and capture the grunts. Oshiro caught Jikan as she fell, Soga and Hira ran to check on her, "Her pulse is weak… she overworked her quirk and her heart is too weak."

Hira asked, "Does this call for a heart transplant?"

Soga nodded, "If we have a heart and the blood transfusion then yes."

Oshiro looked at her, "I'm sorry… but you have no right to a heroic death!"

He jabbed his hand into his chest to rip out his mechanical heart, Hira looked at the heart in awe, "We got a heart!"

Soga yelled, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Oshiro smirked, "I can regrow a mechanical heart like this, don't worry. I'm a Type O+… use me for the blood."

Before Soga could answer, Hira shouted, "Say no more!"

Hira then opened up Jikan's chest while Soga lucky brought the tools for this operation. Kunai came over, "Oshiro…"

Oshiro looked away from him, All Might as got up somehow by some plot armor to see Oshiro giving his heart and his blood. He looked at him to see the soft side that Nezu believed there was. Saiba came over to Oshiro, "I will never forgive you for what you did to me…"

Oshiro replied, "Like I give a shit, go check on your rich girlfriend or something."

Saiba looked to see he was helping with saving Jikan's life, so he will take to him later. Then after the operation and Recovery Girl came to check on Jikan, "She is doing alright."

Then they went to Ernst who had multiple broken bones and other things wrong with him, Oshiro went over to him, "You were a great opponent… maybe another fight in the future?"

Ernst chuckled, "You're on… ouch. I keep telling these two I'm fine."

Kirishima looked at Oshiro, "What you did to him could have killed him!"

Ernst said, "Calm down Kirishima!"

Kirishima turned to Ernst, "Sorry…"

Oshiro used a sharp piece of glass nearby to cut himself, "Drink my blood, you stubborn wolf."

Ernst chuckled, "I have regenerative abilities…"

Oshiro rolled his eyes, "But they're slow, I'll just speed up the process… you don't want to be in the hospital bed, do you?"

Ernst looked at him, "Okay don't say that."

After some arguing, Oshiro focused some blood in his mouth which instantly healed him which Uraraka and Kirishima were glad he was fine. As Oshiro was about to get his cuffs on and get transported to possibly prison, in his mind he saw visions. He stood still which Gajeel who closest to him, "Hey kid, are you okay?"

Oshiro was seeing himself being taken, then in the lab crying in pain, then a German man and Japanese woman walking him around town during Christmas time. Gajeel got closer to him, "Oshiro?"

Oshiro then fainted to the ground; Soga, Hira, and Recovery Girl ran to him to see what was wrong with him.


	15. The Damage

**The Damage**

Oshiro woke up to find himself to find himself handcuffed and tied up to the bed in the nurse's office. He turned his head to see Nejire, "Hmm, you're watching me?"

Nejire, who was examining Oshiro and his body, jump to turn to him, "You are a wake! I thought you only need 3 hours of sleep a day?"

Oshiro asked, "How long was I out?"

Hira in the room, "18 hours."

Oshiro rolled his eyes, "I would be better off dead…"

The door opened to where Kunai came in with Jikan, "Oshiro! You're okay!"

Oshiro looked at him in anger, "Oi Katana, I didn't know you were part Italian. Switching sides on my ass like that, you are lucky I am chained up here."

Kunai sadly, "I'm sorry… but I couldn't let you die…"

Oshiro snapped, "I would have been fine in the end. You know we could be at my place drinking, you could escape to start a new life, and we wouldn't be here."

Jikan intervened, "He saved your life just as much as I did, you are his friend and you should be thanking him for that."

Oshiro laughed a little bit then continued, "Like I asked to be saved… death is the ultimate form of freedom and I would have died with my honor of a villain."

Jikan's eyebrow twitched, "How was any of that honorable?"

Oshiro no longer spoke and just waited for them to leave, Kunai asked, "What would have happened if you died and I escaped to your Sensei?"

Oshiro still ignored him which Kunai left in anger, Jikan told Oshiro, "If I was you, I would stop working for your 'Sensei' before it's too late."

Then Jikan left, Hira asked, "I was playing with your blood to tryout the databases people finder..."

Oshiro grunted, "What is your point?!"

Hira rolled her eyes, "You could at least sound interested in the conversation."

Oshiro closed his eyes, "I know who I am, my name is Oshiro Masuta. My father was a Japanese historian that studied European history and my mother was a German baker from Hamburg, Germany. They fell in love and father married her and brought her to Japan, and blah blah blah…"

Hira looked at him in confusion, "That's not what the results say."

Oshiro opened his eyes and stared at her, "What do the results say?"

A voice said, "Oshiro Masuta, your files and documents are all fake…"

Nejire stood up, "Principle?! You scared me there."

Oshiro rolled his eyes, "Oh god, it's the mammal. Look here, I may be a villain, but I don't lie about my backstory and dead parents… also how long have you been here?"

Nezu smiling, "You know Oshiro, I thought you were just some random kid to quite honest. No offense."

Oshiro yawned, "None taken, now you see I'm awake and alive. I guess I'm going back to prison."

Nezu laughed a bit, "Sorry, but you are not going back to prison."

Oshiro replied, "Well fuck…"

Nejire cheerfully, "I think you should celebrate this."

Nezu go close to Oshiro to say, "So tell me, your Highness. Where did you go?"

Oshiro looked at him in confusion, "What did you call me?"

Nezu response, "Sorry, I didn't know were offended by calling you that?"

Oshiro in serious, "What. Did. You. Mean. By. That?!"

Hound Dog came in the room, "I'm here with a friend."

A woman came in, "Hello Nezu, I'm Dr. Mazu"

Nezu smiled and shook her hand, "Happy to see you, Doctor."

Oshiro spoke, "Okay, who else is in here?"

Masuta opened moved the curtains that was used to separate the bed next to Oshiro's and her bed, "Present!"

Sero in the closet in the room, "Here!"

Masuta in happiness, "I'm so happy you came out of the closet, honey!"

Sero went back into the closet and Masuta shouted, "Wait for me!"

She jumped in the closet which Oshiro in anger, "If it weren't for the modifications, I would have snapped my own neck right now."

Dr. Mazu leaned down to looked at him, "Let me just take a look… that is a lot of stress and anger."

Oshiro replied, "Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Doc…"

Dr. Mazu looked at Hound Dog and Nezu, "100% Brainwash."

Nezu drank some tea, "I figured he was… especially with some of the things he does without hesitation."

Hira in joy, "I get to see what to do for a brainwashed person!"

Oshiro couldn't help but laugh and did he laugh hard, Masuta and Sero came out of the closet. Masuta said, "RUN! Germans don't laugh like that; we need to get out of here before bad shit goes down!"

The two run out of the room which Oshiro still laughing, "Oh my god *hahaha* I didn't know they gave clowns medical licenses!"

Nezu looked at him in serious, "Well you about to learn you were the kidnapped son from the Hohenzollern family, the same house of Wilhelm II…"

Oshiro interrupted him, "If she is a clown, then you are an entire circus, Nezu!"

Oshiro was still laughing his ass off, Nezu added, "You know there are worst punishments than death."

Oshiro looked at him in seriousness, "Oh I know, but you are all too funny. There is no damn way I'm related to royalty of any kind."

Hira said, "The database said your father is the German prince and your mother wasn't even Japanese, she is German historian who studies Japanese history…"

Oshiro shouted, "Katana! Get your traitorous ass over here! You are missing an entire circus!"

Mazu grabbed touched his head and he was knocked out…

**In Oshiro's Mind**

Oshiro looked around to find himself in a hallway with pictures all around, Mazu said, "Well these are your memories."

Oshiro turned to see the doc, Nezu, Hound Dog, Nejire, and Hira, "Okay, I have questions of why you all are in my head."

Mazu walked around looking at the pictures, "Well anyone in a five-foot radius to the mind of the person I am entering."

Oshiro rolled his eyes, "Oh this fun…"

Nejire saw a picture of him when he was about 2 or 3, "You had brown hair and blues eyes?!"

Oshiro looked at her, "Yeah, then the modifications kicked in, causing the silver hair and eyes… well eye. The robotic eye can be whatever color I want."

Mazu took a look at the pictures closer then saw the wallpaper was starting to come off, "Oshiro… can you remove the wallpaper?"

Oshiro looked at her in confusion but when over to where the wallpaper was coming off to rip it off. To find himself on an operating table in pain and screaming for someone to help him, Oshiro in rage, "What is this?! I volunteered for this operation!"

Then Oshiro fell to one knee and the wallpaper in the halls started to fall off to reveal his true memories. His kidnapping a park in Berlin at age five, the first modification of his heart, and then Sensei erasing and rewriting his memories. Nezu had some flashbacks from his past and could relate to his experience, Mazu responded, "Well this is the truth and your real memories, I hope you…"

Oshiro got up, "Get. Out. Of. My. HEAD!"

**Outside of Oshiro's Head**

Oshiro was beyond pissed at this point, Hound Dog said, "I don't think he accepts his real memories…"

Mazu looked at him, "Oh he does accept them, most patients reject the memories at first then accept them… but he is one of the rare cases."

Oshiro calmly but venom, "I would like you jackasses to leave me, your presents pisses me off."

Nezu looked at him, "Now, now, I think I have given you too much slack…"

One of the handcuffs broke off Oshiro, "The only reason I haven't broken out of this place because I have no plan for what to do after my escape."

Nezu pushed the button on the remote to electrocute Oshiro, Oshiro felt the electricity flowing through him. Oshiro calmed down, "I still would like it if you left so I can gather my thoughts for a moment."

Nezu let go of the button, "Well that is better, I guess we will leave you alone. But Nejire will have to stay, she is capable of making sure you don't leave."

Oshiro replied, "She is fine, she hasn't pissed me off. But everyone else in this room has…"

Hira argued, "What did I do?!"

Nezu looked at her, "Come on you got to go to class now. We are going over the UA Sports Festival and getting introduced to A1's two new classmates."

Oshiro watched Hira, Nezu, Hound Dog, and Mazu leave which he relaxed a little bit, "I have been living a lie… I guess it really is me against the world the entire time. Should have watched my own back more, I wouldn't be in this situation."

Nejire looked at him in sadness, "Why do you think like that?"

Oshiro looked at her, "I'm not a real people person, I was lucky to get Kunai as a friend… but I always felt like everyone betrays me. I just follow orders and that's it."

Nejire asked, "Has there been any orders that you didn't follow?"

Oshiro looked in sadness, "Never… kill a citizen, kill a hero, kill group of thugs, kill a family, kill children… I have obeyed every order. I thought what I thought what did was to change society for the good, but now… it was just nothing but murder and evil. Everyone only know about the one guy, but they don't know about the 500 I got away with, death is a suitable punishment."

Nejire touched his hand, "You were brainwashed, and you weren't in control, but you could prevent many people from the same fate as yours. You can make justice be done."

Oshiro chuckled, "You are funny and optimistic, tell that mammal that I would like to be continued to be Oshiro Masuta until I see myself as worthy of my real name."

Nejire smiled, "Okay…"

Oshiro grabbed her hand, "But you can call me Fredrick and only you can call me that when we are alone… got that."

Nejire giggled a bit, "Okay, Fredrick."

**Classroom**

Everyone was in their seats and discussing the condition of Oshiro and the who the new classmates might be. Chino, Kunai, Jimmy, Ric, Ayano, and Kenshiro saw that the classmates who they fought with their collars removed and were replaced with ankle bracelets. Saiba looked them, "How does it feel?"

Ric smiled, "Oh trust me, one day…"

Gajeel put his on Saiba's shoulder, "Don't taunt them like that, not nice of you to be like that to our classmates."

Saiba in anger, "Their leader put a virus in me and took advantage of me without my knowing for months!"

Chino in awe, "That's pretty cool, I didn't know that."

Saiba looked at Kunai, "Aren't you his friend?"

Kunai replied, "Not at the moment, he is a little bit upset with me when I checked on him."

Ernst asked, "What did he say?"

Kunai scratched the back of his head, "Just a few comments…"

Masuta interrupted, "He said that Kunai must be part Italian because of how he cowardly switched sides."

Gajeel made a blade with his hand, "What did he say about Italians?"

Hira said, "You should have seen how angry he was when he found out Oshiro Masuta isn't his real name."

Everyone looked at her in shock, "**WHAT?!**"

Chino said, "I would have never would have seen that as a possibly…"

Sachiko asked, "What is his real name?"

The door opened to reveal Nezu with two girls following him with the collars on, everyone recognized them. Nezu smiled, "Welcome to Class A1… well most of them, one of them is in the nurse's office for a special case."

Mizu waved shyly, "Mizu Junbun… nice to meet you."

Then the other was the Russian girl from the USJ, Vozhd rolled her eyes, "Vozhd…"

Nezu said, "Real name."

Vozhd replied, "Aleksandra Ravenstvo."

Masuta asked, "So Little Stalin, what is your relationship with Oshiro? Hehe."

Vozhd raised an eyebrow, "A friend and no comment."

They sat down in some chairs, Nezu turning to the board, "Today we are going to discuss…"

Then the class heard Recovery Girl shouting, "GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THE OFFICE, I HAVEN'T CLEARED YOU YET!"

Then in angry German, Oshiro shouted, "IHR LÖSCHEN BEDEUTET NICHT SCHEISSE FÜR MICH!"

Recovery Girl shouted, "DON'T GIVE ME BACKTALK!"

Oshiro shouted back, "VERSUCHEN SIE UND STOPPEN SIE MICH!"

Recovery Girl shouted, "SPEAK JAPANESE!"

Oshiro opened the door, "I'm here, mammal."

Nezu nodded, "Mr. Masuta, I was told by Miss Hado that you request to be called by Oshiro Masuta."

Oshiro looked at him, "Yes, until I see myself worthy of my real name."

Nezu smiled, "Okay, sit down… but I prefer to be called Principle Nezu…"

Oshiro yawned and headed to his seat, "Okay Principle, just begin your announcement that you have been planning to do before I ruin it."

Nezu chuckled a bit then continued, "This upcoming week, we will host the UA Sports Festival and you all will be competing in it."

Asuna giggled, "That sounds fun."

Jikan asked, "Didn't we get attacked yesterday? What if someone were to attack us again?"

Oshiro replied, "Not possible."

Cogwell nodded, "Exactly, the USJ didn't have any monitoring and they had people on the inside and still lost. That battle will discourage any group from attacking an event that is fully guarded."

Nezu added, "It will also show that the villain attack didn't break our spirit to produce the next generation of heroes and we are not afraid of any threat."

Chino smugged, "That's a big statement you are thinking right there, hopefully no will attack the festival."

While Nezu continued speaking, Oshiro leaned over to Kunai, "Sorry about what I said to you… it was wrong of me to say that to you. Thank you for saving my life…"

Kunai looked at him, "Thank you… do you have another plan of escaping?"

Oshiro leaned back to his seat to listen to Nezu's ranting about what should the class should improve on and how they should interact with the public, along with other stuff. Oshiro thought to himself, 'Sensei… I will get my hands on you. I will kill you for dishonorable and evil things you made me do. Even if it kills me, I will take you with me.'


	16. Update

**New Classmates Update! ****And possible new villains maybe B1 villain class?**

For those late to the party or current members who have more OC ideas, well this is the time. We with the Stain arc coming up, we might come across some villains during the internship… and maybe soon a Class B1 for possibly more fun. The first two are the description of the latest OCs that joined Class A1. Toga and Mustard will be apart of Class B1.

**Name/Villain Name:** Mizu Junban / Aquamarine  
**Gender (There are only two):** Female  
**Quirk Name:** Watershift  
**Quirk Description:** Allows the user to shift into different forms of water be it liquid, Solid or Gas, it also allows the user to absorb Ice or Water to increase their size. The water is able to change shapes.  
**Crimes:** 69 charge of murder and 100 charges of theft.  
**Appearance:** Mizu is a young 168 cm tall female with D-cups, long Ocean Blue colored hair and Blue colored eyes. Her clothes consist ragged school dress from her older school that after 2 years has become slightly broken.  
**Notes:** Make sure Recovery checks on her health and mental health along with asking Midnight to go buy some clothes for her.  
**Description:** A smart and kind girl who suffered bullying for most of her life for her apparent lack of a quick eventually snapped and drowned her tormentors by activating her quick and drowning them with the fountain water much to everyone's horror. She soon after ran away and lived in the streets fighting to survive and killing people who wished to harm her which consisted mostly of old perverts and corrupt heroes who wished to do bad things to her. She was eventually caught by being invaded in a small cement prison where Midnight proceeded to make her fall asleep. At first she was terrified of being caught but was given the choice to become a hero at first she denied until she remembered her and Kaminari wish to become heroes and protect the abused and weak and quickly agreed.  
**Note:** She is a former classmates and childhood friend of Kaminari Denki who was the only person kind to her and defended her when she was bullied unkown to her, his parents and been helping him build a case to help her when the incident happened he tried to find her and help her but couldn't and sadly gave up. Another important note is that she is just as scared and confused girl who although has done terrible things she has done it in order to survive.  
**Strength without quirk (F – S):** C  
**Speed without quirk (F – S):** C  
**Technique (F – S):** A  
**Intelligence (F – S):** A  
**Cooperativeness (F – S):** C  
**Birthday:** October 2nd  
**Blood Type:** O  
**Captured by:** Midnight and Cementoss in USJ  
**Super Moves:** Weapons, Freeze, Frozen Prison, Hot to the Touch, Mist, Healing Waves, Siren, Water, Ice and Gas  
**Descriptions of Super Moves:**  
1\. Weapons allows the user to shapeshift any part of their body to a weapon while in her Ice form  
2\. Freeze allows the user to turn the water and with harder work the gas around her into Ice  
3\. Frozen Prison: Surrounds a person in an Icy Prisson  
4\. While in her water form she can heat the temperature up and become boiling water able to leave a person with 3rd degree burns  
5\. Mist allows the user to become a mist that can either be hot or warm  
6\. Healing Waves allow the user to heal anyone who has an injury by sealing up the wound  
ren allows the user to take a person and drown them in her water either leaving them unconscious or killing them  
8\. Water allows her to turn to water and manipulate her form along with controlling water around her  
9\. Ice allows user to turn into water and manipulate that form along with controlling ice around her  
10\. Gas allows the user to turn into gas with the possibly of sneaking  
**Other:** Is in love with an Electric Boy from 1A

**Name/Villain Name:** Aleksandra Ravenstvo / Vozhd  
**Gender (There are only two):** Female  
**Quirk Name:** Persuasion and Deep operation  
**Quirk Description:**  
Persuiasion: Is able to influence any one into doing anything they say by slowly twisting their mind to being able to follow commands without question even if it's are their own choice.  
Deep operation: At the start of a battle Aleksandra begins unorganized but as time goes on she becomes better in combat while at the same time she slowly begins to affect her opponents by making them disorganized and more prone to make mistakes. Another added factor is that as battle goes on the user gets boost to their stats.  
**Crimes:** 120 charge of murder, 30 charges of robbery, possession of illegal weapons and 200 charges of terrorism.  
**Appearance:** Aleksandra is a young 177cm tall female with C-cups, long red colored hair hold by a yellow ribbon and Red and Yellow heterochromiadic colored eyes. Her clothes consist Soviet ww2 tanker outfit which has many Soviet ww2 medals which were given to her by her parents since it had been a family tradition.  
**Notes:** She has a hammer and sickle tattoo on her left arm she also uses many Soviet ww2 weapons most famously her T 34 Tank and Ak47 Machine gun  
**Description:** Born from a family of Soviet soldiers who eventually settled in Japan to try and spread the revolution in the nation, she was taught military tactics at a young age along with multiple languages and hand to hand combat. She eventually established a militia by using her quick and convincing people to join her teams she gained so much attention she was taken in by AFO to increase her overall effectiveness. Her militia commited multiple terrorist attacks across the nation killing little to no one as the main goal was to we are people with killing of corrupt politicians and heroes were done by her. One day while on her path to assassinate the number 2 hero who I her eyes was nothing short of a monster. It seems he knew this and was prepared, after along fought battle that resulted in many deaths on both sides and in her almost winning an Unknown factor being All Might was taken into account who quickly overwhelmed her front lines causing them to collapse and her to surrender.  
**Strength without quirk (F – S):** C and A (As the effects of Deep Operations begins)  
**Speed without quirk (F – S):** C and A (As the effects of Deep Operations begins)  
**Technique (F – S):** C and A (As the effects of Deep Operations begins)  
**Intelligence (F – S):** C and A (As the effect of Deep Operations begins)  
**Cooperativeness (F – S):** A  
**Birthday:** October 25  
**Blood Type:** A  
**Captured by:** By multiple heroes at USJ  
**Super Moves:** Superior Tactician, Winter Tactic, People's Will and Military Strategist  
**Descriptions of Super Moves:**  
1\. Superior Tactician allows the user to form military grade tactics that will most likely lead to victory.  
2\. Winter Tactic allows the user to be most effective during what would normally be considered extreme conditions  
3\. People's Will: Makes people who are under her command throw everything they have in order to protect her even their own lives.  
4\. Military Srategist: Gives them the advantage in any combat situation  
**Other:** Is in love with a brainwashing student.

**Class B1**

These guys will come in after the LOV Raid, they will interact with the A1 classmates… no OC is a bad OC unless it's too overpowered. But I will not shoot down OC ideas, I help with balancing and available people they can ship with. OCs can have up to 2 people in their ship, but you can't take other OC's partners useless they are okay with it.

**Template**

**Name/Villain Name:**

**Gender (There are only two):**  
**Quirk Name:**  
**Quirk Description:**

**Crimes:**  
**Appearance:**

**Description:**

**Strength without quirk (F – S):**  
**Speed without quirk (F – S):**  
**Technique (F – S):**  
**Intelligence (F – S):**  
**Cooperativeness (F – S):**

**Birthday:**  
**Blood Type:**  
**Captured by:**  
**Super Moves:**  
**Descriptions of Super Moves:**

**Other:**

**Name/Villain Name: **Andrew 'Andy' Jackson II / Hickory

**Gender (There are only two):** Male  
**Quirk:** Quirkless

**Crimes:** Charged with 200 counts of murder and 500 charges of assault of civilians, police, and pro heroes  
**Appearance: **Red hair, blue eyes, wears a black business suit with a black overcoat, 6' 1-2ish'', lanky but strong, crazy, loves to gamble, and quick to violates, acts like his ancestor President Andrew Jackson.

**Description: **Raised in Nashville, Tennessee, USA; he was raised by the wealth Jackson family. Since his quirklessness was revealed, everyone from his family, except his twin brother, to other children bullied him. By the age of 8, he picked up the dueling pistols that his ancestor President Andrew Jackson used in his day to kill his parents by forcing them to duel him to the death. His brother got a hold of the some dueling pistols from an antique gun shop. After killing his parents, he kidnapped his school bullies and forced them to duel him then kidnapped random people to duel. By age 12, made a walking cane from the family hickory tree and used it to beat people to death who refused to duel him. Armed with only four dueling pistols, a cane made from a hickory tree, a crazy look in his eyes, and a tendency to fight and kill anyone in arms reach; he left the USA because there were too many cowards. He, with his twin brother, went to Japan to find braver opponents to fight and kill. As soon as he got off the plane, he beat an airport security guard to death with his cane and proceed to kill 3 lower ranking heroes with his dueling pistols.

**Strength without quirk (F – S):** B  
**Speed without quirk (F – S):** B  
**Technique (F – S):** A  
**Intelligence (F – S):** B  
**Cooperativeness (F – S): **F (S with his brother)

**Birthday:** March 15th  
**Blood Type:** A  
**Captured by: **Eraserhead, 10 low ranking heroes, and 20 police officers; but only Eraserhead walked out alive.

**Other: **Falls for the Kudere of Class 1B.

**Name/Villain Name: **Robert 'Rob' Jackson II / Duelist  
**Gender (There are only two):** Male  
**Quirk:** Quirkless  
**Crimes:** Charged with 200 counts of murder and 500 charges of assault of civilians, police, and pro heroes  
**Appearance:** Red hair styled in a side comped way, blue eyes, wears an old western Sheriff clothes with hat and all 6' 1-2ish'', lanky but strong, crazy, loves to gamble, and quick to violates, his is les crazier than his brother.  
**Description:** Raised in a Nashville, Tennessee, USA; he just like his twin Andy was raised by the wealth Jackson family. Since his quirklessness was revealed, everyone from his family to other child bullied him just like his brother. By the age of 8, he picked up the dueling pistols he stole from a gun store and used it to attack some of those who wronged him and his brother used their ancestors pistols to kill their parents by forcing them to duel him to the death. After killing his parents. By age 12, he dueled a Sheriff and took his clothes to later use when he grew up along with other people so he could help get money to feed his brother and him. Armed with only multiple dueling pistols, he left the USA because there were too many cowards since he and his brother killed most people who tried which let to him and his brother to move to Japan to find braver opponents to fight and kill. As soon as he and his brother got off the plane then began to kill all the guards and heroes that came towards them until they were both caught.  
**Note:** Unlike his brother Robert is more serious and less crazed than his brother  
**Strength without quirk (F – S):** B  
**Speed without quirk (F – S):** B  
**Technique (F – S):** A  
**Intelligence (F – S):** A  
**Cooperativeness (F – S):** F (S with his brother)  
**Birthday:** March 15th  
**Blood Type:** A  
**Captured by:** Eraserhead, 10 low ranking heroes, and 20 police officers; but only Eraserhead walked out alive.  
**Other:** Falls for Kashiko Sekigai.

**Name/Villain Name:** Jūryoku Kontorōru /  
**Gender (There are only two):** Male  
**Quirk Name:** Gravity Wave  
**Quirk Description:** Allows the user to manipulate the gravity around him making anything within his radios either heavier or lighter.  
**Crimes:** 40 Murder on politicians, Illegal quick use and 20 Murder attempts  
Note: Dead warrant  
**Appearance:** He is a 193 cm tall male with Black hair with a spiral pattern,same pattern is found on his eyes. Casual Clothes concist of Black Hoddie, Black Jeans and Black Sneakers. Meanwhile the costume consist of an amored suit that has the abilty to camouflage with its surrounding it also has the abilty to expand and retract at certain points.  
**Description:** Shown about the corrupt goverment and it's officials at an early age he decided to do something about it and used his quick to assassinate political figures who he felt turned their backs on the people for their selfish gain by making it look like accidents or suicides after a pattern was found a setup was arranged and after having his quick dissapled he was captured by Eraserhead.  
**Note:** Quirk seems to appear a lazy and sleepy person in the morning but strangely enough during the night he becomes energetic, funny and social during the night.  
**Strength without quirk (F – S):** B  
**Speed without quirk (F – S):** B  
**Technique (F – S):** B  
**Intelligence (F – S):** S  
**Cooperativeness (F – S):** F  
**Birthday:** August 8th  
**Blood Type:** A-  
**Captured by:** Erzarhead and police  
**Super Moves:** Grand Slam, Projectile, Float and Ambush  
Descriptions of Super Moves:  
1\. Grand Slam: The user can slam someone or slam something onto someone.  
2\. Projectile: Is able to turn anything they touch into a projectile.  
3\. Float: Can make themselves or stuff around him float  
4\. Can use his suit to hide himself from being seen and set ambush  
**Other:** Will fall in love with Setsuna

**Name/Villain Name:** Seikatsu Okurinushi / Pink Diamond  
**Gender (There are only two):** Female  
**Quirk Name:** Gem  
**Quirk Description:** Allows the user to give life to either an actual gem or pebble as well as revive deseased animals or humans. Other abilities is the possibility of fusing with another person that combines both people's powers.  
**Crimes:** Illegal quirk use, Practice without medical license and 100 charges of theft.  
**Appearance:** Seikatsu is a young 170 cm tall female with D-cups, with pink skin, magenta eyes with diamond-shaped pupils, and shoulder-length yet large, fluffy pale pink hair. wore a rose-burgundy top which was cropped in the middle to reveal her midriff and gem with large puffy pink-and-white shoulder pads and rose gloves. She also wore a small pink and white skirt, short puffy rose-pink pants, white stockings and a pair of pink slippers with white pom poms floating over each of them  
**Notes:** She can change her clothes at will without needing to take it off only downside is that all her clothes comes out pink.  
**Description:** A kind girl who saw her family dying right in front of her and used her quick to safe them after wards she used her quirck to safe people from dying or revive them from the dead. As she grew she unlocked more of her powers and her little operation was busted when one of the equipment she was stealing had a tracking device and she was arrested.  
Note: People who she revives become pink and gain some powers.  
**Strength without quirk (F – S):** A  
**Speed without quirk (F – S):** B  
**Technique (F – S):** A  
**Intelligence (F – S):** A  
**Cooperativeness (F – S):** C  
**Birthday:** May 29th  
**Blood Type:** AB+  
**Captured by:**  
**Super Moves:** Fusion, Storage, Heal, Revive, Shield, Life, Super jump Float,  
**Descriptions of Super Moves:**  
1\. Fusion: Allows the abilty to fuse up to 6 people or 6 gems.  
2\. Storage: Allows a pocket dimension to be created in her gem in which she can store and take out anything she wants.  
3\. Heal: It lets her heal people or repair damages done to her gems  
4\. Revive: Lets her revive anyone or anything that used to be alive as long as it died just recently and isn't decomposed.  
Note: People or things revived will have increased strenght and agilty along with the abilty to open small warp portals that only she can fit in.  
5\. Shield: Lets her form a shield that is able to protect around 3 people from taking any damage for abiut around 5 minutes before it begins to crack.  
6\. Life: Allows the user to bring live to any gem they touch and depending on the size of the gem it affects it's height.  
Note: Red Gem gain fire abilities, Blue gain water, Yellow gain electricity, Pink gain healing, Purple or Black gain darkness manipulation and White gain Light proyection.  
7\. Super Jump: Allows the user the jump up to 10 stories high.  
8\. Float: Allows the user to shift the speed of their decent after they jump either making it fast or slow.

**Name/Villain Name: **Doquz Khan / Genghis Khan

**Gender (There are only two):** Female  
**Quirk Name:** Khagan's Raid  
**Quirk Description: **She summons a horse, armor, and weapons that Genghis Khan once wielded. She also gains inhuman strength, speed, durability, never misses her targets when she uses her bow, and can summon a small army of Mongolian horsemen to follow her for a short time.

**Crimes:** charged with murder of 40 heroes, assaulting 300 police, civilians, and heroes, 30 charges of robbery, and destruction of property  
**Appearance: **5' 7'', black hair, pale skin, red eyes, D cup, age: 16-18, wears Mongolian horsemen's armor when she activates her quirk completed with a crown.

**Description: **Born and raised in Mongolia, she grew up lonely and when her quirk first activated, people worshipped her and had been told her that she was destined to bring back the Mongolian Empire. She then left Mongolia promising that she will be strong enough to bring back an army to help bring back the Mongolian Empire. She went to China to train herself with her quirk, she felt too strong in China then went both North and South Korea. She felt too powerful against the two Koreas and heard of Japan having challenging heroes and villains. She set her sights on Japan to conquer the country's villains and heroes. She is calm, collective, looks for people she sees worthy to follow her, hates it when people treat her as a delicate woman, and she is cold to everyone except to the people that follow her. She is terrified of bodies of water like lakes and oceans because she is from a land locked country which doesn't have those. Small rivers, pools, ponds, and rain, she is fond of them.

**Strength without quirk (F – S):** C (Quirk: S)  
**Speed without quirk (F – S):** C (Quirk: S)  
**Technique (F – S):** A  
**Intelligence (F – S):** A  
**Cooperativeness (F – S): **C

**Birthday:** August 18  
**Blood Type:** B+  
**Captured by: **All Might, Oshiro, Endeavor, Edgeshot, Ryukyo, Kamui Woods, Mirko, and Best Jeanist  
**Super Moves:** The Horde's Charge, Khan's Arrow, Khan's Might, The Empire's Revenge, and The Sword of Mongolia  
**Descriptions of Super Moves:**

The Horde's Charge - She summons an army of Mongolian horsemen armed with spears and swords and they charge at her enemies.

Khan's Arrow - When she uses her bow, her arrows never misses her target and the shot is 100% lethal. The arrows are also explosive, poisonous, or can set fire anywhere in a 1-mile radius of the target.

Khan's Might – In her armor, she is given inhuman strength and speed. She has never found anyone who could beat her when she activates Khan's Might.

The Empire's Revenge – Like all leaders, she has a move in case things don't go her way. In a final attempt to defeat her enemies, she will summon another army to charge at her enemies, grabs her bow to make it rain flaming arrows, and use her last bit energy to summon her ultimate weapon.

The Sword of Mongolia – Her ultimate weapon, the sword of Genghis Khan, the sword has the power to wipe out armies with one swing. The sword is covered in light and darkness, consuming Doquz's energy and emotions to fuel the sword's power. She rarely uses the sword because she rarely finds anyone worthy of its power.

**Other: **Aizawa-sensei

**Name/Villain Name:** Patrick Isley/ Poison Oak  
**Gender (There are only two):** Male  
**Quirk Name:** Chlorokinesis  
**Crimes:** Eco Terrorism, 25 murders and multiple assault on heroes  
**Appearance:** He is a 182.88 tall male with ginger hair and Dark Green eyes. Normally a light green skin and his clothes mostly consist of plants such as leaves vines among other but in such a way it looks like he is wearing normal clothes.  
**Description:** Son to a family who focused on plant life due to their quicks being focused around nature, he lived a mostly good life in the farm until the corporations came and forced them out of the land and ruined his families live, this let to him and his family using their quirks in the name of eco terrorism by destroying the factories and buildings that litter their former beautiful acres of land eventual he was caught by an American hero and after the judge ruled that the family be split and placed in different nations to try and reform them.  
**Note:** Despite being from a farmer background he his family brake the perception of dumb farmers due to them being extremely smart which mostly in science and math.  
**Strength without quirk (F – S):** C  
**Speed without quirk (F – S):** C  
**Technique (F – S):** C  
**Intelligence (F – S):** S  
**Cooperativeness (F – S):** -F  
**Birthday:** June 19th  
**Blood Type:** Plant  
**Captured by:** Multiple American Heroes  
**Super Moves:** Kiss of Death, Audrey II, Pheromone Control, Toxic immunity and Skin Pigment Manipulation  
**Description of Super Moves:**  
1\. Kiss of Death as the name suggests causes anyone who is kissed when it's active to die of poisoning.  
2\. Audrey II makes plants gain sentience but under his command and allows them to grow to an enormous size if he wanted.  
3\. Pheromone Control allows him to control anyone but it is moslty affective on females than on males with the control affect lasting for a longer period of time.  
4\. Toxic immunity: Is immune to any toxin known to man and animal be it deadly or not.  
5\. Skin Pigment Manipulation allows him to change his skin pigment.  
**Other:** Will fall in love with a Mushroom girl in Class 1B

**Name/Villain Name:** Neko Musume/ Mad Mew Mew  
**Gender (There are only two):** Female  
**Quirk Name:** Nemo  
**Crimes:** 100 counts of robbery and 10 murders  
**Appearance:** She is a 167.64 tall female with Pink hair that possess a cat tail and cat ears which work like a normal cat would. Her clothes are that of what is normally found on Magical Girls.  
**Description:** Lived a pretty normal life until her quick appeared and people teased her and later bullied her for it until she couldn't take it anymore and murdered the people who bullied her, later on she began to steal shiny things until she was caught.  
Note: Under normal circumstances she is a normal looking and behaving girl unless angered in which she wouldn't hesitate clawing your face in.  
**Strength without quirk (F – S):** B  
**Speed without quirk (F – S):** A  
**Technique (F – S):** A  
**Intelligence (F – S):** C  
**Cooperativeness (F – S):** C  
**Birthday:** September 14th  
**Blood Type:** AB+  
**Captured by:** Yoroi  
**Super Moves:** Cat have nine lifes, Furry Swipe, Animal sence, Night vision, Lands on her feet and Madness  
**Description of Super Moves:**  
1\. Makes her unkillable no matter the circumstances it seems that nothing kills her it has yet to be seen if maybe aging kills them.  
2\. Her claws come out and are able to cut about eveything know to man.  
3\. She is able to sence danger before it happens and is able to dodge it or warn people of it.  
4\. Is able to see perfectly in the night.  
5\. Lands on her feet allows her to no matter what always land on her feet without any harm.  
6\. She becomes extreanly angry and all her stats are increased by 1 level most of all she becomes unpredictable.  
**Other:** Will fall in love with a Meatball boy

**Name/Villain Name:** George VII of Hanover / The Mad King  
**Gender (There are only two):** Male  
**Quirk Name:** Royal Guard and Royal Navy  
**Quirk Description:**  
-Royal Guard: The user is able to summon a hoard of elite loyal knights with the cap being 1,000 but the more knights that are summon the more insane he gets and less effective they are.  
-Royal Navy: Similar to the Royal Guard it allows him to summon a large flotilla of 18 century warships produced by Britain with more so the same effect but unlike does ships of the time the can fly and are armed with modern weapons most importantly of all they are immune to most quicks and weapons.  
Note: Until he passes the 100 mark is when he will start losing his sanity also the knights seem to be amored with some type of metal that makes them immune to most weapons and surprisingly quicks.  
**Crimes:** 100 charge of direct murder, 50 charges of robbery live and 1 charges of resisting arrest.  
**Appearance:** Blond hair with Red eyes, 6 feet and 4 inches tall with and a muscular built. Outfit consisted of an outfit similar to that of kings of old with a modern twist that allows it to be used on combat rather than it being a hindrance.  
**Description:** Told by his family that they were the rightful rulers of Britain and not the foolish house of Windsor who brought an end to the glorious Empire ever since then he began training are preparing to Coup the British goverment an assert his rule and bring glory apon the British Empire. Years later he did so an launched a massive assault that overwhelmed the British Army killing many army personal and heroes and eventually the King who up to that point had no son or relatives and was quickly dispatched making him the defacto ruler of the nation and he began to pass massive reforms to bring order to the nation along with fix the damages he did with everything going just right until he was knocked out by his cousin and shipped to Japan with a quick suppressor when he woke up he saw news that his cousin had taken control and established a dictatorship in which none were save along with being arrested.  
**Strength without quirk (F – S):** C  
**Speed without quirk (F – S):** B  
**Technique (F – S):** S  
**Intelligence (F – S):** A  
**Cooperativeness (F – S):** C  
**Birthday:** June 4th  
**Blood Type:** A+  
**Captured by:** Military  
**Super Moves:** Broadside (All ships fire weapons while in formation which leads to devastating effect) His Majesty (All Knights defend the King) Yes your Majesty (All Knights attack the target the King has ordered) Boston Tea Massacre (Knights will turn Musketeers and shoot Modern Rifles)  
**Other:** He will soon be interested in IQ girl who drinks Tea.

**Name/Villain Name:** Honō Fenikkusu / Phoenix  
**Gender (There are only two):** Female  
**Quirk Name:** Phoenix  
**Quirk Description:** Like the name implies it gives her the powers of a Phoenix meaning if she wanted she could murder countless of people.  
**Crimes:** Arson, Destruction of an entire city and an unknown amount of Death speculated to reach above 1,000.  
**Appearance:** She has golden blonde hair with sapphire Fiery Red eyes, 6 foot 2 inches in height, F-cup, wears a fire proof dress which can handle her regular flames but once she passes that limit her clothes will seize to exist luckily about it her flames cover her up from anyone seeing her without clothes if that were to happen as it essentially become clothes for her.  
**Description:** Normal girl with a basic flame quick who lived a normal life until one day her so simple quick became too hard for her to control which led to the destruction of an entire town having seen the destruction and death she turned herself in crying and at first police didn't take her serious until she proofed herself by touching an Iron bar and reducing it into nothingness. Afterwards she was placed under extreme supervision in the most secure place in Japan also known as UA, she became friends with most of the staff but most were weary of her with Eraserhead acting the role of father after she had killed her real one by accident.  
Note: She feels most comfortable near her adoptive father but the relations were somewhat damaged after Erazerhead was forced by the goverment to enroll her in a villian class in hopes to help her use her quick better and become a great hero.  
**Strength without quirk (F – S):** D  
**Speed without quirk (F – S):** C  
**Technique (F – S):** B  
**Intelligence (F – S):** S  
**Cooperativeness (F – S):** F (She is scared of harming those around her)  
**Birthday:** October 19th  
**Blood Type:** O-  
**Captured by:** Turned herself in  
**Super Moves:** Phoenix Flames (Turns whatever is impacted by the flames to seize to exist) Flight (Allows them to fly) Pink Flames (Unkown to her she can heal people with her flames) Immunity (She is immune to water and it will not turn her off her flames and she is immune to any flames) Absorb (Is able to absorb any flames) and Phoenix (Turns herself into a medium sized Phoenix  
**Other:** Takes interest in the Tornado Boy.

**Name/Villain Name:** Tsuyoi Kaze / Silverton  
**Gender (There are only two):** Male  
**Quirk Name:** Mini Tornado  
**Quirk Description:** The user controls the winds around them and is able to form a Tornado near them which can have the intensity of said Tornado being it harmless to rip apart anything that is near it's wrath.  
**Crimes:** 30 charges of robbery, 30 charges or residing arrest and destruction of property.  
**Appearance:** He has light blue hair that has a white area in the center and black lines that connect from the tips of his hair going angled into his hair. He also poses blue colored eyes and 6 feet and 4 inches in height and had a regular build. He uses an armour to cover his body with some of his wind being used to power it and the rest being used to form a Tornado around him.  
**Description:**  
Raised from a very strict and harsh family who placed a lot of pressure on him and abused him when he didn't meet there expectations, he eventually cracked and cause a Tornado to form around the entire mansion and destroying it along with killing everyone in as he cried alone in the middle of the Tornado since he murdered his family who despite being abusive he loved them. It wasn't until Power Loader dug a with Eraserhead under tow that it was resolved and a crying Tsuyoi was taken in.  
**Strength without quirk (F – S):** A  
**Speed without quirk (F – S):** A  
**Technique (F – S):** A  
**Intelligence (F – S):** A  
**Cooperativeness (F – S):** F  
**Birthday:** March 18  
**Blood Type:** B+  
**Captured by:** Eraserhead and Power Loader  
**Super Moves:** Collect (Collects anything inside the Tornado reach) and Debris (Anything that was collected is thrown back)  
**Other:** Will fall in love with a Illusionist girl

**Name/Villain Name:** Būsuto Yowameru / Shrike  
**Gender (There are only two):** Female  
**Quirk Name:** Augmented or Decrease  
**Quirk Description:**  
-Augmented: Allows the upgrade anyone's body to better suit the quick they have by adding parts to lesson something that affects it improving it overall performance it also boost their overall stats along with their healing factor  
-Decrease: Does the exact opposite of Augmented since it decreases the stats of a person and does modifications to the person's body to make harder to use their quicks or lessen the effect they do.  
Note: They only last 20 minutes as of now and may improve with proper training also the max number of people who could be affected are 20.  
**Crimes:** Illegal quirk use, 20 of assisted under and 40 of assisted Robbery  
Appearance: She has multi colored hair with multi colored eyes, 5 foot 4 inches in height, E-cup, her costume consist of a suit mixed with the color Blue to symbolize her Augmented and Red to symbolize her Decrease  
**Description:** Living on the streets by herself she learned many things about the harsh reality of live and needing to survive began to employ her quick for people who wanted to be stronger either to steal stuff or be able to murder someone she would charge extra if they wanted to decrease someone's combat capability. She was later overwhelmed and captured in a heist gone wrong  
Note:  
While she help in killings she never took part directly  
**Strength without quirk (F – S):** C  
**Speed without quirk (F – S):** C  
**Technique (F – S):** S  
**Intelligence (F – S):** C  
**Cooperativeness (F – S):** C  
**Birthday:** December 31st  
**Blood Type:** AB+  
**Captured by:** A hoard of heroes and cops  
**Super Moves:**  
Augmented : Health Boost (Increases the healing factor of a person) Speed Boost (Increases someone speed) Strenght Boost (Increases the person's strenght) Intelligence Boost (Boost the person's intelligent) Technique Boost (Increases the person's technique)  
Decrease: Exact opposite of Augmented  
**Other:** Will take interested in a Vibration quick using boy.

**Name/Villain Name:** Hikō Uma/ Pegasus  
**Gender (There are only two):** Male  
**Quirk Name:** Pegasus  
**Quirk Description:** Quirk gives the user abilities similar to that of Pegasuses from mythology  
**Crimes:** 60 murders and 2 arsonist attacks  
**Appearance:** 7'0'' tall, Blue hair styled in a punk style upwards, Hazel colored eyes, Clothes is made of a flexible yet strong material that lets him move slot while providing protection.  
**Description:** He lived a fun life due to his dad spoiling him with many gifts from money he had no idea where it was coming from and he didn't care since his dad loves him that was until the mean heroes busted into his apartment and badly beat up his dad who at the sight of the heroes had given up so the force was unnecessary and due to the injuries his dad died, due to being his only relative he was send to an orphanage with all his belonging being taken away. If that wasn't bad enough he was bullied both in school and the orphanage with the adults turning a blind eye due to him being the son of a villain, he eventually had enough and murdered all his tormentor's and adults that ignored everything by sneaking in their rooms via windows using his quick and snapping their necks. He later on set fire to the orphanage and the school before running away and being caught by Hawks.  
**Strength without quirk (F – S):** A  
**Speed without quirk (F – S):** A  
**Technique (F – S):** A  
**Intelligence (F – S):** B  
**Cooperativeness (F – S):** C  
**Birthday:** June 13th  
**Blood Type:** AB+  
**Captured by:** Hawks  
**Super Moves:**  
Aerial Adaptation  
Enhanced Balance  
Enhanced Bite  
Enhanced Hearing  
Enhanced Leap  
Enhanced Smell  
Enhanced Speed  
Enhanced Strength  
Expanded View  
Prey Instinct  
Night Vision  
Wing Manifestation/Flight  
**Descriptions of Super Moves:**  
1\. User is able to survive and adapt to extremely high or low air pressure (not becoming disoriented or deprived of the normal breathing capacity), and high wind friction; this is accompanied by an innate immunity to the vertigo and/or fear of heights  
2\. User has both extremely well-developed sense of balance, the positioning of limbs and the center of balance as well as the physical condition to use these facts. This combination makes them almost impossible to being knocked down/imbalanced, falling down and able to recover from momentary imbalances near instantly.  
User is able to perfectly balance on any object, no matter how narrow or unstable it may be.  
e user has a particularly strong bite, because of strong jaw-muscles. Exactly what they can bite depends on the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth/bite-surface and their shape.  
4\. Users have ears enhanced to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside the normal range. User's ears can pick up every single sound, can decipher layer upon layer of differing sounds/conversations, locate the source of noise or pick up a sound from a mile away in a busy city.  
5\. The user can jump farther than average members of their species. They can leap farther than even the greatest human athlete. Impressive feats include being able to jump over large fences, clear big holes in the ground, jump from building top to building top, and etc.  
6\. User can detect specific persons, objects, substances or even places, locate their origin and track targets with nothing but their nose. He is even be able to detect lying, sicknesses, or tumors by which hormones/smells a target excretes.  
7\. User can move much faster than the average member of their species, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, due to the effects of g-force  
8\. User has strength beyond that of a normal member of their species.  
9\. User has vastly expanded the field of view, but not enough to give them ability to see behind themselves.  
10\. The user possesses instincts that allows them to become a master of evasion. Users with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation, including how much of a threat a foe poses, what move they will make, where they are going, and if these things relate to bringing harm to the user, as well as how to hide without giving away one's presence, and how to preserve energy when running.  
11\. User has excellent night vision, the ability to see in low light conditions or even total darkness. Whether by biological or technological means, night vision is made possible by a combination of two approaches: sufficient spectral range, and sufficient intensity range.  
12\. User has or is able to manifest wings that grow or are attached to the body allowing flight. They may also protect from rear attacks or detach and re-grow for quick getaways.  
**Other:** Will take interest in a horned girl from 1B

**Name/Villain Name:** Rokuro Hibiki/Ash Master  
**Gender:** Male  
**Quirk Name:** Ash Control  
**Quirk Description:** Ash Control allows the user to generate and manipulate ash alongside granting the user immunity against all fire-based powers. Based on their knowledge and skill the effects of the ash they generate or manipulate allows them to change the color of the ash at will. But the downside is that it leaves the user exhausted and sleepy from using it  
Crimes: 70 counts of murder, 20 counts of starting riots, 8 counts of attempted kidnapping and 89 counts of illegal mass quirk usage.  
**Appearance:** Rokuro is a male that is 5 foot and 4 inches tall and weighs in at 185 pounds. He can be described as goth-looking because he has a pale skin color with a lean and muscular athletic build. He also has long shoulder-length violet hair with a long cowlick in the front covering his right eye. He also has one green eye and one black eye due to his suffering from heterochromia in a round eye shape like a lion's. He also wears a long open pure black-sleeveless straitjacket with white buttons with black fingerless gloves to match along with black jean pants and black funeral shoes. He also wears a knapsack mask with a scary and horrifying harlequin-clown mix design over his head that hides his face.  
**Description:** Rokuro is the only child of Hanako and Ichigo Hibiki. When he was four his quirk manifested when he and his parents were driving for fun which accidently resulted in their deaths. Because neither one of his parents had siblings or any grandparents, he became a self-made orphan and was placed in an orphanage until he was 12 because the orphanage thought he was too old enough to live there. When he heard about this, he used his quirk on everyone in the orphanage causing a mass murder and destroying his mind in the process. After leaving the orphanage over the next few years he started riots, attempted kidnappings, and murdered with his quirk. He ended up being captured buy Hawks, Endeavor, Gran Torino while using his quirk to start a riot.  
**Strength without quirk (F-S):** B  
**Speed without quirk (F-S):** C  
**Technique (F-S):** B+  
**Intelligence (F-S):** A  
**Cooperativeness (F-S):** B  
**Birthday:** July 27th  
**Blood Type:** B  
**Captured by:** Endeavor, Hawks, and Gran Torino while attempting to start a riot with his quirk.  
Super Moves: Black Ash Storm (He hits the ground with his fist causing a wide range of black ash to spread that allows it to attack his opponent.), Ash Wave ( He generates a wave of ash to attack or subdue his opponent.), and Ash Shield ( He generates a medium amount of ash in the shape of a shield to protect himself from attackers.)  
**Other:** He likes to make masks as a hobby that helps clear his head.

**Name/Real name/Villain Name/Hero Name:** Taka Shōjo/Hikō Takami/ Flying Death / Flying Miracle  
**Gender (There are only two):** Female  
**Quirk Name:** Wings  
**Quirk Description:** She can form any type of wings from any type of flying animal on her back or turn into the flying animal completely  
**Crimes:** charged with murder of 36 villains, assaulting 200 police, civilians, and heroes, 200 charges of robbery, and destruction of property  
**Appearance:** 172 cm'', Ash Blond long hair, blue eyes, F cup, wears a suit that can expand and retract depending on the form she takes.  
**Description:** After being kidnapped by her family as a baby by a group of villains who she believed were her parents and helped them perform many robberies and killed any rivals or helped her family with getaways, well that was until she discovered she was the long lost daughter of Hawks who had been stolen from him and her mother and that she was an accident since she was a teen pregnancy but both Hawks and his girlfriend loved her so much well that was until the villains' broke into the house was Hawks was away doing his studies while her mom stayed at home taking care of her which sadly resulted in her mom being raped and then murdered. With this new found information she wanted to redeem herself both for her mother and for her honor.  
**Strength without quirk (F – S):** C (Quirk: F-S depends on the flying creature she becomes)  
**Speed without quirk (F – S):** C (Quirk: A-S depends on the flying creature she becomes)  
**Technique (F – S):** A  
**Intelligence (F – S):** C  
**Cooperativeness (F – S):** B  
**Birthday:** December 25  
**Blood Type:** B+  
**Captured by:** Hawks  
**Super Moves:** Shapeshift and Voice  
**Descriptions of Super Moves:**  
Shapeshift - She can either partially or completely change herself into a flying creature along with being able to use the abil tes of these creatures  
Voice - Lets her talk to and understand what flying creatures say..  
**Other:** Will take interest in a Mask using student.

**Name/Villain Name:** Jane Doe/ Joker  
**Gender (There are only two):** Female  
**Quirk Name:** Mimicry  
**Quirk Description:** Allows the user to copy a max number of six quirks but unlike the original it will only be half the power but as time goes on and if the quirk is kept in the arsenal long enough for the body to get used to it, a possibility of it being just as powerful is possibility  
**Crimes:** Eight Charges of murder, twenty charges of deft and 10 charge of resisting arrest  
**Appearance:** 5'8, Long Blond Hair, Blue eyes, C cups, wears a stealth suit  
**Description:** Born on the US state of California she lived a normal live for the most part until she was apparently broken as her class mates told her after she became 5 and still hadn't manifested a quick and it only got worse as the lids discovered new words and the teachers did nothing and when she defended herself she was punished and called a freak a monster, it wasn't until she was 12 that her quick manifested and it wasn't under the most pleasant of times due to a boy who was 16 years old tried to rape her by treating her with his quick only for her to accidentally copy his and burn him badly that she panicked and ran ad she ran she was somewhat happy since she wasn't broken anymore and maybe her former friends she had sleepovers and played games would talk and play with her and they did until the boy woke up I'm the hospital and reported her sadly no one believed her or defended her and during a moment of panic she copied someone's quick which set a gas that made everyone fall asleep in the room, seeing what did she stole everyone's money and decided to run away from home until she eventually years later found herself in Japan by that point the former kind, shy funny girl was gone and in her place laid a hardened veteran that showed no emotions as she felt that if she opened her heart up to anyone they would smash it. It wasn't long until she was captured and sent into UA  
**Strength without quirk (F – S):** C  
**Speed without quirk (F – S):** B  
**Technique (F – S):** S  
**Intelligence (F – S):** B  
**Cooperativeness (F – S):** F  
**Birthday:** September 12th  
**Blood Type:** O-  
**Captured by:** Tons of heroes  
**Super Moves:** Copy  
**Descriptions of Super Moves:**  
Copies the quick of the person she touches  
**Other:** Will fall in love with another Copy quick kid

**Name/Villain Name: **Kimi Natsu / Lucky

**Gender (There are only two):** Female  
**Quirk Name:** Extreme Luck  
**Quirk Description: **Like the name implies, she can manipulate the luck of herself and other people.

**Crimes:** 50 counts of robbery and 80 charges of resisting arrest  
**Appearance: **5'9'', pink hair with red eyes, athletic fit, wears a cheerleader outfit from various schools with the school's lettermen jacket to match.

**Description: **Ever since she was born, she has always been lucky. A good family, a good life, and her quirk gives her good luck. One day, she learned that she can give herself and others bad luck when gave herself extremely bad luck on accident. She accidently gave herself so much bad luck that she activated a series of event that killed her entire family and it was her fault. People around felt the evil that grew inside her that day, she went through a phase where she would make people, heroes, and villains have bad luck. She grew to love to give couples, lovers, and families bad luck until they broke up, because of an ex-boyfriend dumped her. But the ex-boyfriend was never found to this day, making some people believe she was a yandere and fear her.

**Strength without quirk (F – S):** D  
**Speed without quirk (F – S):** B  
**Technique (F – S):** A  
**Intelligence (F – S):** A  
**Cooperativeness (F – S): **D

**Birthday:** July 7th  
**Blood Type:** O+  
**Captured by: **Eraserhead, Hound Dog, and Midnight  
**Super Moves:** Powerball, Black Cat, and Rolette  
**Descriptions of Super Moves:**

Powerball – She pulls out a steel ball to throw it, which she has been known to stop horde of police car with one throw of the ball.

Black Cat – A black cat appears right in front people against her and they start getting bad luck.

Rolette – She has a small Rolette table on her phone which tells her if her enemy should get good or bad luck and level of the good or bad luck.

**Other: **Will seduce Mirko

**Name/Villain Name: **Marco Castro / The Mexican Milf Hunter

**Gender (There are only two):** Male  
**Quirk Name:** Cactus  
**Quirk Description: **He transforms his body to a green skin, cactus needle covered creature with the benefits of the plant. He doesn't need water for long periods of time, if you cut off a body part, then that body grows to make a cactus clone. His needles are known to pierce through steel armor of money transporting trucks.

**Crimes:** A lot of bank robberies, assaulting a lot of male heroes, drug trafficking, and illegal immigration into Japan  
**Appearance: **Light brown skin, 5'10'', Mexican accent, talks fast, sometimes speaks in a mixture of Spanish and Japanese, wears a poncho, sombrero, cowboy boots, white t-shirt, blue jeans, and really fit.

**Description: **Born in the outskirts of Mexico, he was raised by a Cartel leader and was taught about everything drugs, alcohol and women. He loves MILFs, he brushes off women younger, same age, and slightly older than him to the side for what he calls 'high quality woman'. He came to Japan to escape a cartel war in Mexico to start his own cartel in Japan and maybe gain a MILF or two.

**Strength without quirk (F – S):** A  
**Speed without quirk (F – S):** A  
**Technique (F – S):** C  
**Intelligence (F – S):** C  
**Cooperativeness (F – S): **D

**Birthday:** May 5th  
**Blood Type:** A-  
**Captured by: **Ryukyo, Mirko, and Hawks  
**Super Moves:** Cactus Clone and Needle Storm  
**Descriptions of Super Moves:**

Cactus Clone – He rips off a body part which he regenerates from and the body part that came off grows into his clone.

Needle Storm – He shoots needles out in every direction of his body and he sometimes does this while spinning around.

**Other: **Seduces a beautiful dragon.


	17. Fixing Relations

**Fixing Relations**

Everyone was in the living room of the dorms at the table, Jikan was elected president of the class by popular vote and Sachiko got VP early today. Jikan spoke, "I would like to repair the relationship in the class. We should get along and work together instead of against each other."

Sachiko added, "We know that those who fought against us wanted to escape. We don't hate you…"

Saiba rolled his eyes, "I don't trust them, not one bit…"

Kunai replied, "We didn't ask for trust, did we?"

Oshiro grabbed Kunai's shoulder, "We don't need to make the situation worst now…"

Oshiro got up to walk in front of Saiba, "I'm sorry I drugged you and put a virus in you. I was blindly following orders like I have been doing my entire life. I don't expect you to forgive me right away or anytime soon, but if you want… you can punch me."

Vozhd got up in anger, "If he hits you, I will beat the shit out of him!"

Saiba in anger, "I'm not hitting you… and do not accept your apology. Tell me when you have been forced to do things that you didn't want to do."

Oshiro turned around to head back to his seat, "There has been moments, but you can't handle them."

Saiba's eyebrow twitched, "What was that supposed to mean?!"

Chino asked, "How long is this meeting? I would like to back to my room to watch movies."

Ayano yawned, "I would like to go to sleep, this meeting is boring."

Ernst said, "Take this seriously, if you want those collars removed then follow our lead and you will be given more freedom."

Kenshiro saluted, "Whatever you say, Chief!"

Cogwell nodded, "This has gone better than expected…"

Saiba looked at Oshiro, "Can we even be trusting Oshiro?! I mean we don't even know his real name, because Hira and Masuta won't reveal it!"

Hira raised her right hand, "As a doctor, we have an oath that keeps the information between doctor and patient only between doctor and patient."

Masuta giggled, Saiba asked, "Why are you keeping his name a secret?!"

Masuta replied, "I told him if he wanted his secret safe, he should go over to the Polish kid at lunch and shouted military orders in German."

Gajeel and a few others started dying from laughter, Jikan looked at Oshiro, "That's the reason you did that earlier today?!"

Oshiro nodded and Masuta laughed, "The face of the poor boy was the best thing I've seen. He mostly likely shit himself and thought, 'Oh no, not again!'"

Sachiko asked, "Why do you not want your name to be revealed?"

Oshiro replied, "The things I have done, make me unworthy of it. I must redeem myself, then one day… I will want to be called by my real name by everyone. I must right the wrongs of Oshiro Masuta first."

Ernst smiled, "Like Kirishima would say, that's pretty manly."

Saiba asked Ernst, "Aren't you against Nazis?"

Ernst nodded, "I'm against how the view and what they do to the Jewish subjects Germany. I'm also against their views of the LGBTQ community, but Oshiro doesn't believe in those views of the Nazis."

Soga asked, "What views do you believe in?"

Oshiro replied, "When Germany lost the first war, they were stripped of their pride, thrown to the dirt, and humiliated. Hitler had a brilliant idea to take back the pride that Germany lost, to retake the lands that were lost, to learn from our mistakes from the first war, disregard the treaty, and destroy the ones who created the treaty. You know the simple stuff…"

Ernst added, "We share those things in common, except I want Germany to under the Kaiser's family rule."

Masuta asked, "Wait… you are okay with LGBTQ?"

Oshiro shrugged, "Why would I have a problem with them? I'm not that much of a Nazi, but German Pride I celebrate that like crazy because German citizens can't do that by law."

Kenshiro asked, "Not a fan of modern-day Germany?"

Oshiro and Ernst growled and rolled their eyes which everyone got a good idea on what the answer was. Jikan smiled, "I think we did a great job today; I hope was can continue this path of uniting the class. Remember the festival is coming up in two days."

Everyone got up to go to sleep or whatever they felt like, Kunai walked with Oshiro, "Can I ask you what your real name is?"

Oshiro replied, "It's better if you didn't know."

As Kunai entered his room, Vozhd appeared next to Oshiro, "What's going on, Cousin?"

Oshiro and Vozhd have known each other they were six, they were both raised by Sensei and Oshiro knows that she is brainwashed just like he was. They saw each other like cousins when they were alone, in public they were serious. Oshiro replied, "UA is claiming my files are fake and my real identity is from an important family in Germany. I'm just going along with it to gain their trust until our second escape."

Vozhd smiled, "That's very smart of you, cousin…"

Oshiro asked, "Do you ever feel like somethings about your past are a little… off."

Vozhd looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Oshiro replied, "You heard me, are there memories that seem off to you?"

Vozhd though for a moment then in confusion, "Not really… I have weird memories, but everything is in order."

Oshiro nodded, "Just checking, something about the building's design makes me overthink things."

Vozhd giggled a bit, "You are funny, I will head to room to sleep… I hope they put a little grizzly teddy bear in the room like I asked."

Oshiro waved as she left, Jikan from behind, "From the past week, I never seen her with anything but a cold glare."

Oshiro asked, "You want to talk in my room or yours?"

Jikan said, "Mine, your room might be too dirty."

Oshiro's eyebrow twitched, "I only live in the cleanest rooms and I take a lot of time to cleanse it to perfection."

**Jikan's Room**

The white was pure white; the walls, the floor, the bedsheets, and everything was white. Oshiro looked around, "Wunderbar… wunderbar."

Jikan took off her shoes before entering then jumped in the white slippers in the room, then grabbed a second set of white slippers to put them at the door, "Put those on."

Oshiro took off his boots to put on the slippers and closed the door, "You probably hear my conversation."

Jikan replied, "I thought you right your wrongs?"

Oshiro looked around, "You will won't understand and believe me, but I'm trying to help her to free her."

Jikan looked at him, "Free her?"

Oshiro looked at a picture of Jikan with her her father Overhaul, "I was brainwashed, she is brainwashed as well. I believe I should help her and not the mammal who forced me to open my eyes."

Jikan nodded, "So you are just keeping the trust you two share and helping her see that she was brainwashed?"

Oshiro smiled, "Is your father going to watch you at the festival?"

Jikan looked down, "Yes."

Oshiro pointed continued looked around to see the room was dust free and not a spot of dirt. Jikan in seriousness, "So, are you with me?"

Oshiro chuckled a bit, "I'm on my side, for now we are on the same page. I will give you that."

Oshiro went to the door, Jikan asked, "If you saw your Sensei again… will you join him?"

Oshiro grabbed the door handle, "Next time I see Sensei will be the last time me and Sensei will meet."

Oshiro then left her room, she got up to get some chemical spray to spray on the things that Oshiro touched because he wasn't wearing gloves and Jikan was a little bit like her father, a mysophobic. But she wasn't as bad like her father and she has self-control of her urges.

**Next Day**

They had the day to train for the festival and Nezu told them to help out other students from Class 1B and 1A with anyways to improve their quirks. Ibara was using her hair as a wall and other stuff, Ayano looked at her, "You got style… but I got an idea you should try."

Ibara looked at her, "That's kind of you…"

Ayano made her whip made of sand, "Can you do that with your vines?"

Ibara in awe, "I should try that… but I might need help on how to use a whip."

Ayano grabbed her hand, "Let me show you, let me guide you."

Masuta in annoyance, "Come on Author-kun! Time to do me and my boo."

Sero said, "I don't know if this is an improvement or I'm still in the same spot."

(Oh, I didn't forget about you two.) Masuta giggled, "Shoot your white stuff at me."

Sero disturbed, "Please don't say that ever again."

Sero then shot some tape at her which Masuta caught it, "I'm gonna use this for the festival. Honey, let's have a swing competition to see who can swing better."

Mizu was with Denki to catch up on what she was doing while she vanished, then a big explosion occurred, "DIE!"

Ernst looked over, "Die? That's not heroic at all."

Kirishima scratched the back of his head, "That's Bakugo alright… he wants to be a hero no matter what. He is good at heart."

Uraraka asked, "Who is training with him?"

Sachiko heard the conversion then looked at Shoto, "Who is your classmate training with?"

Shoto shrugged, "Probably one of your classmates."

Sachiko asked, "So you reject your fire because of your father?"

Shoto looked at her in surprise, "Was it that obvious?"

Sachiko looked at him, "You probably have a lot of reasons to hate your father."

Shoto asked, "Do you have a similar problem?"

Sachiko nodded, "You could say that."

Then over by Momo and Saiba, Momo asked, "They rest of them didn't know about the virus in you."

Saiba said, "That's what they said, and the truth detector proved they speak the truth."

Momo rubbed his shoulder, "You can move on…"

Saiba sighed, "But I don't trust, Oshiro."

Momo calmed him down, "Do you really need his trust right now?"

Saiba said, "No…"

Momo smiled, "He apologized?"

Saiba quietly, "Yes…"

Momo got up, "Don't think of him too much."

Saiba got up, "I guess you are right… I need to take mind off him with something."

Cogwell came over, "I need your help with something."

Saiba smiled, "I'm on my way."

Then another explosion went off, "DIE!"

Mina asked, "Is Oshiro fine?"

Kunai drank some water, "He is capable of killing All Might, Bakugo is nothing but a tick to him."

Mina in awe, "He is taking on Izuku, Bakugo, and Iida, that is top tier endurance training."

Kunai finished his drink, "Trust me, he is not giving away his training regimen. So, we will never know…"

Bakugo was pissed with Oshiro who was running circles around him, Izuku was trying to catch up with him but it was nearly impossible, Iida was the fastest of the three, but he couldn't catch up to him. Oshiro then appeared behind each of them to knock them to the ground, "Okay, take a break. You three are getting close to your limit."

Iida asked, "How did you get that fast?"

Oshiro had flashbacks of his training at age six with Gigantomachia threating to eat him if he didn't improve in strength and speed. He went through that for two years, Oshiro turned to them, "Training."

While the three went to get some water, Oshiro checked his systems mostly the mechanic ones. He could the conditions through the robotic eye, he hasn't checked his system since the USJ. He looked to see that Uranverein was still in his body, 'It's a good thing she didn't rewind me that far… I will use this to defeat Sensei…'

He then got out of his thoughts to see Nejire wave her hand in front of his face, "Yes, I'm here."

Nejire looked at him curiously, "What do you see with the robotic eye?"

Oshiro pointed at his eye, "The status of my robotic parts, my health, what's in my blood stream, and sometimes info on people I see."

Nejire in excitement, "Your eye could tell you info of people you see?!"

Oshiro smiled, "Just basic info like names, date of birthday, friend or foe, phone numbers, basic stuff…"

Nejire thought for moment, "Did you know my phone number before you asked me the other day?"

Oshiro nodded, "Yes."

Nejire looked at him, "Yet you still asked me."

Oshiro shrugged, "I wanted your permission and not feel like a creep. Between you and me, I've been the one prank calling everyone in my class, All Might, Aizawa, and Nezu for the past three days."

Nejire lost her shit laughing, everyone turned to noticed and wondered what Oshiro said that was so funny. Nejire still giggling, "Why do you need something like that?"

Oshiro shrugged, "The SS kept track of people's calls and had everyone's phone number. The KGB did it, the NSA does it, I mean why not me?"

Nejire crying, "You have seen Nezu's face when 200 pizzas came to the gate of UA yesterday."

Oshiro put his arm around her, "If he figures it out, it was still be worth it."

Vozhd watched from a distance, "What are you doing?"


	18. The Festival Part 1

**The Festival Part 1**

The class was together halls of the UA Stadium, Nezu was the middle of an deal, "If you get in the top 3, you will have a wish granted."

Everyone looked at him in shock, Masuta shouted, "I want…"

Jikan interrupted, "What limitations of the wishes?"

Nezu looked at her, "I'm glad you asked before everyone here shouts a wish that might be shot down on the spot. It has to be obtainable and reasonable, you can't wish to leave UA, and it can't be that we hand you a hero license for obvious reasons."

Kunai asked, "What about switching the collars with ankle bracelets?"

Nezu nodded, "That's reasonable, that's a good example of a wish that would be granted."

Oshiro started smiling, "Oh I know exactly what my wish is."

Oshiro leaned to Ernst's ear to whisper something which Ernst nodded, "I will fully support that, like now you are making me rethink my wish."

Saiba glared at him, "What is your wish?"

Oshiro smiled, "Oh, it's a surprise."

Chino smiled, "I would some personal quality time with Mirio."

Soga looked at her, "You like teasing him a lot, don't you?"

Chino giggled, "I think his is cute when being teased."

Hira leaned over to Soga, "What do you wish for? Hmmm."

Soga thought for a moment, "For all my classmates with collars to get them replaced with ankle bracelets."

Sachiko smiled, "Now you are truly the nice person here."

Kunai whispered, "What do you wish for?"

Oshiro whisper back, "When they hand me my medal, I want to be dressed in a Prussian army officer's military uniform while Prussia's Glory will be playing as they are handing me the medal."

Kunai giggled a bit before saying, "On one hand that's selfish of you, but on the other hand I want to see that. I want to see if they actually go through with it."

Jikan got up, "Let's think about wishes later and show the world what we got."

Everyone nodded to head to the hall that lead to the field where everyone at first booed them because they are villains. The class didn't give a shit about them, they wanted to show them that they got what it takes to be heroes… well most of the class wants that. Vozhd wants to escape with Oshiro and return to Sensei, Oshiro wants his wish to come true just to flex on his classmates, and Chino saw Mirio in the stands which she pointed at him and winked. Mirio was tense and a little bit embarrassed by the gesture while Tamaki brought a sign to support Hira and Soga. They then stood listening to Bakugo declaring war on the entire school and giving a lame speech. Sachiko's vein popped out of her skull, "How dare he make a speech like that?! That is not the speech of a top student!"

Jikan grabbed her shoulder, "Calm down, you will have your moment to teach him a lesson… or maybe not… I know everyone in this class wants to beat him up."

Ernst growled, "I can't wait to beat his ass."

Midnight on the stage, "THE FIRST EVENT… AN OBSTICLE RACECOURSE!"

Asuna cheerful, "I have already won!"

Everyone looked at the teleport quirk user as Asuna continued to flex on her huge advantage in this course. Midnight continued on her speech on the course and where the finish line was at. Cogwell in curiousness asked, "What is the limitation of your teleportation?"

Asuna replied, "From a distance, I can't teleport to London, England from here but I can teleport to like the McDonald's a few blocks away."

Then Ernst howled as he transformed into his wolf form which Oshiro smirked at the wolf, "I got something for you."

Oshiro got on his hands and feet which his bones shifted a little bit, Ernst smiled, "You are an unnatural person, but that's what makes this fun!"

Jikan asked Vozhd, "So… what is your plan for this?"

A group of students were behind Vozhd, "I just brainwashed a few people and they are going to carry me across."

A purple hair and eye student with his group of brainwash students heard her, "You got a brainwashing quirk as well?"

Vozhd looked at the guy's group, "Yeah… which students did you brainwash?"

The two started talking so more and agreed to team up for double the brainwashing power. Gajeel saw the two, "I think something between those two is a sign of something is about to happen."

Ayano was on a carpet made of sand, "I'm gonna fly across."

Chino grabbed a card then summoned a purple pink dragon that was similar to Odd-Eyes Dragon, but it was smaller and weaker. Chino smiled, "PERSONA!" (As an Odd-Eyes player, every time put Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon in my pendulum zone or on the field I always in a loud voice say, "PERSONA!" The dragon itself is level 5 and I thought for a long time that Persona dragon was a Persona 5 reference, because of its name and level.)

Chino got on the dragon to get ready to fly to victory as well, Soga took off her shirt to turn it into a horse. Hira in shock, "How did you get a horse from your shirt?!"

Soga giggled, "Practice."

Hira commented, "But now you're shirtless and people can see your bra."

Soga in embarrassment, "I needed something to make the horse!"

Hira jumped on the horse with Soga, "Oh, don't get red now. You are giving Tamaki a show and I'm getting jealous that you are giving him all the fun."

Meanwhile in the stands, Mirio turned to Tamaki, "Are you okay, Tama-chan?"

Tamaki was looking away and his nose was bleeding, 'Control yourself! Control yourself!'

On the field, the purple ball hair sack of waste of life known as Mineta saw the sight of her huge boobs had a serious nosebleed and passed out right on the field. Ric giggled a bit and manage to electrocute Mineta to get up on his feet. Kunai look at Mina, "So you are going to slide while I use the recoil of my blade to fly across. Good luck!"

Mina smiled at him, "Good luck to you as well!"

Kunai blushed a little bit and got on all four to get ready to shoot himself forward, Gajeel got ready to run like hell. Masuta start pulling out the tape the Sero made, she believed they were going to be useful. Cogwell, Saiba, and Alicia smirked at everyone with their jetpacks while Asuna laughed because this was her victory. Jikan decided not to use her quirk for this one, it would be too much stress even with the robotic heart that was implanted in her. What she knew about the heart was that it was from Oshiro, it was stronger than her original heart, it fixes itself at the cost of her energy, and it proved to be helpful to her.

Midnight shouted, "GO!"

A huge wave of ice came to stop almost everyone's movement, Shoto skating to the lead, "Apologies…"

Oshiro and Ernst were closely behind him breaking the ice that they were running on with ease. Sachiko may not be fast on land, but her momentum helps her and the ice didn't slow her down; Kenshiro, Alicia, Cogwell, Saiba, and Mei were in the air flying behind Shoto. Ayano was using the sand to fly her as well but it was more of a hover. Kunai was skating across the ice with the blades coming out of his feet like an ice skater.

Asuna was on the other side of the robots on the course, "I wonder how they will deal with them…"

Shoto and Ernst stopped to examine the robots, but Oshiro kept going and got on his two feet. Oshiro shouted, "RHINE DRILL!"

Oshiro jumped in the air to spin like a drill and went through one of the zero-pointer robots and landed next to Asuna, "Easy."

Present Mic at the announcer box screaming, "OH MY GAWD! THE DESERT FOX WENT THROUGH THAT ZERO POINTER LIKE HE WAS AN ARMOR PEIRCING ROUND! AND HE IS STILL GOING!"

Aizawa still injured from the USJ explained, "He has technique and he targeted a certain area of the robot that he could penetrate through. He is a dangerous force to fight against…"

The people in the crowd were in awe by the move, the heroes were thinking he would be one powerful hero and could be a great sidekick. Endeavor looked in anger that he just flew like Shoto like he was nothing, Endeavor wanted him dead for a while and seeing him like this pissed him off. Ernst looked at the hole that Oshiro made and how the robot fell down, "You are a crazy bastard!"

Ernst turned to his beast form to fight the smaller robots while Shoto made a giant ice spear to defeat one of the other zero pointer robots. Shoto ran past the falling robot to pass Asuna, she smirked, "Time to go to the next obstacle."

Asuna teleported away, Kunai smiled as his sadistic nature took over to shoot out blades from his body to destroy any robot around him. Sachiko looked at the last zero pointer robot which she ran up to it to tackle it, the robot lost its leg from the tackle and fell to the ground. Sachiko smiled, "That was fun."

Chino on her dragon shot beams of energy to destroy anything in front of her while Ric electrocuted the robots. Mizu made her hands into sword like blades of water to slice through the robots. Vozhd and Shinso were enjoying their brainwashed army taking care of the robots, Jikan looked at the two in disappointment, "Relying on others to do your dirty work for you."

Vozhd giggled, "I got my other quirk, but I don't have the time to deal with confusion for the first 30 to 180 seconds."

Shinso added, "We are not like the guy who went through and destroyed one of the zero pointers."

Vozhd smiled, "No one is like my cousin, he can kill an entire army if given the ordered to."

Jikan then noticed Izuku carrying a piece of one of the robots with him which she looked around to grab one as well. Jimmy glided across the field to see the next obstacle of the cliff crossing, he looked to see Shoto and Oshiro racing to the cliff. Jimmy laughed, "Who will make it across the cliff first?"

Shoto used his ice to slide across the wires while Oshiro straight up jumped to the other side of the cliff. Masuta seeing the jump, "That motherfucking madman jumped over the cliff like Superman… if Superman was a Nazi!"

Saiba was trying to beat Kenshiro, Alicica, and Bakugo in the flying race as for Cogwell and Mei… well they were watching everyone below them. Mei in awe, "That Oshiro is an excellent test subject for our babies!"

Cogwell smiling, "Imagine him on the battlefield, he is going up a powerful enemy like Thanos… just him with a shovel vs Thanos with the infinite gauntlet. That would be a beautiful battle that saved the universe."

Ayano used the sand to make a bridge to walk across the cliff, Hira and Soga got off the horse which Soga turned the horse back to a shirt to put on. The two started walking across the wipe in caution while Gajeel turned to liquid steel to easily go across. Ernst in his beast run to jump from pillar to pillar, Jikan started to hang on the wire to make it across with her piece of robot and watched what Izuku was doing. Masuta walked across the wire with the greatest of ease, Asuna giggled at everyone then teleported to the end of the landmine part. She looked at Bakugo, Shoto, Oshiro, Saiba, and Kenshiro who arrived. Saiba stopped flying because it needed to cool off and he started crossing slowly. Shoto needed to warm up his ice side, Bakugo and Kenshiro needed to take a break from the explosions they were causing. Oshiro was still going at full speed and moving across the field moving so fast and light that he crossed the field without setting off a mine.

Asuna looked at him, "What did you do?"

Oshiro turned to her, "I moved at a speed and shift my weight in a way where I became completely weightless to the mines. It takes time to achieve such a technique like that… how come you haven't crossed the finish line?"

Asuna giggled, "I'm waiting for my little rabbit."

Oshiro curious stayed to see what she was talking about, Jikan then caught up to see Izuku digging up landmines to bring them to one spot. Jikan looked at him in shock, but it maybe risky it could work. She decided to do the same to see where it could take her, Masuta got next to her, "You need help with the mines?"

Jikan nodded and the two girls decided to share the tape, mines, and robot part to launch themselves across the field. Kunai saw the field and started shooting the area in front of him to destroy the mines, so he had a clear path. Vozhd and Shinso agreed to send out their brainwash army to clear the way across. Ayano looked at everyone in disappointment as she used her quirk to remove the sand covering the mines. Everyone looked at her as she walked across moving the mines out of her way with her quirk. Then two explosions were heard, the first one was Izuku flying across to get ahead of front runners. Then the second one was Masuta and Jikan flying across with the same plan. Oshiro started sprinting to the finishing line, Izuku looked down to see Bakugo, Shoto, Kunai, and Kenshiro to pass him. He then was thinking of something until Asuna appeared to catch him, "I got you…"

Izuku replied, "What?"

Asuna then warped herself and Izuku to the finish line which she pushed him across. Present Mic screamed from the top of his lungs, "THE WINNER IS IZUKU MIDORIYA! SECOND PLACE IS ASUNA HIKARI AND FOR THIRD PLACE…"

Oshiro ran through the line with a huge dust storm behind which he slid across the field to a halt. Present Mic shouted, "OSHIRO MASUTA!"

The three heard the crowd cheering for them which was something Asuna and Oshiro never experienced before. Izuku looked at the two, "What's wrong?"

Asuna blushed, "I never thought people would be cheering for my performance like this."

Oshiro looked around to see the replay of his 'Rhine Drill', his jump over the cliff, and how heroes were amazed by it and got all these good comments… a screen showed how kids loved how cool his strength and speed were. He teared up a bit, Izuku in concern, "Are you alright?!"

Oshiro wiped his single tear, "I'm fine, my robotic eye is leaking fluids. I'll looked at it later."

Asuna laughing, "You are crying!"

Oshiro looked at her, "Nah, you are dreaming!"

Shoto and Bakugo made it in which Bakugo in rage, "HOW COULD I LOSE TO DEKU?!"

Shoto looked at the three that beat him and was determined to beat them, and so other followed. All of Class 1A and A1 made it to the top, Ernst smiled, "That was one intense and exciting race!"

Jikan asked, "Sachiko, are you okay?"

Sachiko smiled, "Running through a landmine field is nothing to me."

Then Midnight on the mic, "Now that the race is completed! Let's move on to the next event!"

Then on the board a bunch of events were on a wheel spinning really fast, Midnight smiling, "The top 50 will move on to play…"

The wheel stopped at the words 'Botaoshi' and Midnight shouted, "BOTAOSHI!"

Some people had a sinister grin because this was a sport, they can get really rough in and it's okay. Midnight smiled, "Now the obvious captain of the first team is none other than Izuku Midoriya!"

Izuku in shock, "What?"

Midnight continued, "The second team leader is Asuna Hikari!"

Asuna replied, "Well I should have expected that…"

Present Mic shouted, "THE EVENT WILL BEGIN IN 30 MINUTES!"

Aizawa growled, "PLEASE STOP SCREAMING, YOU BANSHEE!"


	19. Festival Part 2

**Festival Part 2**

**Elsewhere**

All for One was a tired individual because of the energy he spends to repair himself, after the failed attempt to get Oshiro back, he was watching to see if Tomura will come up with another plan. From the feed that Kurogiri recorded showed that Oshiro would have killed All Might if he wasn't betrayed. AFO knows how much time the doctor has put into Oshiro; the doctor was trained by man who practiced medicine that only the Nazis preformed. The notebook of everything the Nazis researched in biology, medicine, and genetics was in AFO doctor's possession; Oshiro was given many things by because of the notebook. The doctor looked at the TV with AFO, "Oshiro is still in prefect condition and they haven't killed him."

AFO nodded, "We will get him back, so you can modify him even more."

The doctor smiling, "I'm thinking about installing Gatling gun on his stomach… maybe fully replace his hands with liquid metal flesh robotic hands."

AFO asked, "What do you see when Oshiro gets on your table?"

The doctor sighs, "At first, I saw a German prince of the German Empire. He had an amazing quirk of gaining overpowering strength and speed from how strong his will is. Then after you brainwashed him, he became the perfect subject to make the ultimate super soldier that my teacher and his ancestors dreamed of."

AFO sighed, "Tomura lost Vozhd and she appears to be in Oshiro's situation."

The doctor nodded, "She is a good subject, my Russian friend had a lot of fun modifying her. I learn a lot of new things from it… which led to the weapon to destroy them if they betray you."

AFO asked, "What is this weapon you created?"

The doctor smiled, "The best of Oshiro and Vozhd combined into one…"

AFO smiled, "Its name will be Karl after Karl Marx."

The doctor chuckled, "Karl will be a combination of Soviet and Nazi engineering that will surpass his 'parents' and serve you… just like Oshiro and Vozhd."

**In a secret base**

A brown hair and golden eye man watching the TV of the UA Sports Festival, "Jikan… I never thought you would associate yourself with such filth…"

He tightens his fist, "I must clean you and take you of the filth that surround you."

**Sports Festival**

Oshiro was reading a little book he kept in his overcoat pocket in the locker room, that little book was pocket edition of 'Mein Kampf' that was sighed by Hitler himself. Oshiro didn't believe in everything in the book, especially the racist part, but Hitler did have a lot of good points. The book was kind of like a lucky charm like his necklace but unlike the necklace, the book did offer some wisdom in times of need. He then heard someone humming at him, he looked to see Nejire. He closed the book and put it in his overcoat, "Hello Lilien." (Lilien is 'lilies' in German)

Nejire giggled a bit, "Oh Fredrick…"

Oshiro smiled, "Are you enjoying the event?"

Nejire nodded, "You and your classmates impressed a lot of people. Are you enjoying the festival?"

Oshiro thought for a moment, "I am… this was more fun than I thought it was going to be."

Nejire got serious, "Okay, because the next event is rough doesn't mean you could break your opponents' bones or nearly kill them."

Oshiro replied, "Okay…"

She kissed his cheek, "Have fun."

Oshiro was red but kept his cool, "I will."

**On the field**

Jikan looked around to see Oshiro was missing, she went to Kunai, "Where did Oshiro go?"

Kunai replied, "He went to locker room for some alone time."

Sachiko looked at the entrance of the hallway that led to the locker rooms, "Found him."

Oshiro raised an eyebrow, "You need something?"

Jikan replied, "Just making sure you were here on time."

Kunai got on his feet, "Time to see who is on who's team."

The top 50 students who won the race stood at the field looking at Midnight who was explaining the rules. Midnight smiled, "Team captains Midoriya and Hikari step up to the stage!"

Izuku and Asuna got on the stage to see basket with two sticks, Midnight said, "Grab your sticks!"

Aizawa leaned to the microphone, "Phrasing."

They grabbed their sticks to pull them out of the basket, Izuku looked to see a shield shape blue paper at the end of his stick while Asuna had a red sword shaped paper on her end. Midnight in the microphone, "Midoriya is captain of the blue team and Hikari is the captain of the red team. Now Hikari, you will choose the first person on your team."

Hikari looked around, "Todoroki."

Todoroki was handed a red headband for him to put on, Izuku spoke, "Oshiro"

Oshiro with wide eyes and a blue headband in hand, "Warte eine Minute..."

Asuna continued, "Bakugo."

Bakugo in confusion, "Wait a minute…"

Izuku looked out to see Kunai next to Oshiro, "Katana."

Kunai leaned over with his blue headband in hand, "What is going on?"

Oshiro replied, "You are asking the wrong person, my friend."

Then Izuku called for Uraraka while Hikari called out Masuta, Masuta got her red headband, "Red is a good choice, so no one can see me bleed."

Sero nodded, "Can't argue with that."

Kirishima and Ernst got on Izuku's team which Kirishima was excited to teamed up with such a manly team. After some time of team choosing, it came down to these two teams:

**Team Midoriya:**

Izuku, Oshiro, Kunai, Uraraka, Kirishima, Ernst, Tokoyami, Cogwell, Mei, Soga, Hira, Gajeel, Alicia, Ayano, Ibara, Shinso, Alekandra (Vozhd), Jikan, Mina, Yuga, Reiko, Tetsutetsu, Kendo, Yui, and Awase

**Team Hikari:**

Asuna, Shoto, Bakugo, Masuta, Sero, Neito, Momo, Saiba, Denki, Toru, Mizu, Chino, Jimmy, Ric, Jiro, Kenshiro, Iida, Sachiko, Mineta, Tsuyu, Shoji, Ojiro, Koda, Pony, and Kosei

The teams split up to their spots to make a plan, Izuku calm down then spoke, "I have a plan."

Jikan raised an eyebrow, "I hope it's good."

Izuku looked at Kunai, "You will be on top of the pole."

Kunai nodded, "Okay."

Izuku pointed at Cogwell, Mei, Ibara, Kendo, Reiko, and Ayano, "I believe we should have you on the defense protecting the pole."

Jikan replied, "I'll stay to help with the pole defense."

Izuku nodded and Ernst said, "The rest of us are on offense… I wonder who they have on defense."

Kunai then jumped on the top of the pole while Cogwell and Mei used their tech to help support the pole's position. Oshiro went over to Izuku, "Grün, you seem confident at the moment."

Izuku got red, "I didn't even notice!"

Oshiro asked, "Does it have something to do with that teleporter?"

Izuku looked at him, "How do you…"

Oshiro replied, "After this event, get her food and drink… Jikan or one of the other girls might know what she likes."

Izuku looked over to see Bakugo, Shoto, and Kenshiro were on the offense; Ernst in his human form, "That don't look fun for our defense."

Oshiro looked at Alekandra, "Alekandra, can you handle those three?"

Alekandra nodded, "They are easy cousin."

Alekandra went to the pole to defend it then Midnight shouted, "BEGIN!"

Both sides started charging at each other, Shoto summoned a giant wall of ice. Izuku shouted, "Oshiro!"

Oshiro nodded and the two readied their fists to wined up a combined punch…

**Flashback**

All Might was telling Izuku the dark story of One for All and the man he had to face, All for One. Oshiro was also in the room to tell Izuku and All Might what All for One does and the evil he commits. All Might looked at Oshiro, "He took Young Oshiro away from his family and brainwashed him to do terrible things."

Oshiro nodded, "He has done worst, because of him I must redeem myself worthy enough to go out in public with my real name."

Izuku was horror by All for One, Oshiro relieving the situation, "Lucky All Might injured him to where he is having trouble healing. He is at his weakest, but not for long."

All Might in surprise, "He is having trouble healing?"

Oshiro nodded, "Breathing problems, no eyes, and no nose right now, but he still has a mouth and can move around without life support for a few hours."

Izuku in determination, "I have to get better to able to stand up against him… to become the hero I want to be."

All Might thought to himself, 'He has no idea what he is up against yet… I must continue to train him.'

Oshiro walked to the door, All Might said, "Wait! Young Oshiro!"

Oshiro turned his head, "Yes?"

All Might looked at him, "Will you help train Young Midoriya? You did teach him about flowing his power throughout his body."

**Flashback end…**

Oshiro has been helping Izuku with this thing Izuku keeps calling 'Full Cowling', Oshiro thinks Izuku could have come up with a cooler name if he actually thought about it. But right now, the two are going to combine some of their strength to break that wall of ice. They punched the wall to destroy it, Ernst ran through to see Bakugo and Kenshiro flying which he was trying to outpace them to begin the assault. Ernst then saw Mineta on the pole throwing his balls at them. Ernst was dodging the balls, "Careful with the balls!"

Mina was sliding until she was hit on the foot by a ball, the ball stopped her completely. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu weren't fast enough and got covered. Oshiro looked at Izuku and the others behind him, "Get behind me!"

Tokoyami asked, "What are you planning?"

Oshiro got hit on the arm by one of the balls which Oshiro grabbed it to rip it off him taking some of his flesh with it. The spot where he ripped the meat off of started healing fast, "Just a flesh wound."

Neito touched Ernst earlier to copy his quirk which he became a wolf to fight Ernst on equal grounds… well almost. Ernst tried to bite down on him but Neito dodged and tripped him, "This is a fun quirk."

Ernst jumped on his feet to tackle him to the ground to wrestle him. (Apparently, it's illegal to punch and kick in the rules of this game, but have you ever watched one of these games. Get me some beer and somehow get 299 people and we be talking. The game is usually for 300 people, 150 each team, 75 attackers and 75 defenders for each team.) Masuta said, "Thanks for the boring facts, nerd!"

(I gotten more pussy than you have.) Masuta replied, "Challenge accepted." (I would like to see you come through the fourth wall to fight me.) Masuta in seriousness, "You think I wouldn't, I'll fucking do it."

Meanwhile the Kunai smiled at Kenshiro and Bakugo flying to him which he started shooting blades at them. Bakugo dodged one of the blades, "You missed!"

But then the blade exploded the pieces got Bakugo's back, he shouted, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Kenshiro then saw that the blades were exploding, "WATCH OUT!"

Shoto made a shield on his arm to protect himself from the exploding blades, Jikan looked at Kunai, "He is making faulty blades that will explode from the speed and pressure he shoots them at. That's incredibly dangerous."

Cogwell looked out, "There comes Shoto…"

They noticed Alekandra was walking funny then Shoto and everyone charging at them was walking funny, Alekandra smiled, "Now here comes the strength from the motherland."

She started waking up to the charging force who just entered the circle so she can fight them. Bakugo went down to fight her but Alekandra dodged him with ease then picked him up to slam him to the ground. Kenshiro tried to continue flying to the pole but Alekandra grabbed his leg to slam him to the ground like Bakugo. Jimmy came in charging and started singing 'Boulevard of Broken Dream' which Alekandra smirked, "Demoralizing me? You can never demoralize the power of the people!"

Which she blocked his attack then threw him out of the ring, everyone defending the pole were impressed by the skill and the quirk. Jikan examine her, "Brainwashing quirk and a quirk that causes people to be disordered and gives her strength. That is dangerous… the only thing to do is to defeat her as fast as you can."

Iida then tripped on the ground, Chino then summoned a purple dragon with red orbs, horns, and vine like tails, "Purple Poison can copy your effect."

Alekandra charged at the dragon, "Well I hope it can snap out of the confusion first."

Like Alekandra said, the dragon was disorganized and confused on attacking or defending, Alekandra then beat it with one punch. Chino jumped off to summon another dragon to fight her, "I ritual summon Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon!"

Then a blue-gray dragon appeared hovering from the ground, Chino landed on the dragon which then everyone from the defending team felt some pain and felt quirkless. Chino smirked, "His effect is that my opponents lose their quirks for 10 seconds after he is summoned. When you do activate your quirks again, you take damage for activating them."

Kunai shouted, "What kind of bullshit is that?!"

Cogwell then pulled out an axe to walk up to the dragon, "I can still fight and defeat that dragon with ease."

Chino smiled, "You think you can defeat a dragon like this, even though I made the field perfect to where it's basically immortal. You think you can defeat Gravity Dragon!"

Cogwell continuing to walk towards the dragon, "Observe."

Back at the offense, Ernst defeat Neito and they were fighting with Masuta, Momo, Saiba who has a taser gun, Denki who was the taser, Jiro, Koda, Sachiko who keeping the pole from falling, and Mineta on top of the pole throwing his balls. Oshiro while throwing Saiba to the side looked at Sachiko then Izuku, "Grün! Get over here!"

Izuku came over, "Yes!"

Oshiro grabbed Izuku, "Sorry about this."

Oshiro then shouted, "Leopard Blitz!"

Oshiro was silver and red sparks covered him as he threw Izuku at the pole that knocked off Momo and Jiro off. With the amount of force that Oshiro threw him at Izuku nearly made the pole lower to the 30 degrees, they needed for force. Ernst shouted in his wolf form, "I need cover!"

Oshiro nodded and got in front of Ernst to start taking all of Mineta's balls, Mineta shouted, "STAY DOWN!"

Oshiro smiled, "NOTHING CAN MAKE THE FATHERLAND STAY DOWN!"

Oshiro then leaned forward for Ernst to use Oshiro's back as a spring board to jump on the pole to make it fall on Sachiko to the ground. Present Mic on the mic shouted, "TEAM MIDORIYA WINS!"

Cogwell was on top of the dragon about to cut it's head off for the fifth time but stopped when Present Mic announced his team's victory. The dragon became a card and returned to Chino's hand, "Good game."

Cogwell asked, "How did that dragon survive?"

Chino revealed a card in the pendulum zone, "Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon's pendulum effect, if an Odd-Eyes is destroyed, you can special summon an Odd-Eyes from your hand, deck, or graveyard. Every time you send Gravity to the graveyard, I kept special summoning him back to the field."

Izuku's team came together to celebrate on their victory, Midnight on the mic, "The 25 will move on but as for the 26th, the MVP of Team Hiraki is…"

Then the video of Shoto making the walls of ice and being one of Alekandra's fighters, "Shoto Todoroki will move on with the other 25 to the final event!"

Present Mic sighed, "That was a fun event!"

Aizawa giving feedback, "Miss Ravenstvo (Alekandra) definitely shined in this event. She just might make the next event interesting."

Oshiro was ripping the balls off of him taking some of his clothes and his skin/flesh with it. He didn't care because he could heal from them, Oshiro went over to Alekandra, "You were impressive out there."

Alekandra smiled, "I just did what I do best… defeating the enemy I'm facing."

Alekandra saw Shinso waved at her which she waved back, Oshiro smirked, "You ever think about settling down."

Alekandra laughed a bit, "What kind of drugs are you on to make you think like that?"

Oshiro shrugged, "I support it, I mean you rarely get along with anyone. He looks like a nice guy."

Alekandra looked at him in seriousness, "Cousin, you should stop saying strange things."

Oshiro laughed a bit and headed to the locker room to get a new shirt because his shirt was torn up from removing Mineta's balls (No homo) and his shirt was revealing his tattoos. Jikan in curiousness, "You have been holding back."

Oshiro smirked as he put on his overcoat by the entrance, "I promise someone to not use too much that will lead to someone's death."

Jikan looked at him, "Are you okay?"

Oshiro looked at his body, "Yes."

Jikan in seriousness, "I did not mean physically."

Oshiro tapped his head, "I'm mentally in good health…"

Jikan sighed, "I saw how you removed those balls like you are used to it, that's not a good thing."

Oshiro responded, "I have been cut opened, got organs taken out to be modified with living liquid metal. Pain is just something that I can no longer feel… what is the reason you are here?"

Jikan sighed, "Do you really want to hear my story?"

Oshiro laughed a little bit, "We are classmates, we see each other a lot, might as well get a deeper understanding of each other."

Jikan thought for a moment, "I tell you my story, you tell me your real name."

Oshiro nodded, "You are speaking with Prince Fredrick Rommel of House Hohenzollern or Prince Fredrick Rommel Hohenzollern… I don't know how this royalty bullshit works."

Jikan in shock, "You… are a… a prince?"

Oshiro rolled his eyes, "Get over it, now what is your story?"


	20. Festival Part 3

**Festival Part 3**

After hearing her story of how she got in this situation and her life as the daughter of Overhaul, he understood her and her goal. Oshiro smiled, "You are too nice, people like that die easy."

Jikan rolled her eyes, "You are not wrong about that statement, people like me often care about other people above themselves, they forget about themselves."

Oshiro asked, "So you believe that the heroes will save Eri from your father?"

Jikan nodded, "Is your friend brainwashed like you?"

Oshiro leaned back, "I believe so, I don't want that mammal to do what he did to me to her. That was horrible and forceful way of saving a brainwashed person."

Jikan looked at him, "Try not to hurt yourself to get a victory."

Oshiro got up and laughed, "I can't keep a promise like that… Life doesn't forgive weakness."

Jikan got up as well, "Are you using Hitler's quotes?"

Oshiro shrugged, "The Fuhrer has a way with words and many great quotes to live by."

Jikan asked, "Wasn't Hitler against royalty?"

Oshiro shook his head, "No, the royal family was the pride of Germany. Without the family, no support from the people. In fact, he made a law to prevent anyone of royalty from entering combat to protect them."

Jikan replied, "What ever you say, I got to go put on the cheerleading outfit."

Oshiro in absolute confusion, "Zum Teufel?"

Jikan looked at him in confusion, "What did you just say?"

Oshiro replied, "I said 'The fuck'…"

Jikan nodded, "That was my reaction after we were told by a kid from Class 1A told us that Nezu and Aizawa ordered it."

Oshiro raised an eyebrow, "Now the kid said this, instead of Aizawa or Nezu coming to us to tell us… and you believe in the kid."

Jikan then realized what Oshiro was thinking, "You are right! We were tricked, I need to stop the others before they…"

Then they heard a something outside on the field, Jikan ran like hell to the field while Oshiro spoke to himself as he headed to the same place, "The kid is clever but if someone took him seriously then he would be done."

**Field**

Kunai came out to see hallway to the field to see Mina, the rest of the girls in Class 1A and Class A1 in cheerleader outfits. He was confused, "What's going on?"

Mina in embarrassment, "We were tricked!"

Masuta asked, "Who's idea was this?"

Mineta and Denki in a distance smiled and gave each other a thumbs up, Mizu looked at Denki all red in embarrassment, "You prevent."

Jikan came out of the hallway and out of breath, "I'm… here…"

Sachiko looked at her, "We were tricked! Good thing you figured it out, but you should have told us."

Jikan looked at her, "I didn't know we were tricked, I just realized it just a few seconds ago."

Chino started chasing Mineta with a sword from a card she had on her, Ernst grabbed her, "Calm down, he will face justice one day."

Alekandra with her pale skin revealing, "I hope Cousin doesn't notice me in this embarrassing state."

Oshiro looked around, "I see you are giving the audience a show."

Cogwell chuckled a bit, "You could say that."

Alicia looked at the two, "If I had my sword, I would kill you two for the comments."

Cogwell raised his hand, "Cheerleader is not my thing, I don't see the point in fetishes."

Oshiro added, "Sorry cheerleaders aren't my thing in general."

Masuta being sassy, "I bet you are into women in uniforms or something like that German dungeon porn."

Kunai looked at her, "That's kind of mean."

Ernst backing him up, "Come on, not all Germans are into that stuff."

Ernst looked at Oshiro, "Right?"

Oshiro didn't hear him because in his mind, 'How did she figure out about the uniform fetish?!'

Soga looked at the situation, "Oh no, I think you broke him mentally."

Masuta in disgust, "Uniforms, you are really pretty low."

Oshiro close his eyes and calmly, "Don't kink shame me."

Sero shouted, "NO!"

Masuta smiled, "Kink shaming is my kink."

Hira in a look of shock and disgust, "By God…"

Asuna in disgust, "This is why Nezu chose to watch us from his penthouse."

Jikan disturbed, "At least no one could say anything worst."

Shinso said, "One could have said 'Being kink shamed is my kink.' Which that would have won."

Kunai replied, "Why did you say that? I mean you are right… but I didn't need to hear that."

Poor Izuku hear the entire conversion and was too afraid to speak up. Then Midnight on the stage, "For the final event, it will a tournament!"

The pictures of the 26 started showing on the screen, then the pictures started moving and made pairs. Kunai chuckled, "Why does Kirishima and Tetsutetsu when next to each other make it look like the same character just different skins?"

Ernst laughed a little bit while Kirishima sighed, "We have the same manly pose."

Jikan saw her opponent was Yui, "I might be able to win."

Izuku looked to see his first match was with Yuga, Cogwell looked at Mei, "Sorry, but it looks like we are facing off against each other."

Mei smiled, "I don't care about winning, you know that."

Alicia looked at Kendo, "Don't hold back when facing me."

Kendo nodded, "You better do the same as well."

Alekandra smirked, "I got the Italian… that is going to be fun."

Oshiro smirked, "Tokoyami… once we enter the ring, forgive me for my brutality."

Tokoyami looked at him, "What do you mean by that?"

His shadow popped up, "Yeah!"

Everyone except for the fight between Mina and Awase to begin, Kunai walked beside Oshiro, "How should I handle the fight with Hira?"

Oshiro shrugged, "Well don't let her touch you for one."

Kunai shook his head, "Good point, but I don't want to kill her with my blades."

Oshiro looked at him, "Remember what you did to Bakugo in the tag team battle."

Kunai thought for a moment, "Oh yeah, I wish your brain works like this in math class and English literature."

Oshiro a little offended, "Don't call me out like that, I'm passing in the classes."

Soga looked at him in concern, "You have a C in math and English…"

Oshiro yawned, "That's passing."

Jikan hit his head with her glove, "Unacceptable, you must try harder."

Masuta said, "Say, 'I am passing English' in English."

Oshiro said in English, "I am pazzing Engliz."

Cogwell annoyed, "How many times do I have to tell you that 'sh', 'th', and 's' are not pronounced like a 'z' in English."

The men of the class went to their seats in the stadium, while the girl went to get changed back to their gym outfits. Ric sighed, "I'm sad I'm not going to face anyone strong."

Ernst looked at him, "I got to fight Soga. I have to fight the nice person of our class, who is also the medic. I will fight her for my people because she actually is a good fighter."

Saiba said, "Dude, she can knock people out with one punch and wake them out of coma with one punch."

Gajeel said, "Could be worst, you could be that gravity girl facing Endeavor's perfect child."

Everyone nodded except Ernst who said, "I believe she will put up a fight and wouldn't go down as you all think."

Kunai trying his best to not piss off Ernst, "I don't know… I mean you have seen the amount of ice he makes."

Cogwell thinking, "He doesn't use his fire, probably daddy issues. So, there is a chance for this fight that you see Ernst."

Gajeel asked, "Oshiro, how tough is Alekandra?"

Oshiro replied, "One time she fought someone who had a quirk that allowed them to produce different toxic gases and he is immune to them. He produced his deadliest gas, that kill everything on contact, on her. He thought she died after lying on the ground for a minute not moving… but she got up again coughing up blood and her lungs like a dead man or should I say dead woman. She then killed the man and after 10 minutes, I found her still on her feet and I gave her some of my blood to give her some healing until we got to The Doctor."

Masuta jumped in her seat, "Was that an 'Attack of the Dead Men' reference?"

Alekandra giggled, "That was a fun assignment Sensei put me on. You should have been there when I got on my feet, he was scared to death. In Russia, we don't need lungs to kill our enemies."

Jikan looked at her, "No… just don't be that reckless."

Kunai turned his head, "Someone called me?"

Hira comment, "'Reckless' is that something at Denny?"

Oshiro jokingly, "No, she is talking about the menu idea at Waffle House."

Jimmy quickly, "Don't disrespect Waffle House like that."

Kunai saw that Mina lose to Awase, "She did good."

Oshiro chuckled, "If you win your match, are you going to be brutal to Awase?"

Kunai replied, "No, Hira is going to be fun."

Then Shoto and Uraraka match came and end in a second because Shoto just froze her solid. Cogwell and Mei were now on the field which somehow Mei took temporary control of control to use him as a billboard for her advertisement to big tech companies. But Mei left the ring leaving Cogwell as the winner of that match, Cogwell went back to the seat, "I hope Mei gets calls from the companies."

Jikan asked, "Did you let yourself get taken control of like that?"

Cogwell replied, "I volunteered, I mean if she took 'control' of me… then who wouldn't want her."

Saiba smiled, "That was nice of you, unlike most people."

Masuta looked at Saiba, "Okay, you need to let that shit go. Oshiro was as brainwashed as you…"

Oshiro turned his head in 180 degrees, "Hey. you are supposed to keep that shit between you, me, the mammal, Doc, and Nejire. You can't fucking…"

Masuta replied, "Look here, we are tired of Saiba and you having these little disputes on you being untrustworthy. I believe that you should have revealed to everyone about your brainwashing."

Alekandra raised an eyebrow, "Oshiro here was never brainwashed, you are speaking lies, you snake. If anything, this place is trying to brainwash him…"

Ric shouted, "I'm trying to watch the event here!"

Jimmy said, "Yeah, have this conversion another time."

Oshiro rotated his head forward, "You are right, I need to support Katana."

**The Ring**

Kunai was at the ring looking across from him to see his opponent Hira. Hira smiled, "Good luck."

Kunai got a battle stance on all fours and Midnight looked at the two then shouted, "BEGIN!"

Kunai charged at her and shot two blades at her, but Hira then teleported out of the way of the blades at the last second. Kunai was confused and saw him from the corner of his eye which he shot a blade from his shoulder to get her, but she teleported to the other side of him to take off his arm. Kunai jumped back to notice his missing left arm, Hira peeled off a nicotine patch from the arm she took off, "Why do you need a nicotine patch?"

Kunai regrew his left arm to shoot her with more blades, Hira barely dodged the blade, "I see… Oshiro got you a regeneration quirk to compensate for your original quirk's weakness. But what is your original quirk's weakness?"

Kunai charges at her with greater speed at her which she dodged again. He then shot blades from his back to try to get her, Hira was just dodging them. Kunai then stood his ground to shoot his blades to try to get her. Hira then noticed that Kunai's original quirk actually hurts his skins and its healing gets weaker which the regeneration quirk comes in to compensate for his slower healing. Hira then appeared in front of him to uppercut him then roundhouse kick him. Kunai was about to shoot everything at her until Midnight shouted, "Winner Hira Fuhai!"

Kunai looked down to see he was out of bounds, he sighed and headed back to the stands. Hira appeared behind him, "Why did you want the quirk?"

Kunai replied, "So I could be stronger… but it looks like I'm still not strong enough."

Hira grabbed him, "Why do you want to become stronger?"

Kunai slapped her hand off him, "Personal reasons, we all have things we love that we must protect."

Hira looked at him, "Work on you speed!"

**Stands**

Kunai sat next to Oshiro, "I didn't know she could teleport like that."

Oshiro looking at the match between Ernst and Soga, "Neither did I… me and Mina cheered for you and you did your best. I'm still proud to call you my best friend."

Kunai smiled, "Thanks Oshiro."

Mina then appeared on the other side of Kunai, "You did so well, and you were so fast!"

Kunai turned to her, "Thanks, but I got to work on moving faster and get stronger… looks like Ernst won."

Oshiro shouted, "FOR THE FATHERLAND!"

Masuta looked at him, "Something tells me, you are not welcome in your own country."

Oshiro looked at her, "Merkel is the reason by banning our right to be patriotic. I am being patriotic for my brothers and sisters who can't be proud of the fatherland."

Kenshiro in concern, "Are you not afraid the media will portray you as a…"

Then he realized something, "Wait a minute, you are not afraid of the media portraying you as a Nazi when you are a Nazi."

Ayano finding this funny, "That moment you realize while you were playing 3D chess, but your opponent is playing 4D chess."

Sachiko said, "Are you heading down?"

Oshiro got on the ledge, "In the words of the glorious Fuhrer… SIEG HEIL!"

Oshiro jumped off the ledge, Kunai shouted, "YOU CRAZY BASTARD!"

Alekandra rolled her eyes, "He's fine, I wish he didn't do that though."

Saiba asked, "Did he call Hitler 'glorious'?"

Hira who just sat down when Oshiro jumped, "Yes he did."

Jikan facepalm, "We are going to have a discussion on things he can say in public and what he can't say in public… takes goes for you too Masuta."

Masuta laughed, "I would like to see you try to stop me!"

**The Ring**

Tokoyami entered the ring thinking, "Where is that guy?"

Midnight was looked to see Oshiro jumping from the stands to land to the ring. Midnight and Tokoyami both with their jaws on the ground because he just jumped from his seat in the stands which was 30 high (about 100 feet give or take) to the ring. Oshiro stood looking at Tokoyami, "Are you ready?"

Tokoyami nodded, Midnight then raised her whip, "BEGIN!"

Tokoyami called out "DARK SHADOW!"

His dark shadow went to attack Oshiro, Oshiro was covered in sparks as he grabbed the monster's hands. Dark Shadow tried to overpower Oshiro but then he realized that it was impossible, Oshiro started growing in power. Oshiro then started walking forward, Tokoyami shouted, "Dark Shadow! Let go!"

Dark Shadow replied, "I can't! He isn't letting me!"

Oshiro then threw Dark Shadow out of the way, then charged at Tokoyami at blinding speed to appear in front of him. Tokoyami was in shock and Oshiro did a slight push to make his fall out of bounds.

Midnight shouted, "Winner Oshiro Masuta!"

Oshiro then reached his hand out to Tokoyami, "Good game?"

Tokoyami looked at the hand, 'That wasn't even a fight… yet he was holding back. He could have ended the fight faster than that.'

Tokoyami took the hand to help him get up and Oshiro walked away, Tokoyami asked, "Why did you held back?"

Oshiro replied, "Any more power would kill you."

Tokoyami then headed back to the stands as well Oshiro looked out to see Nejire waving and cheering for him. Oshiro saw a cameraman near the ring which he ran up to it smiling, "Ich werde für das Vaterland gewinnen!"

Then ran back to his seat in the stands with a big smile.

**Berlin, Germany**

A family of the remaining House Hohenzollern was relaxing and watching the UA Sports Festival like many people in the world. They have a daughter sitting with them as enjoyed watching the events so far, the daughter loved Ernst and Oshiro the most because they were German. The parents liked the two as well, but the family always felt like they were missing someone. The parents had a son until he was kidnapped when he was five, the heroes and authorities gave up. They then had a daughter, but they were still sad about their missing son. Then a German police detective came in, "I'm sorry to disturb you, Prince Edward."

The family looked at the detective, Edward replied, "What is it, Hans? Did you find Fredrick?"

Hans was a friend of the family and was on the case of their missing son for 11 years now. Hans nodded then looked at the TV to see Oshiro, "It looks like you are watching him."

The family looked at the TV at Oshiro winning his fight and going up to the camera to say, "I will win for the fatherland!"

Edward and his wife in shock, Edward asked, "Are you sure?"

Hans revealed the paperwork sent by UA to the detective to give to Oshiro's family. The first page was the DNA test, then the next pages is a summary of his life including the brainwashing, quirks, former villain activity, and his inhuman modifications. The daughter is 8 years old and looked at Oshiro, "Big brother?"

Her mother tearing up after reading the papers with Edward, "Yes Emmi… that is your big brother."

Edward looked at the TV then to Hans, "We are going to Japan to visit our son."


	21. Festival Part 4

**Festival Part 4**

Ernst got a call from his parents which he was glad that he was one of the few people in his class that either had parents or has a good relationship with family. Then Ernst's dad said, "The Hohenzollerns are visiting Japan soon."

Ernst in shock, "Really?! I mean it's been a while since they travelled. They haven't been the same since… Fredrick and the Kaiser falling ill 3 months ago on top of it."

Ernst's father chuckled, "Fredrick's disappearances wasn't your fault, besides they found Fredrick."

Ernst in bigger shock, "Fredrick… is… alive?!"

Ernst's mom on the phone, "What do you didn't know? He is in your class, everyone on the TV has been calling him Oshiro Masuta…"

Ernst interrupted, "Oshiro?! You mean to tell me the third in line to royal throne of the Empire is Oshiro!"

Ernst's dad in confusion, "Yeah… didn't you know?"

Oshiro came in to check on Ernst, "How is your doing, are your parents enjoying your performance?"

Ernst turned to Oshiro, "I'm going to you all later… I got question for Fredrick here."

Oshiro put one hand out, "Calm down, no need to get angry."

Ernst growled as he put up the phone, "You got some balls, you know how worried your parents, little sister, and grandpa are."

Oshiro confusion, "I have a little sister?"

Ernst shouted, "I'm the prince of Bavaria, my family are good friends with your family. I could have called them to tell them that you are alright, and you are not dead! Your grandpa vowed that he will not die until he sees your face again!"

Oshiro calmly, "Calm down, no need to raise your voice. I remember the day I was kidnapped 11 years ago; you were three and an early bloomer. They knocked you out when you were in your wolf form thinking you were puppy. A three-year-old couldn't have done shit against the kidnappers who was taking you five-year-old friend. As for grandpa, he is just going to have to wait a little bit longer."

Ernst teared up a little bit, "Everyday I feel like it was my fault that you were kidnapped, and I could have done something…"

Oshiro spread his arms out, "Come in for a hug… I'm not hugger but I'll make an exception and I will not tell soul about this if you don't tell anyone about this."

Ernst then came in for a hug which the two hugged it out, Oshiro asked, "You good?"

Ernst nodded, "Yes, I'm glad to see you again after so long."

Masuta in the back with a camera taking pictures of the two, "Ah, I'm going post this on Instagram…"

She looked up from her phone to see Oshiro and Ernst looked at her, "Well… hey there."

Oshiro raised an eyebrow, "You put that on Instagram, I will throw you in the oven like the Jew you are."

Ernst looked at Oshiro, "Okay Fredrick, you can't be saying stuff like that and I thought you didn't hate Jews."

Oshiro rolled his eyes, "I don't hate Jews, if they stay in their place and stop stealing money of the hard-working people of Germany."

Masuta deleted the picture, "Okay, Jesus Christ man. Don't go Third Reich on me…"

Oshiro laughed his ass off, "I can't believe you all fell for that shit!"

Oshiro continued laughing while Oshiro was more horrified by Oshiro's sense of humor while Masuta nervously laughed, "Yeah… you got me."

**Back with the class**

The three went back to their seats, Kunai then said, "Well Green Boi beat the Frenchman by dodging his laser and pushed him out of the ring, Kirishima beat his twin in an arm-wrestling competition…"

Ernst asked, "What?"

Sachiko said, "The two were so evenly matched that they put them in an arm-wrestling competition which your boyfriend won."

Ernst looked sad, "I can't believe I missed that."

Kunai continued, "It turns out sand beats vines…"

Ayano smiled, "I got her number and a date with her."

Everyone clapped for her for a little bit, Kunai continued, "Alicia beat big fists… you missed Jikan like a second ago. She actually has skill in combat and with her quirk, it was over."

Jikan came in to sit in her seat, "That was a hard match… but I won."

Chino fist bumped her, "You were amazing."

Cogwell said, "It's now the final match of the first round."

**The field **

Alekandra was heading to the ring but not walking straight almost like drunk when some people on the sidelines were assuming that she was. Gajeel looked at her, 'What the hell? Why does she do that?'

Alekandra then made it up to the ring standing straighter, a man came into the ring, "Let me check something…"

Alekandra looked at the man, "I'm not drunk, this is just a side effect of my quirk."

The man pulled out a breathalyzer, "Yeah yeah, I heard that one before."

After taking the breathalyzer test, the man looked at her, "Sorry about that."

As he walked away, Alekandra flipped him off then turned to Gajeel. Midnight raised her whip, "BEGIN!"

Gajeel made a sword in his right hand and a shield in his left to charge at her, Alekandra was now straight and charged back at him. Gajeel swung his blade at her, Alekandra grabbed the blade stopping Gajeel's attack and getting a hold of her opponent. Gajeel looked at her hand grabbing his blade, her hand was bleeding then he felt Alekandra's fist going through his shield. He looked down to turn his blade and shield back to hands to jump to the side to dodge.

Alekandra then ran to attack him again, Gajeel then when blank on what he should do next, 'What the hell?!'

Then he had a flashback of what Jikan told him…

**Flashback**

In the halls before the match, Jikan said, "Be careful with Alekandra, she has two quirks and one of them act like two."

Gajeel looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Jikan explaining, "One quirk is a brainwashing quirk and the other…"

**Present**

Gajeel thinking, 'She is using the one quirk that acts like two. But how do I counter this one?'

Gajeel went to jump to the side but tripped instead, but he will take it because it still gets him to dodge her attack. Alekandra seeing that he tripped changed from punching to a powerful kick to Gajeel's gut. Gajeel turned into a ball of liquid steel to restrain her by her feet, Alekandra stomped her foot to the ground to blow him off of her. Gajeel turned back in his human form to land and ready to counterattack until Midnight shouted, "Winner! Alekandra Ravenstvo!"

Gajeel looked down to see he was out of bounds, "Well… good fight."

Alekandra turn her back on him, "Weak."

She walked back to the stands, Gajeel looked at her, "What the hell is your problem?"

**The Stands five minute later**

Alekandra cheerfully, "Did you see me, cousin?"

Oshiro nodded, "You did good and you were strong."

Cogwell looked at the board, "13 people move on the next round… someone is a wildcard."

Chino jumped in joy, "I love wildcards!"

Then the screens reveal All Might with Nezu and a slot machine, All Might smiling, "**I AM HERE! YOU ARE PROBABLY WHY WE HAVE A SLOT MACHINE?**"

Nezu explained, "We have 13 people moving on to the next match… this slot machine will determine who will be the wildcard."

All Might further explaining, "**The wildcard will be moved on to the semifinal round and will choose which of the three to fight.**"

Kunai shouted, "THAT IS A NICE ADVANTAGE!"

Jikan thinking, 'They would get a break for two rounds.'

Oshiro rolled his eyes, "Why would I want that? I like to win the true way."

Masuta said, "Author-kun!"

(Yes?)

Masuta asked, "Who is getting the wildcard?"

(Why would I tell you that? What's in it for me?)

Masuta smiled, "I won't bother your multiverse thingy."

(Oh no, you are coming to that. Me and the others want you to.)

Masuta in surprise, "Wait a minute… are you listening to Electric Avenue?"

(Yeah, then Take on Me is next and after that Diamond Eyes by Shinedown… then one of my favorites Breaking the Habit.)

Masuta interested, "You like a wide variety of music, what don't you like?"

(Easy, Justin Bieber because he is annoying and 6ix9ine because he is a snitch. My mama did not raise a snitch, she raised a stubborn jackass/asshole.)

Ric elbowed her, "Quiet! They just started the slot machine."

The slot machine was spinning fast and everyone was on their toes to see who the wild card was. Then the slot machine stopped at Jikan's picture, All Might cheerfully, "**JIKAN CHISAKI WILL BE THE WILDCARD!**"

Everyone in the class turned to her, Jikan in shock, "What?"

Soga smiled, "Congratulations!"

Jikan in shock still, "T-Thanks."

Oshiro smiled, "See you in the semifinals or finals."

Ernst looked at him, "I will be there as well."

They watched the first matches of Izuku vs Shinso which ended in Izuku's victory, Shoto and Ayano had a fierce fight. Ayano's sand destroyed Shoto's ice with ease forcing Shoto to use his fire to fight back, which Endeavor was shouting in joy that Shoto was using his fire. The result of the match was Shoto's victory, Sachiko was down with Shoto after his match to talk to him about how the fire is his fire not his asshole dad's fire.

Cogwell was tuning his arms and legs with Mei and Saiba, Ernst passed by them on his way to face Kirishima, "What are you three doing?"

Cogwell replied, "We are making the last adjustment before my fight with Oshiro. I believe I can match his strength and win."

Saiba chuckled, "Oh this will stop him."

Ernst looking puzzled, "His quirk gives him overpowering strength and speed, you really think you can overpower and outrun him."

Mei smiling, "We are going to try, I mean he has a limit…"

Ernst shrugged, "Okay, whatever you say."

Ernst walked away thinking, 'They have no idea how much he is holding back.'

Ernst has been holding back as well secretly, he doesn't want to kill anyone. Oshiro is holding back to not be brutal or kill, Ernst was one of the few who could see it and he wondered why he was holding back that much. Ernst was going to ask later and he headed to the field to face Kirishima.

He got in his beast wolf to run on the platform to look across to see Kiri, "You look ready."

Kirishima smiled showing off his white teeth, "You bet!"

Midnight then let the match begin, the two charged at each other and started wrestling. Ernst was shirtless and tried to bite Kirishima but Kirishima's hard skin protected him. Ernst smirked, "Man you are hard."

Kirishima replied, "And you are so strong."

Midnight on the sideline was enjoying the conversion and how they were wrestling for dominates. Everyone was excited, except some of Class A1, Masuta who put a bug of Ernst to listen to his conversion and putting it on full volume. Kunai said, "Turn that off, I don't need to hear that."

Soga was red in embarrassment, "This sounds like they are… are…"

Gajeel said, "Please turn that off, it's too weird."

Masuta turned it off which no one can watch the fight without thinking they were probably saying things that would disturb them. Jimmy sighed, "Please turn it back on."

Masuta cheered as she turned the device back on so they could listen to their conversion more. Back at the field, Ernst threw him down on the ground and Kirishima said, "Damn dude."

Ernst replied, "Still resisting."

Kirishima then managed to get up on his feet and started pushing against Ernst to get him out of the ring. Ernst started digging his feet into the ground to keep him from moving and punched Kirishima's face. Kirishima's face was hard because of his quirk, Ernst shook his hand for a minute, "You are quick to get hard and soft in certain spots."

Kirishima swung a punch at Ernst's face, Ernst took the punch without flinching, "Nice one."

Ernst picked up Kirishima to slam him to the ground, Kirishima got hard to prevent too much damage. Ernst looked at Kirishima thinking, 'I hope I didn't use too much power.'

Kirishima then got up two feet weakly then shouted which Ernst smirked and was ready for round two until he noticed Kirishima was unconscious on his feet. Midnight shouted, "Ernst Lycan is the winner!"

Ernst then grabbed him to take him to the nurse for some rest, "You did good, bro."

**10 minutes later at the nurse**

Jikan came in to check on Ernst in his human form, "Are you two okay?"

Ernst nodded, "Yeah, just hit Kirishima on the ground a little too hard."

Jikan asked, "And you?"

Ernst looked at himself, "I'm still fine."

Jikan raised an eyebrow, "I can see you broke a rib and bleeding a little bit."

Ernst rolled his eyes, "It's just a rib."

Jikan sighed, "At least get that fixed up before your next match."

Ernst asked, "There is no TV here, what did I miss?"

Jikan replied, "Alicia beat Awase… Right now, it's Oshiro vs Cogwell."

**On the field with Cogwell and Oshiro**

Cogwell was overpowering Oshiro, "I told you I can overpower you!"

Oshiro was covered in some of his blood from a few of Cogwell's punches, but he had a wicked smiled, "You can overpower Tiger! Are you ready for Maus?!"

Cogwell was started to see Oshiro's sparks starting to turn red and his hair started moving to form something. Oshiro stilling smiling, "You are about to see why they call me the 'Desert Fox'!"

Oshiro's hair started forming two fox ears like points on his head, then the sparks formed a white with a red tip tail like stream on his back. Then Cogwell felt Oshiro overpowering his in so much power, Oshiro said, "You are worthy for Maus, but no one is worthy of Leopard!"

Oshiro threw him in the air and looked at him as he was in the air, Cogwell activated his jetpack, "Nice try, but I now have the sky!"

Kunai in the stands, "He is going to do it!"

Mina and Nejire in confusion, "Do what?"

Alekandra smiled, "You are going to see a fox fly."

Nejire in awe, "He can fly, how?"

Kunai said, "Like everything else, precise brute force."

Oshiro then readied his thumbs and middle fingers to point the flicks to the ground, he flicked his fingers to launch himself into the air. Oshiro flew himself to reach Cogwell, Cogwell flew out of the way but Oshiro flicked his right middle finger to redirect him to Cogwell. Cogwell in shock, "What the?"

Oshiro grabbed him, "Sorry, but we are going down."

Oshiro punched Cogwell's jetpack to break it sending them falling down, Cogwell looking down, "You madman! From this speed, we can either die or be seriously injured!"

Oshiro laughed, "My regeneration quirk and modification will make me survive and not be seriously injured from this. What about you?"

Cogwell looked at the ground, "You aren't going to kill, just injury me."

Oshiro then readied a flick to the ground and waited to for the right moment, Cogwell shouted, "If you are going to flick, do it now!"

Oshiro shook his head, "No…"

Cogwell started struggling to get out of Oshiro's grip but it proved to be useless. Then when they were 10 feet from the ground Oshiro flicked his finger causing them to slow down a lot causing a safe landing. Oshiro then let go of Cogwell, letting him fall to the ground. Cogwell went to punch him but Oshiro jumped high in the air when he reached midair, he looked down and started two spin really fast.

Alicia looked at Oshiro, "What is he doing?"

Alekandra looked at her, "You know how foxes dig?"

Sachiko asked, "Are you kidding me?"

They then watched as Oshiro went through the ground making a tunnel, Cogwell on his toes trying to figure out when Oshiro will attack him. Out of the ground Oshiro grabbed Cogwell's legs to pull him to the ground. Cogwell's body was now underground and his head was above ground looking around to see Oshiro crawling out of the hole that he made. Oshiro's robotic eye powered up a laser, "Surrender?"

Cogwell looked down, "I surrender."

Oshiro's hair went down and no longer covered in sparks, then he grabbed Cogwell to pull him out. Midnight announced that he was the winner and Cogwell smiled, "I want to do more test and to see you at your full strength."

Oshiro looked at him, "As long as you are not cutting me open and not consuming too much time then that's fine."

As the two were walking off the field Cogwell asked, "What was with the hair moving and tail forming?"

Oshiro chuckled a bit, "The more power I gain the more my hair moves and the crazier my sparks are. I learned I could control the movement of the hair and sparks so as the 'Desert Fox'…"

Cogwell nodded, "You made yourself have fox ears and tail."

Oshiro nodded, then they continued their way to the stands to watch the final match of the round Alakandra vs Hira.


	22. Festival Part 5

**Festival Part 5**

Alekandra was walking to the field to her match with Hira, she studied Hira the moral less doctor. She was about to activate her quirk so by the time she reaches the field she would be refocused and stronger. Her quirk was a double-bladed axe, the first few seconds to 3 minutes her vision is fuzzy, and she felt like falling like a drunk. She does gain strength the longer she activates her quirk then her opponents start to lose focus and fight like drunks. She knows if she beat Hira then she will face Oshiro next, she has managed to beat Oshiro but never getting him to his full power. She and Oshiro had a few sparing matches back when they were with Sensei, whoever lost who go back to their doctor to get modification to become stronger than they originally. She remembered the 51 sparing matches; Oshiro winning 25 of those matches, she won 25 matches, then there was the last match that ended in a bloody stalemate.

She then heard someone say, "You look unfocused."

She stopped to see Shinso, "Just a side effect of my strength enhancing quirk."

Shinso raised one of his sleepy eyebrows, "I thought you had a brainwashing quirk."

Alekandra smiled, "I have two quirks, comrade."

Shinso asked, "Comrade?"

Alekandra walking to him, "You have a brainwashing quirk just like me, I might keep an eye on you. How about after this whole festival nonsense, I show you some combat tips to help you in the future? A mental quirk can get us so far."

Shinso thought about for a moment then said, "Maybe."

Alekandra then walking to the field straighter, "I will see you later then comrade."

Shinso watched her leave, "See you later then."

**The Stands**

Jikan got back which everyone told her about the match with Cogwell vs Oshiro, Saiba sighed, "I thought we could beat him."

Cogwell and Oshiro came to sit down, Cogwell chuckled, "We will get you next time."

Oshiro laughed, "Impossible, but okay."

Kunai said, "It's been too long since you used the Maus and started to think you got weaker."

Oshiro replied, "Weaker isn't an option for me, you know?"

Kunai asked, "Will you release the Leopard?"

Oshiro without hesitation, "No."

Jikan said, "You talk a lot about fighting and going all out, yet you are holding back since the beginning."

Oshiro rolled his eyes to sit down to watch Alekandra in her match with Hira… then he realized Hira was there when he was revealed his real memories. He got up to start running down, Kunai ran after him, "Oshiro! What is going on?!"

Oshiro thought to himself, 'She better not do what I think she is going to do.'

**The Field **

Hira looked across to see Alekandra entering the ring, 'Just like Oshiro, she is brainwashed, and she needs to know who she really is.'

Midnight then let the match begin, Hira walked to Alekandra and Alekandra charged at her. Hira then faded to dodge Alekandra's charge, but Alekandra figured she would teleport out of the way. Alekandra grabbed the ground to do a hard U-turn to see Hira, Hira in surprise that Alekandra predicted where she faded to, 'She is good.'

Alekandra went to attack again but Hira faded again to barely dodge her. Alekandra stopped to turn around to see Hira, Hira said, "You are good, and you are getting faster."

Alekandra replied, "I will keep getting faster until I catch you."

Hira asked, "How did you survive, Anastasia Romanov?"

Alekandra looked at her in confusion, "What are you…"

Hira asked, "Your family was murdered, and you went missing…"

Alekandra started to see memories… memories that she never seen before. Alekandra fell to her knees and put her hands to her head, she then saw herself when she was around four or five in age waking up on night in her home. She heard a noise and she went to check it out only to fine her entire family dead and one of the killers then grabbed her with a purple misty hand. Hira came over to Alekandra, "Are you alright?"

Alekandra was in pain and then the first memory of AFO's other doctor, "I have deal for you. If you stay awake for 30 days straight, I will let you go."

Alekandra was then thrown in a dark room and ran to the door as it closed which she began screaming for help. Hira touched Alekandra's shoulder which Alekandra grabbed her throat to slam her to the ground causing a crater. Alekandra looked at her, "What did you do to me, you bitch?"

Hira went to use her quirk but Alekandra at blinding speed broke her arms and hand with her free hand. Alekandra was pissed and started to choke her harder, Midnight release a lot of her gas to try to stop her. Alekandra turned to her and went on the attack, Midnight was ready to defend her until Oshiro appeared to tackle Alekandra to the ground holding her, "Shh~, calm down!"

Alekandra was struggling against Oshiro which Oshiro was adding more strength to counter Alekandra's growing strength. Midnight continued releasing gas which Oshiro shouted, "That's isn't going to work! After a fight with a gas producing quirk user, we both got modified to be immune to poisonous gases and sleep gases!"

Soga got on the field to start taking Hira to safety which Shinso came in to help. Shinso said, "Alekandra, listen to me."

Alekandra growled, "What do you…"

Alekandra was under Shinso's control, Shinso looked at her, "Calm down and rest."

Alekandra then stopped fighting and fell asleep, Oshiro let her go and looked at Shinso, "Let's get her to the nurse's office."

Shinso nodded and they carried her to the nurse, Shinso asked, "What happened to her?"

Oshiro said, "Alekandra and me were kidnapped and brainwashed at a young age and made to become tools for our Sensei. I was trying to ease her to freeing her mind but that quack doctor in training believed she should just trigger some memories."

Shinso replied, "Doing that out there was a bad idea."

Oshiro nodded, "That's why I was against that idea."

**20 minutes at the nurse's office**

Nezu came in to see Ernst and Uraraka with Kirishima who was awake and recovering quickly. Then he turned to see Hira with a neck brace and her arms in wraps as well with Soga and Tamaki, then Oshiro and Shinso with Alekandra who was having a nightmare. Nezu asked, "I delayed the festival until tomorrow, just to let you all know."

Kirishima in shock, "What?!"

Ernst put his hand on Kirishima's hand, "Don't worry, it's just until tomorrow."

Oshiro continued at Alekandra, who was suffering from her returning memories, didn't reply. Hira said, "She needed to know who she was."

Oshiro quietly with venom, "She wasn't ready…"

Nezu came over to Oshiro, "What were you two put through?"

Oshiro replied, "We were sent to hell and came out as what you are seeing right now…"

Nezu asked Oshiro, "You want to discuss this somewhere else."

Oshiro shook his head, "I don't want to discuss it in general…"

Nezu asked, "She is a distant cousin of yours, apart of the Russian Imperial family. Somehow a member of the last Tsar escaped the USSR and continued the bloodline. She doesn't know how important to Russia she is."

Oshiro replied, "For a long time, we always saw each other as cousins… as we were experimented and modified by two doctors to see who was stronger. I remember the first time we actually saw each other…"

**9 years ago**

AFO arrived at a room to check on his two friends/mad scientists and with the two children they were experimenting with. Ujiko was experimenting with Nazi tech that was thought to be destroyed while the other going by Dr. Lysenko was using unmoral Soviet experiments that have never been reveal to the world. The two doctors had a little rivalry, but they were still friends in the end, AFO wanted to see what the two came up with to help him destroy One for All and keeping full control of Japan. AFO sat in a chair, "Well what did you make so far?"

Ujiko smiled, "You gave me the perfect subject for the experiments to help you in your conquest of evil."

He then opened the box to reveal a young, shirtless Oshiro, "Oshiro Masuta, part machine and part man. Using the journal of secret Nazi projects and the living metal you gave me. I have made the perfect soldier that the Nazis were planning on making that would have won them the war."

Oshiro came out the box to stand next to Ujiko, then Lysenko chuckled, "That is a nice piece of work there. But…"

Lysenko opened his box next to him to reveal a young Alekandra, "I reveal Alekandra Ravenstvo, she is made with the finest Soviet biology modifications. Survived multiple experiments that no man, without or with a quirk, could survive. She ready to be used when you are ready."

Alekandra stood next to Lysenko then looked to see Oshiro and felt like she knows him could possibly trust him. Oshiro looked at her and felt the same, AFO asked the two the capabilities that the two hand and what quirks they needed. As the doctors talked to AFO, Oshiro stood in place like disciplined soldier in position waiting for orders. Alekandra saw his tattoos and whispered, "Hello…"

Oshiro looked at her, "What?"

Alekandra revealed her tattoo, "I got one too."

Oshiro nodded and returned to his original pose, Alekandra asked, "Can I ask something?"

Oshiro didn't reply, Alekandra continued, "What do you want to be?"

Oshiro quickly, "To serve Sensei and die for Sensei."

Alekandra looked to the doctors and AFO, "To serve and die for Sensei… that is our purpose."

Oshiro added, "Be an example to your men in your duty and in private life."

Alekandra asked, "What?"

Oshiro replied, "A quote that a great man once said."

Alekandra smiled, "I hope we will talk again."

Then the doctors to their subjects, Ujiro took Oshiro to AFO to give Oshiro a quirk. Alekandra saw as Oshiro screamed in pain as AFO gave him a quirk. Then after Oshiro got his regeneration quirk, Alekandra was taken to AFO to be given her strength enhancing quirk. She felt the pain that Oshiro must have felt and screamed in pain until it was done. AFO smiled, "Well I can't wait to see what these two will become."

AFO left and as Alekandra was about to leave with Lysenko, she saw Oshiro jump on a table and Ujiro quickly tied him down and began to take out one of his eyes. Alekandra was in horror, Lysenko grabbed her, "Time to Arctic Therapy."

**Present**

Oshiro said, "I remember that day clearly because that's when I first met her, and my eye was taken out to be replaced with a robotic one."

Oshiro made his robotic eye change to blue to red then back to silver, Nezu asked, "While you were gutted and replaced with machine parts… what happened to her?"

Oshiro sadly, "She was put through physical, emotional, and mental experiments that broke her and rebuilt her repeatedly. The Russian Sleep Experiment was the first actual experiment that was performed on her according to what she told me. She stood awake for 30 days which one thing I know I can't do. I was modified by machine parts while she was modified by changing her genetic DNA."

Shinso looked at her, "I thought I was an insomniac."

Nezu nodded, "I was experimented on as well, I can see you are trying to get past it, and you want to help Anastasia. You might want to go visit Hound Dog during your free time, Anastasia as well."

Alekandra woke up, "Where… Cousin…"

Oshiro said, "Don't worry, you are safe."

Alekandra teared up, "We were brainwashed…"

Oshiro nodded, "I know… and we are free from his control."

Alekandra asked, "Did I kill Hira?"

Hira from her bed, "Nope, I'm alive."

Alekandra sighed, "Sorry…"

Oshiro got up, "I'm going to head out since you are all right, Shinso can you watch her?"

Shinso nodded which Oshiro headed out of the room to his room to get prepared for a shower. He got his towel and spare clothes to head to the shower, as went to the showers, Chino threw a card last minute to prevent the door from locking. Chino watched as Oshiro left, "Okay, let's go."

Nejire, Masuta, and Chino ran to get in his room, Jikan was walking around the doors to see the three going into his room. Jikan went in after them, "What are you three do?"

Masuta respond, "Top secret!"

Nejire smiled, "I want to give Fredrick a gift after the festival."

The four were in his room to see the German Empire flag, Prussian flag, and the Hearts of Iron 4 Nazi Germany flag on his wall next to his bed. Then military strategy books on his shelf, blueprints of German tanks, and room had different colors of grey. On the coat hanger was where his SS officer hat and Erwin Rommel's coat are hanging, Masuta rolled her eyes, "I figure his room would look like this."

Chino pointed at Oshiro's computer, "I'll look at his internet history."

Nejire and Masuta started looking around, Jikan facepalmed, "This is just wrong, I would never go this far."

The three ignored her comment, Nejire saw something under his bed which she went down to grab a box to look at it. Masuta looked at a book in curiousness, "The holy bible?"

She grabbed it and opened it to reveal a flask, she took off the lid to sniff it to smell bourbon. She then hid the flask in her pocket in her coat that she wore for this moment, "Author-kun, I thought you weren't no snitch."

(Sorry, when the right amount of money or less jail time is presented in front of me… then I will rat out everyone. Even the neighbors who weren't apart of the crime, but you saw then doing some minor crime.)

Masuta shrugged, "Well I guess anyone would if those options were shown and given to them."

Chino sighed, "I can't find anything of use…"

Nejire opened the box to find brass knuckles, a book on German weapons, a book full of pictures of him doing stuff with either Kunai or Alekandra, and then she noticed a blanket covering a small pile. She took it off to reveal 10 magazines of women is secretary and military officer outfits. Her face grew red which Jikan came to her, "Are you alrig…"

She looked to see what she saw which she was disgusted, then Masuta looked, "I see he has a surprisingly small stash."

Chino said, "What did you find?"

The three quickly put the blanket back, closed the box, and slid it back under the bed. Jikan in disgust, "We will never disgust this ever again."

Masuta replied, "I'm going to use this as a bargaining chip."

Nejire jumped up, "What did you find?"

Chino still on the computer, "Just a bunch of this is homework stuff… except this thing on…"

Masuta said, "We need to get out, he is about to come back."

The four then ran of the room and locked it, to run to a hall. Chino smiled, "Well that was fun."

They heard the door open, Jikan asked, "Do you find what you were looking for?"

Nejire nodded, "I know what to get…"

Then they heard, "WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Jikan looked at Masuta in disappointment, "What did you do?"

Masuta shrugged, "Why are you assuming I did it?"

Then they heard Oshiro's door open, "I will kill whoever stole flask!"

Chino in shock, "He had alcohol?!"

Masuta started running like hell then they saw a blurry figure running pass them chasing Masuta. Masuta saw an open window to then jump through it and the blurry figure followed her through the window.


	23. Festival Part 6

**Festival Part 6**

Oshiro was pissed at Masuta for not only stealing and drinking all the alcohol from his flask, but Aizawa caught them and the UA staff demanded to reveal all the alcohol he had on campus. Oshiro revealed only 95 of 100 locations of his hiddenly placed bottles of various alcohol. Oshiro was pissed that he lost a lot of his property, Hound Dog believed that he might an alcoholic which defending himself by recalling that his alcohol is only for special occasions. In the end, Kunai and Alekandra backed him up and he avoided Alcohol Anonymous.

They were walking in the stadium before they continued the last of the matches, Masuta asked, "Are you still mad at me?"

Oshiro growled and Ernst said, "That sounds like a 'yes'."

Jikan sighed, "How did you get the alcohol in, is my question."

Oshiro replied, "Schools and prisons are similar, you know? There is always a black market, currency, and people you got to know."

Kunai asked, "Did they really took all of it?"

Oshiro smirked, "They only took 95 bottles, but not the other five."

Sachiko grabbed him, "Where are the other five?"

Oshiro forcefully removed her hands off him, "Those five you have to take from my cold dead hands."

Chino grabbed him, "Where?! I hadn't had in months!"

Oshiro laughed, "No, screw all of you."

Alicia was pissed that Oshiro used a couple holy bibles to hide his alcohol, "How dare you hide your sin in the books of God."

Oshiro smiled, "I have no problem with your god, I believe his words sound better when Jimmy comes into play."

Jimmy in confusion, "What?"

Kunai explained, "No you, but the other Jimmy."

Jimmy smirked, "I got you, I can't wait to meet this Jimmy in the future."

Oshiro then walked to the field, "Alekandra is most likely waiting on me on the field, she might beat me… but…"

Oshiro shouted, "I WILL REFUSE TO LOSE!"

Jikan smiled, "Go have fun…"

Oshiro ran at a high speed to the field, Ernst looked out to the crowd to see his family came to the event, Ernst smiled and waved. They waved back and headed over to him, Ernst smiled, "It's good to see you."

Ernst's mom hugged him, "Oh, you have been so big and strong. We are proud of you."

Ernst then looked to see the Hohenzollerns coming in with security, Edward looked at Ernst, "It's been a long time, Ernst."

Ernst was about to bow but Edward smiled and put his hand up, "No need to bow, I see you like a nephew."

Ernst smiled, "Fredrick just went to the field to face…"

Ernst stopped himself, Ernst's dad asked, "What is it son?"

Ernst replied, "Fredrick is facing Anastasia…"

The group gasped, Oshiro's mother asked, "Ana is alive?"

Ernst replied, "She is on the field about to face Fredrick, they were taken by the same people but were modified differently."

Nejire came over to Ernst, "Hey Ernst, are you visiting family?"

Ernst nodded and introduced his family then to Oshiro's family which Nejire cheerfully, "You are Fredrick's family, that's amazing. I always wanted to know where he came from."

Edward asked, "Really? Doesn't talk about his homeland?"

Ernst and Nejire at the same time, "No."

Ernst continued, "She meant his family history."

Oshiro's mother giggled a bit, "Oh of course, are you his girlfriend?"

Nejire blushed, "We do spend some time together, but we haven't been that far."

Edward started speaking German with Ernst's dad which Neire asked Ernst, "What are they saying?"

Ernst whispered, "They like you, don't worry about it."

Then one of the guards said, "My prince, we should head to the suite."

Edward nodded, "We sadly have to go get seated."

Oshiro's mother looked at Nejire, "Would like to join us?"

Nejire smiled, "Are you sure you want me to come?"

Ernst turned to walk away, "I must return to my class, that's the rules."

**The field**

Alekandra and Oshiro appeared from the opposite ends of the tunnels and walking towards each other to the ring. But to some people, like Nezu and a few pro heroes, their walking styles were more like military marching to each other. Yagi looked at Oshiro from his seat, "When I really think about it… fighting that kid. It wasn't like fighting a man, a squad, or even a division."

Endeavor groaned, "I hate to say this, but you are right. When we fought him and then watching the video of him at the USJ made it look like you were facing an army."

Best Jeanist looked at Alekandra, "I remember seeing her in many places recruiting people, her strength and brainwashing is deadly."

Nezu drank some tea, "They both served the same man, but both were modified by two different mad scientists. From their stories and what is known about them, they are supposedly reminders to those who oppose their master."

Yagi grunted from the man that Nezu was describing, Ryukyo looked at Oshiro, "The Desert Fox, a beast made of flesh and steel. Unbreakable, unkillable, and inhuman; that was what I found from researching him with a few villains that were captured and seen him."

Mirko looked at Alekandra, "Vozhd, the woman that is more than human. She can take control of large groups of people and her strength is unmatched. Fighting her is said to be an up-hill battle and will end with her standing in victory. The one thing they always say is that when you think you have killed her; she gets back up like dead woman."

Best Jeanist added, "Which they would be incredible heroes if they continue their path in UA."

Hawks asked, "Endeavor, are you still angry with The Desert Fox?"

Endeavor nodded, "But my son will beat him, he is starting to use his fire."

Nezu thought to himself, 'Two powerful forces coming at each other will end in destruction, they have been holding back… are they going all out on each other?'

On the field, Midnight looked at the two which Alekandra ripped off her shirt sleeves which left her sleeveless shirt revealing her tattoo. Then Oshiro in response ripped his shirt sleeves as well which resulted in revealing his arm tattoos. Alekandra put her right foot outand fists up in a fighting stance while Oshiro got on all fours and was covered in red and white sparks to show he was in Maus Blitz. Midnight then began the match, the two charged at each other at lighting speed.

Their fists collided with each other causing a huge shockwave that knocked Midnight off her spot to the grass and everyone felt the winds created by the shockwave of the collided punches. Oshiro and Alekandra looked at each other as they started sending each other a barrage of punches at each other. They were punching each other so fast that to cameras it looked like they had no arms. Kunai in excitement, "Oh my god! This is a fight!"

Jikan in concern, "I'm afraid they might destroy the stadium if they keep this up!"

Gajeel trying to calm everyone down, "I'm real sure they would have this place be stable enough for stuff stronger than this."

Cogwell calculating, "This stadium is 85% stable, we should be fine if they don't go all out."

Alekandra punched Oshiro face to make his head spin 720 degrees, which his head span back which he punched her face to make her turn around so he can grab her. When he grabbed her, he proceeds to perform a German Suplex on her. Alekandra's head went through the ground, she then kicked Oshiro's soft spot. Oshiro let go in pain, Alekandra took the chance to get up to pick him up and throw him straight in the air. Oshiro in the air took advantage of this and looked at her on the ground then flicked his middle finger to end him to the ground at high speed. Alekandra readied a punch for him while Oshiro readied a punch for her, Cementoss was concerned, "We need to stop this…"

Alekandra and Oshiro collided fist again causing another shockwave shaking the stadium a little bit. Cogwell showing some concern, "That much force just made the stadium 70% stable."

Saiba shouted, "We need to stop them!"

On the field the two looked at each other, Oshiro smiled, "You really want me to go all out."

Alekandra chuckled, "More like I want to stop being a 'not using my full power jackass'."

Oshiro charged at her which she grabbed him to slam him to the ground, he bent his wrist like he was going to shoot a spider web like Spiderman. But instead of shooting webs a stream of flames came out at Alekandra. Alekandra jumped back, "They actually gave you a flamethrower, I thought you were joking!"

Oshiro smiling, "I never joke about fire!"

Oshiro started shooting more flames at her, which she is doing her best to no get burned. Meanwhile in the stands Kunai in shock, "I thought he was joking about the flamethrower."

Saiba shouted, "You knew he had a dangerous weapon on him!"

Kunai replied, "He told me that he got one because he always wanted one, which I thought he was kidding."

Cogwell calculating, "What other stuff does he have on him? These x-rays of his under strict security by Nezu."

Ric thought for a moment, "Why would he use it now?"

Jikan looked at the fight, "Is Alekandra's quirk starting to affect him?"

Oshiro still flaming Alekandra, 'Her quirk is starting to make me think irrationally, I need to get my focus back."

Oshiro retracked the flamethrower to stab the side of his head with his right index finger, Alekandra in surprise, "That's new trick."

Oshiro pulled his finger out, "Pain is the greatest way to stay focus."

Alekandra charged at him with everything she had on him which Oshiro blocked her strongest punch with a punch of greater force. Oshiro with full red sparks, "You finally got me to use a tiny bit of Leopard."

Oshiro's body had his veins glowing red as he threw one punch to her gut sending her flying out of the ring. Alekandra landed on her feet but quickly got on her knees, Oshiro then quickly turned off his quirk and almost fell to his knees until he caught himself, "That was fun."

Alekandra smiled, "I finally forced you to turn to Leopard… you are not using Uranverein?"

Oshiro chuckled a bit, "That shit hurts like hell, combining it with Tiger blitz is painful as hell. I can't imagine combining it with Leopard unless it was the situation was that desperate."

Alekandra asked, "Do you need help moving?"

Oshiro looked at her, "I don't know, do you?"

Alekandra got up limping, "You broke a few ribs and my pelvis. My left eye is also pretty blurry at the moment. It will take about 12 hours to fully recover, but the eye thing will take about 20 minutes."

Oshiro walking dragging his right leg, "My right eye has shut down for repairs, flamethrower is cooling down, and my heart is adjusting the blood flow because it's too damn high."

The two walked off the field completely ignoring the cheers and Present Mic's annoying screams. Alekandra asked, "Is there anything coming on my left?"

Oshiro replied, "No, anyone on my right?"

Alekandra shook her head, "Nope."

The heroes with Nezu were impressed by the sight of their raw power, Best Jeanist asked, "Why do you allow him to keep the flamethrower?"

Nezu sighed, "Sadly parts in him are a combination of living metal and his flesh, removing the parts make him regenerate a brand-new part. You take off his flamethrower, a new one with grow and take its place. He hasn't used it because it requires fuel source that he hasn't revealed yet…"

**Meanwhile nurse's office**

Alekandra laughed, "That's why you need strong alcohol, it's your fuel for your flamer!"

Oshiro disappointed, "Now I'm down to five bottles so five full tanks."

Alekandra punched his arm, "You got me good, but you were nowhere close to actually knocking me out. I can still fight and kill an army of bears."

Oshiro's robotic eye turned on, "Yes! I can see!"

Then he went from smiling to disappointment, Shinso came in right when he got disappointed, "What?"

Oshiro said, "It's not you, my right eye needs a goddamn update."

Recovery Girl, who was in the room looking at the medical records, looked at him, "W-What?"

Oshiro replied, "You heard me, my eye needs a software update. I need an ethernet cable."

Shinso and Alekandra started laughing their asses off which Kunai came in to see Oshiro pulling his eye out and plugging an ethernet cable in it. Kunai in horror, "Okay… I thought I have seen it all. That time you brought me to the Nazi convention in the underworld was crazy, then you that time where literally punched feminazi at a feminist convention was funny yet crazy."

Oshiro replied, "Feminazis give us Nazis a bad name."

Recovery Girl shouted, "The Nazis killed over 6 million people in death camps!"

Oshiro responded, "The Japanese killed 20 million Chinese men, women, and children yet no one bats an eye on that one."

Kunai interrupted, "Stop! I'm not finished, that time you and I fought an entire yakuza alone was crazy. Then that shit show at the USJ was insane, now this…"

Alekandra said, "His eye needs a software update."

Kunai asked, "Is it on Windows 7 Vista or what?"

Oshiro shrugged, "I want to say Windows [REDACTED]."

Kunai facepalmed, "The flamethrower was cool as hell, you should have used it for many situations."

Shinso said, "He probably doesn't have enough fuel for multiple uses."

Oshiro rolled his non robotic eye, "I need hard alcohol for the flamethrower that is also why I have alcohol."

Jikan came in to see everything, "What the…"

Shinso said, "Eye needs a software update."

Jikan asked, "Why?"

Oshiro shrugged, "Like I know… maybe allowing me to connect with the internet wirelessly. Maybe reading stuff more accurately and faster."

Jikan asked, "How long is it going to take?"

Oshiro's robotic eye started changing from blue to black to red to green then finally silver, "Finished."

Oshiro took off the cord then pushed his eye back in, "Ooo~ I can zoom in closer than before… I can watch internet videos and connect with the internet… I can make phone calls? Wunderbar… wunderbar indeed."

Then they heard the door opened to see Nezu, he asked, "Can we have Oshiro and Alekandra alone for a moment?"

Kunai said, "I'm staying…"

Oshiro replied, "Kunai is my best friend, I trust him with my life. If he wants to stay to help me then I want him to stay."

Nezu nodded, "They will allow it."

Everyone left except Oshiro, Kunai, and Alekandra; then Nejire came in with a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, an older woman with brown hair and blue eyes, and an older man with blonde hair with brown eyes. Oshiro then asked the woman, "Mom?"

Then looked at the man, "Dad?"


	24. Festival Part 7

**Festival Part 7**

**Stands**

It was now Izuku vs Shoto, Sachiko cheered for Shoto while Asuna was cheering for Izuku. Jikan got in her seat, "What happened so far?"

Saiba said, "Endeavor's perfect child is fighting Greenie."

Asuna said, "His name is Izuku Midoriya."

Ayano tried not to laugh because Izuku's last name meant 'Green' and the boy had green hair and eyes. Soga asked, "How are Oshiro and Alekandra? They really fought each other hard."

Jikan nodded, "They are fine and looked like they had some fun."

Masuta said, "They had fun nearly killing each other… friendship goals."

Jikan added, "I had to leave because an older man, woman, and a young girl wanted to speak with them."

Ernst smiled, "That was Fredrick's family you saw. His father is Prince Edward the IV, the next in line to the throne of the German Empire… Emmi is here?"

Hira asked, "Emmi?"

Ernst said, "Emmi is Fredrick's little sister that he never met, Zwei is probably happy to see her."

Chino asked, "Sibling?"

Ernst nodded, "I have two little brothers and one little sister. I can't wait to show them how strong I am."

Chino sighed and looked down, "I'm glad you have a good relationship with your family. Unlike some of us."

Soga replied, "At least you have a family… some of us don't really have a family. But at least I have you guys as my friends."

Jikan lightened up the situation, "This class right here, I consider you all family."

Everyone looked at her in surprise, Ric asked, "What?"

Jikan smiled, "You are like brothers and sisters to me, including you Ric."

Masuta asked, "Okay, who else is royalty?"

Sachiko raised her hand a bit, "I rather we don't speak of it."

Cogwell looked at Alicia, "Are you ready for your match with Ernst?"

Alicia nodded and Cogwell leaned over, "I made some last-minute modification to the staff you have been using."

Alicia asked, "What did you add?"

Cogwell replied, "A taser was added so you can cause more pain and to increase your chance of winning."

Alicia smiled, "I do want to see the faces of the crowd see that a quirkless person reached top 3."

Cogwell sighed, "Sadly I can't do anything about Oshiro, his power has no match and he used to serve someone is stronger."

Saiba thought for a moment about Oshiro, 'He was taken from his family and brainwashed for most of his life. Am I really just holding a useless grudge?'

**Nurse's Office**

Oshiro's sister, Emmi laughed in German, "Do it again!"

Oshiro shrugged and activated his quirk to make his hair make a pair of fox ears and a tail of sparks which she smiled, "So cool."

Oshiro's mom looked at Alekandra, "The last time I saw you, you were so little. Now you have grown so much, your mother and father would be happy to know you are alive."

Alekandra smiled a bit, "I'm glad to see you again, Auntie Tirza."

Tirza then asked, "What happened to you?"

Alekandra replied, "I was modified by torture, genetic modification, and forced to fight to survive. They made me… and Fredrick do many… many bad things."

Tirza hugged her, "You are safe now. One day, we get take you to your home."

Alekandra nodded, "That sounds nice."

Edward looked at Kunai and Oshiro, "So Fredrick, who is your friend here?"

Kunai bowed a little bit, "Sorry my name is Katana Kunai (Last then first). I'm his best friend and we have had each other's back for a long time."

Oshiro said, "He was a former yakuza member that I would go help him and he helped me which led to a friendship. We have saved each other's lives on multiple occasion."

Emmi went over to Alekandra and Tirza to see her distant cousin which Edward asked Oshiro, "What did they do to you, my son?"

Oshiro looked at his arm, "A lot of things… a lot of painful experiments and operations. They first took my heart to combine it with a living metal to make a heart that filters all poisons and control my blood flow easier. Then the liver… then my eye… I became less human than when I got kidnapped."

Edward put his hand on Oshiro's shoulder, "Do you still follow their orders?"

Oshiro replied, "No."

Edward asked, "Do you regret the action you were forced to do?"

Oshiro nodded his head, Edward smiled, "Do you want to make up for your past mistakes?"

Oshiro looked at him, "That's what I'm doing, to make up for my past mistakes to become worthy enough to be Fredrick Rommel Hohenzollern."

Edward still smiled, "You are more human than you think you are, and you have become a better man than I thought you ever will be."

Oshiro released a single tear, "Thanks Dad."

Edward noticed that Oshiro had the Iron Cross that he gave him went he was little, "You kept it all this time."

Oshiro smiled and looked at it, "It was the only thing that refused to let go for all this time. I always wore it with pride and even now I will continue to wear it with pride."

Kunai smiled and tried to hold back his tears from this, then Edward sighed, "If I had my sword, I would knight your friend."

Kunai raised an eyebrow, "Knight?"

Oshiro looked at Kunai, "You know the sword thing that royalty do to make a person into a knight."

Kunai asked, "My quirk involves making and shooting blades out of my body at high speeds. Will one of my blades do the trick?"

**The Field**

Ernst entered the field to see Alicia with her staff walking to the ring to fight him. Ernst has been watching her carefully, she is quirkless which causes people to underestimate her. Ernst could see that she has been using that tactic to her advantage and she relies on actual hand to hand combat. Ernst got in the ring and looked at her ready to fight, he then took off his shirt and got in his beast form. Alicia responded by pointing her staff an him, "I see you are ready."

Ernst replied, "I was born ready, but are you?"

Midnight then gave the word which Ernst charged at her, Alicia stood her ground and waited for Ernst to get close to her. Alicia then turned on the taser on the staff and dodged Ernst's charge to jab his side. Ernst feeling the volts of the taser jumped to the side to get away from it. Alicia then twirled her staff round her body making a shield around her, "Something wrong?"

Ernst smirked, "Nope."

He charged at her again, Alicia dodged his claws to jab his gut then hit the back of his head. Ernst then grabbed her staff to snap it in half, Alicia grabbed the broken half and jumped back. Alicia with the two halves of the staff twirled them a bit, Ernst could tell at this point she was beyond skilled in close combat and had to try a new tactic. Ernst walked to her, Alicia thought to herself, 'Trying to get me to go on offense, well here I come.'

Alicia then charged at him; Ernst blocked her right swing but took the kick to the gut. Ernst taking advantage of the chance grabbed her leg, Alicia took the half with the taser to jab his hand but Ernst used his other hand to stop her and disarm her of the taser. Alicia jumped off her other leg to kick his face. Ernst at the last moment dodged the kick to throw her to try to get her out of the ring. Alicia refused and used the sharp broken end of the half of the staff to stab the ground to prevent her from bouncing out of the ring.

She got up to fight Ernst with her bare hands, Ernst was ready for her fight. Ernst got his fists up and Alicia went all out by punched him in certain places at incredible speeds. Ernst felt the pain running through him, he was thinking to himself, 'Not yet.'

He was waiting for her to showing signs that she was getting tired, Alicia kept going on with her barrage of attacks. Then as Ernst was feeling weak, he saw the moment he was looking for and he grabbed one of her fists. She then went for a kick, but he dodged it to throw her in the air. Ernst then caught her from her fall to then throw her out one more time, Alicia looked at Ernst as she flew out of the ring, 'Not bad, instead of planning on defeating me. You planned on getting me out of the ring… we should have a real fight next time.'

Then Midnight announce Ernst as the winner of the match and was about to head back until Jikan, Oshiro, and Shoto showed up to the field. All Might then came out of the sky to land next to Jikan who was across from Ernst while Oshiro was on Ernst's left and Shoto was on his right. All Might shouted, "**HAHA! YOU FOUR ARE NOW IN THE SEMIFINALS, JIKAN CHISAKI! YOU ARE THE WILDCARD AND AS THE WILDCARD, YOU WILL CHOOSE WHO YOU WILL FACE IN THE SEMIFINALS!**"

Jikan looked at her options, 'I want to make it to the top 3 for Eri… Shoto's ice and fire would be an automatic lose because my ice can't do nothing against. I have a better chance with Ernst.'

Jikan in the microphone, "I will face Ernst Lycan."

Everyone in the stadium were excited for the upcoming matches, Oshiro looked at Shoto, 'Looks like I will fight and beat the son. Endeavor, you better be watching this, don't worry I won't hurt him much.'

Then after a coin toss by All Might, Oshiro and Shoto went first which Ernst secretly would like a tiny short break on the benches nearby for first row seating of this fight. Sachiko in the stands thought to her, 'Oshiro is brute force and smart in combat, will Shoto's fire and ice be enough… in the end, Shoto will prove that he is stronger and better than his father has ever been.'

Oshiro looked at Shoto and got into Tiger Blitz, while Shoto looked at him coldly and calculating him. Midnight then shouted, "BEGIN!"

Shoto started by shooting a huge wall of ice at Oshiro which punched it to destroy it with ease. He looked to see Shoto was in the air above him, Shoto had his fire ready to shoot it him. Oshiro responded by jumping into the flames to punch his gut sending him flying back. Shoto grunted as used his flames to get him back at the ring then summoned to huge pillars of ice at Oshiro. Oshiro smirked as he when to Maus blitz, "RHINE DRILL!"

He jumped through one of the pillars spinning like a drill to reach to Shoto, Shoto using his flames to get Oshiro to back off. But Shoto doesn't realize that Oshiro has been engineered and trained to never fall back from simple fire. Oshiro went through the fire to try to get him, Shoto freaked out and froze him solid. Midnight thinking Shoto accidentally kill was about to end the match but the ice holding him broke. Shoto rolled to the side to dodge the attack, Oshiro laughed, "You utter fool! You think simple ice and fire will stop a war machine like me! Well it will take more than that to me!"

Shoto looked at him coldly, "Are you trying to make me go all out?"

Oshiro raised an eyebrow, "The real question is are you trying to make me go all out?"

Shoto then went all out revealing a huge column of fire and winds of cold ice forming, Oshiro looked in awe. Shoto looked at him, "You are the strongest in your class, but not the smartest. Are you ready?"

Oshiro smiled, "You have my respect… if you are going all out then I will go all out with my real strength."

Oshiro thought to himself, 'It's time to show him the power of the Leopard!'

The sparks started going full red started going out of control, the ground started to shake a bit. The tips of Oshiro's silver hair became red, the veins in his body glowed red, and his tattoos started glowing red. Then Jikan and Ernst saw on Oshiro's back something happening on Oshiro's back, through his shirt under the words '**ARBEIT MACHT FREI**' a shape of an eagle that Ernst recognized. Ernst in shock, "The Black Eagle…"

Jikan asked, "The what?"

Ernst replied, "The Black Eagle is the bird on the Prussian flag, his quirks made the tattoos but why?"

Jikan looked at Oshiro, "We will ask him later. But now the heroes better be ready for if this gets bad."

Oshiro looked at Shoto, "I'm going all out on you, can you handle this?"

Shoto then sent columns of ice and a wave of ice to get Oshiro, Oshiro then charged at him breaking the ice as he moved towards him at speeds that Edgeshot in the stands couldn't possibly imagine. Shoto then got his arm to release all of his fire, Oshiro got his fist ready to punch to take out the flame. Cementoss sighed, "Ah shit, here we go again."

He touched the ground to start making walls between the two, then the two released their attacks to destroy the walls and the left only smoke covering the field. For one minute everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting to see who won. The smoke cleared to reveal Shoto on one knee with half of his shirt missing, Sachiko blushed by the sight then Oshiro appeared from the smoke missing his shirt entirely, healing himself as he walked to Shoto. Shoto looked at Oshiro who was still walking and saw that he did hurt him. Oshiro was limping but he was healing from that and he was still in the Leopard. Oshiro got up to him to push him out of the ring with one hand. Midnight who still couldn't believe she survived announced that Oshiro was the winner.

Oshiro stuck out his hand, "That was a good match… now I thank you for a great match."

Shoto looked at him then grabbed his hand which Oshiro got him up, "We need new shirts."

The two walked to the sidelines to get new shirts which Ernst said, "That was like what Kirishima would say 'Manly'. That new tattoo was even cooler."

Oshiro in shock, "I got another tattoo? How big is it?"

Jikan looked at it, "It's under the words and it takes up your whole back."

Oshiro sighed, "Christ, I shouldn't have used so much power. If I use more power Leopard than the last time, I used Leopard then a new tattoo forms… what does it look like?"

Ernst in pride, "The black eagle emblem of the Prussian flag!"

Oshiro smiled, "I can live with that and that's cool as hell."

Then Jikan and Ernst went to the ring that was being fixed quickly by Cementoss, Jikan looked at Ernst, "Good luck."

Ernst chuckled, "Same to you as well."


	25. Festival Part 8

**Festival Part 8**

**AFO's Hideout**

AFO was listening to the Sports Festival, some days he would be annoyed that he could really see, today was one of those days. After listening to Oshiro beating Alekandra and what went on with his match with Shoto, he never seen Oshiro used Leopard Blitz, but he could feel it. AFO has faced a weaker Leopard Blitz on multiple occasions to test the boy, in face Oshiro only used Leopard Blitz against him and no one else. Ujiko smiled, "A bigger mark formed on his back… judging by the size, it looks like he could have the strength to beat you in a fight in your current health."

AFO smiled, "That's good to hear…"

An arrow flew pass them to take out the TV screen, "You are a hard man to find… All for One."

AFO then turned and used his other senses to 'see' his trespasser, the trespasser was a woman with Mongolian armor with a crown on her head. The trespasser threw a bag at AFO and Ujiko, "Your guards were beyond weak, how can someone so powerful have weak underlings like them."

Ujiko looked in the bag to see that it's the heads of the 40 nomu guards of AFO and the lab. Ujiko in shock, "H-How?!"

AFO smiled, "What is your name, mad…"

The woman pulled back the arrow on her bow, "I am no madam, my name is Genghis Khan. My goal is to recruit the strongest to my army to remake the Mongolian Empire and take over the world."

AFO asked, "What's in it for me?"

Khan coldly, "I will give you Japan for you to rule it as you please, but I will be your liege of course."

Ujiko asked, "If we refuse?"

Khan focused her aim on Ujiko, "I will be testing this nation's strongest heroes for two months. After that time period, I will begin my full invasion with my allies. Who ever isn't my ally will be treated like my enemy, trust me…"

She shot the arrow at the smallest hose attached to AFO, "I take no prisoners. You have two months to decide."

She then turned to walk away which Ujiko went to repair the hose, AFO chuckled, "A conqueror has appeared in front of me. I might take her up on that offer."

**Overhaul's Base**

Eri was watching the TV from a distance and silently cheered for Jikan, she had to do it quietly so no one could notice her. Kai was definitely cheering for his daughter, but despised Oshiro. His reasoning was he recognized him and Kunai, Kunai was from a former rival yakuza that could take on him and his yakuza. What really make him hate Oshiro more was that he wasn't apart of Kunai's yakuza, Oshiro was just Kunai's friend and supposedly worked for 'him'. Rappa hated Oshiro more than Kai, there was a fight between the two yakuzas and no one had the power to beat him… then Oshiro came and overpowered him with so much power. That fight is unknown to Jikan and Kai made sure it stayed unknown to her.

**Field**

Jikan and Ernst were across from each other, Ernst was shirtless and turned to his beast form. Jikan thought to herself, 'Time to show him and Oshiro who they are up against.'

Midnight let the fight begin and Ernst charged at her at full speed, but he didn't want to hurt her. Jikan waited until he was close then she took a step to the right him but put her hand on him. Then Ernst couldn't move, like he was frozen solid. Jikan then waved her hand to make Ernst move backwards. Ernst in confusion, 'What is going on?! It's like she is… rewinding me… Her quirk is Time Manipulation! That's cool as hell!'

Ernst was rewinded back to his original spot and turned back to his human form then Jikan let him go. Ernst felt freed from her quirk and looked at her, "What the?"

Jikan said, "Come on, take me more seriously. I won't be going easy on you."

Ernst turned into his wolf form for the speed to attack her with lighting speed, 'I don't need much strength. I just need the speed to get her before she can touch me.'

He got close to her, 'She is going to sidestep to the left.'

Ernst jumped to attack but Jikan bended backwards to dodge his attack and touched his stomach and rewinded him back to his spot again. Ernst charged at her again in his human form, Jikan charged at him as well. Ernst turned to his beast form and went to grab her, Jikan touched herself, "Speed Boost."

She started accelerating and was faster than Ernst and tripped him. Ernst fell to his hands and turned to see Jikan's foot meeting his face. Ernst in his mind, 'That's a new one, this is getting better!'

Everyone in the stadium was in awe by Jikan's power, Oshiro thinking how to fight her, 'She told me I shouldn't hurt myself for a victory… but I will do it anyways. Hurting myself is the only way to truly go all out. I will show her Uranverein-Leopard Blitz.'

Kunai saw from the stands that Oshiro was smiling, "That is your true wish."

Nejire asked, "What is his wish?"

Alekandra came in limping to sit next to them, "Sorry, I was finally allowed to leave the nurse's office. What did I miss?"

Sachiko replied, "Oshiro beat Shoto, right now it looks like Jikan is going to beat Ernst."

Cogwell smiled, "She manipulates time… that would be one amazing quirk to research."

Saiba asked, "Can she beat Oshiro's brute strength and speed?"

Alekandra and Kunai laughed a little bit, which everyone looked at the two like they were crazy. Kunai then told Nejire, "Oshiro's real wish is that he wants an opponent that makes him go all out. An opponent that can possible kill him and makes him use everything he has."

Alekandra smiled, "He is crazy for wanting a wish like that, but it's respectable for wanting it."

Nejire was in awe by his wish and then Kunai also said, "And he is going to make Soga's wish real, because Nezu said they didn't have the uniform that he asked for."

Jimmy replied, "I bet that hurt him a little."

Alekandra nodded, "But he took it like a champ."

Then on the field Jikan was on top of Ernst holding him and waiting for him to tap out. Ernst trying to find a way out couldn't, he wasn't going to tap out. He tried to get her off, but she would rewind him back to the ground then after multiple attempts, Ernst tapped out.

Midnight then announced Jikan as the winner of the fight, Jikan getting off of Ernst thought, 'I still got energy and I'm not hurt, the training really helped and…"

She placed her hand on her chest, 'Oshiro's former heart has helped me.'

She looked at him, 'I know you want a fight and I will give you the fight that you desire.'

Oshiro smiled, "I guess it's time our match."

As Ernst left the ring and Oshiro entered it to looked across at her. Oshiro smiled, "You did good… will you go all out?"

Jikan nodded, "I saved my strongest moves and my strength to give you the fight you always wanted."

Oshiro threw a water bottle at her, "Drink up first before my match."

Jikan looked at the bottle and drank it, Jikan noticed it tasted funny like blood. She then remembered that Oshiro's healing quirk allows anyone who drinks his blood gain his regeneration effects. Oshiro looked at her, "I want you to go all out without killing yourself, so I get to freely go all out."

Jikan was in shock that Oshiro was going this far for her, Oshiro knows that Jikan gets hurt by her own quirk and he has seen it. She found drinking the blood disgusting as hell and is mad at him… but she was glad that he cared for her safety for her. Oshiro then got in Leopard Blitz, Jikan stilled looked at him ready to use her strongest moves against him. Midnight allowed the fight to begin, Oshiro then charged at her in lighting speed then thought to himself, 'NOW!'

When Jikan was about to dodge him, Oshiro jumped to the side to avoid her touching him. Then Jikan see she didn't touch him closed her eyes and said, "Time Stop."

Like that she everything froze in time, Jikan then opened her eyes. As she opened them, she went to Oshiro to attack him then she saw something in the corner of her eye. She turned to see another Oshiro with the lines of red sparks connected to the one she was about to attack. She was in shock, "He… is going so fast… that he leaves after images in frozen time?!"

She then went over to punch the other Oshiro in the gut then kicked the back of the knees. She backed up to her original spot to unfreeze time. A time unfroze, Oshiro stopped to feel something, 'I'm not fast enough… good.'

Jikan giggled a little bit, "You definitely surprised me, you are pretty fast."

Oshiro then smiled, "Thanks."

Oshiro then charged at her again but this time, he activated the Uranverein in him to begin turning blood to Trigger and let it flow through his body for a little bit. His heart started changing the Trigger back to blood when the Trigger entered his heart. Jikan froze time again but this time instead of seeing Oshiro and one after image, she saw 9 Oshiros. One right in front of her, one on her right side, one on her left side, two behind her, and four above her about to strike her. She looked at the after images to see that each one was different, the sparks started going from fully red to black and red, some of the veins were black, and his eyes were black with red irises. She in horror, "No."

She went to attack each and everyone of the Oshiros, "You bastard! Why would you do that! I thought I told you to stop hurting yourself for victory!"

Then what made it worst was that all of the Oshiros were after images of himself. She looked around to find the real Oshiro then she saw the hole in the ring. She unfroze time to see where Oshiro went, Oshiro came out of the ground to kick her in the back then he went back to the ground. Jikan was in pain and a broken back until, thanks to Oshiro's quirk, her back healed and she felt no pain. She got up to and barely dodged his second attack, Oshiro went back into the ground to attack again. Oshiro came out of the ground in front of her, Jikan touched herself to speed herself up to keep up with him. Oshiro was above her and Jikan went to touch him to rewind him from the Uranverein but her hand went through him. Jikan in horror, 'I-It can't be… he is going so fast that he might be ahead of time.'

Jikan decided to accelerate herself even more to see if she could reach his speed then every another her looked like it was barely moving. Then she saw Oshiro attacking which she went to punch him. Oshiro took the punch but still gut punched her in air, "You got the speed down but not the strength."

Jikan flew in the air feeling her crushed organs regenerating from that powerful punch, she then stopped time again to only see one Oshiro, but she was still falling. Jikan slowed down her speed to make herself land safely. She then took advantage of this and started to walk over to rewind him but then coughed up some blood. She was reaching her limit and Oshiro's healing effects could only go so far to help her, "No! I must *cough*…"

Time unfroze and Oshiro saw that Jikan coughed out blood, "_Jikan!_"

Jikan wiped the blood off her mouth, "Come on… I'm not done yet."

Oshiro then appeared in front of her to knock her down, but she touched him to rewind him back before his attack. Oshiro attacked again but from behind her by grabbing her in almost a bear hug and started walking her out of the ring. Jikan started to rewind him which Oshiro tried to counter by going faster to accelerate himself to a point he couldn't move. Jikan shouted, "Impossible!"

Oshiro in his head, 'I reached a speed of impossibility… this is going to hurt a lot after this is done.'

Jikan kept trying but then coughed up more blood and stopped using her quirk freeing Oshiro, but when Oshiro was freed he passed out from the amount of energy for his healing quirk, pain being caused by the amount of power he was making, and resisting Jikan's quirk. Oshiro let go and fell backwards while Jikan passed out and fell forward. Jikan fell outside the line making Oshiro the winner. Soga, Hira, and Recovery Girl got in the ring to get the two into nurse's office to start healing the two. Ernst came over, "Are they going to be okay?"

Soga said, "We are hoping, right now we need to get them some medical assistance."

The two were off the field but the crowd was still going wild from the fight, Kunai smiling, "That was epic."

Chino shouted, "That was too close!"

Sachiko in worry, "I hope they are alright."

Alekandra got up, "I'm going to check on them, who is with me?"

Saiba replied, "I'll be there after Ernst vs. Shoto."

Cogwell got up, "I have so many questions for those two."

Jimmy, Gajeel, Ayano, Kenshiro, Ric, and Alicia stayed while the rest followed Alekandra to check on the two.

**Nurse's Office, 20 minutes later**

Oshiro woke up, "Statusbericht…"

His eye started showing his body is fully health and can move, he turned to see his left to see Jikan was dead asleep but in good health. He got up to find himself shirtless, "Who the hell took my shirt?"

He walked around to find his grey crop top and the gym shirt which he put them both on, he felt his sore muscles screaming in pain. The one thing he always did well was discipline his body to handle pain, show no sign of weakness, and fight until he couldn't. He heard Recovery Girl speaking, "The two are alright, they will wake in about an hour."

Oshiro smiled and opened the door to reveal himself to everyone, "Guten Tag, I'm fine and ready for anything."

Kunai smiled, "Of course Oshiro will prove you wrong, Recovery Girl."

Recovery Girl losing her shit, "HOW?! We just left the room like a minute ago!"

Hira and Soga nodded, Soga said, "You need rest."

Oshiro tried not to laugh, "Sorry Doc, I am going to pretend I didn't hear that order."

Ernst smiled, "You truly are a hard man to put down."

Jikan then came out the room to punch Oshiro, "You jackass!"

Oshiro smiled, "Good fight, you have proven to be the strongest."

Ric in confusion, "But you won the match and the tournament."

Oshiro nodded, "I did, but Jikan won more things today than I have. At the end of the day, she won and is the bigger person."

Jikan looked at him then everyone clapped by the comment then praised them on their match. Iida came over, "Jikan, I see you are alright."

Jikan looked at him, "Yes, I am…"

The girls were giggling because secretly follow her and see how she spends her time in the library. After some time, Nezu came to see everyone, "I see you are all doing well."

Masuta asked, "Trick question, didn't you say you will tase us if we use an unnecessary amount of power from our quirks?"

Nezu sighed, "I electrocuted Oshiro so many times that the button to electrocute him broke and the collar overloaded."

Sachiko in shock, "Oshiro, do you not feel the electricity or something?"

Oshiro stared off for a minute then replied, "I built an immunity to the taser collar."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy then Nezu continued, "But I'm glad in the end, no one was seriously injured. Ernst, Oshiro, and Jikan; what are your wishes?"

Ernst replied, "I want us to be allowed to have our families visit us at the dorms."

Nezu nodded then Oshiro replied, "For the ones who have collars, we want them to be replaced with ankle bracelets like the others."

Nezu thought for a moment then nodded, then Jikan smiled, "I would like to change the entrance exam for future students to where it helps the people with not so flashy quirks like Alekandra's friend Shinso Hitoshi, who has a brainwashing quirk, to have an equal chance to get in the hero course."

Nezu was about to ask why but then smiled, "Your wishes will be granted."

The three smiled then as Nezu left, "Go to the field to get your medals, then you three have interviews."

The three were in panic, "WHAT?!"

Oshiro added, "I do not speak with people who are paid to criticize their own government and spread fake news."

Ernst responded, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Jikan said, "Are you sure this is a good idea in the first place?!"

Nezu walked off without speaking a word, Sachiko said, "You three will do fine."

Kunai leaned over Oshiro's shoulders, "Let's practice this really quick, are you a Closet Nazi?"

Oshiro replied, "No, I'm an actual Nazi."

Kunai slapped the back of his head, "You can't say that."

Oshiro asked, "No comment."

Cogwell nodded, "Acceptable."

Ernst sighed, "I hate this already."

Masuta asked, "Author-kun, what's next?"

(Internship and Stain, who else? How do you feel about being apart of the fight with Hero Killer Stain?)

Masuta smiled, "This is going to good."


	26. Internships

**Internships**

Everyone was in class after there two days off which Masuta laughed at Oshiro, "The entire interview! Your only words were 'No comment'!"

Oshiro shrugged, "They should have asked questions that I can legally answer."

Hira looked at Masuta, "I don't know, I died when they asked if he can say any words other than 'No comment' and he responded, 'Yes I can'. That was what killed me."

Ersnt asked, "I'm real sure you could have answered some of their questions."

Oshiro pulled out a fat stack of paperwork from his overcoat and put on his desk, "This is the document that tells me what I can do in public and private. Lawyers and Nezu have multiple copies, my robotic eye recorded all of this, so if you destroy this one then I have no problem with it."

Jikan took it and started reading it then looked at him, "60 pages, what the? Just… why?"

Nezu came in, "Because of lawsuits for allowing him into UA if they knew of his origins and some of things he does."

Jikan looked at him, "He is not allowed to tell the press his favorite book, that restricts his freedom of speech."

Nezu asked Oshiro, "What's your favorite book?"

Oshiro replied, "Mein Kampf."

Sachiko facepalmed hard, "You could have answered anything else, but that."

Nezu then got everyone back to the main topic, "Today we are going to discuss internships."

Everyone thought to themselves, "Internships?"

Oshiro had flashback of his 'internship' with Gigantomachia where he almost died multiple time, "Internships?"

Alekandra had flashbacks of being thrown in the Siberia Wastelands to fend for herself for a month, "Okay."

Gajeel asked, "How will be internships be handled? Are we assigned to someone or we have a choice?"

Asuna giggled, "Like we are given a choice."

Nezu replied, "Well you are given a choice by the heroes that gave you an offer."

Everyone was surprised by one and they each got a pile of offers which Jikan and Ernst had the most. Chino asked, "How come Oshiro won the event, yet he got less offers than Ernst and Jikan?"

Oshiro raised an eyebrow, "The heroes are intimidated by me."

Masuta replied, "That's some bullshit."

Nezu nodded, "It's true Oshiro's raw power intimidates a lot of heroes."

Soga was looking at her list to find a few Hero Doctors in her pile which Hira showed her pile. The two found only one offer they had in common, they both accepted a hero named 'Dr. Cooper Harvey' from Hosu. Hosu was one of those parts of Tokyo with a lot of crime growing meaning more injuries. Hira asked, "You want to go?"

Soga nodded, "Well yeah."

The two decided to take that one, Kunai looked at his offers then saw Sir Nighteye, "Yeah, uh no."

Oshiro asked, "What did you get?"

Kunai replied, "Got an offer from Sir Nighteye."

Oshiro nodded, "I had an offer from him as well, I too agree with that reaction."

Saiba asked in curiousness, "Why don't you two like Sir Nighteye?"

Kunai thought for a moment to gather his thoughts, "He was the hero that took down my yakuza and put me here… also he is an asshole."

Oshiro added, "I used to work for All Might's worst enemy and Sir Nigtheye was All Might's sidekick. How do you think that will go down?"

Saiba nodded, "Yeah, that's more reasonable than I thought."

Kunai replied, "I will take Eraserhead any day of the week."

Oshiro yawned resulting to pop his jaw, "I guess I will take Ryukyo, I get to spend time with Nejire and the internship is in an exciting location."

Cogwell looked up, "I will take your internship, Principle."

Saiba nodded at Nezu, "Same."

Jikan looked at the offer from Iida's big brother and decides to take the offer after what Iida told her what handled to him. She told him she could help his brother with his injuries and Iida convinced his brother to send her the offer. Masuta got up and cheered, "I'm going to Hosu!"

Chino sighed at her two offers and chose Eraserhead's offer, before anyone left Nezu asked everyone, "We heard that someone convinced the girls of this class and Class 1A that I told you to dress up as cheerleaders."

Alekandra got up, "You got that right, I have never felt shame like that."

Alicia got up as well, "The purple ball hair lust craving demon did it."

The girls all agreed were still mad at that embarrassing moment and Mineta who suggested it. Nezu nodded, "Just making sure, I expelled the student responsible from UA and he has been replaced."

Everyone was happy to hear that and head to the dorms to pack up, Soga's room was messy almost like an office. She had paperwork on the walls, in files on her desk, and a unmade bed. Hira came in with her stuff packed up, "Are you ready?"

Soga scratched her head, "Yeah, let's go see Tamaki-senpai first."

Hira laughed, "Well what do you think we are going to do first?"

As the two got their stuff and started leaving, Izuku with Oshiro, "WHAT?!"

Oshiro looked at him strangely, "I just said I'm going to Ryukyo for my internship."

Izuku in nervousness, "That is awesome, I'm just going to Gran Torino."

Oshiro asked, "The car?"

Izuku replied, "No, the hero."

Oshiro shrugged and handed Izuku a couple of papers, "Those are some notes on what I saw from you at the festival and what you should work on and let Gran Torino look over it as well."

Izuku started flipping the pages to see it was 60 pages front and back, Izuku in sadden, "That is a lot of criticism here."

Oshiro replied, "It's not just criticism, there is a workout routine that you should do and things you should try."

Izuku looked at him, "This is still a lot."

Kunai sitting nearby, "You should have seen him complaining the night after your first fight with him. He could have written a book the size of the dictionary on everything wrong, but he is also German which they like to look for flaws in everything to fix them. "

Izuku nodded, "Well see you next week."

Oshiro looked at Kunai, "Have fun with Eraserhead."

Kunai laughed, "Oh I will, Chino is going to be with him as well."

Oshiro chuckled a tiny bit and walked out of the dorms to come across Nejire to guide him. Kunai got his stuff ready, "Oshiro really enjoyed his gift last night."

Izuku asked, "Gift?"

Kunai replied, "The complete collection of Sabaton… like all of their songs. I never thought I would hear him sing his heart out to 'Ghost Division'."

Alekandra laughed, "I never thought I would see him singing in the first place."

**Soga and Hira**

They arrived at the office of Dr. Harvey which the girls did their research to see he one of the best doctors in the world. Recovery Girl even spoke of him about he changed the medical field, but no one knew what his quirk was. The man was from the UK who has practice medicine for 35 years and has worked with Recovery Girl on multiple occasions. They entered to the front desk to tell the secretary their business.

They made it to his office to find a man in his mid to late 50s sitting at his desk. Soga bowed a little bit, "It's honor to meet you, Dr. Harvey."

Dr. Harvey looked at the two and smiled, "You two must be Chiyo's students."

Hira nodded but, in her mind, she was happy to meet a doctor other than Recovery Girl and Soga. The two sat in the seats across from him and opened their files, "So Soga, you were captured and charged with practicing without a medical lisease, robbing banks… assault… that's a lot of fraud."

Soga nervous, "Well… you see… I healed people for free of charge… and I needed a supply of money, so I robbed banks for the money for food… the fraud was because I told 175 people that I was a 'doctor'. Which I called myself as such because they called me one and I kind of went with it."

Harvey nodded, "Well you have the spirit, but medicine should be practiced and performed the legal way that no one in the end suffers… well that was the idea until medical insurance came and ruined it."

Both the girl nodded because they agree to a spiritual level, then Harvey looked at Hira's file, "Yeah… I see you wanted to help the medical field but… all of these methods are immoral."

Hira replied, "I still don't understand, morals are what truly stop us from answering everything about the human body and finding cures. Why do we need morals?"

Harvey smiled a little bit, "We doctors have thought about that question once. The Dark Ages in Europe, if he sneezed then cut him open and remove a part that didn't need to be removed. He has a headache then get a hammer and hit his head with it. Without morals, are you doing what is truly right?"

Hira asked, "Will you tainted your hands in evil to defeat the greater evil for the greater good?"

Harvey chuckled a bit, "You two are going to have fun here…"

He put on some rubber gloves and threw the girls each a pair of the gloves, "There are a couple rules. The first is to watch what I do carefully."

The three got out of the office and followed him to get scrubs on, "The second is to be on your toes. And the third…"

They got hair nets on and went into a room with a patient on the table with a few nurses ready, "Don't blink unless you tell someone."

The girls were excited by this and began helping with the operation with happiness.

**14 hours later…**

The two were done for the day and were out of energy but happy as hell. Hira laughed a little bit, "I never thought I would be apart of some many surgeries."

Soga smiling, "I feel so complete and I made a bigger difference in the world than when I was alone."

Harvey still walking around with energy, "I'm glad you two had fun on the first day, right now is our 7-hour break."

Hira energized, "7-hours?! That's so long!"

Soga calmed Hira down, "It's our sleep break, let's recharge and wake up ready for tomorrow."

Harvey looked at the two, "This hospital is also my house which you two can sleep in Room 430 on the fourth floor."

The girls nodded and headed off to go to the room and get so sleep. There was only one bed in the room but they didn't mind sharing it, Soga then released, "You want to call the rest of the class to see what they are doing?"

Hira giggled, "Yeah."

They first called up Masuta, Masuta picked up, "Pinky's Porno Palace, what's your pleasure?"

Soga and Hira laughed hard from the joke then Masuta asked, "Okay, how are you two lesbos doing?"

Soga was red, "We are not like that."

Masuta on the other end, "Aww, I forgot it's a two girls and one shy sausage relationship."

Hira was red then Masuta continued, "I can't blame you two, that shy guy probably trying to hide his dick to protect everyone from that monster."

Soga shouted, "PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT?"

Masuta laughed a little bit, "Just joking, Jesus Christ… how was your day?"

Hira in joy, "We helped with so many surgeries and operations."

Soga asked, "How about you?"

Masuta replied, "I took down a few villains and injured a few that mostly likely went to the hospital you two are at."

Hira asked, "Did you cut off a hand of a really ugly man who had only gold teeth and a few tattoos of dragons?"

Masuta shouted, "THAT'S THE UGLY BASTARD TAG I FUCKED UP! HE THOUGHT HE CAN GET A DATE WITH THIS SEXY BITCH!"

The girl giggled a bit then Masuta replied, "Okay I got to hang up, these guys aren't going to beat themselves up."

Soga in concern, "You are in the middle of a fight."

Masuta replied, "Yeah, I'm with Edgeshot and we are about to… *Smash*… CROTCH SHOT! Okay, I just took out the last guy."

Hira smiled, "We will take to you tomorrow."

They hung up to call up Jikan who was about to sleep, Jikan picked up, "Hello?"

Soga and Hira replied, "HI!"

Jikan smiled, "How are you two?"

Soga replied, "Amazing."

Hira asked, "How was your day?"

Jikan smiled, "I helped Iida's brother's injuries and we started doing patrols. We are on the case to find Stain."

Soga said, "I healed Stain one time when he was injured, don't injure him too bad. He is actually a good man, even though he has a point about the corrupt heroes. What he is doing is wrong and you should at least give him the chance to surrender first."

Jikan nodded, "We will give him that option, but we try to take him to justice without injuring him badly."

Then they ended that call and called Oshiro to see how he is doing, they called him, but he didn't pick up then they called Nejire. Nejire picked up, "Hello?"

Soga and Hira greeted themselves and asked what Oshiro is doing, Nejire giggled, "We are getting him new clothes. All he wears is grey and black, even his hero outfit is grey and black. Me and Ryukyo forced him to come to the mall to try on new outfits with different colors."

Hira laughed, "Send some pictures!"

She sent a picture of him in a red polo shirt with tan dress pants, Hira crying, "He looks like a Target employee that has waste his life!"

Soga crying as well, "That's cruel!"

Nejire then sent a picture of Oshiro white suit and pants, black dress shirt, and red tie; Soga replied, "He looks like the main bad guy from a James Bond movie."

After a while, they talked to everyone from their class and went to sleep ready for the next day.


	27. The Hero Killer

**The Hero Killer**

Soga and Hira had another long and exciting day, but now they were on break looking out at the view. Soga smiled, "I could get use to this."

Hira replied, "Same, except when walked in on Kirishima and Ernst."

Soga laughed, "Why would they even get it on in the hospital? They need to get a room…"

Then Harvey came in, "I know two are on break, but this is important."

The two jumped in joy and ran to get back to work, kissing their boring break goodbye. Hira asked, "What's happening?"

Harvey replied, "There is a major hero vs villain fight that is causing a lot of injuries. We are going over there to save as many people possible."

**Alekandra**

Alekandra was with Shoto on his internship with Endeavor, she chose this internship because Sachiko asked her to. Sachiko was with Selkie who is a hero who patrols the shores of Japan. Sachiko told Alekandra about Shoto and his father, Alekandra decided to go along with it so Shoto doesn't get bullied by his dad. They were headed to a fight a group of villains that were causing trouble nearby. Shoto then got a message on his phone and went to another direction, Alekandra was about to follow him but then she heard the screeching from the direction where Endeavor was going. She knew that screeching was from, she followed Endeavor to find 3 nomus causing the destruction.

Endeavor took the biggest one while she ran over to the one attacking an older hero. Tomura on a building far away watching the nomus saw Alekandra, "I see she is here."

Kurogiri replied, "Sadly this isn't the time to rescue her and Oshiro…"

But a shirtless third person was with them; he had silver and red hair with red, silver, and yellow eyes. He was about 5 foot 10.5 inches tall, muscular built, tattoo of a hammer on his left arm, a tattoo of a sickle on his right, and tattoo of the emblem of the German Democratic Republic (East Germany) on his chest. He was watching the fight, "Is that her?"

Kurogiri nodded, "That is your mother… I guess your father isn't here, Karl."

Karl examined her, Tomura said, "Don't attempt it, you are important for the future. Sensei will be mad if you were captured."

Karl nodded and charged up his laser eyes, Kurogiri asked, "What are you doing?"

Tomura replied, "When I say, shoot Endeavor's right arm."

Karl replied, "I have the shot."

Kurogiri doesn't like Tomura playing with new weapons that were just created. Karl was just 'born' 36 hours ago and he acts like a child but looks like a teenager. But the doctor wants to see if he operates like he is supposed to before sending him to his ultimate training. This was just a learning experience for him and Tomura, Karl had 4 known quirks, and that's what scares Kurogiri. Karl was 36 hours old and has four quirks; he was a baby with too much power. Then Tomura ordered Karl to shoot and Karl shot his lasers at Endeavor but instead of hitting Endeavor… Oshiro pushed the hero to the side to dodge the laser. Alekandra looked at Oshiro, "What are you doing here?"

Oshiro pointed at a green spikey teen running with a bag of money, "I'll in the middle of chasing that guy."

Nejire while flying in the air, "He took a left in the alleys."

Oshiro then ran off to chase the cactus dude while Endeavor looked in the direction where the laser came from. Tomura got angry because Oshiro pushed Endeavor out of the way, but Karl was in awe to see his father. He only saw the recordings from the sports festival of his father, he has been excited to see him. Before Karl did anything, Kurogiri warped him back to the doctor. Then Kurogiri warped himself and Tomura back to the base which Endeavor looked at Alekandra, "Where is Shoto?"

Alekandra replied, "No idea… unless you can track his phone."

Endeavor of course has a tracking device on his phone and the two started following the map.

**Soga**

She was with Harvey and Hira on their way to the area until Soga glanced to see a fight in an alley. She stopped to get a closer look to see Iida, Shoto, and Izuku fight Stain. Iida was on the stop in pain while Stain was fighting a bloody Izuku and a slightly cut Shoto. She then ran in the alley, "STOP!"

The four stopped to turn to her, Stain in shock, "It's you…"

Stain had a flashback of the moment where he was laying in an alley bleeding out then a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came to heal him. After she healed him and she told him about her life and dream to help heal the ones who can't afford to be healed, he took an oath to watch over her from a distance in case one day she was in trouble. He watched her heal people, but he stopped when he saw her robbing banks to feed herself… but even with that, her good deeds outweighed her petty crimes. Soga nodded, "It's been a long time… Stain."

Soga came over to touch his side, "I see it's still in good condition."

Stain asked, "What are you doing here?"

Soga smiled, "I'm on my hero internship…"

Stain in shock, "It is true?! You… are becoming a hero."

Iida, Izuku, and Shoto were very confused by this, Soga asked, "I ask this of you… please forgive and let these three go free."

Stain pointed his sword at Iida, "He attacked me and wants revenge for his brother."

Soga touched the sword to turn it into a snake, "He is just upset and confused become his brother was hurt. His brother is fully healed now, but little brothers want to make their older brothers proud and want to avenge them. He is just confused and upset…"

The snake wrapped around her arm then she turned it back to a katana in her hand, "… he wants to be a hero to help people just like his big brother, not for fame. I hope you understand that Stain."

Stain looked down in shame, "I was wrong about Ingenuim…"

He looked at Iida, "I'm sorry about your brother…"

Iida, Izuku, and Shoto were all confused and shock by what just happened, Soga then giggled a little bit, "Okay Iida, apologize to Stain for attacking him."

Iida in a shock that no one could describe into words, "W-What?"

Soga repeated what she said, "Apologize to Stain for attacking him, instead of alerting the pro heroes."

Before anything happened, a voice shouted, "CROUCH SHOT!"

Masuta appeared behind Stain to punch his dick and balls with a lot of force, Stain fell to the ground then Masuta continued to kick him while he was down. Then after Masuta knocked him out, she got a rope to tie him up, "Man imagine the class's faces when I tell them I caught Raphael." (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

Masuta shouted, "Turtle Power!"

After Endeavor, Alekandra, Gran Torino, Ingenuim, Jikan, and a few minor heroes arrived to see Stain tied down, Endeavor asked, "Who took him down?"

Masuta proudly, "I am the one who took down the Ninja Turtle, thank you very much."

Then Edgeshot grabbed her shoulder from behind her, "How many times did I tell you to wait for me?"

Masuta giggled, "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

Then a flying nomu came and took Izuku, the heroes were confused on how that thing just came out of no where to take him. Alekandra, Shoto, and Gran Torino were about to attack until a giant cactus needle came out to stab the creature's head, they looked to see a Mexican teen with green skin covered in cactus needles and bag of money shouting, "¡JESUCRISTO! ¿QUÉ ES ESA COSA EN NOMBRE DE DIOS? IT'S LOOKS LIKE THE CHUPACABRA BUT WITH WINGS!"

Then Oshiro shouted, "I GOT YOU NOW!"

The teen waited for Oshiro to get close then shoot him with a wall of spikes sending him flying back. The teen escaped in the sewer system, Soga went to Oshiro, "Are you okay?"

Oshiro ripping the spikes off him, "Where the hell did that Mexican go?"

Nejire landed next them, "He got you again, didn't he?"

Oshiro grunting, "Ich werde ihn in zwei Hälften zerreißen, wenn ich ihn wieder sehe."

Jikan then punched Iida, "You fool, how dare you go off like that?"

Iida ashamed, "I'm sorry…"

Jikan hugged him a little bit, "But I'm glad you are not dead."

Hira and Doctor Harvey came over, Hira went to Soga, "That's where you went."

Soga chuckled, "Sorry, I got distracted."

Harvey seeing Oshiro ripping out the spikes out himself so violent shouted, "STOP THAT! ARE YOU TRYING TO DIE?!"

Then Oshiro pointed at himself to show the doctor that he was healing himself, Hira nodded, "That's normal with him… he just tells us to back up and let him do his thing."

Harvey leaned over, "What is your quirk?"

Oshiro thought to himself then replied, "Classified."

Harvey was a disappointed then Nejire said, "Let's report back to Ryukyo, she probably has a plan to catch him."

Oshiro and Neire left then after the three doctors healed Izuku, Shoto, and Iida; they left to go back to the hospital. As they were walking Soga asked, "Doctor Harvey, what is your quirk?"

Harvey smiled at them then whispered, "I'm quirkless."

The two were surprised by the fact that he was quirkless but they respected him for it. Then the three went back to the hospital to continue their wonderful internship.

**An Unknown Location**

Then Mexican cactus teen sighed as he got in an abandoned building, "I got some cash like you asked for, Genghis."

Genghis came out of the shadows looking at him with her red eyes, "You prove yourself to be useful, Castro."

She then grabbed the bag of money and looked at the bone fire, "What is it you desire?"

Castro replied, "A nice MILF wife first, then a nice place to live in for the rest of my like, and a nice drug empire to keep making me money. The end goal is to live a good and happy life."

Genghis nodded, "Well that is something I can I can give you when I take over the world."

The multiple figures appeared, a male teen in an old fashion business suit asked, "When are we going to bash some heads?"

The male figure next to him in an old western sheriff outfit said, "Calm down brother, the time will come."

Another male figure with black hair in a spiral pattern replied, "What is with those two Americans?"

A multi-color hair and eyes woman sighed, "I would just ignore them."

A pink hair and red eye girl in a school cheerleading outfit jumped in joy, "I love this super villain team up and being apart of this world conquest."

Genghis threw the money in the fire, "These fools have no idea what they are capable of… everyone has the potential to conquer the world, yet they choose not to."

She turned to the others, "Bring your friend for them to be evaluated by me and they will join my army. All of those loyal to me will be rewarded, if they are not with me then they are against me. Tell them that Meta Mongolian Army is forming."

They nodded and went off to go get their friends, Genghis was now alone, "It's about time the world became united under one ruler… like it was intended to be."

**Soga and Hira**

After the two called and check on their classmates, they were about to sleep until Hira asked, "I wonder what Tamaki-senpai is doing?"

Soga shrugged, "Let's find out."

They called him up, Tamaki picked up, "Hello."

Soga smiling, "What you doing, Senpai?"

Tamaki shyly, "I just got off and I am about to head home."

Hira asked, "Aren't you closer to us?"

Tamaki nodded shyly which Hira smirked, "Why don't you come over to our location for the night?"

Tamaki got red and Soga embarrassed, "W-What ar-re you-u saying?!"

Hira rubbed Soga's shoulders, "I'm just asking Senpai, if he can come over to give us company and maybe we can give him some… special treatment."

Soga got red and fell back the bed and Tamaki froze on his end of the call, Hira giggling, "What do you think… Senpai?"

Tamaki somehow, somewhere got this boldness replied, "I'm on the way."


	28. Returning to Class

**Returning to Class**

Everyone was back to class and discussing what happened on their internships, Kunai said, "Besides the cactus kid, you look like you had… your clothes."

Oshiro wearing a blue T-shirt and black jeans nodded, "Nejire made me get clothes that weren't grey and military like. So, how was Eraserhead?"

Kunai flexing, "He made me work on my hand to hand combat. Thanks to my quick thinking, quickly made blades and used the blades to gain an advantage against the old man."

Kunai got a glared from Chino which he whispered to Oshiro, "He was extra strict with Chino, since she has no hand to hand combat experience and relies on her quirk… you know how that will go."

Oshiro nodded then Hira was telling some of the other girls about what she, Soga, and Tamaki did on one of the nights of the internship. Jikan in shock, "You two! What were you two thinking?!"

Sachiko asked, "Did you two at least used condoms?"

Soga nodded in embarrassment and Hira replied, "Our internship was in a hospital, they have them everywhere."

Alekandra just asking herself how got in this, "Well you two are just living the life."

Hira just asked, "Are you all still virgins?"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at her, the room was quiet. Ernst replied, "Not anymore…"

Masuta asked, "Doggy style?"

Ernst replied, "Well yeah… it's not because of my quirk…"

Jimmy laughed, "I had a few ex-girlfriends that we experimented with."

Everyone else just didn't answer the question, then Jimmy started the discussion of exs. Jikan of course didn't have those, Kunai was too shy for that back in the yakuza, Ric never bothered with the idea of relationships, Cogwell cared less about relationship at before he was captured, and Soga was enjoying too much being a 'doctor' before being captured to find time for that. Chino replied, "There was this one guy…"

Hira giggled, "Who was he?"

Chino smiled a little bit, "He was two years older than me… he convinced me to run away from my parents as they were putting me in rehab. He was kind… until I made a lot of money from my gambling and demanded I gave him a share to gain his protection. After he punched me from not accepting his demand, I paid a few guys to take him drinking then kill him."

Ayano nodded, "That seem to be the appropriate reaction."

Chino frowned a little bit, "I still remembered how kind he was… until he just saw me as a gold mine. That's when I just didn't want to date anyone for a while."

Masuta was writing on the board, "So we have one ending with death, who's next?"

Gajeel chuckled, "On my many jobs around the world, I had a few ex-girlfriends. In the end, I broke it off because I am always on the move."

Asuna giggled, "I worked with many guys and girls but didn't care enough for a relationship."

Saiba looked at Oshiro, "Wait… besides Kunai and Alekandra, didn't you work with a girl?"

Kunai thought for a moment, "Yeah, you had a girl that you sometime were around with. But I didn't you and her near each other for a year now."

Oshiro asked, "What girl?"

Kunai thinking while talking, "Black hair, light blue eyes, never spoke a word."

Oshiro releasing what they were taking about, "Oh Nomu #3568-01, that thing was a genderless creature had quirks to record what it saw and project them like a projector, replay sounds it heard, transform into anything living, and it was super-fast. Yeah that thing died from one of my fights."

Alekandra smiled, "One of the most useful creatures that the doctors have created. The nomu I used at the USJ, Nomu #4867-02, was strong and made transport easy."

Kunai taking in the information, "Oh… it was genderless creature."

Jikan replied, "The fact you treated her like an object just makes me sick."

Oshiro shrugged, "Technically it was created to be used as a tool and it can't object to any order. Remember it's genderless, so you would use 'it'."

Alekandra nodded, "It's something you couldn't understand."

Masuta then asked, "But what about your relationship?"

Oshiro asked, "Are you thinking we had something special well…"

Oshiro pointed at Alekandra who finished his statement, "We see each other as cousins for a long time and we still see each other as such."

Masuta sighed, "That doesn't stop Alabama."

Kenshiro replied, "Hold up, wait a moment."

Everyone had faces of disgust from the comment, Mizu was red from this entire conversion and hasn't spoken a word. Then Nezu came into the classroom, "I see you all did well on your internships."

Everyone nodded then Nezu pulled up a slideshow, "Today we are going over secret villain organizations through history. Now who here is from such organization?"

Oshiro, Kunai, Jikan, Chino, Mizu, Alekandra, and Kenshiro raised their hands; Nezu asked Chino, "What organization are you from?"

Chino replied, "Meta Liberation Army."

Nezu confused, "Aren't you a little young to be apart of a long dead organization."

Chino shook her head, "No, the organization isn't dead. We own an entire city with over 100,000 members."

Everyone was surprised by the number of people apart of the thought to be dead MLA, Nezu asked Kenshiro his organization. Kenshiro told him he was apart of his family's drug cartel, Nezu nodded, "So we have three former members of the League of Villains, two former yakuza members, one former drug cartel member, and one former MLA member. This is going to be interesting class lesson."

They were going over different and famous organizations throughout Japan's history as quirks became more frequent. Then a group of Nazis called 'The Children of the Reich' appeared, Masuta shouted, "I think I see Oshiro on the top right picture!"

Nezu looked at her, "That isn't funny to pick on your classmate…"

Oshiro laughed, "Oh yeah I remember being apart of that picture 2 years ago."

Nezu then turned to the picture they were talking about and on closer of the picture of a group of the members doing the Nazi salute, they found a younger Oshiro smiling while saluting while a younger Kunai facepalming behind him. Masuta laughing, "I love how Kunai is just like, 'Why am I here?'"

Kunai facepalming, "That was what I was thinking at the time. Oshiro was giving me directions to a coffee shop across the street from the event and then he just went to this event. Of course, I followed him and now looking at the picture…"

He laughed a little bit, "I facepalmed a little too hard in that picture."

Jikan asked, "So, you two went from a coffee shop to… this?"

Kunai nodded, "That's the story."

Then they moved to the moved on to yakuzas like Jikan's dad, 'The Young Head of the Shie Hassaikai'. Masuta looked at the fourth wall smiling moving her eyebrows up and down. (*Whink* Young Head) Masuta giggled, "I would love some young head."

(I just want head in general, but I feel you on a spiritual level.)

After school was done, they were given an important assignment… Hero names. They have to come up with hero names to replace with their villain names. Kenshiro was gaming and enjoying pizza, Oshiro shouted, "Turn your hentai game down! I can't focus on making my food with all that moaning!"

Kenshiro paused the game to look at him, "First of all, this is not hentai… second of all, you didn't say 'please'."

Oshiro grunting, "Du hast Glück, dass ich dich nicht töten kann."

Kenshiro replied, "I'm going to assume you threated me."

Oshiro rolled his eyes, "Please turn do the volume."

Kunai came in, "Who is watching hentai on full volume?"

Kenshiro looked at him, "This is an anime game, not hentai."

Kunai shrugged, "What ever you say. Please turn down the volume."

Kenshiro lowered the volume, Jikan came to the door with Iida next to her. Then when she got to the door, they had a small conversion then Jikan came in. Oshiro asked, "How is your boyfriend?"

Jikan blushed a little bit, "Why do you care?"

Oshiro setting his food on fire for a little bit, "Just wondering, you two are a good match."

Kenshiro joining in, "Yeah, you two should go on an actual date."

Asuna appeared, "Ooo~ I date! I can help get you dressed up."

Jikan was red in embarrassment, then Hira appeared behind her, "Let's start by getting rid of the surgical mask that you always wear."

Jikan jumped away from Hira and started dodging Hira and Asuna to protect her mask. Alicia came into room looking confused, "What is going on?"

Kenshiro replied, "Just girl things."

Alicia walking past the nonsense to see Oshiro baking some bead in the oven, "Save me a loaf of that bread. I'm going to back in an hour."

Oshiro asked, "Where are going?"

Alicia saw Kendo outside the door, "Training."

Oshiro replied, "I will have leave out a loaf for you with some cold cuts that you can use."

Then Kenshiro asked, "Why do you cook enough food that can feed all of us?"

Oshiro replied, "Just because I make enough to feed everyone doesn't mean I'm feeding everyone. When you see a supply to feed 20 people for dinner, I see dinner to last me for 24 hours."

Cogwell shouted from his room/lab, "Weak! I can go 2 weeks without any sleep, food, and drinks!"

Asuna in surprise, "Oh, that's why you don't eat breakfast or lunch. You just have dinner and that's it."

Oshiro laughed, "After dinner, a powernap then muscle building exercises then everything else."

Alekandra walking out of the dorm, "I'll be back it in two hours."

Oshiro waved, "Have fun."

Saiba on his laptop in the room that he is surprised that no one noticed him decided to not make a sound just to observe everyone. He could see that Jikan and Sachiko acted kind of like mothers while the father figures can be seen in Ernst, Oshiro, and Gajeel. Gajeel is the oldest out of them at 19 years old, he is kind, and did give advice if you ask him of some. Gajeel was currently with a girl named Melissa Shield walking around the school. Ernst made sure everyone was alright in education, health, and emotional. While Oshiro secretly looks up everyone's favorite food items and makes them them leaves them in the fridge for them to take. But more than that, he also watched everyone from a distance to make sure they were fine.

Saiba was a little creeped out from the second part but he could see that this Oshiro was nothing like the Oshiro that put a virus in him. Saiba went up to Oshiro, "I know we had our differences… but…"

Oshiro looked at him, "Go on."

Saiba said, "I forgive you… you were brainwashed, and you didn't mean to but that virus in my head."

Oshiro went to the oven to pull out 4 loafs of bread to place on the counter, "I'm going to let them cool off for a bit."

Saiba began to go for a hug and Oshiro replied, "Don't you dare."

Saiba said, "Chino said that you can truly forgive those who wronged you by a hug."

Oshiro replied, "I'm not a hugger."

Ernst laughed, "I mean you did hug me at the festival, Fredrick."

Oshiro looked at him angrily, "You had a free pass and you also promised not to talk about it."

Masuta and Chino fist bumped when Saiba awkwardly hugged Oshiro, Sachiko laughed a little bit. Oshiro shouted, "Ich werde das nicht verzeihen! Das wirst du bereuen!"

Everyone laughing at the two, Ernst commented, "Let the love flow through."

Oshiro shouted, "**NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, NEIN!**"

Jikan in seriousness, "Okay, we should have a serious conversion on hero names."

Oshiro said, "Bismarck or Schwerer Gustav, take it or leave."

Sachiko commented, "You need four more just in case those two get shot down."

Oshiro rolled his eyes, Masuta said, "I'm keeping Lady Deadpool, no one can tell me otherwise."

(That can be arranged, you cultured woman.) Soga said, "I'm keeping 'The Golden Angel' but I will accept 'Golden Experience'."

Asuna laughed, "Kenshiro should be 'Killer Queen' by that logic."

Kenshiro paused the game, "Hold up one second, I got to think about that one."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Mysterious Location**

AFO was studying Alekandra's movements and Oshiro's movements for a while, they seem different.

"Did they figure out their true identities?" pondered the old villain. Then the latest invention of the doctor, Karl Marx. AFO knows how he was truly created, with the DNA of Oshiro and Alekandra… but how he got their DNA to combine was the real trick. The two would never agree to the creation of Karl, Karl stood next to AFO, "What you doing, Sensei?"

If AFO did his math right, then Karl is about a week old and according to the Doctor, Karl defeated Gigantomachia with great speed and power. Karl is much stronger than his dad was when he was with Gigantomachia and, like his mother, surviving stuff that most humans can't. AFO chuckled, "Just watching your parents… are you excited to meet them?"

Karl smiled and nodded his head, "My mom is so smart and my dad is so strong; I want to show off my skills and make them proud."

AFO knows that Karl had the mentality of a toddler and he had easier control over him. Karl asked, "Where do babies come from?"

AFO got uncomfortable, "Ask the doctor."

Karl then smiled, "Do you have a mission for me?"

AFO replied, "Tomura is planning something, you can be apart of his plan if you want."

Karl jumped up around, "YES!"

Then he headed over to the bar, AFO sighed, "That was a close one."

**UA**

Everyone was studying for exams and studying hard, Cogwell come back from the lab with Mei looked at everyone, "You all realize that the exam is going to be physical combat, right?"

Ric put down the textbook, "What?"

Ernst looked at him, "Are you serious?"

Cogwell nodded then Jikan thinking out loud, "Then we must come up with battle plans then."

Saiba said, "But we have no idea, who we are facing. We could be facing Class 1A, 1B, or the teachers."

Ric confidently, "I'll fight them all and win."

Kunai came in, "Have you seen Oshiro?"

Alekandra heading out of the dorm, "Check the art room, he might be there."

Kunai raised an eyebrow, "Art room?"

Masuta menacingly, "Okay guys, with this information we just obtain… praise his artwork."

Jikan confused, "Why?"

Masuta replied, "Remember the last German who wanted to be an artist but had his dream crushed."

Ernst sighed, "I have so many things to say about that… but I'm sure you will just ignore it."

Masuta defensively, "I'm just preventing another world war here."

Kunai shrugged, "Well if he asks where I'm at, tell him I'll be out for a little bit."

As Kunai walked out, Asuna warped behind Jikan, "You know, I think you should start getting dressed for your date."

Jikan shocked and dropped her pencil, "How… how do you know?"

Asuna giggled, "It's not rocket science, right now you need a makeover."

Asuna, Hira, and Masuta grabbed her and dragged her away, Cogwell asked, "So we help?"

Jimmy tuning his guitar, "No."

**An hour later**

Jikan was wearing a white lace skater dress with white high heels, she is familiar with the shoes, but she felt more comfortable in boots. Ayano was the girl of fashion and had a lot of clothes and shoes, so she was put in charge of this. Iida saw her and was in awe, Jikan blushed a little bit, "I hope I look alright."

Iida smiled, "You look beautiful."

Jikan got red, "T-Thanks."

Iida showed a piece of paper, "I got Nezu's permission for you to leave UA's ground s for three hours."

Jikan was excited, sure being safe on UA's grounds was nice… but it get's boring after a while. They walked out of UA to enjoy the night, they girls wanted to follow them but realize they couldn't… until they remember Saiba's quirk. They went back to the dorms to find Saiba playing on his laptop. Chino grabbed Saiba, "We need you to take control of the cameras to help us follow Jikan on her date."

Saiba asked, "Why me, Cogwell is free?"

Hira looked into his eyes, "Just do it or else."

Saiba nodded, "Okay."

Saiba then connected himself to his laptop to and then started hacking into UA's internet to boost his quirk to hack into cameras in a 10-mile radius. Then the computer screen revealed video footage of Jikan and Iida. Sachiko thought about what they were doing, "This is wrong, we can't pry into each other's dates and lives."

Masuta looked at her, "Now you bring up that this a bad idea!"

Asuna teleported to get popcorn for everyone and to watch the show.

**Elsewhere at UA**

Alekandra was practicing her hand to hand combat with Alicia and Kendo, she knows the two are good and she wanted a challenge. Alekandra was using no quirk for this match to make the playing field even. Alicia and Kendo made some combo hits on Alekandra but she won't go down to them, Alekandra was also still stronger than the two without her quirk, Kendo made her hand big to send punch to the gut while Alicia jumped to give Alekandra a kick to the face.

Alekandra caught Alicia with one hand and Kendo's punch with the other had then threw them back. Kendo panted, "I think we are good for today."

Alicia nodded, "I think we will continue tomorrow."

Alekandra yawned, "I'll be training a little bit more. You two were fun."

Kendo walking with Alicia, "You were great and so fast."

Alicia grabbed Kendo's ass, "You definitely have gotten stronger and faster."

Kendo embarrassed, "Stop it…"

Alicia giggled a little bit as they headed to the locker rooms to get out of their gym outfits, Alekandra went to the punching bag to continue her training, then she heard, "I see you are here."

Alekandra smiled, "So, you come to take my offer?"

She turned to see Shinso in a gym t-shirt and shorts, Shinso nodded, "I just got placed in the hero course, so I got to work on my body."

Alekandra laughed, "I guess they actually threw out the pervert!"

Then Alekandra went up to Shinso, "Your body needs a lot of work, right now you are a chicken wing and that will not do."

Shinso chuckled a little bit but Alekandra continued, "But you got determination, which I love that."

Shinso asked, "Really?"

Alekandra asked, "Why did you want to be a hero?"

Shinso explained, "When growing up, everyone including my parents saw my quirk as a villainous quirk. They all kept their distance from me, and they all assumed I would be a villain one day… but I wanted to be to prove them wrong. To prove that even with a villainous quirk, I can still be a hero."

Alekandra held her arms out, "Come here."

Shinso confused, "What?"

Alekandra grabbed him to hug him, "You look like you need a hug."

Shinso was about to ask her to let go, but he instead he hugged her back. Alekandra patted him back, "Okay, let's get you to where you are capable of defending yourself."

Shinso after she let go, "I'm capable of defending myself."

Alekandra appeared behind him, "You are already dead."

Shinso impressed by her speed, "Well not against you, that's kind of unfair."

Alekandra patted his back, "Let's make a man out of you, comrade."

**Jikan**

Jikan's date was going great and she was having fun, she never seen firework before which they were heading to the festival. On the way they saw Nejire at the park bench alone, Jikan and Iida went over to her. Jikan waved, "Nejire, what are you doing here?"

Nejire smiled at them, "Oh, Jikan and Iida, what are you two doing?"

Iida replied, "We are on our way to the festival, we were wondering what you were doing here? If you don't mind me asking."

Nejire giggled a little bit, "Oshiro is just painting a picture of me."

She then pointed at Oshiro who was a few feet away with a canvas painting and silently singing. Oshiro the put down his paint brush, "Done! I hope this is good."

Nejire skipped over, "That's so beautiful."

Jikan ad Iida looked at the art piece to admire it, it well detailed and well done. Jikan said, "I didn't know you were a good artist."

Oshiro replied, "I'm not an artist in general, I just do this as stress relief and as a hobby."

Then Jikan and Iida headed off to enjoy the rest of the night, Nejire asked, "How is your family? Have they visited you at the dorms?"

Oshiro shrugged, "They are great, but I haven't let go of a few… things. But I enjoy the video chats with my grandfather. He is an interesting man… but how are you doing on your patrols?"

Nejire giggled a little bit, "They have been boring lately, but there are moments like giving directions and what not."

Oshiro couldn't help but laugh a little bit, Nejire pouted at him, "I know my way around places."

Oshiro still laughing, "You forgot the directions to this place like 20 minutes ago, even thought you come here twice a week."

**Next Day**

Everyone was in the classroom ready for anything… well Nezu came in to prove them wrong. Nezu smiling at his desk, "Well tomorrow you have a midterm test, Class 1A already did theirs last week. Since you all have proven to be much stronger, we have come up with a new situation."

Masuta smirked, "I like where this is going."

Kunai in worry, "I don't."

Nezu smiled as he gave each person a piece of paper, "One each paper is your opponent you will be facing."

Saiba praying, "Please don't make it too hard."

Ric praying, "Please make it challenging."

Oshiro felt nervous at his paper that he hasn't looked yet, "Kunai… before I look down, tell me how bad it is."

Kunai looked over and dropped his jaw, "Good luck."

Oshiro looked down to see that he has to fight all of Class 1A, All Might, and he has to escort a 'civilian' out of the field. Oshiro looked at it, "That looks fun."

Jikan looked at her paper, "Get a case of secret documents out of the field and prevent them to fall into Eraserhead and Midnight's hands."

Gajeel and Mizu replied at once, "I got that one too."

Nezu smiling still, "Well, you are in teams. I'm not that cruel."

Kunai looked up, "Who is facing Cementoss and Hound Dog?"

Ernst raised his hand, "Here."

Alicia also had her hand up, "Cementoss and Hound Dog."

Oshiro asked, "Who also has Class 1A and All Might?"

Alekandra raised her hand, "I got your back."

Oshiro smiled, "Finally the German-Russian Union combos will be used."

Jimmy laughed, "I got Present Mic and some Class 1B students."

Chino and Ric were partnered with him, which after some time the resulting groups were:

**Group 1 – Jikan, Mizu, and Gajeel**

**Group 2 – Kunai, Ernst, and Alicia**

**Group 3 – Oshiro and Alekandra**

**Group 4 – Jimmy, Ric, and Chino**

**Group 5 – Masuta, Ayano, and Soga**

**Group 6 – Cogwell, Sachiko, and Kenshiro**

**Group 7 – Asuna, Saiba, and Hira**

Nezu looked at everyone to see they knew each group and their assignments, Oshiro looked at the objective, "So they are giving us an actual person to escort through the city, we have to defend him."

Alekandra nodded, "We are given access to the layout of the city, but we cannot set up traps, the traps can only be produced by the enemies we are facing."

Oshiro nodded, "I will deal with the heavy hitters, while you deal with the small but dangerous threats like Momo and her traps."

Jikan thinking with her group, "Gajeel, how do you compare yourself to Eraserhead?"

Gajeel shrugged, "50-50; he is good and so am I. Eraser can erase our quirks while Midnight can knock us out."

Jikan asked, "Can groups work with each other?"

Nezu shook his head in a 'no', Jikan then replied, "So, my mask is going to help me with the gas. But my combat is no where near Eraserhead, we are going to get you two some masks."

Mizu asked, "Can I share an idea?"

Jikan nodded and Mizu told her partners her plan, Gajeel smiled, "That's a good idea."

_**Author's Notes**_

_**After days of homework, 28-page physics lab report, Halloween party, and this little chapter. I'm going to sleep for the night, have fun with this read. I'll be free and ready for stuff tomorrow at 4:00 pm (US Central Standard Timezone). I already failed No Nut November but succeeding Nuke Nut November. Have a nice night, morning, noon, or 5:00 drinking.**_


	30. Exam Part 1

**Exam Part 1**

Jikan, Gajeel, and Mizu were going over the plan again, Mizu shyly, "Are you sure that we will win this?"

Gajeel chuckled, "We will, have some faith."

Jikan checked her equipment, "Eraserhead has dry eye thanks to the events of the USJ."

Gajeel got serious, "Let's get going."

Jikan nodded, "Agreed."

Mizu followed the two as they headed to the field, Jikan always wear her mask and after some modifications to Midnight's gas, she is ready to fight Midnight. They walked on to a fake town and looked around for a little bit, Jikan scratched her mask a little bit, "Well I expected a city, but we can make it work."

**Monitor Room**

Everyone in Class A1 watched their three classmates planning to face off the two pro heroes. Saiba spoke first, "They have an advantage since Eraser's eyes haven't been the same since the USJ."

Kunai laughed nervously from the comment because he was responsible for that. Oshiro looked at the screen in silence which Cogwell spoke, "They are prepared for it, but it depends if they can execute the weaknesses presented to them."

Chino commented, "You know… Eraserhead isn't wearing his mask. They are either going to divide and conquer… or Eraserhead doesn't have a gas mask to use."

Asuna skeptically replied, "I'm sure he has a gas mask with him."

Masuta shrugged, "Technically he has a mask, but he doesn't have it on him."

Then she revealed a small gas mask in her pocket, "I think he is getting old to be honest."

Oshiro smirked, "What nice way to help out your fellow classmate, but it wouldn't really help much."

Sachiko nodded, "He's right, Midnight is skilled in hand to hand combat and probably doesn't need to fill the entire place with gas to take out her opponents."

Alicia added, "She is sadistic while Eraser is calm and logical, but from time to time he shows a small sadistic natural but it's not like Midnight's."

Masuta rolled her eyes, "Wow, way to knit pick all the problems of my one simple action."

Aleksandra yawned, "Also the two seem to be close like friends or maybe secret lovers. The closeness is an advantage for the two against three villains who haven't exactly worked with each other couple times."

Soga looked at them, "So they can win but it's not going to be easy."

Cogwell looked at screen, "More like if the teachers weren't wearing bracelets that limit them, they would more than struggle to gain victory. This situation will be a struggle but manageable."

**Field**

Jikan asked Mizu, "How long can you stay in the vapor form?"

Mizu replied, "A few minutes…"

Jikan nodded, "I will give you the signal, but for now try to not get in Aizawa's sight."

She shook her head then turned into water vapor and flew off to hide until Jikan and Gajeel give her the signal. Gajeel checked his weapons again and put his mask back on, "Which one do you want to fight?"

She walked forward, "I want to fight Aizawa myself."

Gajeel smirked as he followed, "I guess me and Midnight will have a lovely dance."

The two started walking calmly ahead, they looked behind and most importantly up on the roofs and powerlines. When they looked up, they saw Aizawa who was charge towards them, "I guess they are smarter than the average villain."

He jumped and landed in front of them and used his scarf to catch both of them. Jikan fell on her back to dodge the scarf while Gajeel temporally turned to liquid metal to let the scarf go through him. Aizawa used his quirk on them and tried again but Jikan threw a flashbang at him. The teacher turned his head to prevent getting blinded by the light, but a whip came to grab it and throw it in the air. Midnight giggled, "Sorry about that, but Shota's eyesight is not allowed to get worst…"

Gajeel went on the attack and made a whip from his hand to grab her whip out her hand. He threw the whip on the roof of a nearby house, "Well damn, it's not every day I get to fight Midnight and she plays the villain."

She gave him a sadistic look and she ripped a little bit of her suit to release some of her gas, "Well then little shota, let me teach you a lesson in taking a woman's toys."

She went for the offense revealing another whip that she brought with her to take his mask off. Gajeel held his breathe to get in a defensive stance to bring out a taser baton to fight her with.

Jikan on the other hand was fighting for her life, the scarf wrapped around her arm keeping her from running away but close combat is her advantage. Aizawa then took notice of Mizu's presents and grunted, "She is after the documents, Nemuri…"

He looked to see she was having a tough fight even when she had the major advantage of Gajeel not having a mask to protect himself. Jikan took advantage and decided to get dirty and kneed his private jewels.

**Monitor Room**

There were some guys who saw the kneeing was painful while the girls were cheering their classmates on. Alicia impressed but Gajeel, "He can hold his breath pretty good, for how long?"

Cogwell replied, "From a previous experiment, he is able to hold his breath for 10 minutes underwater. But that was him staying still and just focusing on holding his breath."

Oshiro focusing on the screen, "I would give it 3 to 5 minutes depends if she can land a hit that forces him to take a breath."

Saiba looked at him in surprise, "That seem specific, but if he could just get to his mask."

Sachiko asked, "Where are the documents?"

Chino smugged, "Mizu told me the documents were in a suitcase in the very center of the field."

Hira asked, "Wait what? Isn't that a few hundred yards from where the fight is all?"

Kunai raised an eyebrow, "She needs to be quick, Jikan and Gajeel can only keep up this fight for a small amount of time."

**Field**

Mizu was flying in the air trying to get to the documents then return help finish the fight. The task is to capture the documents and/or defeat the 'villains' which Jikan plans on accomplishing both. She then saw the briefcase surrounded by traps. She giggled a little bit as she made her hand solid and picked up the case and flew back. Her flight was now slower because of the weight she was carrying, and she wasn't fully vapor. She was now hoping Jikan and Gajeel were doing alright.

Meanwhile Jikan and Aizawa were in an intense hand to hand fight, Jikan would jab his guts and ribs while Aizawa would return the favor and occasionally sucker punch her face. She got pissed from one of the punches and took his googles off from a punch. Gajeel on the other hand, was struggling and slowing down from how long he was holding his breath. He tried multiple times to get his mask, but Midnight did not allow him to get it. He then came up with a risky plan, he then charged at her and turned his hands to a big shield. She then jumped to the side and whipped his back.

Gajeel got out the gas cloud and took a deep breath and jumped back into the cloud grab Midnight and threw her in the air. Jikan saw this and then looked to see Mizu is getting close enough which she shouted, "NOW!"

Jikan jumped and kicked Aizawa's face then Gajeel caught Midnight to throw her at Aizawa. As they crashed into each other Mizu became a cage made of ice which the speaker announced, "Jikan Chisaki, Gajeel Sarutobi, and Mizu Junban have passed!"

The three sighed in relief and Mizu uncaged the teachers, Aizawa got up first, "Not bad, you three had an actual good plan."

Midnight smirked to Gajeel, "I enjoyed our little affair, maybe we can do it again."

Gajeel chuckled, "Maybe… maybe."

**Monitor Room**

Kunai, Ernst, and Alicia got up to head to the door, Ernst laughed, "Well just the three of us."

Kunai nodded, "Well our challenge looks a little difficult… are you sure our plan will work?"

Alicia excitedly, "Yes it will."

The three left which Soga asked, "Who are they up against?"

Sachiko kindly replied, "Hound Dog and Cementoss."

Oshiro looked worried, "That battle will be a rough uphill battle."

Aleksandra came over to him, "I'm sure they will overcome it."

Cogwell replied, "Well the chances of them passing it are thin… like thin as paper."

Chino grabbed Cogwell's shoulder, "What are the odd of getting a royal flush?"

Cogwell looked at her, "0.00154%"

She continued, "I get a royal flush 1 to 3 royal flushes in every game."

Cogwell looked at her, "Highly unlikely."

Chino shook his shoulder, "Watch as prove you wrong and they will win that fight."


	31. Exam Part 2

**Exam Part 2**

Ernst started stretching as they waited for permission to start the exam. Alicia looked around, "We can't win a fight with those two."

Ernst looked at her, "I would have beat Hound Dog if All Might wasn't there."

Kunai nodded in agreement, "I asked Oshiro's opinion which he said and I quote, 'If you can break his walls faster than he can make them, it's possible. But your team is screwed in this fight.' So I came up with a plan."

**Monitoring Room**

Jikan looked at their situation, "Fighting head on is not ideal for them."

Oshiro added to her thinking, "Despite the strength of Ernst and the explosive power and speed that Kunai has, they can't destroy the walls faster than they can be produced. I hate to say it… they must avoid fighting."

Masuta giggled, "They should just split up and run around in different directions. It's only two people they are fighting."

Ayano looked at her, "Their objective does require at least one of them to escape or to capture them. So only one needs to escape…"

Chino spinning her head on her finger, "But they have to work together for one to escape. It takes two good hands to shuffle a deck to get what you desire in your hand."

Jimmy commented, "How will they get across will not be easy… but not impossible."

Cogwell shrugged, "Only 3 ways they can go about that plan, which way will they go is the better question for me?"

**Field**

The three were given the permission to begin which Ernst got in his beast form and started smelling the air, "They are a good distance…"

Alicia tackle him out of the way as a pillar came out of the ground about to him. Kunai side stepped to dodge another one, "Too close for my comfort."

Cementoss in the distance looked at them from a tall building, "They are much more alert and faster than I thought they were."

Hound Dog nodded, "I have faced the werewolf before, he is strong but I can manage. The other two are shouldn't be a problem."

Cementoss nodded, "Careful, it took you and All Might to take him down. If he starts winning, I will intervene."

Hound Dog nodded, "I know, which I will be thankful for."

Hound Dog then headed down to face Ernst which Cementoss began to split them apart. Alicia was dodging the Cementoss' many attacks while Kunai began to fly at high speeds to dodge them. Ernst saw Hound Dog coming his way, "GO! Hound Dog is coming to me, this favors our chances!"

Alicia gave a thumbs up and jumped high in the air for Kunai to catch her and started flying building to building to get to the exit. A huge wall appeared in front of the two to attempt to stop them, but Kunai smirked as he made blades on the bottom of his feet to run up the wall keeping his speed. Ernst smirked at the they climbed up the wall then turned to Hound Dog to run on all fours to fight him.

**Monitoring Room**

Gajeel chuckled a little, "He is very skilled in climbing and parkour, he would have made an excellent assassin… or a ninja."

Saiba looked at Kunai's feet, "The way he can shape the blade anyway he wants before launching it still amazes me to an extent. But he's losing stamina and he will be tired out shortly…"

Oshiro laughed, "You underestimate how far he is willing to go. If you believe he will pass out in 10 seconds, then he will go for another 5 to 10 minutes."

Soga and Hira looked at him which Hira spoke, "Is he really going to push himself that far?"

Soga added, "I've researched his body and his quirk to see his limits, there is no way he can last 2 minutes like this."

Jikan and Sachiko could see Oshiro was still smiling and looking at Soga like she was about to be proven wrong. Sachiko asked him, "How do you plan on winning your round?"

Alekandra replied, "We have a plan, we may be outnumbered but we match them in strength."

Ric jumped in the conversion, "Who are you two escorting?"

Nezu's voice appeared behind them, "They will be escorting me."

Oshiro turned to him, "Well you seem to put a little too much trust in us. I was expecting a dummy or at least a student who needed extra credit a little too badly."

Nezu laughed a little, "I just wanted to put a little pressure on you two. I mean you are escorting me to my position to face Cogwell, Sachiko, and Kenshiro."

Kenshiro asked, "What kind of challenge are the lucky three facing?"

Nezu with a straight face, "Well I'll try to make it not too hard."

Sachiko raised an eyebrow in doubt, "That sounds like a lie."

Nezu chuckled a little then calmly spoke, "Mr. Matsuta and Miss Ravenstvo shall we proceed."

Alekandra shrugged and the two followed him out of the room.

**Field**

Ernst threw Hound Dog back, "Come on old dog, is that the best you got?"

Hound Dog grinned, "You are strong like last time, but either way you and your team will lose."

Ernst got on all fours, "You know… you shouldn't underestimate us like that. I mean it only takes one to escape."

Hound Dog looked at him in realization that Ernst was going to attack viciously, "Cementoss has them under control."

Meanwhile Cementoss was making walls out of walls and pillars out of pillars to try to trap them but Kunai has proven to be very tricky. Alicia on his back looking for an opening, "He is not leaving an opening for us… we need to find a way."

Kunai looked at Hound Dog and Ernst fighting which he had an idea. He stretched out his arm to aim at Hound Dog to shoot a blade. Cementoss saw this as Kunai shot a fast-moving blade to his friend's leg. Cementoss then took his attention to Hound Dog to make a wall that stopped the blade. Hound Dog turned to see the blade almost got his leg if it weren't for his friend. But he quick lack of focus let Ernst overpower him, Kunai then readied another blade which Alicia grabbed it as he launched her to the gate.

Alicia was expecting to be launched at a high speed but now being launched, she felt like a rag doll flying out of a car after impact. She was heading to the ground very fast, so she let go of the blade used the emergence parachute that she installed a few days ago. Cementoss turned to focus on her but Kunai got in front of him to attack him with everything he had left, "You know, that wall and pillar shit wasn't fun."

He was smiling sadistically as he began shooting multiple blades at him from different parts of his body. Cementoss was on the defense producing walls that kept falling apart because how the blades moved so fast and were shaped in a way that busted through walls. Then a loud ringing was heard as Alicia escaped leading to their victory.

Kunai stopped his assault and got on one knee as he started bleeding a little bit, "Sorry about that… I got a little too into the fight."

Cementoss looked at the boy in concern, "Come on, let's get you to the nurse."

Kunai smiled, "Thank you, sir."

Hound Dog on the ground looked at Ernst who help him up, "Not bad."

Hound Dog chuckled, "You got better from your internship, you would make a fine hero. If you are interested, I can give you an internship or let you work as a sidekick for my agency went you graduate."

Ernst chuckled a little bit, "That is a great offer and I will have to think about it."

Alicia smirked to hide the fact that if she didn't have that parachute then she would have died. She then thought to herself, 'I am never doing that again.'

Ernst and Alicia headed back to the monitoring room while Kunai was slowly healing his wounds, but he was also pretty tired from this exam. As he passed by Oshiro, Alekandra, and Nezu; he grabbed Oshiro's arm, "Give them a good fight, I know you hate retreating but think of them as tactical withdraws."

Oshiro nodded back, "I'll give them my best, now you must rest. I'll check on you after my exam, trust me… I will be there in either a lot of pain or just really tired or both."

Kunai smiled, "Don't hurt yourself too badly."

With that said, that only means one thing… Oshiro is going to pretend that Kunai didn't say that and get hurt badly in order to win.


	32. Exam Part 3

**Exam Part 3**

Nezu curiously asked, "So how do you plan to get me to the crane in the center of the field?"

Oshiro chuckled, "It's better if you don't know. But Aleksandra will give you a ride."

Aleksandra got down to give Nezu a piggy back ride, "All aboard."

Nezu got on and noticed he was getting dizzy, "Is this a part of your quirk?"

Aleksandra nodded, "I first get dizzy and unorganized for the first 30 seconds to 2 minutes. But then I get an constant increase of strength and speed while everyone near me get dizzy and unorganized."

Oshiro looked around and listen to his surroundings, "Looks like that explosion kid and Endeavor's child and are on their way. The others have a plan in motion…. get moving now."

**Monitor Room**

Everyone watched as the two strongest students in Class 1A were on their way. Sachiko asked, "Why are they moving to the attack, won't it be better to wait and defend?"

Cogwell commented, "They might be targeting Oshiro to keep him business while they go for the real target… Nezu."

Ric nodded, "But the real question is… where is All Might?"

Saiba took control of the cameras to find the man on the roof of a building looking down at Oshiro. He gasped, "I think Oshiro is going to have to fight Bakugo, Todoroki, and All Might."

Jimmy put his hands together, "Rest in peace, good friend."

Jikan looked at Oshiro as he told Aleksandra to take Nezu and leave, "Was he expecting this?"

**Field**

Oshiro looked around hearing the explosions and then looked up to see All Might was nearby, "You are prepared to back up these fools."

He threw off his shirt and took off his shoes then spoke, "Looks like I have an uphill battle…"

His silver hair moved to form fox like ears and changed to black and red as he activated his Uranverein-Leopard Blitz. He could feel in his veins the amount of power he was radiating then he smirked, "Uranverein…. Leopard… Blitz…_ flying style…_"

He then flew 100 yards in the air forward to find Shoto and Bakugo under him, he then started flying down spinning. All Might in worry flew down to intercept Oshiro and their fits met which everything near the two collapsed. Bakugo and Shoto flew forward and crashed into a pile of rubble. Oshiro smirked, "_As long as I got you here, we have a chance of victory._"

All Might replied, "**You think so?**"

He grabbed him and threw Oshiro to the ground, "**I'm the villain here and I won't be holding back.**"

Oshiro bit his hand and his punched his chest hard, "_Good._"

Meanwhile Aleksandra was near the crane that Nezu is supposed to be on, then the two felt something strong behind them. Nezu turned to it, "What is he doing?"

Aleksandra explained, "Keeping All Might busy. If he can get those three busy, or even better defeat them, then I can assure our victory."

She then jumped out the building to land behind Izuku, before the green hair boy could turn around, she kicked the back of his head to knock him out. Then she looked at the others with a wicked smile, "Come on then…"

Sato and Kirishima went on the offense but Aleksandra dodged their attacks with ease. Sero swung from behind but Aleksandra turned to kick his dick and balls then jumped back to dodge Mina who crashed into a light pole. Nezu giggled, "Your quirk shows a lot of uses."

Aleksandra replied as she roundhouse kicked Shoji, "Well I'm still sloppy at the moment but they are getting sloppy and I'm getting better as time goes on. It took a lot of work to get where I'm at."

She grabbed Jiro's arm and threw her at Momo taking them both out. Then she heard Shinso spoke, "You actually look nice when you are kicking ass."

Aleksandra then stomped on her toe to effectively dislocate it, "Well I see you got your wish and got on the hero course."

Shinso got in fighting position, "I guess I should have figured you remember my quirk."

She giggled to him, "Well as a fellow brainwasher, it's hard to forget."

Tokoyami with his dark shadow, Denki, Tsuyu, Iida, Ojiro, Koda, and Toru surrounded her and Nezu. Nezu asked, "So what are you going to do?"

**Monitor Room**

Jikan looked at situation, "Aleksandra is surrounded, and Oshiro is buying as much time as he can."

Hira looking at Oshiro, "Looks likes someone is going back to the nurse's office."

Soga shyly replied, "Recovery Girl is one day going to refuse to give him treatment one day."

Alicia laughing her ass off, "I want to be there when that happens."

Ayano got a chuckle out of it the looked at Aleksandra's position, "Why does she look like she is where she wants to be?"

Chino spoke, "Well if you look carefully, she is under the cabin of the crane which if she was to, in theory, jump high enough to get to the cabin."

Cogwell finished her, "They would win the match, but she has never revealed herself to jump that high."

Masuta asked, "Author-kun, cut the bullshit and reveal the stuff already."

(Well excuse me…)

Masuta continued sassing, "The last chapter was weeks ago and the people who read this actually want some good action and maybe some lemon. When will you put lemon on us?"

(… Soon… but patience, I treat my worlds like artworks. I kind of found my buddy who wants to be a hentai artist but doesn't have a mind to make stories. So… if I get to a point where I need money… me and my buddy are going to make hentai doujinshi.)

Masuta rolled her eyes, "Okay fine, but what about those worlds your fans love?"

(What are you talking about? People actually like my worlds, sounds like a myth. Like getting ice cream from McDonald's.)

**Field**

Oshiro then took a powerful Texas Smash to the face sending the teen flying back causing a crater where he landed. He got up and heard a child like voice in his head, 'Reckless… this way of fighting… it needs to stop.'

He then raised his hand in the air and made a fist, "_Hopefully I don't lose my arm to this._"

All Might in concern, "**What are you doing, young Oshiro?**"

Oshiro felling all of his power going into his hand as he threw his punch to All Might's legs. All Might jumped to dodge but then watched as Oshiro flew back to the crane, which he realized what he was doing. But it was too late to try to catch him, Aleksandra saw him flying which she squatted down, "Hang on."

**Monitor Room**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" the words that came out of the mouth of everyone. Saiba shouted, "HE IS MAD!"

Soga sighed, "Recovery Girl isn't going to be happy when he comes in."

Ric looked at him flying, "So… Aleksandra can't jump that high."

Cogwell argued, "No, her quirk needs more time to build up to make herself able to jump that high. Oshiro's quirk doesn't need the buildup, he just has to use enough to not destroy his body."

Jikan thinking, 'He is beyond reckless, he needs to stop before his body can't take it anymore.'

Then the dream team stood up, Chino looked at the other two, "So what do you think?"

Jimmy replied, "A gambler, a musician, and an insane electric battery joining forces… I see absolutely nothing can go wrong."

Ric rolled his eyes, "Time to fight some strong foes, you two better not get in my way."

**Field**

Before Nezu could ask, she jumped as high as she can, but it was half up which she spoke, "I'm sorry."

Then grabbed Nezu and threw him like a baseball to Oshiro which Oshiro caught the creature. Nezu was scared out of his mind then Oshiro grabbed the door handle of the crane to stop him from flying anymore then placed Nezu in the seat, "Sorry about the rough ride, but you should have ordered an Uber instead for a smoother ride."

The buzzer rang announcing their victory, Nezu calmed himself down, "Maybe I will use the Uber next time, but I wasn't expecting being thrown like that."

Nezu looked at Oshiro broken right arm and his banged-up body, "Are you going to Recovery Girl?"

Oshiro chuckled, "Well it depends if I can heal myself before I get there."

He then let go and started free falling, Aleksandra went to catch him, "You good?"

Oshiro laughed, "I have been better."

The voice came back, 'You know you can't keep this up…'

Oshiro knows this voice, but he always chooses to ignore it, the voice was his, or back before Oshiro, Fredrick's voice. He has always heard it, but he chooses to ignore it because Sensei told him to but now… he ignores it now because he has nothing to say to him.

Oshiro whispered to himself, "I am a little too reckless… am I?"

Aleksandra asked, "What?"

Oshiro hummed, "I'm just thinking of some ice cream at the moment."

Aleksandra asked, "How hard did All Might punch you?"


	33. Exam Part 4

**Exam Part 4**

Kunai woke up to find Oshiro next to him in the nurse's office injured. He looked around for a moment, "Really? What did I just say?"

Oshiro chuckled as he opened his eyes, "You know I never came out of everything in perfect condition."

Then they heard a laugh which they turned to see Ernst and Aleksandra, Aleksandra smiled, "Well I glad you are not dead."

Ernst added his comment, "I agree with Kunai that you should be less reckless."

Kunai punched Oshiro's shoulder which Oshiro smiled, "So why are you two here when you could be watching whoever is next?"

Ernst in some excitement, "We all got invited to this little party that Nezu is throwing after the exams but guess what kind of party?"

Oshiro asked, "Party?"

Kunai nervously asked, "What kind of party?"

Aleksandra replied, "The fancy kind, to celebrate our progress. Friends and family can show up and what not."

Oshiro rolled his eyes, "I hate wearing a suit and tie. Es bringt mich dazu, mich übergeben zu wollen."

Ernst leaned over to Aleksandra, "Has he always been like that?"

She nodded, "I think you have to teach him how to eat like a royal. He forgets what the different spoons, forks, and knives are for."

Oshiro shouted, "Why do they need that many eating utensils, just stick with one spoon, one fork, and one knife or maybe a spork!"

Kunai replied, "What about chopsticks?"

Oshiro looked at him, "I'll accept those too, chopsticks are easy to use."

**Field**

The three were in the forest area trying to figure out who they are they are fight. Jimmy asked, "Okay so what are we up against?"

Chino pulling out a sword and a taser, "Well we got to find a guy, who has a quirk, and take him down to free the people he has control over. We are not allowed to hurt the people who are under his control."

Ric growled, "Come on!"

Jimmy thought for a moment, "But what if we could make them hurt themselves?"

Chino replied, "The definition of hurt is causing intense pain so we can cause a little bit of pain."

Ric added his thoughts to the table, "You know most mind-controlled people usually snap out of it when they get shocked or hurt."

Jimmy smirked, "I have an idea."

Chino pulled out a card to start drawing, "I got you."

Jimmy listed a few details, "The wire must be made of copper, 200 meters long, and light."

Chino replied, "Lightly weighted, so see if I put light then the wire would be glowing. I'll add a part where once used it will vanish."

Ric asked, "Why would you put that?"

Chino explained, "My quirk must be bounded by a set of rules not just one rule. I can't put this card gives me unlimited strength; it wouldn't work…"

She pulled out a few hand drawn cards, "I can use your quirks if I know the set of rules they are bounded to and if I have a pretty good idea what they do."

Jimmy got interested, "So you can technically use multiple quirks?"

Chino smiled brightly "Oh yes I can, but I give myself a limit of 10 at most and each one only lasting 10 to 20 minutes depending on how much I like the quirk."

She then summoned Dark Magician Girl, "Go scout out to find the mind control dude."

She nodded and flew off which Ric in excitement, "I'm ready to shock some people."

Jimmy gave him a stern look, "Not too much, we want to wake them up. Not kill them!"

**Monitoring Room**

Sachiko examining this strange teamwork happening, "Well they are working together nicely."

Jikan asked, "How much voltage could Ric produce?"

Cogwell put up some data, "After the math, at most he is show to product .5 gigawatts."

Ayano sighed, "Can you put that is simpler terms?"

Cogwell bluntly, "It's enough power for about 350,000 houses."

Asuna in shock, "Well this is indeed shocking."

Everyone ignored the bad pun which Kenshiro realized, "So… Ric could have been charging our devices this whole time. But no, it would be a waste of time and energy."

**Field**

Chino and Jimmy found the mind control people and got them to chase after the two. Jimmy and Chino saw the wire which they jumped over it. Ric smiling, "Show time."

As the people run to the wire, Ric gave them a little electric shock that woke them all up. The people looking confused asked where they were at. Ric asked, "So what do we do with them?"

The three seeing that the people were confused and were scared which the three knew they were actors, but people were acting really good. Chino elbowed Jimmy, "Calm them down with your quirk, me and Ric will split up to find the mind control guy."

Jimmy replied, "Well I'll think of a calming song… just give me a moment."

Ric and Chino left Jimmy to solve this mess which he started thinking of the perfect song for this. He pulled out his guitar to start playing a chorus which everyone turned to him. He sung calmly, "Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road."

The people were starting to feel a sense of calmness and couldn't help but listen. Jimmy continued, "Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go. So make the best of this test, and don't ask why. It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time."

The people started smiling and listening to him as he sang 'Good Riddance' by Green Day. While Chino found Shinso, who was on the cliff seeing the people he mind-controlled. He sighed, "Well crap."

Chino tapped his shoulder with the sword, "Time to surrender."

Shinso kicked the sword out her hand and started using his new weapon of the metallic scarf on her to tie her up, "Just like Aizawa-Sensei said, 'You are not good at hand to hand combat.'"

Chino started struggling to untie herself until she had a flashback of her internship.

_**Flashback**_

Chino was studying a bit of Kunai's quirk as well as a few others, trying to update her cards on their quirks. Aizawa looked over, "What are you doing?"

Chino put the drawing cards away, "Nothing important…"

Aizawa grabbed one of the cards, "What is this?"

The card he held showed his quirk down to the fullest extent, "You could've used multiple quirks, but I've never seen it your file. Why is that?"

Chino being stubborn, "I see those cards as trophies like a card player seeing rare cards as trophies but never really using them."

Aizawa sat next to her, "Why don't you use them, it could help you progress."

Chino replied bluntly, "The last time I used a quirk that wasn't mine… I hurt people."

He turned to her as she continued, "I'm not really a woman of violates unless it gets me out of trouble. I tries using a fire quirk like Endeavor which I accidentally burnt my father and my little brother… they found out about my little problem with gambling."

Aizawa replied, "You couldn't control it and it got out of hand."

She nodded, "I never tried to use the quirk cards ever again."

Aizawa shrugged, "Everyone has struggles, some on the outside and some from within. Tell me without your cards, then who are you and what do you want to do next?"

_**Flashback Ends**_

Chino smirked as she grabbed a card, "You think you caught me?"

Shinso raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm?"

Chino revealed the card which showed a picture of a wolf, "I bring life to my cards."

She started getting covered in blonde colored fur, growing 3 times her original size, and gaining wolf like features then broke the scarf that held her. She howled like a wolf then smirking, "I'm using Ernst's quirk: Werewolf a try!"

**Monitoring Room**

Ernst showed up to see Chino was now a werewolf like her, "I don't remember biting her… how is she using my quirk?"

Soga in awe, "She is truly a Jack of All Trades, the ability to use our quirks by making them into cards."

Hira nodded, "She is also a good-looking werewolf with that gold fur."

Jikan deep in thought, "Has she recorded all of our quirks?"

Oshiro in horror, "I hope she didn't record my quirks."

Gajeel smiling, "Well let's see how she handles Ernst's quirk before we get worried."

**Field**

Nezu was sitting in the crane far away but had binoculars watching, "Ah, she final reveals a small piece of her hand. But she still hasn't revealed her whole hand."

Shinso swinging from the trees with his scarf trying to run away but still not fast enough to escape Chino. He found the group of people with Jimmy and landed in the group, "Hello."

Everyone responded which Shinso ordered, "Attack the wolfgirl."

The group looked at him in confusion as Chino revealed herself with her new red eyes and holding a card, "Your quirk is not going to work because I'm using Aizawa's quirk."

He gasped at her statement until Ric zapped him from the back resulting in the group's victory. Chino smiled as she turned back into a human, "Wow, Ernst has it easy. I had so much strength, speed, and…"

She started flexing, "POWER!"

Jimmy and Ric chuckled a bit which Jimmy asked, "Are you trying to copy your boyfriend?"

She started giggling, "It's funny every time he does it. I wonder if he does that naked?"

Ric deadpan, "I don't want to see that."

**Monitor Room**

Masuta, Ayano, and Soga got and started leaving, Masuta shouted, "COME ON GIRLS!"

Ayano flipped her hair, "Let's get this over with."

Soga thinking out loud, "Please let this be a non-violate exam."

Sachiko asked, "Wait… there is a party after this?"

Kunai nodded, "Apparently, we there are going to be surprise guests as well…"

Jikan asked, "Guests?"

Ernst shrugged, "I wanna make a bet that the guests are our families."

Hira rolled her eyes, "May I remind you that some of us don't exactly have one of those."

Kenshiro pointing at Jikan, "What are you talking about, technically we are a family in a way."

Jikan nodded, "That's right, we are the only people who truly understand each other. We did bad things for many reasons."

Oshiro replied, "Brainwashed."

Ernst added, "Ideology"

Saiba replied, "Money"

Cogwell and Hira commented, "For the improvement of mankind and technology."

Kunai smiled, "I like this family right here."

Mizu asked, "When do we go back to our quarters?"

Everyone looked at each other for a second then started looking for a clock. Cogwell facepalmed for a moment, "In 3 hours."


	34. Exam Part 5

**Exam Part 5**

The three girls were on a boat in the middle of the flood zone in the USJ which Masuta sang, "Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum…"

Ayano sighed, "How much longer of this awful singing do I have to deal with her singing."

Soga in curiousness, "Hey Ayano."

Ayano turned to her, "What?"

Soga asked, "Glass is made of sand but why can you control glass?"

Ayano replied bluntly, "Glass is sharp and cut anyone easily. I like sand because it's not sharp, doesn't cut me, easy to control, and you can drown people easily with sand."

Soga chuckled nervously, "Well we are not drowning anyone in sand."

They then came across a wrecked boat which they parked next to it. Masuta looked around to see a few tentacles coming out of the water. While Ayano used her two sandbags to make a bridge to get the students across, Masuta pull out her katanas, "I have watched enough hentai to know this is bad."

Soga counted the students who were pretending to be shipwreck survivors then shouted, "Don't attack the tentacles!"

Masuta turned, "What now?"

Soga explained, "I count four people here when there I supposed to be five."

Ayano looked in the sinking boat, "I don't see anyone else."

Masuta looking at the tentacles wrapping on the boat, "Oh boy, I'm going to assume this is number five."

Ayano asked, "Can one of you four tell your friend that we are here to rescue you all?"

The four started shaking because they were covered in cold water which Soga covered them in towels, "I need to warm them up before they get hypothermia."

Masuta smirked, "If you want something done right, you got to do it yourself."

Which she then dove into the water, Ayano and Soga looked down off the boat, "Masuta! Get back on the boat!"

**Monitor Room**

The villains in the room facepalmed at Masuta's recklessness except Oshiro, Ric, and Jimmy who found it funny.

Chino punched Ernst's shoulder, "You have it easy, I looked sexy as a werewolf."

Asuna teleported behind her, "You know if you were using that skill, you probably could be top of the class."

Chino giggled, "Sorry, I'm still working on all the details for some of your quirks. I still can't crack the quirks of Jikan, Cogwell, Saiba, Alekandra, and Oshiro."

Jikan shook her head, "You don't want to use my quirk."

Oshiro glared, "Your body is too weak to handle both of them."

Cogwell replied, "Perhaps I can help you, but you owe me a favor."

Saiba nodded, "My response is the same as Cogwell."

Alekandra came in, "I feel like the blonde wants to know something about me, so my answer is no."

Chino in disbelief, "What do you mean my body is too weak?!"

Oshiro cut open his arm, "I have a liquid bio-metal skeleton because normal bones would break into millions of pieces."

Ric smirked, "Imagine getting through airport security."

Alicia watching the match, "I think that Masuta is not trying to kill the being attacking them."

Gajeel asked, "What makes you think so?"

She replied bluntly, "I read their file, they are supposed to rescue five people, but they got four on board."

Asuna teleported back, "The tentacles are from the fifth person."

Jimmy asked, "Did you get my headphones?"

Asuna tossed them over and Jimmy began listening to some music.

**Flood Zone**

Masuta swam to the source of the tentacles to find Tamaki which she swam back to the surface, "Soga honey! Tell your boyfriend to get his ass up here!"

Soga then swan dived into the water and swimming to Tamaki. When she appeared in front of him to give him the look, the kind of look that girls give to their boyfriends that they were in deep trouble. Tamaki stopped what he was doing and swam up to the boat with Soga next to him.

Tamaki got on the boat with the other four which Masuta, Soga, and Ayano high fived each other then got the boat to go back to shore. Nezu in the crane watching all of it on his tablet laughed a bit, "I think I made this too easy for them!"

Then he calmed down, "Oh well, nothing I can do about it. I got to give a good challenge for Cogwell, Sachiko, and Kenshiro; my personal favorites… well Saiba is also a personal favorite… Jikan is as well… Oshiro is a fun favorite…"

He chuckled a bit, "Who am I kidding, the whole class is full of my favorites. They are all entertaining maybe I should call them Class Nezu, Class A1 is a little bit dull."

**Monitor Room**

As Cogwell, Sachiko, and Kenshiro left to face their exam; everyone felt a bit nervous for them as they were about to face Nezu. Saiba asked, "What awaits them?"

Oshiro smirked, "Brains, brawns, and explosions against superior intelligences."

Jikan asked, "You think he might take out his anger from Alekandra throwing him up in the air on them?"

Alekandra giggled, "Probably."

Then she left the room to go somewhere else, Kunai asked, "What is she up to?"

Everyone shrugged which Masuta jumped through the window, "THAT… was too easy."

Soga smiling, "That was easy."

Ayano skipped to her seat, "I'm happy that I didn't get wet."

Gajeel who smiled brightly as he picked up the ringing phone in the room, "Got a call for Saiba, Asuna, and Hira."

Asuna asked, "Who is it?"

Gajeel replied, "Head over to the classroom for your exams."

The three looked at each other as they headed back to the classroom. Masuta breaking the fourth wall, "What are those four doing?"

(They are going to have paperwork to find tax fraud and drawing up proper plans on how to raid a villain base. Big brains, right?)

Masuta in horror, "You are a monster for giving them a boring exam while we get the fun exams."

(I know… it's the twenty most fucked up thing I have done.)

Masuta in curiousness, "What is #1?"

(There was one guy who was the quarterback at my high school who thought he was hot shit. So out of spite, I banged his girlfriend and his older sister. Now excuse me, I need to go back to learning German German just to see how it's different from Texan German.)

Masuta could only reply with, "That's fucked up… but I'm amazed at the same time. Wait was is the difference between the two?"

(Texan German is how Germans from 1859 to 1900 spoke.)

Ric asked, "Do you hear the voices too?"

Masuta looked at him, "Probably not the same voices you hear."

**City Zone**

Cogwell, Kenshiro, Sachiko looked around then to the crane Nezu was on. Cogwell spoke first, "The goal is either capture him or all three of us escape."

Sachiko asked, "Which goal do we have a higher chance of success?"

Kenshiro grabbed some rocks to turn them into time bombs, "I'm real sure escaping."

Cogwell calculating, "Well that is true but capturing Nezu is not impossible."

The explosion boy looked at him like he was crazy, "No… you can't be serious."

Cogwell explained, "He expects us to take the option with a higher success rate which is the opinion to escape."

Sachiko smirked, "So what is the plan?"

Cogwell replied, "You charge towards Nezu and we will follow."

Then as the alarm went off and Sachiko charged towards the crane while Kenshiro and Cogwell followed. Kenshiro asked, "What do you need me to do?"

Cogwell replied, "Do what you do best, throw the bombs at the debris about to crush us."

Nezu sitting in his crane hit a building to cause a chain reaction to make a tall building fall towards them but Kenshiro's rock bombs he threw went off. The bombs caused a hole for them to go through, then Sachiko made a hole going through the walls in another building. Cogwell got his jet pack on, "Keep covering Sachiko, she is not entirely invincible."

Kenshiro started causing small explosions with pebbles he threw under his feet to make move faster. Cogwell flew to Nezu and pulled out his sword, "Time for my roll."

Nezu moved the crane with suck speed to hit Cogwell, Cogwell dodged it until a bullet bounced off his armor. Cogwell looked around to find Snipe on a nearby building, "Crap, Nezu brought Snipe for protection."

The moment of distraction was enough for Nezu to hit him with the wrecking ball into a nearby building. Nezu laughing while drinking his tea, "What did I say of getting distracted Cogwell?!"

Then Snipe on his radio, "Where are the other two?"

Nezu widen his eyes that Cogwell distracted him then Sachiko came through the building Snipe occupied and tackled the crane. Snipe pointed his pistol at her but as he was about to pull the trigger a flask of white blinded him. Kenshiro kicked his jaw and threw a few pebble bombs to keep him down, "Stay down!"

Then he jumped off with Snipe's gun, bullets, and shoes to turn them into bombs to help him land easier. Sachiko kept pushing the crane which showed no progress, Nezu looked down, "That's silly of you to think you can just push me over."

Cogwell's voice was then heard right next to him, "Well of course not…"

Nezu looked to his right to see Cogwell with a missing arm, "Well you just lost an arm, not bad."

The cyborg smiling, "Well I will get this door opened somehow."

He plugged himself to the door to unlock it while also chanting then Kenshiro landed next to Sachiko to destroy the bolts and nuts holding the crane down Sachiko asked, "Can you do it faster?"

Kenshiro explain, "I'm turning them to timebombs that explode after half a second, it's harder than you think."

Nezu then saw what they were doing, "So you are giving me the choice to surrender willingly or either open the door or destroy the crane with me inside."

Cogwell saw the door glow green, "Okay guys, "I got the door open before you can push the crane over."

Kenshiro sigh, "Dammit."

Sachiko stopped, "Well that was much more fun I expected it to be."

Cogwell opened the door and handcuffed Nezu and brought him down which ended their exam in success.

**One hour later…**

The class celebrated as they all passed their exams, Kunai cheering, "We did it!"

Jikan smiling under her mask, "We did great and we have made progress."

Saiba helping Cogwell with the new arm, "Some of us got a bit injured, so we got a long way to go."

Oshiro looked at him, "Injuries are normal for both heroes and villains, we aren't hurt too bad."

Asuna commented, "Says the guy with a regeneration quirk."

Oshiro was about to counter the comment, but he thought for a second, "Well you have a point."

Ayano in a cheerful tone, "Well we have a party soon, which means I get to wear the best outfit I have!"

Masuta asked, "Will there be alcohol?"

Ernst chuckled, "I wish."

Jimmy sneaked out a flask to drink some alcohol, "I wish they have alcohol so I can refill."

Chino looked at him, "You had some too?!"

Alicia in disgust, "For someone calling himself a saint, you don't act like one."

Jimmy smiling while playing the guitar, "I am a saint… a saint of music."

Alekandra pulled out some vodka, "Just like Oshiro said, schools and prisons are very alike."

Sachiko, Soga, and Hira were just disappointed at them; Jikan asked, "Who is your source?"

Oshiro spoke fast, "Can't give you that, hard alcohol is fuel for my flamethrower."

Cogwell looked at him, "You drink for pleasure and for your hidden weapon."

Oshiro whipped out his flamer from inside his wrist, "This was the best birthday present ever given to me, nothing can top it."

Everyone with the bottles of alcohol then hid them as Aizawa came in, "I'm here to see if any of you are drunk."

Jimmy asked, "What make think we are drunk?"

Aizawa pulled out his phone, "You realize I can hear you all."


	35. The Day Before The Party

**The Day Before The Party**

It was Sunday, Alicia was with Ibara and few others for the Christian Prayer group like she usually does on Sunday. Jikan came across her, "Hello."

Alicia replied with a smile, "Hello, what you up to?"

Jikan in a bored tone, "Nothing at the moment."

Alicia asked, "You interested in coming to the prayer group?"

Jikan replied, "I'm not very religious…"

Alicia grabbed her arm, "Come on give it a shot."

Jikan went along just to give it a shot while Kunai waited outside the door of the club. Alicia asked him, "What you up to?"

Kunai looked at her shyly, "I got curious about the prayer group… but I'm also very shy to join."

Jikan replied, "Don't worry, no one will judge you."

The three entered the room to see Ibara, Ayano, and Kendo were there as well. Jikan and Kunai in shock, "AYANO IS HERE?!"

Ayano with a questionable look, "I get bored sometimes and this group actually helps time fly."

As they all settled down and Ibara started the service but before she said the first word, Oshiro came in, "Sorry, I came to drop off a bible I borrowed."

Kunai shouted, "WHEN WERE YOU CHRISTIAN?!"

Oshiro freaked out by his best friend's reaction, "I've been Lutheran since I was five, I just tend to do my own prayers alone and go to online church services. I mean Aleksandra is Orthodox Christian… well here is the book."

Jikan thinking for a moment, "I never thought you to be a man of God."

Oshiro chuckled a bit, "No one does, I like to keep this private."

Alicia smiled, "We will after you sit with us and join our service."

Oshiro with a dull look, "Are you serious?"

Kunai with a cheerful response, "Come on! It would be nice if you join us."

Oshiro sat down next to him, "Fine…"

Jikan asked Kunai, "Did you really didn't know he was Christian?"

Kunai nodded fast which Alicia asked, "What is your favorite quote from the bible?"

Oshiro replied calmly, "If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just to forgive us our sins and to cleanse us from all unrighteousness."

Ibara nodded, "That's a good quote to think about."

**Meanwhile…**

Cogwell listening to the other talk about how they will prepare themselves. Ernst smiling, "I got a good suit for this and this will be fun."

Cogwell building a small robotic mouse, "This party would be interesting to watch but I'm not a real people person."

Saiba asked, "Which color suit, eyes, and hair should I go for?"

Jimmy tuning his guitar, "I always like a good party, but I never really liked school parties. But a party is a party and I'll take it."

Gajeel smiling as he lied on the couch, "You kids would have a lot of fun, I mean some of the students from the other classes will be there. I'm sure I qualify as a chaperon."

Masuta with some of the girls came out of the closet in a red and black long dress, "How do I look?"

(I think you look great)

Hira, Asuna, and Soga replied, "You look amazing."

Mizu in a blue dress with an embarrassed look appeared from behind Masuta, the four replied, "You look cute in that."

Asuna asked, "Sachiko is wearing something traditional while Chino is wearing something special…"

Chino then came in a black dress, long black gloves, and made her hair into two ponytails (See USS Hornet Azur Lane Anniversary skin), "What do you guys think?"

They looked at her in awe which they continued discussing who might be there.

Alekandra was at the gym working out with Shino which she looks at him with smirk, "You are getting stronger."

Shinso struggling a bit lifting some weight on bench press, "You make this look easy."

The Russian girl giggled, "I make a lot of things look easy, Shinso-kun."

Shinso got the bar up and nearly out of breath, "You know… you can call me Hitoshi."

Aleksandra looked at him, "Really?"

He nodded still trying to catch his breath which Aleksandra replied, "You can call me Aleksandra in public but in private you can call me Anastasia."

The boy smiled, "Anastasia… what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Aleksandra blushed, "You trying to flirt with me?"

Shinso asked, "Is it working?"

She laughed for a minute then replied seriously, "A little bit."

He smiled as he continued, "So… when are you free?"

She thought about it for a moment, "Anytime after this, I don't want to go back to the dorms."

Shinso asked, "Why?"

She replied bluntly, "The other girls are trying on dresses and I don't feel like being a part of that."

Shinso nodded, "Understandable."

Meanwhile Sachiko got off the phone with her father which she wasn't happy after the call. As she walked around the corner and she bumped into Shoto, she apologizes, "Sorry."

Shoto replied, "No, my bad."

The boy at her expression, "You look like you got issues too."

The tall girl asked, "Parent issues too?"

Shoto gave a slight nod, "Want to talk about it?"

Sachiko took a breath, "Sure… it better than walking around alone thinking about it."

As the two walked together, the prayer group ended which Ibara smiling, "Please join us again, Oshiro."

Alicia commented, "It was actually nice to see you not being… you know."

She gestured him as he was in a military stance, "This…"

Oshiro shrugged, "I guess I might consider the opinion… it's definitely different."

Kunai looked at the nearby clock, "Oh, I got a thing with Mina."

Oshiro smiled, "Have fun."

Jikan followed Oshiro through the halls, "Well there is something human under the guy who believe that he is a war machine."

Oshiro smiled, "I like to keep my personal interests aside from business. Which under this place, it's nearly impossible."

Jikan asked, "Any other things we don't know?"

Oshiro in a good mood, "I like to take time out of the week to just star gaze."

Jikan smiled under her mask which Oshiro said, "Sir Nighteye reached out to me and Kunai the other day."

Jikan in interest, "Why? That is unusual for someone like him."

Oshiro explain, "It has to do with Overhaul and my former sensei. You see Kunai's yakuza was at war with your father at one point. I was helped Kunai's yakuza because of two reasons: Kunai asked me to, and Sensei wanted me to. Nighteye want the two of us to help raid Overhaul's base."

She asked, "Will you?"

Oshiro replied with a question, "Only if you joined the raid, are you going to join?"

Jikan confidently, "Of course, there is someone I must save from him."

Oshiro asked, "Are you also avoiding the dorms?"

Jikan nodded, "Absolutely, they are going to get me to try different dresses."

Oshiro in fear, "Ernst is trying to get me in different suits and I already have on that goes with my coat."

Asuna appear the two, "Found you two, but before I take you both… why is the coat important to you."

Oshiro started moving faster, "Nope! Take Jikan!"

Asuna grabbed Jikan which shouted, "WHY?!"

Asuna then teleported herself and Jikan to the dorms which Oshiro was now looking for a new spot to disappear at. He found a door nearby and entered it to hide but as he turned around, he found himself in Nezu's office. Nezu drinking his tea, "I believe this is the first time you ever set foot in this office."

Oshiro nodded, "It is and now I will leave."

Nezu pushed a button to lock the door, "Why so soon? This is the first real conversion between us. I have had conversions with your classmates as equals, not as student and teacher and not hero and former villain."

Oshiro replied, "Well that is nice and all, but it isn't necessary."

Nezu in a dark tone, "Sit down and have some tea."

Oshiro sat down on the chair across from Nezu but ignored the tea which Nezu asked, "Is there something wrong with your tea?"

Oshiro in a dull tone, "Never was a fan of tea."

Nezu drank some tea, "I see, tell me… are you looking for revenge?"

Oshiro quickly, "No sir."

Nezu giggling, "Don't lie, young Oshiro. I've been in your shoes before."

Oshiro grinned, "You might be right… the man who raised me and I used to look up to lied to me. He gave me such a lie so believable compared to my actual life. He gave me to a doctor that ripped he part and replaced pieces of me. For what purpose, to kill a man that almost killed him."

Nezu nodded, "Trust me on this, revenge can be dangerous. It will make you do things that you will regret doing."

Oshiro looked down, "He killed me and resurrect me, I am not the man I want to be now."

Nezu leaned forward in interest, "What do you want to be?"

Oshiro leaned back into the chair, "Not this… I want to no hate, to not be in pain, to not be in chains… I want to be happy, free, and to be proud of myself."

Nezu leaned back as well, "I see what you are talking about, I have a quirk that makes me far more intelligent than most normal humans. People would love a quirk like mine, some people who love to have quirks and skills like you."

The mammal drank more tea with delight, "But they are a curse, we are cursed beings. Not a lot of people understand us, we were abused for having them."

Oshiro picked up his cup which Nezu asked, "Is that why you find Nejire-chan interesting?"

The boy smiled, "Oh yes, I want to learn to be the person I want to be."

Nezu nodded, "Well that is a good choice, I can't think of anyone better to learn from than her."

Nezu pushed a button under his desk and a chess board popped out, "Want to play a game?"

Oshiro secret love for the game started showing as he grabbed the black king, "Oh yes."

Nezu in surprise, "Well that was fast."

Oshiro setting up his side of the board, "This was my first game and I love strategy games."

Nezu smiled, "I bet if I made chess into a class, you would be one of the top student in it."

Which the two began playing a game, but after the first game where Oshiro actually beat Nezu, the mammal realized that he had to take him seriously on the second game.

**3 hours later…**

Saiba in disbelief, "You beat Nezu, the smartest being in this country, in a few chess games!"

Oshiro trying on a few outfits he was sent by his parents which Ernst helping him, "Well yeah, but I also lost some games. We are tied at the moment as I won 4 games and he won 4 games; we were about to have a tie breaker until Asuna teleported me away."

Cogwell trying to figure out how Oshiro could have won three games, "Impossible… how do you have the capabilities to beat him."

Kunai looking at him, "You know… that's pretty hurtful."

Jimmy agreeing with Kunai, "Yeah, are you saying Oshiro is dumb?"

Cogwell projected a screen, "Oshiro's IQ is average for a normal human and facing Nezu is like a baby vs. a supercomputer."

Oshiro laughing, "Sometimes us babies can surprise and beat the supercomputer."

Ernst trying to patient, "Stop laughing and hold still."

Oshiro looking at the suit, "Sorry about that… you know I like the Prussian blue, maybe I should get clothes of this color."

Asuna came in with a box, "I got what you asked for."

Ernst grabbed the box, "Thank you for bringing the boot."

Oshiro in awe, "On goodness, you didn't… you got the boots!"

Everyone got up which Kunai calmly, "Calm down… don't get too excited."

Oshiro saw the boots coming out of the box, "I can't believe Christmas came early. With boots like these makes me want to take Prussia and Silesia back from Poland as well as Königsberg from Russia."

Ernst pulling out the spray bottle to spray his hair, "No no, you aren't invading anyone. We can't just invade entire nations whenever we want to."


End file.
